Alvin, Friend, Family, My Love
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: Brittany falls for Alvin, but her sisters tell her she'd be making a mistake if the two got togeather. I am now a beta reader, I will help out whenever I can.
1. Chapter 1 Annoying Alvin

**One thing I forgot to mention about this story. It will be a POV story, and there is no version to it to it. I figured these kinds are really popular, so I thought I'd give it a try.**

**Chapter 1 Annoying Alvin **

**Brittany's POV**

I was nearing the end, and the beginning. School would be done in about two months, and I would be beginning college after the summer. I was excited, and nervous, sad, all those kind of things when your life changes in a huge way. Once I was done college, I would be doing the one thing I loved to do the most, singing, with a little acting here and there, and my life would begin, the life I dreamed of.

I walked through the crowded halls of my school that I would soon be leaving. I huffed in annoyance at the students standing in groups, blocking half of the hallway, forcing everyone to squeze in the small opening that remained.

My last class of the day was biology, a mandatory class that I hated. I hated having to cute open a small dead animal and rumaging through it's insides. Everytime I did, I felt like throughing up, from the smell and sight. But the real pain was that Alvin shared the class with me, and he knew how much I was freaked out by this stuff.

I opened my binder one day when I arrived home, and found a disected frog inside. I screamed so loud, that the whole block heard me. My sisters and Ms. Miller come running in and almost puke as well.

I felt so much anger, that I grabed the dead frog by the leg and marched to Alvin's house. Luckly for me, he was the first one to open the door, and as soon as he did, I threw it straight into his face. The frog fell to the ground, but tiny little organs covered his face. He was grossed out, but I didn't care, he had paid for what he did to me. Nobody pulls something on Brittany Miller and gets away with it.

But lately, I found he has been on my mind a lot. And when I think of him, it is all the little things about him. I noticed how nice and thick his hair looked, how blue his eyes where, and how his smile seemed to light up my day. I just keep shruging these feeling off, I didn't have time to figure out what they ment. I had to get ready for the end of school.

I walked into class, instantly bombared with the smell of peservitives and rot. I took a huge gulp as I forced my lunch back down. I went for a random chair, and pulled the bag I had on my shoulders off and pulled out the books I needed.

I briefly looked up to see the teacher writing on the board about what we were cutting open today. I didn't want to know, I wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. But one thing the teacher said yesterday was to choose a partner. I still didn't have one, but everyone else did, and that worried me a bit.

Every student sat with their partner at a desk that sat two, but I was alone, just waiting for class to begin.

Every student was in the class, except Alvin, who was probably running late like always. Just as the bell rang, Alvin suddenly jumped through the door, almost tripping as he did. As I heard some of the students snicker, Alvin stood up straight, wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt that just barely hugged his body.

"Close call Alvin" the teacher said as he looked to his clock. "Please take your seat" as he turned to the board.

I watched as Alvin briefly glanced around the room, looking for a seat.

I suddenly felt my blood go cold as he saw the spot that was next to me and began to approach, with a devilish smirk on his face. I looked straight up at the front of the class, trying to avoid eye contact as I heard him pull the chair out and sit down.

"Ready for more fun Britt" I heard him lightly chuckle as he opened his books. I said nothing as I just looked to the front, watching the teacher begin his class. "You still sore about the frog thing. Come on, you got me back, and in the most digusting way possible I might add".

"That was to good for you" I hissed quietly out of the corner of my mouth.

Alvin just chuckled as he turned to the front, as the teacher explained what we would be "cutting" open as he liked to put it. "Now, before we begin" he said looking out over the room, "Who doesn't have a partner?".

Slowly I raise my hand, as I watch the teacher scan the room. "Alvin, Brittany, you two are togeather".

I feel all the colour drain from my face as I look to Alvin and see him lower his hand as well. "Looks like your screwed Brittany" Alvin chuckled as he gave me a small wink.

I said nothing as we both stood up and moved over to the the giant sink that held our assignment. As soon as I peered in, I covered my mouth with my hands as I looked away.

Inside was a giant chicken, it's small black eyes still open. The whole thing gave me the creeps, it looked like it was staring at me. Alvin just laughed as he put on some latex gloves, and grabs the chicken by the feet, holding it high.

"This puts me in the mood for some Thanks Giving dinner" he chuckled as he placed the chicken on the steel tray. I gag as I struggle to hold everything down.

"You may begin when you are ready" the teacher said from his desk, looking down at some paper work.

Alvin grabs the knife and then turns to me, holding the handle out. "Want to do the honours" he laughed. I shake my head as I keep my hand to my mouth, struggling to hold it all down. Alvin turns back to the chicken, and began to cut from the bottom of the neck.

I wanted to look away so bad, but if I didn't at least try, I could flunk.

Just as Alvin got half way up the chest, the whole thing split open like that scene from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, but with all the guts still inside. I quickly look away, gaging like crazy, while I hear Alvin laughing. "Wow, what a opening" he said.

I slowly turn around, and could see everything. The stomach, lungs, and all those other things that need to remain inside the body. I watch as I see Alvin taking the knife, and began to cut like a professional chef.

After only a few seconds, he pulled out the intestins and stomach, and laid them down on the table. The stomach was a light pink while the intestins were a dark grey, adding to the fact how gross this was.

The rest of the class, I had retreated into the far depths of my mind, making the whole class pass quickly, which made me glad. The sooner it is done, the sooner I could get out of there, and less chance of Alvin pulling another prank.

Me and my sisters walked home with Alvin and his brothers like we always did our whole lives. If was a time when we could just talk about things that were on our mind, and know we had the support of the boys to help us through anything that troubled us and vise versa.

Alvin was walking a few meters infront of us, not contributing to the conversation we were having. All of us were talking about what we were planning when school was done. About halfway home, we all heard a loud groan as we suddenly saw Alvin collapse onto his knee's holding his chest.

"Alvin" Simon said as we ran to his side. I felt cold sweat dripping from my head as we all kneeled down next to him to see what was wrong.

"What is it Alvin?" Theodore asked as Alvin began to take sharp breaths. "My heart" he growled as he shook in pain.

I felt a wave of fear flow through my body, wondering what was wrong. "Is it a heart attack?" I heard Jeanette say. "No" Alvin gasped. "My body is rejecting it". Alvin suddenly pulled his hands away, as all of us screamed as we saw a heart fall to the ground infront of Alvin.

"Ahh that's better" he said as he stood up. I could feel my face beging to burn with anger, as I looked to everyone else, to see their faces red as well. "Alvin you idiot" said Eleanor, "we thought you were dying".

"I am about to die from laughter" he said as he began to laugh like crazy. "No" I growled as we all began to approach him, "you are about to die from our hand".

Alvin then looked up at me, then at everyone else, seeing the seriousness in our faces. After a moment, he suddenly turned and high tailed it as all of us followed close behind, hoping to get our shot at him.

**Updates may be a little slow because of the clean up going on in my town. But I will always post ASAP. Please review, I'd like the feed back to know if there is anything possibly wrong with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Payback

**Two things I forgot to mention, man I am bad for that LOL. I made an error in the last chapter about saying there is no genre. I meant to say versions like CGI or OC, sorry for the mix up. This is a AXB romance. **

**The next is I am aware of the grammar and spelling errors, but I had no spell check programs on my computer, coupled with my dyslexia and vison problems, they are hard to notice. But I just bought a Corel program, so that should help. **

**Anyway, continue to enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 Payback**

**Brittany's POV **

I felt my blood boil as we all chased after Alvin, as he ran for his life down the street. We all looked like a mob of angry thugs as we ran after him, all of us intent on getting our hands on him. I could feel my legs and chest starting to burn, but I ignored it all. Alvin did some very terrible pranks in his past, but this took the cake. All of us were staring to huff and puff and we all slowly started to slow down from exhaustion.

But even Alvin, who was always in great shape, was starting to slow as well. I quickly looked to my sides, and saw my sisters and Simon and Theodore starting to give up, but I pressed on, ignoring the fire that was burning in my body.

I could see out of the corner of my eye everyone stopping dead in their tracks, too tired to continue, but I wasn't about to let Alvin get away with anything, it was time he paid for what he did.

After what seemed like forever, Alvin ran to the front yard of his house, with me following close behind. He quickly darted around the house, and into the back yard, not aware I was hot on his tail. I quickly ran in, to see him hunched over, breathing heavily as he struggled to catch his breath. "You...have...nowhere...to go now...Alvin" I huffed as I began to march towards him, my hands clenched tightly, my face burning bright red and my auburn hair heavy with sweat.

Alvin quickly darted his head up to look at me, his face full of shock, surprised that I had followed him the whole way. "It was just a joke Britt" he said nervously as he slowly began to back away from me, being careful not to take his eyes off me.

"A joke that crossed a line" I growled, my whole body burned, I want so badly to get my hands on him and make him pay, but I held myself back, I want to savour the moment of him being scared. "You need to get a sense of humour" he said, using his hands to guide himself away from me.

But it unfortunately, his hands guided him right into the corner of his yard, cutting off any escape. He looked back at me, realizing the predicament he was in. "I see the humour now" I said slyly as I felt a smile begin to form in my face. "You now have nowhere to go, you are doomed" I said as I slowly began to approach.

His eyes darted left and right, trying to find an escape. "There is no escape Alvin" I said coldly, giving him a sinister look.

I was less than a metre from him, when to my surprise, Alvin made a move, right for me. I felt my whole body jerk back as he tackled into me. I could feel myself fall onto my back with Alvin landing on top of me, but the momentum was enough to cause us to continue rolling.

I closed my eyes, thinking I might feel some sort of pain at any moment. I suddenly felt my self coming to a stop, landing on something soft and warm, hearing a gentle thumping.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw red. I began to raise my head, and suddenly found myself looking right into Alvin's blue eyes, with him looking back. I felt as if my whole body had just turned to cement, I couldn't move at all. His eyes just seemed so calming and relaxing that I didn't want to look away. Even blinking was a struggle.

I conjured all the strength I had, and turned my head. "Mind getting off of me Britt" Alvin said, trying to sit up. I look back at him, then quickly grab his hands, forcing them above his head, pinning him to the ground. "Not until you pay" I replied, trying to forget what just happened to me. "And what are you going to do?" Alvin said as he looked up at me.

I could feel his arms struggling to free themselves, as I struggled to hold on. "It is taking everything you've got to hold me down. You can't do anything". I knew he was wrong right there, there was something I could do, and it was in my back pocket.

I quickly grab Alvin's wrists with my one hand as I reach back and pull out what I had.

It was a small capsule, on one end, pink lip stick, and the other, mascara. Alvin's eyes widened in horror and disbelief and he looked up at me. "You can't be serious" he said, his voice sounding like he was panicking.

I returned a sly look as I slowly inched the mascara to his eyes. "All's fair in love and war" I replied. Alvin then shut his eyes, trying to prevent me from applying the make up, but it was no use. Within seconds, his lashes where a dark black, standing out more than they used to.

I then turned to the lip stick part, and began applying to his lips, as he struggled to try and make it hard for me to apply. Soon, his lips were a nice pretty pink with little bit of glitter, as I released my grasp and stood up.

I burst into laughter from what I see, he looked so ridiculous, that I was rolling on the ground.

"What is going on out here?" a voice yelled from the house. I calmed myself down and looked towards the back door, seeing Dave standing there, his arms crossed. "Nothing Dave, I swear" Alvin said, facing his father.

As soon as Dave saw Alvin's face, I saw him placing his hand to his mouth, trying to hold back the laughter. "Alvin, what... exactly happened to you?".

Alvin's face then turned as red as his shirt, as he stood completely still. "I gave you a daughter" I said, laughing as I stood up. As soon as I said that, Dave broke down as well, while Alvin just stood there, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, very funny. Now have to get all this junk off before anyone else sees".

"Well hello darling" a voice came from the entrance. I look and could see Simon and our siblings walking into the back yard, with huge smiles on their faces. Alvin turned even redder, as he looked back at me with murder in his eyes. "You will pay Brittany" he said coldly as we all watched him enter the house.

We all look at each other, silent for only a few seconds before we all burst into laughter. "You did that Brittany?" Jeanette laughed as we struggled to control ourselves. All I could do was nod as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "What did Alvin do now?" Dave asked as he walked up to us, a huge smile covering his face. "He took a dissected heart from Biology, and pretended his heart was ejected from his body" Eleanor said as we all took deep breaths, starting to calm down.

"Excellent choice of payback though" Simon said as he walked up to me, giving me a pat on the back, "I think that one really stung him". "Thanks Simon" I said as I pull the bangs out of my eyes. "It is about time we got him with something really good". "I feel bad for you though" Theodore added, "he said he would get you back, and you know he will".

I just stood there smiling as I savoured the victory. "Well, until then, I am going to enjoy this triumph". Jeanette then held her watch up to my face, showing me the time. "We better go Britt before Miss Miller starts to worry". I give a nod as I looked back to the boys. "Be sure to really torture Alvin tonight", giving them a huge smile. "Oh we will" Simon chuckled.

Me and my sisters then said our goodbyes as we left the yard and started for home, which were only a few houses down. I told them everything about how I had Alvin cornered, how he tackled me, and how I held him to the ground.

But I left out the part about what I felt when I looked into his eyes. Until I was sure what was going on, I wasn't going to tell them anything. I wasn't sure what this all ment, or what to make of it. It was really starting to get on my nereves though. When I get home, I am going to think long and hard about what it ment.


	3. Chapter 3 In My Thoughts and Dreams

**Chapter 3 In My Thoughts and Dreams**

**Brittany's POV**

I just stared down at my plate of food, using my fork to gently push the bits of broccoli and pasta around. My mind just kept repeating what happened today with me and Alvin. It just felt so weird when I was on top of him. It felt like, being with him, alone, was right, like a connection.

It was like I enjoyed laying next, or should I say, on top of him. The whole thing was somehow exciting, yet calming at the same time, which didn't make any sense to me. Just looking into Alvin's eyes, I felt many things run through me. I could barely make out what I felt, but the few things I knew I felt were comfort, warmth, excitement, with some sort of fuzzy feeling spreading through my body. "Are you not hungry tonight Brittany?".

I looked up to see Miss Miller standing next to me, so close, all I saw at first was her yellow apron. She was leaning over the table, grabbing my sisters now empty plates, as the two of them looked at me intently, both of them looking concerned. "I am not very hungry tonight" I replied as I slowly pushed the plate away. "I heard what Alvin did today" Miss Miller said as she grabbed my plate. "I would lose my appetite if I saw something that gross as well" as she dumped my food into a small compost bin.

She the looked back at me and my sisters. "Good job though getting him back. It is about time he learns he can't get away with stuff like that." She then gave us all a smile as she moved over to the sink. "You girls can go and watch tv, I can handle the dishes" she said at she turned on the taps. "Are you sure Miss Miller?" Eleanor asked as we all began to get out of our seats. "I am sure sweety. You girls worked hard today. Just go and relax for a while."

Me and my sisters then moved into the living room, with my sisters sitting taking the couch. I didn't even notice Jeanette as she grabbed the remote, and turned on some sort of educational program.

I just felt like I was in some sort of daze, like how you feel when you are half asleep, or when you are very ill and everything seems distant and blurry. It was like I was watching everything through someone else eyes. "Are you okay Brittany?" Jeanette asked, her voice the quiet shy tone it always was. But to me, it sounded like it was miles away. "I don't know" I replied as I sat down on the arm chair next to the couch.

I ran my hand through my hair, pulling my bangs away from my eyes. "Have you ever had those days when you feel like there is something, "different" with you?". Both of my sisters stare at each other dumbfounded, not really knowing what I was talking about. I didn't even know what I was talking about. "Why?" asked Eleanor, "are you sick or something like that?". I just shook my head.

I didn't know what I was feeling, but I knew for a fact I wasn't ill. "No, I am not sick. I really have no idea what it is." I then look down at the floor, feeling a swirl of emotions going through my head. Seconds seemed like minutes until I finally look up at my sisters, giving them a smile. "I am sure it is nothing. I just need some time alone to think it all out." I slowly stand, heading for the hallway toward the stairs. "If you need us Brittany" Jeanette called out, "let us know." I slowly march up the stairs, once again feeling like I was in a daze.

My mind repeating again and again with what happened with Alvin.

I walk into my room, and close the door behind me. I turn to the bed on the right side of my room, and collapse onto my pink sheets, with my head resting on the pillow. "Now what is going on with me?" I mumble as I turn over onto my back, looking up at the ceiling, running my hands through my hair again, pulling away the stray strands. Suddenly, a strange urge crept through my body, forcing my head to turn to the small night table resting next to my bed.

On it was a small pink lamp, and a little drawer underneath, but that was not what I found myself looking at. I was staring straight at a photo frame. On it, was a picture of me, with Alvin standing next to me, his arm around my shoulder, both of us with big smiles on our faces. I slowly reach over, turn on the lamp and grab the frame, holding it in front of my face.

I remember that day. It was just before we entered highschool. Dave threw a small party to congratulate us for entering highschool. We all had our pictures taken separately. Jeanette with Simon, Eleanor with Theodore, and me with Alvin.

Looking at the photo, it amazed me how little he changed, not just in maturity, but his appearance. Other than being taller, a little more muscular and thinner, he looked exactly the same.

Suddenly, I found my fingers gently tracing the photo, on the spot where Alvin was. My eyes bulge with surprise as I quickly pulled my hand away. "What is going on with me?" I said. The strange urge crept over me again, forcing me to look back at the photo. My eyes were glued on the spot where Alvin was as I felt the warm feeling creep over me.

"Good Night Girls" Miss Miller's voice echoed from down the hall. A small tap then came from my door as my sisters slowly walked in, wearing their pajamas, as I turn to look at them confused. "We wanted to see how you were before we went to sleep" Jeanette said as the two just stared at me.

"What time is it?" I asked, wondering why they were going to sleep so early. "It is ten Brittany" Eleanor replied. I look back at the clock that was next to my bed and gasp in surprise. It was ten, it only felt like I came up stairs only a few minutes ago.

How long was I staring at the photo? "I am fine you two" I said, almost feeling like I was lying. "You two go to sleep, there is nothing to worry about. I will see you tomorrow." My sisters turn to leave, giving one last look before walking out of my room, closing the door behind them.

I sat still for several moments, surprised that the night seemed to pass so quickly just looking at a photo.

I decided not to think about that as I quickly change into my pajamas and retreat into the comfort of my bed. But just as I reached for the lamp switch, I found myself once again, looking at the photo, at Alvin. I tried turning off the light, but something inside me was screaming not to.

I force the feeling down as I turn the light off and rest my head on the pillows. My eye lids instantly felt heavy as darkness began to fill my vision.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened, to the sight of the clock filling my vison. Six Thirty, great, why am I up so early? It is a week end, I want to sleep in. I try to close my eyes, when I suddenly felt something strong and warm wrapping around me.<p>

I look down at my stomach, and see an arm drape over me, pulling me close as I felt someone laying behind me. I opened my mouth to scream, when I suddenly felt myself giving a relaxing sigh, I felt so safe. The embrace was somehow soothing and relaxing. "Who is in my bed?" I ask myself as I slowly turn over, being careful not to disturb whoever it was.

As I turned the last few inches, I felt my face go white as I saw the sleeping face of Alvin next to me. A small gentle snore escaping his nose every time he breathed. "Is he pulling another prank" I growled to myself as I stare back. Just as I was about to sit up and slap him, that feeling I felt earlier crept over me again.

The feelings of us laying together made me feel warm and fuzzy, as I felt my whole body heat up.

I just lay next to Alvin, looking at his face, feeling like it was almost hypnotizing me. His eyes the began to twitch as they slowly started to open. His soft blue eyes looking back into mine as he gave me a sweet smile. "Good morning sunshine" he said as he raised his arm, quickly brushing his index finger on my nose.

A giggle then escape my throat as I felt myself become giddy and excited. Everything after that felt like I had no control of, it was like I was watching a movie. "Good morning dummy" I replied, my voice suddenly taking a sweet and innocent tone.

What was I doing? This isn't me, I never feel like this, so why am I now? "Already starting with the insults are we" he said as he gave me a sinister smile. "I never started anything" I tease, "You called me what you thought of me, so I called you what I thought of you."

Alvin's sinister smile then turned to a sweet and caring one as the two of us just watch each other for what seemed like forever. "I love you too much Alvin" I found myself suddenly saying to him. "WHAT DID I SAY?" I screamed in my head. "Promise me you will never leave me, promise me you will never go away. Promise me you will always be with me". "WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING, WHY AM I SAYING THIS" I continue screaming.

Alvin then inched his head closer to mine, his left hand reaching to the side of my face, gently holding it. "I promise Brittany" he replied. His face then started to come closer, as I found my eyes starting to close, as our lips came closer and closer.

My heart began to race. I found myself wanting this more and more the closer we came, that it didn't seem to come quick enough.

* * *

><p>I suddenly found myself looking up at the ceiling with the night filling my room. I quickly sat up, and looked to my left, where Alvin was, but all that was there was an empty spot. I felt a small wave of disappointment flow over me as I realize it was all a dream. But one question hit my mind. "Am I in love with Alvin?" I said to myself.<p>

I felt a shudder run through my body as I said his name. "It just is not possible. Alvin is annoying, irritating, troublesome, cute, funny, and swee..." I suddenly stopped myself, realizing what I was saying.

I wanted desperately to try and deny it, but something deep down was telling me that is was no use. Like it or not, I was in love with Alvin, and there was no way to stop it. I lay back down, and try to fall back to sleep. "I wonder if Alvin feels the same way" I say to myself as I feel my eyes become heavy again.


	4. Chapter 4 Embarrassing Morning

**This chapter takes place the morning of Brittany's dream, just as a FYI :)**

**Chapter 4 Morning Embarrassment**

**Alvin's POV**

I suddenly open my eyes, to the bright morning sun shining right at my face, causing the familiar pain as my eyes struggled to adjust. I look back at my clock beside my bed, seeing it was ten in the morning. I was covered in a cold sweat, my breathing was like I had run a marathon.

It was because of that damn dream I had last night. I had been having this dream for a few weeks now, and it was getting on my nerves. Every night, it was the same dream again and again. It was not that I hated the dream itself, I actually enjoyed it, it was the fact that I sometimes talk in my sleep, and if anyone in the house knew what the dream was about, I would never be able to look at anyone in the eye, especially the person who was in it.

I sit up, and sit over the edge of my bed, digging my face into my hands, as I slowly rub my temples, and pull the small bits of crud that formed in the corner of my eyes. "Rough night Alvin?" an almost teasing voice said coming from my bed room door.

I look up to see Simon standing at my door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed, with a huge grin on my face. "What are you smiling about?" I growled as I glared at my brother threateningly.

He pushed his glasses further up his nose as he walked into my room. "I am just thinking about what I should buy with the money I am about to get from you." I roll my eyes as I stand up and go over to my dresser. "I think your brain has finally short circuited from all that knowledge" I reply as I put on a red shirt and black jeans. "I would never give you money in a million years."

Simon just continued smiling, slowly shaking his head. "You would if you wanted to keep something personal quiet." "What the hell are you talking about" I reply, getting very frustrated with my brother.

Simon then began to tap his chin with his finger, which he always did when he planned something, it drove me nuts. "You aren't a sound sleep Alvin. You were muttering quite a bit while you slept." I felt like my heart suddenly stopped, as I felt my whole body cringe with embarrassment and anger. "I think ten dollars a day will be fine" Simon continued, holding out his hand, waiting for the cash.

I could feel my face burn red as I felt my hands shaking with anger. I look down at Simon's extended hand, then quickly grabbed it, pulling back quick and hard. Simon was taken by surprise as he lost his footing, and fell onto my bed face first. Just as he was about to get up, I climbed right on top of him, digging my left knee into his back as I grabbed his right arm and bent it back.

A little move I remembered from karate a few years ago when I thought it was cool. "Ow, let go of me Alvin, your hurting me" Simon groaned, his left arm flailing about in pain. "Not until you promise me you will keep your big mouth shut about what you heard" I grit through my teeth as I continue bending his arm back. "You idiot" he yelled into the bed, "I was never going to tell anyone. I was just trying to get you back."

I then release my grasp on Simon's arm as I pull my knee off his back. "What do you mean get me back?" I ask as I move to the far side of the room, crossing my arms. Simon slowly sat up, rubbing his right arm as he glared back at me. "Brittany may have gotten you back with the make up, but I still wanted my revenge. I thought this was the perfect way." I give Simon a confused look.

Why was he not going to tell anyone? It would have been the perfect way to get back at me for every little prank I did on him, and he is passing it up. There was something more going on. "Why are you not going to tell anyone? After everything I did to you over the years, I thought you would take full advantage of something like this."

Simon gave a shrug, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Because I know what you are feeling. I am going through the same thing." My eyes widened further than they ever have in my entire life.

Simon just told me something personal that I would never have the guts to tell anyone else. "W-wait a minute" I stutter, pointing at him in disbelief. "You are, are." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

I had a feeling that maybe there was something going on with him, but I never actually thought it was true. "It is not that difficult to say Alvin. Just go a head and say it." I almost couldn't, I never thought my brother was that type, and here he was, proving me wrong.

"Your in love with Jeanette" I finally get out of my mouth.

"Very good" Simon said, giving silent claps. "Now lets see you try." "I don't think I can" I reply, looking down at my feet, feeling embarrassed. "I heard you say it while you were a sleep" Simon said, stepping closer toward me, making me feel a little uneasy. "Just say it like you do in your dream."

My breathing then became uneasy, as I struggled to get the words through my throat. "I-I-I," my whole mouth then locked up, preventing me from getting the words out. I felt so nervous for what I was about to say, that my hands were shaking. I took one more long, deep breath, then let it all out in one huge breath.

"I love Brittany Miller," my voice suddenly becoming quiet, but at that moment, it felt like a weight was off my shoulder.

Simon then came up to me, giving me a huge pat on my shoulders. "There we go Alvin that wasn't so hard was it?" as he gave a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes as I walk past him, heading for the doorway when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

As I look back at his face, I could see his smile was now gone, replaced by a caring grin. "Alvin, listen. I know you normally don't like to talk to people about what you are feeling, but if you ever what to talk, my ears will always be open."

I slowly turn my whole body so I was again facing Simon, giving him a thankful smile. "Thanks Si." My smile then grows as I lean a little closer to Simon, enough so he could hear me whisper. "I suppose you would like to know what the dream was about" I said as I nudged him with my elbow.

Simon quickly stepped away, shaking his head. "I would rather not, based on what I heard you say in your sleep. I don't think I should know."

I instantly burst into laughter, as he just stood there, leaning his head a bit, looking confused. "You have a dirty mind Simon" I said, as I began to calm down. "Nothing ever happened. We are just in bed together. Doing nothing but kissing and saying we love each other." I saw Simon raise his eye brows, as I just continue staring back, a huge smile spreading across my face. "With your mind" Simon continued, "I thought it would have been something a little more . . . well. You get what I am trying to say."

I look down at the floor again, knowing I would never take advantage of Brittany like that. Not that it mattered, I knew she hated my guts with a passion. "I don't think that would ever happen anyway Si" I mumble looking down. "She hates my guts because of how I have always acted, and the pranks I pull on her. I don't think she really cares for me."

I slowly run my hand through my hair, almost regretting ever acting so stupid in my life. "I wouldn't be so quick to say that" Simon replied, a huge smile spreading across his face. "I have observed in the past that Brittany highly values your company. In fact, when she has the option of either being with you, or somewhere else, she always chooses you. She might feel more than she lets on." I felt a small wave of relief go through me, but I still had those doubts deep down.

I didn't know what Brittany felt toward me, she was my best friend, and I was hers. But there were still things we didn't tell each other, because either of us felt it was to embarrassing, or that we really didn't need to tell each other. "D-Do you think she does feel something?" I ask, my voice getting a little shaky.

Simon then put his hand on my shoulder, the kind and caring smile returning. "I think if she doesn't, everything I know would be thrown out the window." I let out a breath of relief. Simon was usually right about everything, he was probably right about this. "Thanks Si, that helped me a lot." Simon smiled as he pulled his arm away.

But this whole moment was a little to touchy for me, I decided to end this little bother bonding moment. "Well, I think now I will be the one coming into a bit of money. Ten dollars please" I smirk as I hold out my hand.

Simon then returned the smile, as he crossed his arms. "You tell anyone, especially Jeanette, I promise you will suffer even more humiliation then when Brittany put the make up on your face." Both of us then laugh as we turn and walk out of my room, while I wondered how this day would turn out for me.


	5. Chapter 5 Hiding

Chapter 5 Hiding

Brittany's POV

The world slowly comes back to me as my eyes start to flutter open. The bright sun making all the pink in my room bright and lively. As my eyes fully open, I look down at my clock and saw it was only 9:30. I slowly turn over onto my back, and glared up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened last night.

I knew there was no point in denying the dream, it happened, nothing will change that. But I still had trouble with the fact that I was in love with Alvin Seville, the boy I knew since I was a young girl. A boy that would comfort me when I was sad, joke around with me, making me laugh, and do stupid and immature pranks on me. All right, two out of three isn't bad, but the pranks are huge, almost dwarfing the first two.

I look back at the photo that was resting next to my bed, thinking of all the memories I had with Alvin. Even though he was annoying at times, he was still a great friend that I knew would do anything for me. Whenever I felt sad, he would always be there to comfort me, saying the right thing that would always cheer me up, and forget the whole reason why I was upset.

The more I thought of the memories, the more I felt my heart opening up, making me realize the truth behind everything. What I felt last night after the dream was the one feeling I thought I would never feel for him. I was in love with him, my friend, and now my secret love. "I love Alvin, I can't believe it" I whispered quietly so that nobody would hear. As soon as I said that, I felt my cheeks heat up, and my whole body feeling like it had turned to jelly.

It felt like I had wanted to say I loved him in a long time, and saying it made me feel like I was on top of the world. I just continued looking up at the ceiling, unaware of the time passing by as my thoughts revolved around Alvin.

"Brittany, are you awake yet?" Eleanor knocked from the other side of my door. The suddenly surprise pulled me out of my thoughts, as I quickly sat up and looked towards the door. "Yeah, I'm awake" I reply, my voice sounding a little more energetic. "You better hurry then. Breakfast will be ready soon." "Alright, I'll be down in a moement." I listened closely as I heard her foot steps walking away down the hall.

I quickly jumped out of bed, changing into a pink T-shirt and jean shorts, and left my room. I slowly walk down the stairs, and down the hall to the kitchen, joining everyone for breakfast. As soon as I sat down, Miss Miller gave me a plate of eggs and bacon, and went into the living room read the paper and have a sip of tea like she did every morning.

Just as I started to eat, my sisters started to talk to me, both of them still looking very worried. "Are you feeling better today Brittany?" Jeanette asked, eyeing me like I was a complicated math problem.

I just nod as I try to swallow the food in my mouth so I could give a straight answer. "Yeah, much better" I finally say, as I keep my eyes locked on my plate. "Do you know what was going on?" asked Eleanor, sounding a little curious.

I could feel they were both watching my intently, making me feel a little nervous. "I think it was just the jitters. You know, ending school soon, and going on to college. I think I was just getting nervous."

I knew it was all a lie, but I didn't want to tell them. If I told them what was really going on, I would never be able to live with myself.

"Are you sure it was jitters? Because to us, it seemed like you were disturbed by something" Jeanette replied. I knew they were only making sure I was fine since I was their older sister, but there were times all these questions got on my nerves.

"I am sure, if there was anything wrong, I would let you two know. No need to worry, I feel fine." I smile back at my sisters, as they both eyed me for several seconds, like they were studying me, to see if I was telling the truth.

I held my breath, hoping they would buy it. After a moment, they both smiled, making me give a quiet sigh of relief. "All right Brittany" Jeanette said as they both took their plates to the sink. "You better hurry and eat if we want to be on time."

I looked back at Jeanette confused. It was Saturday, there was no school, and I couldn't recall anything important. "On time for what?" I asked as I finished the last bits of food on my plate. "We promised the boys we'd hang out today" Eleanor replied.

I felt all the colour in my face drain away, making it feel cold and clammy. I completely forgot what our plans were. The boys and us were going to take us out for the day, we were going to do a little exploring, visit a mall, and eat at a restaurant for supper. I didn't know how I would react when I saw Alvin again. Just thinking about him made me become nervous.

I look up at my sisters, and saw them staring at me again, probably wondering why I suddenly fell so quiet. "Sorry" I reply quietly, "I just forgot what we were doing today. I'll go and get ready." I quickly dart out of the room, already starting to regret what I did, knowing I had just made my sisters suspicious again. I quickly run upstairs to the bathroom, and lock the door behind me, making sure no one would barge in.

I walk over to the mirror, and look at my reflection staring back, seeing that my face had turned to a bright red, and that small beads of sweat were starting to form on my forehead.

I quickly reached over for the hand cloth, and quickly ran it under some cold water. As I held it under the faucet, that's when I noticed my hands were shaking like crazy. I take a huge breath as I try to calm my nerves. I run the hand cloth over my head and face, the whole thing feeling as cold as an ice cub, cooling my face down.

I drop the cloth into the sink, and look back at my hands, still seeing them shaking. I had to try and calm myself down, so that it wouldn't draw attention. But I knew I already had drawn attention with me running out of the kitchen and sudden odd behaviour.

I knew my sisters would probably start asking questions again until they found out the truth, or I found a clever enough lie to trick them. But what I feared the most is that they might start asking the boys for help. And with the three of them getting involved, I didn't know if my secret would be so secret anymore.

I would have to be careful, and clever if I didn't want this to get out. I knew I could out smart my sisters, if I did everything carefully, but it would be tricky. I look down at my watch, and saw it was already 10:30, it wouldn't be long before the boys would arrive, so I quickly applied my pink lip stick, a little blush around the cheeks, and a little mascara around my eyes.

I decided not to put my hair into a pony tail. I'd just let it dangle down. I quickly glance at myself in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance. Just as I was about to walk out the bathroom, I heard a horn honking outside. "Girls, the boys are here" Miss Miller yelled from down stairs. I felt like I had froze from those words, fearing how I might react once I saw Alvin.

I took a huge breath, then opened the door and went down stairs. My sisters we already putting their shoes on as I reached the bottom, and grabbed mine. As I kneeled down to tie my laces, I could see my sisters looking at me from the corner of my eye.

I felt my whole body tense, fearing at any moment, I would hear them ask questions again.

But to my surprise, they said nothing. They obviously didn't want to start asking more questions when the boys were just outside. Once my laces were tied, I stood up, put a huge smile on my face, even though on the inside, I felt like a nervous wreck. "Are you two ready?"

Both of my sisters nodded as I walked out the door first to see the boys standing next to the mini van, waiting for us to come out.

"Finally" groaned Alvin, "I though you girls would never come out." "It's a girl's job to make the boys wait" I said back, acting my best not to show how nervous I was. And so far, it seemed like I was doing pretty well. None of the boys were looking at me oddly, except for Alvin, who seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact.

I was a bit confused, but was more relieved. If I looked him in the eye, he's probably be able to tell something was going on, and if my sisters weren't bad enough, with him, he would be on me 24/7.

"Are you all ready for today?" Theodore asked excitedly. "You know we are Theo" Eleanor squealed. We all opened the doors to the mini van sand climbed inside, while Alvin got into the driver's seat. Simon sat in the passenger seat, with me sitting behind him next to Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor sitting in the back.

As Alvin pulled onto the road, I was hopping that nothing would happen today that would make Alvin suspect how I felt about him, about how I loved him.


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping Together

**Chapter 6 Shopping Together**

**Brittany's POV**

I tried my best not to act so strange. I talked with Simon and Theodore, with my sisters, trying to seem as normal as possible. I would force myself to laugh, smile, and joke around, while on the inside, I felt like a nervous wreck. My stomach felt like it was twisted, my blood felt cold, while my skin was red hot. There were times I suddenly found myself staring at Alvin, but would quickly look away before anyone would notice.

I had noticed to that Alvin seemed oddly quiet. He kept his eyes straight ahead, not really contributing to the conversations going on around us. He almost seemed nervous, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was never a nervous person, so that is what confused me. I just watched him for a moment, trying to figure out what it might be, looking for some indication, but I saw nothing. Trying to read Alvin was like trying to pen markings on paper after in has been placed under running water. It was impossible.

The mall we were going to was on the far side of the city, so it took us time to travel across to reach it. The whole ride, I felt like my heart would explode. I was afraid that at any moment, my sisters would drag the boys in to find out what was going on with me.

When we finally arrived, I let out a sigh of relief, knowing now if my sisters did bring it up, I could now escape. "So where is everyone going?" Alvin asked as he climbed out of the van. Before I could even give my answer, my sisters were already giving theirs. "Me and Simon are going to the book store for more scientific journals" Jeanette said softly, giving Simon a shy look as he approached. "Me and Theodore will be going to some restaurants to look at some of the new recipes."

I felt myself go cold at their answers. I didn't want to go about the huge mall by myself, but I didn't want to impose on my sisters. I knew they had crushes on the boys, and didn't want to ruin the time they would have together.

I took a nervous gulp as I smiled back. "All right, if you need to get a hold of me, call my cell." My sisters then grabbed the boy's hands with excitement, and ran inside, almost going faster than the boys could handle.

Once I saw them disappear, I slowly turned around to face Alvin, and saw he was leaning against the side of the van, gently tapping his fist on the side. His head was lowered, avoiding eye contact with me. I was already dreading what I was about to do, while also loving the idea at the same time. "Well Alvin, what shall we do first?"

Alvin slowly raised his head, his soft eye meeting my own. I felt like I hit the roof. I wanted to just jump up and hug him, and tell him I loved him. I wanted badly to kiss him and know what it was like, for his lips to meet mine. But I held myself back, as he just stared back he gave a casual shrug. "It doesn't matter with me Britt. We can just wonder the mall until you find a store you like. I have no need to buy anything." I just looked at Alvin in amazement.

Whenever we did go out to malls or stores, he would always go to either the sports or music stores, not really considering what I wanted, and now he was letting go to any store I wanted, something was up with him. "What are you up to Seville? Are you just playing the nice card because of what I did yesterday?"

Alvin then raised his hands as he gave an innocent look. "I said I would make you pay for that, and I stand by what I said. But I right now, I just don't really need to buy anything. So you get to choose the store."

I gave him a suspicious look. Something was going on. I had no idea why he was being nice, but I figured I should take the opportunity while I could.

"All right then, let's go shopping then. But I promise you, if you are up to something, I will figure it out." Alvin and I both walk into the mall side by side, instantly hit by the wave of cool air from the air conditioner, mixed with the smell of new products.

I turn my eyes to Alvin, who was still following by my side, and decided to test how far he would really be willing to go. I head for the first clothing store I could see, and walk on in, expecting that Alvin had stopped before entering the store.

Just as I turned around to see, I saw him still standing next to me, his hands in his pockets, his eyes scanning the store.

I was completely amazed. Alvin would have never set a foot into a clothing store. He even hates going in to get clothes for himself, and here he was, right next to me.

"Alvin, you-you came in" I said, completely speechless. He then gave me a funny look, as a smile grew on his face. "Well yeah. I said you can go to any store you wanted to." "I heard, but-but." Alvin then began to chuckle as he shook his head. "You doubted me didn't you. You thought I was just trying playing nice in a hope that you would let me have a say in what store we go to."

I couldn't find the words to reply, I felt like I was staring at a stranger. Alvin then gestured his hand out toward the store, while keeping his eyes locked on me. "Well, what area catches your fancy?" I quickly shook my head, pulling myself out of my shock. "Uh, I need some new clothes for the summer. Shorts and T-shirts I guess."

Alvin then stepped to the side, gesturing for me to go first. "Lead the way then, I have no idea what to look for." I slowly walk past Alvin, heading for the area of the store where the summer clothing was kept. I could hear his foot steps behind me, realizing he was serious. He was letting me shop for clothes. To me, it seemed like hell froze over. But I quickly realized that I shouldn't continue being shocked, and instead, take advantage of this opportunity.

If Alvin was really willing to shop for clothes with me, maybe he would be willing to help me choose what looks the best on me. As we reached the area where the clothing was kept, I grabbed everything that caught my eye. Shirts, shorts, pants and bathing suits that I thought were cute, and tossed them at him, making him carry everything.

Soon, the pile of clothes passed his head, cutting off his field of view. "Uh Brittany" he said, turning around so he could see me. "How come you are buying so much clothes? I can barely see where I am walking."

I look back at him and smile, this time for real. I was actually enjoying us shopping together, and the time we spending with each other. "I am not buying everything Alvin. You have no idea how it works do you?" "I am not what you call an expert in clothing Britt. With me, I usually just grab a shirt and pants and go straight to the teller."

I laugh as I grab his arm under the clothing, helping to guide him to the change rooms. "I have to try these on and see how they look on me. What I don't like, we will put back." Alvin said nothing, either he was shocked about what I just said, or he chose not to say anything.

As soon as we reached the change room, Alvin instantly dropped everything to the floor, creating a pile of clothes just in front of the door. "Well, start going through these, and I will wait out here." He then moved over to a small bench, making himself comfortable.

I look down at the pile, and quickly grab the first thing that caught my eye. A pink sleeveless shirt and pink shorts. As I lock the door behind me, and start to change, I hear a little tap on the door. "Uh Brittany, while you are in there, is it all right if I talk to you?" I could feel myself go red, and feeling a little nervous, wondering what he could want to say to me.

Did it have to do with the reason he seemed so nervous, or why he came clothes shopping with me? "Um, yeah sure" I reply nervously as I began to change.

I listen closely, as I heard him talk on the other side of the door. "Brittany, have you ever felt like you wanted to say something special to someone, but thought the other person wouldn't really share it back." I was silent, I had no idea what he may be talking about. But whatever it may be, I felt my heart starting to race. "That is what is going on with me" he continued. "I want to say something that is important to me, but I think this person doesn't really care much for me in the same way."

I had just finished changing and walked out. Just as I did, his face turned bright red. "That looks good on you Brittany" he said quietly. I just look at him, my heart racing like crazy, wondering if he was talking about what I was thinking. "What are you saying Alvin?" I said, slowly stepping towards him.

But as I did, I forgot the pile of clothes in front of me, and stumbled forward. Just as it seemed like I would hit the ground, I fell straight into Alvin, right into his arms. As I regain my footing, I look up, our eyes meeting. We almost seemed froze together, each staring into each others eyes.

"Brittany" he said, his eyes still locked on my own. "I-I-I." I remained completely quiet, waiting for what he was about to say. "I think you grabbed to much clothes" he said as he helped me up. I just continued staring at him, my face completely red from what I thought he was going to say. "I need to step out for a moment" he said as he turned and walked out the store.

**Alvin's POV**

"I was so close" I mumbled as I walked out of the store, feeling like a complete idiot. "You had it Alvin, you were about to say it. You are such a wuss."

I continued down the mall for what seemed like forever, then leaned against a wall and sighed in frustration. "The moment was right, I could have said it. Stupid idiot". My mind kept repeating the scene again and again, making me mad at myself.

I placed my fingers on my temples, and slowly rubbed them back and forth, quietly muttering curse words to myself. "Alvin, wait for a sec." I could feel the colour drain from my face as I looked up and could see Brittany walking towards me, wearing what she was when she walked into the mall. She stopped a metre in front of me, and looked down at her feet. "I think we need to talk" she said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7 What We Feel

**Chapter 7 What We feel**

**Alvin's POV**

I just stared at Brittany, as she stared back. Her soft blue eyes making me feel a little calmer, but it was minuscule compared with how nervous I was. "W-What did you want to talk about?" I asked, my head starting to drip with sweat. "You were going to say something to me in the store, what was it?" she said, her voice sounding quiet and anxious.

"I told you" I replied, my hands starting to shake as I quickly hid them in my pockets. "There was too much clothing. You really need to learn how to grab less." Brittany just shook her head, looking like she wasn't buying anything. "You can't lie to me Alvin. I have known you to long. I know when you are lying. Tell me what you were going to say." I looked down to the ground, avoiding any further eye contact.

It felt like her eyes were piercing into my soul, trying to find the answers. "It is not worth discussing Britt. It was just some sort of stupid thing going on in my head."

"You said you wanted to say something special to someone else. But you thought this person didn't really share this back. Who were you talking about?" I say nothing, just remaining completely silent, unable to get the words through my mouth.

Unable to say anything, I push myself off the wall, and start walking down the mall, but Brittany remained by my side, her eyes still locked on me. "Alvin, you can tell me anything. If this is something that is really troubling you, I want to help. The same way you were always there for me. Please tell me."

I couldn't bring myself to tell her, no matter how hard I wanted to. I was scared that I might lose a friend if I told her. I didn't want that, still being her friend was better than confessing my feelings, and lose that friendship.

"No Brittany, I can't. I just can't."

She then grabbed my hand, forcing me to turn around and face her. I could feel my heart melt, she just looked so beautiful to me, but I couldn't tell her.

"All right" she said softly, "if you can't tell me, then I will tell you something that is hard for me to say." Still holding my hand, she guided me over to a nearby bench, both of us sitting down, facing each other.

She took an unsteady breath, then looked back into my eyes, her face turning bright red. "Lately, I have been having this one person on my mind. At first, it was only my thoughts, but soon, this person started to show up in my dreams."

I could feel as if my whole body whole body was submerged in freezing water, the painful stinging covering every inch of my skin. Was she telling me she was dreaming about another man? I felt disappointed, it just confirmed that she didn't have any feelings for me. "I realized that these dreams meant something. They told me that I had been feeling something that I never really wanted to face. I am in love with someone and I have been for a while. Because I think this person is caring, sweet . . . "

I couldn't take it anymore, knowing that she was in love with someone else tore me apart, so before she could say the next word, I instantly leap forward, my lips meeting hers while she was in mid sentence. I could see a surprised look in her eyes that quickly disappeared as I see them slowly close, and her arms reaching around the back of my neck.

I was doing it. I was kissing Brittany Miller. I could feel my whole body relax, and my breathing slow down, as I continued to enjoy the kiss.

**Brittany's POV**

Alvin suddenly jumped toward me, taking me by surprise. Just as I was about to react, his lips suddenly met mine, sending a quick jolt through my body, which quickly turned into a soothing feeling. My whole body suddenly felt weak, as I wrap my arms around the back of his neck for support.

My gosh, the feeling was incredible, I never felt anything like that ever before. I could feel goose bumps form all over my body, which quickly disappeared as I felt my whole body begin to heat up. I could feel small waves of pleasure hit me, starting from the lips and travelling to the rest of my body.

Alvin's hand then reached to my back, and began to stroke up and down, adding to the sensation. I just couldn't believe this was happening. He was kissing me. It was even better then what I thought it was going to be like.

At that point, I didn't care about the people walking past us, giving us odd looks, I was lost in my own word.

Alvin then pulled away, but just as he did, I reached for the back of his head, and gave one more kiss. I had no idea how long we were like that, and I didn't care, I was in heaven. Alvin finally pulled away, as he looked back at me, his eyes wide in shock. "It-It was me you were talking about?" he asked.

A giggle escapes my throat as I grab his hand, and held it tight. "Who else would I be talking about?" I said, giving him a huge smile. Alvin just remained looking shocked and amazed. "I just thought that you didn't really feel that way about me. Especially with all the pranks I pulled on you. And when you were talking about someone being in your dreams, I thought you were talking about someone else."

"No, it was you the whole time" I laugh. A smile then formed in the corner of his mouth, as I felt him squeeze his hand back. "Well, I might as well tell you what I wanted to say in the clothing's store then. I have been dreaming about you for a while as well. And I came to the same conclusion you did. I love you Brittany. I think you are the greatest girl in the world."

I could feel my cheeks blush from he said. I felt like a million bucks from what he told me. "I love you too, Alvin." As soon as I said that, his arms extended as he pulled me into a hug. A warm soothing feeling spread through my body as I hugged him back.

I felt the exact same way I did in my dream. His arms wrapping around me felt so good. His tight embrace feeling so right and so calming. I never wanted it to end. Alvin then moved his mouth, so that it was right next to my ear as he gently whispered. "I will never do anything to hurt you Brittany. Never again. I don't ever want to lose you."

I remained silent at first, this was the first time I had ever seen Alvin become so serious, in a way, it made me nervous, but it also filled me with security. The way he was behaving made me realize that he wasn't going to treat our relationship like he does everything else.

He was going to take it seriously. It filled me with reassurance as I slowly pulled away, and looked into his eyes, smiling. I felt so happy at this point. I could feel tears starting to run down my face.

"I hope those are tears of joy" he chuckled as he wiped them away with his thumb. "Tears of joy" I smile back. I then leaned back on the bench, as he extended his hand, and began to gently play with my hair, making me feel so relaxed, I almost fell asleep.

"Is there any other place you want to go?" he said quietly, seeing that I was really relaxed.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" I reply, smiling as I turn my head to stare at him. He briefly looked down at his watch, checking the time. "Maybe something small" he said, "we don't want to ruin supper." I gave a nod in agreement as we both stood up, hand in hand as we both walked down to the food court.

We weaved around the crowds of people, until we finally reached the court. "Why don't you grab a seat Britt. I'll go and grab the food." "Don't take too long" I smile back as I look for a seat.

I soon found the perfect spot, far from all the people, in a nice quiet corner. I pull out the chairs and sit down, waiting for Alvin to come with the food.

My mind almost still couldn't believe how this day was turning out. When I woke up this morning, I thought that I would be a nervous wreck the whole day. And I was, but after me and Alvin told each other how we felt, I felt like a new person.

I also felt like I found a missing part of me. Something that I have been searching for a long time. I couldn't be happier then I was right now. After a few minutes of waiting, Alvin came up with the tray of food, and set it down on the table.

In the tray were just simple burgers and fries. Alvin quickly divided the food between us, and grabbed some ketchup packs, and began to spread it on his fries. As I reach for some packs as well, I decided to have a little fun.

I made a small tear on the end of the pack, and placed it in my left palm, the tear facing toward Alvin. He didn't even notice what I was doing. His face was still looking down at his food.

I then quickly slam my right fist into my palm, causing the ketchup to squirt out, and spray a surprised Alvin right in the face. He stared at me wide eyes as he wiped the ketchup away. "Brittany, I thought that we-" "Just because we are now a "thing," doesn't mean we can't have a little fun" I said, giving an innocent giggle.

Alvin just stared at me for a moment, then gave a sigh as he wiped the last bits off his face. "One more thing I will have to get you back for" he said, giving me a sly smile. "Oh, I am so scared" I said jokingly.

"One day" he said as he began to eat his food. "One day I will get you." I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, thinking these were just empty threats.

After we finished eating, I quickly went back to the clothing store to grab the shirt and shorts I had tried on earlier. We then continued exploring the mall for a while, trying to see if we would find any of our siblings.

It didn't take us long. We quickly saw Jeanette and Simon pulling a shopping cart filled with books, with Theodore and Eleanor following behind with boxes of food and recipes. They didn't even see us until we were right next to them.

"Is there even a book store left?" Alvin said as he peered into Simon and Jeanette's cart, which was filled with educational novels as usual. "Your just jealous because we spend our money on something useful" Simon replied, looking at Alvin sternly.

"How about you guys?" Jeanette asked as she pushed up her glasses. "Did you get everything you wanted." Me and Alvin gave each other a smile. We had decided not to tell our siblings yet, we wanted to wait until the time was right. "Yeah" I replied, "We found what we wanted".

"All right then" Eleanor cut in. "I don't know about you, but I think we should leave now if we want to get to the restaurant in time."

**That was a cute chapter. I didn't think I would update so soon, so don't expect updates this quickly LOL. And don't worry, this isn't the end of the story, it is only just starting. **


	8. Chapter 8 Homework

**Chapter 8 Homework**

**Brittany's POV**

I let out a loud groan as I pulled my heavy backpack off and let it fall to the floor, causing a loud thud as it did, while Jeanette and Eleanor just silently placed their bags down. Mine was filled with books for homework.

Most of it was for biology since finals were in about a month and a half. The biology teacher was now loading the homework on us to get us ready. Most of our teachers didn't give us homework, because they felt as long as we studied hard in school, we should be fine. But my biology teacher wanted to be sure we were ready, that we knew every organ, every tissue fibre, and every nerve that was in a animals body.

But there was an advantage to the biology homework, it meant that Alvin would be coming by to help me out, he was coming by as soon as he grabbed some notes from his house.

Just the past weekend, we found out how we felt about each other, and my gosh, a time where I would normally feel stressed, I feel calm and relaxed, and happier then ever. We still hadn't told our siblings, we decided not to until the summer, we didn't know how they would take it.

"How was your day girls?" Miss Miller said from the living room, reading a magazine as she sat down in a reclining chair. "It was great" Jeanette replied, her voice still sounding timid and quiet. "It was fun" Eleanor continued, as the two of them made their way into the living room to sit down on the couch.

I just stood at the entrance to the door, not bothering to sit down. "How about yours sweety?" Miss Miller asked as she looked up at me. I just gave a small shrug, every day she asked me that question, and I always gave the same answer. "It was all right, nothing new to report." "Then why don't you sit down sweety. You standing there makes' me nervous."

"I can't" I replied, "I have homework, I am just waiting for Alvin to arrive with some of the papers we need." At that point, everyone in the room had a worried expression form on their faces.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea?" Eleanor asked. "I bet you within five minutes, you will be at each other's throats." I returned a smile as I looked down at the floor. "I guess we will have to get past that" I said, "we have a lot of work, and don't have time for it." Everyone in the room then glanced at each other.

It was obvious they thought that was an impossibility. Just then the door bell rang, and as soon as it did, an eerie silence filled the house. "That is probably him" I said as I went for the front door.

I reach for the knob, and quickly pull it open, showing Alvin standing there, books under his arm, and a smile on his face. "It is about time Brittany, I thought I was going to be standing here forever" he said, with a little tension in his voice as he gave me a wink.

I knew what he was doing, and quickly fired back. "It was five seconds Alvin. You need to learn how to wait a little in your life." Alvin then walked in, taking off his shoes as I walked back to the living room.

As I looked in, I could see my sisters, looking at me while Miss Miller kept her face in the magazine. I look back at my sisters, and could see them mouth the words "Told you" at me.

Alvin then came up behind me, so silent, that I jumped when he spoke out. "Hello Miss Miller, how are you today?" She looked up, and gave a warm smile. "Just fine Alvin, how have you been?"

I look back at Alvin, to see him give a large smile as he gave a casual shrug. "Can't complain. With less then two months left in school, I am counting the days." Before Miss Miller could reply, I grab Alvin and turn him around, pushing him toward the stairs. "We have no time for talk Alvin. We have a lot of work to do." I said as I grabbed my backpack.

"I was just trying to be friendly Britt" he said as I continued pushing him up the steps, toward my room. "Is there some sort of crime in that?" "No" I replied as we made the last few steps to my room, "but there is a crime in not handing our work in on time." I then pushed Alvin into my room, grabbing the door knob, pulling it closed.

As I did, he turned around, giving me a huge smile as I gestured him to stop the act. I quickly lock the door, then turn to face Alvin.

We both remained still for a moment, then I ran right into his arms, our lips meeting instantly as we held each other tightly. For me, every kiss felt like the first, it was like a drug for me. Each time when we did, I felt like I was lost in my own word where the only thing that existed was me and Alvin. His strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his heart beating, and how warm and comforting his body was.

I then felt that familiar disappointment go through me as his lips parted from mine.

His fingers then gently grazed my left cheek as he stared deeply into my eyes. "I take it you really missed me" he said as a huge grin formed on his face. I quickly peck him on the cheek and then move over to my bed, pulling out all my books. "I see you in school, and the walk back" I said as I began to open up my notes.

"Not that way" he said as he sat down beside me, his right arm wrapping around me. "I mean, you must really miss me because we don't want anyone to know what is going on, and that you can't touch me or anything like that. Face it Brittany, I am one fine piece of candy that you can't have."

I just roll my eyes as I grab his arm, and pull it off me. "You wish" I tease as lay down on my bed, the notes sitting in front of me.

I waited for Alvin to get off and go to the small arm chair in my room, but instead, he laid down right behind me, his arm draped over my side and stomach, and his head resting right behind mine. I felt my whole body go tense, but it quickly disappeared.

It was like my dream, the same feeling of comfort, the same relaxing feeling from him relaxing right behind me. Suddenly, I felt his face against my shoulder as he began to kiss my neck. It almost felt like when we kissed, but with a few new sensations that sent shivers through my body.

I kept trying to focus on the homework, but I found my mind constantly wondering off, making it impossible. "A-Alvin, P-please, our h-homework" I stutter, my voice shaky from the sensations.

His face then pulled away from my neck, as I turn back to face him. "I thought you were enjoying it" he said as he looked down at me, looking a little confused. "I was" I replied, "I just think we should get our homework done first. Then we can make out."

Alvin then gave me a disappointed, almost looking like a puppy face, then let out a small sigh. "Fine" he said.

I then turn back to my notes, but he remained laying behind me, his head just above mine, as we both read though notes, answering the questions our teacher gave us. The homework was really relaxing for the first time I could ever remember.

Having Alvin right there, holding me close, just melted away any stress I had. A lot of the questions I didn't know, he was able to answer, and the ones he could, I was able to.

As we finished the last question, I looked up, and saw on my clock it was only five. We had only been working for an hour. I thought it would have been three hours of work to get it all done

As soon as I closed my notes, I felt Alvin's lips come back down to my neck, sending the shivers through my body again. "You now have no excuse Brittany" he said as he continued. I said nothing, I was enjoying it too much to do or say anything. After a moment of enjoying it, I forced myself to turn around, so that I was completely facing him. "And you don't either" I said as I nuzzled my nose against his.

Our lips then met again, as his hands began to gently rub my back. He then lost his balance as he fell onto his back, forcing me on top of him, but I didn't care, my heart and mind were racing so fast, that I didn't bother trying to get off.

Just then, a small knock came from my door, making the both of us jump off each other, with me getting off the bed. "Brittany" Jeanette's shy voice came from the other side. "Y-Yes" I said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Miss Miller wanted me to tell you dinner will be ready soon."

I briefly look back at Alvin, see him still sitting on my bed. Watching me, waiting for me to reply. "Okay, thanks Jean." "No problem Britt." We both listen closely as we could hear her footsteps move away from the door and back down the stairs. "I think I better head home as well" Alvin said as he sat up and collected his notes.

I slowly walk back over to him, and quickly peck him on the lips. "There" I said, "that is my kiss goodbye." He smiled as he stood up, his notes under his arm, as he quickly returned the kiss. "And that's mine" he said.

He then walked over to my door, and opened the lock, and then the door, moving out into the hall.

I follow close behind as we make our way down the stairs. As we both reach the bottom, Alvin begins to tie his shoes, as Miss Miller comes out from the kitchen. "Oh Alvin, would you like to join us for dinner."

He looked up, giving Miss Miller a huge smile. "I'd love to, but I think Brittany wants me out of here as quickly as possible. Besides, Dave wanted me home as soon for diner. Thanks though."

Miss Miller returned the smile as she gave Alvin a gentle tap on the shoulder. "No problem, say hi to everyone for me." "Will do" Alvin said as he went for the front door. He then walked out, as I just stood there, shaking my head, pretending to be annoyed.

I then turn back around and followed Miss Miller into the kitchen, where my sisters were already sitting. "I think you broke a record tonight Britt" Eleanor said with a small giggle. "The longest time you didn't yell at Alvin."

"It took a lot of inner strength" I said as I sat down. "But we got the homework done, so now I can relax." "Brittany?" Jeanette asked, "I was wondering, the prom is coming up. What are we going to wear?"

I felt my face go white. I completely forgot about it. There was only one person I wanted to take, but then that would mean everyone would know, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell anyone. "We'll figure it out" I said quietly.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long update. Tyler was sent to the hosiptal, so I went in to see if he was fine. Which he is thank goodness, just some past medical problems that came back. **


	9. Chapter 9 It's a Date

**Chapter 9 It's a Date**

**Brittany's POV**

It was Friday night, almost a week since Alvin and I became a couple, and the prom was in only one week.

My mind was going over how to reveal to everyone that me and Alvin loved each other, and what to wear for the prom. I decided to talk it over with Alvin tonight. He and I decided to go out for diner tonight, then just wonder around until it was late.

I sat in front of the mirror in my room, gently applying the make up as I readied myself for my date.

I gently applied the blush to my cheeks until they were a nice rosy pink. As soon as that was done, I applied some pink lip stick and eye liner, making my lips a bright pink and my eye lashes looking full and dark. After making sure my face looked perfect, I pulled the elastic from my hair, letting it fall just past my shoulders.

I studied my auburn hair closely in the mirror, thinking it could use a little more curl. I reach for the curling iron on the desk, and quickly flick it on, wrapping the end of my hair around it. After a moment, and pulled it off, revealing a nice small group of curly hair.

I repeated the process again and again, until the entire lower half of my hair was filled with curls. I briefly run my hands through my hair, giving it a bit more volume. Once I was pleased with my look, I quickly put on the pink shirt and shorts I had bought last week, and walked out of my room.

I slowly walked down the stairs, and could see my sisters sitting in the living room with Miss Miller watching tv. "So where were you going Brittany?" Miss Miller asked as I reached the bottom.

I walk up to the living room entrance, and look in to see them all looking back at me. "Just out with some friends" I replied as I began to put on my sandals. "I should be back before eleven tonight." "All right" Miss Miller replied, "just be safe." "I will, see you later" as I walked out the front door.

As soon as the door closed behind me, I let out a sigh of relief as I walked down the small walk way to the side walk. Alvin was going to be meeting me about two blocks away, so that nobody would spot us. My heart was skipping beats the closer I came to meeting Alvin. Seeing him every day always felt like my highlight. It made me feel like all my problems would disappear just being close to him.

As I turn the corner, I feel a surge of joy go through me as I see Alvin standing against his car just down the street. I quickly start to run toward him, just as he pushes himself off of his car. Just as I am about to run into him, he opens his arms, with a huge smile on his face.

I hit him with such force, I could feel him step back to regain his balance. We quickly kiss each other on the lips as we remained locked in our hug for almost a minute.

I finally pull away, but hold onto his hands as I look into his eyes, as he looked back into mine. "Ready for a romantic diner Britt?" he said as he guided me over to the passengers' door. "Ready? I have been waiting for it all day" I replied as he opened the door, and helped me in. "So have I" he said as he stood in front of the open door, smiling down at me. "I mean, I am getting a free meal since you are paying."

I felt my jaw twist as he quickly closed the door, preventing me from saying anything else. I watched as he walked around the front, with a huge smirk on his face, and then climb into the driver side.

As soon as he was in, I gave him a small smack on the shoulder. "Ow Brittany, it is normal for the person who is paying to assault their date?" I give him a stern look, as he just kept his dumb silly grin on his face. "No" I hissed, "but it is normal for the girlfriend to smack their boyfriends when they act like complete idiots."

Alvin's smile grew as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his car keys. "Good point. How about I pay for diner tonight." I could feel my smile return as lean back into my seat, and pull out my seat belt.

Within twenty minutes, we arrived at the restaurant. It was just a simple little place, nothing fancy, but really nice. Me and Alvin made sure we had a private booth in the far corner, so that no one could see us. Soft gently music played in their speakers, the lights were dimmed, and two small candles burned gently on our table, adding to the romance.

I had ordered small chicken fingers that came with fries and salad, while Alvin ordered a huge plate of spaghetti. It didn't take me long to figure out why. After a moment, he pulled out one long piece, and held one end toward me, while the other end hovered near his mouth. "Care to try" he said.

I smiled as I grabbed the end, and began to suck it back as he did the same. I could feel small bursts of laughter coming from my throat, thinking how ridiculous we must seem. As we came closer and closer, we both stood up so we could stretch over the table, and as soon as we did, our lips met.

I held the back of his head, as he held the back of mine. After a moment, we pulled away, as I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "You just couldn't resist doing that could you?" "I always thought it was such a cheesy move" he replied, "but it was actually really fun."

After we had finished our meals, we drove out to a local park, as sat down on a bench, watching the sun set. He had his arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his breathing and his heart beating. It was a nice soothing rhythm, which made me hold onto Alvin tighter, just so I could hear it a little more clearer.

His hand then reached for my cheek, and gently began to trace it up and down, adding to the relaxation.

But then my mind clicked in, realizing what I wanted to talk to Alvin about. Despite the fact of how much I didn't want this moment to end, I knew I needed to tell him before it slipped my mind again.

I slowly raised myself off Alvin, as I see him giving me a confused look as I sit up. "What is it Britt?"

"It's the prom" I reply, as I quickly stretch. "Yes" he said almost instantly. I look back at him, a bit surprised by the sudden answer. "How could you say yes when you don't even know what I was about to say? You can't just make that assumption" He just chuckled as he quickly rubbed the back of his neck. "Then what were you going to ask?" he said with a teasing tone.

I fell silent, he was right, I was going to ask him, but I was also going to ask him about how to tell everyone else.

"Well?" he said, still waiting for my answer. "Shut up" I giggle as I playfully slap him. "You were going to be my date whether you wanted to be or not anyway." "You saying I would have had no choice in the matter" he said.

"That pretty much sums it up" I said, shooting him a huge grin. "What I was going to ask is, since we were going to the prom, everyone is going to find out. So I was wondering what we should do."

I watch as Alvin just gave a shrug, looking like he was thinking it over in his head. "Well" he said after a moment, "we can just come out right now. Or we can reveal it to everyone on the night of the prom."

I just look down at the ground. I wasn't too crazy about either of those choices, but they were the only ones.

"They are going to find out eventually Brittany. But how fast you want to pull the band-aid off is up to you."

"Um, gross analogy" I said as I looked back at him. I could feel my whole stomach churning from what he said. "See it how you want, but those are our only choices. Besides, I think it would be funny to see everyone's reaction when they find out." "Only you would" I said as I rolled my eyes.

I quickly thought everything over in my head, and decided to go with the one option that I thought would give me the best time to ready myself. "All right, we will tell everyone when the prom comes."

Alvin smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close again, as my head went back onto his chest, sending another wave of relaxation through me. He then gently kissed the top of my head, then gently whispered. "It will be all right. I know your family will be fine with it. I know mine will be."

I said nothing, as I let myself get carried away by Alvin's beating heart.

"Besides" he continued, "I am sure they will be more then supportive since they all love each other the same way." I slowly turn my body, so that I could look up at his face. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Well, Simon told me a few days ago he was in love with Jeanette, and Theodore, well I think it is quite obvious." I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I felt a surge of joy go through me for my sisters. It meant that one day, they might share the same thing for the boys as I do with Alvin. "Well, lets hope they aren't to shy with each other. It was hard for us, but Jeanette and Eleanor are really shy, it will be hard for them."

Alvin smiled as he leaned down and quickly kissed my lips. "If they truly love each other, they will tell each other. It will just take time."

Later that night, Alvin dropped me off just down the street. I quickly kiss Alvin on the cheek, wishing him a good night, as he did the same, then stepped out. I watched as he pulled away and turned the corner, then began to make the short walk back to my house.

After only a minute, I reach the door, and gently unlock and open it up, trying not to disturb everyone in bed. The hallway was pitch dark, I could hardly see where I was walking. As I bend down to take off my sandals, the hall light flicks on.

The sudden flash causes me to struggle to see. I look up and could see two blurry figures standing only a few metres away, which quickly turned into Jeanette and Eleanor. "Sorry Brittany" Jeanette said, "we were just heading to bed."

"It's all right" I said as I toss my sandals to the side, "just give me a little warning next time" as I make my way to the kitchen. "So how was your night?" Eleanor asked as the two of them followed me in.

"It was fun" I reply as I smile back at them.

"We noticed" Jeanette said as she held up her cell phone, showing a photo on the screen. I studied the image, and went white when I saw it was a picture of me and Alvin in the middle of a kiss at the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10 Support

**Chapter 10 Support**

**Brittany's POV**

I remained completely silent as my eyes remained locked on the cell phone screen, on the photo of me and Alvin. "How did you get this?" I asked, avoiding eye contact. "A friend of mine was at the restaurant" Jeanette replied as she pulled her phone away. "She took this photo, then sent it to me."

I remained absolutely still. I wasn't sure what I was feeling.

It was a mix of being relieved, knowing that our relationship was out in the open, but also shocked and scared at the same time. "Is it what it looks like?" Eleanor asked, as they both stood in front of me. I said nothing. It was hard trying to find the words. That's why I wanted to wait until the prom "Yes" I finally reply, looking down at the floor. "I love him. It is as simple as that. I love him with all my heart, and he loves me."

"How long has this been going on?" Jeanette said quietly. "Since we went to the mall. We found out how we felt about each other, and it went from there." A smile then formed on my face, as I thought back to how wonderful this whole week has been for me. "And since we told each other how we felt, I never felt closer to him. Our friendship has evolved into something special. And I am loving every minute of it."

"You need to dump him Britt" Eleanor said, her voice sounding flat.

My head instantly jerked up, the smile on my face replaced by an open jaw as my eyes bulged in disbelief. "What did you say?" I said, hoping I heard it wrong. "You need to end this" Jeanette said. "If you pursue a relationship with him, you are just going to know only heartbreak, and ruin your life."

I could feel a small surge of anger and confusion form deep inside me as I tried to figure out why my sisters where doing this. "Why are you telling me this? I thought you would be happy for me."

"We normally would be" said Eleanor, "if Alvin weren't so immature. He is going to treat your relationship like he does everything else. He will think it is all fun and games, and then before you know it, he will break your heart."

The anger deep inside me then started to take hold, as I could feel my body temperature rise and my face turn bright red. "And what give you the right to tell me how to run my life" I fired back, trying very hard not to yell.

"We are your sisters Britt" Jeanette said, "we just want to protect you."

"I don't need protecting" I snap back. "Any hardships I face, I will face by myself and with Alvin. Not that it matters, because I know he would never do anything to hurt me. He loves me, and would do anything for me." "Brittany" Eleanor added, "we may not know Alvin the way you do, but one thing we do know is he will never change in such a way to make this work."

"How dare you?" I hiss. "You just aren't willing to give him a chance. He actually has changed in a big way. He takes it seriously. And besides, if you two got together with Simon and Theodore, I wouldn't say you two are making a mistake, I would be supportive."

"That's different" Jeanette replied, her voice giving a hint of frustration. "Simon and Theodore are completely opposite from Alvin. Unlike him, they care for others. Not that it matters anyway since there is nothing going to happen between us."

I knew I shouldn't tell them, but right now, I was looking for anything to use against them. "Don't be so quick to say that. It is quite obvious to me that they really care for you. Besides, I found out tonight that they actually love you with all their hearts. Something special will happen between you, just like it did for me and Alvin."

I could see their faces turn bright red from what I told them. They briefly looked at each other, then down at the floor. "As for my relationship with Alvin. It is my concern, not yours. So I recommend you stay out of it and mind your own business."

My sisters remained completely quiet, not saying anything as I turned around and quickly marched upstairs.

I close the door behind me, and collapse onto my bed, growling in frustration. I was mad that my sisters didn't support me. We had each others backs our whole lives, and now it looked like it that wouldn't be true anymore. I felt too drained to change, so I just closed my eyes right there, and fell into a deep sleep, hoping everything would be better tomorrow.

Just as I was about to drift off, my last thoughts revolved around Alvin, and how much I knew we loved each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up, my mind instantly going back to what happened last night, causing my head to throb. I gently rub my eyes, digging out the bits of crud that formed in the corners, then looked toward my clock. It was only seven in the morning.<p>

I tried to get back to sleep, but my mind kept repeating the scene again and again. Finally, after several minutes, I got up and out of bed, and put on a fresh pair of clothes. I didn't bother doing anything else. I just needed to get up so that I could clear my head.

I slowly walk down the stairs, and could hear the rattling of pots down stairs from Miss Miller preparing our breakfast. I walk into the kitchen, quickly peering in to make sure my sisters weren't already up.

After seeing only Miss Miller in the kitchen, I give a sigh of relief and walk in. My sigh though must have been loud enough, because as soon as I did, Miss Miller turned, and almost jumped when she saw me. "Brittany, you're up early. Is there something wrong sweety?"

I said nothing at first as I sat down at the table. I was thinking if whether I should tell Miss Miller what was going on. A part of me was scared to tell her, and find out that she didn't support me either, but another part of me wanted to talk to somebody, and sort this mess out. "Did Jeanette or Eleanor show you any photo's last night with me in them?" I ask, finding out if my sisters already told Miss Miller.

"No, nothing. Why do you ask?" she said as she sat down next to me. I almost didn't want to tell her, but I had to tell someone. "I have a problem" I said looking down at the tables surface. "Please tell me honey. I can help. It is what I am here for" she said as she held my hand comfortingly.

"I-I became very good friends with someone a while ago." "With Alvin" she said, her voice still sounding sweet and calm.

I look up at her in surprise, wondering if how she could have found out, if she did know what I was talking about. "You know then, how?" I said in complete shock.

A smile grew on her face as she held my hand tighter. "A mother knows all and sees all" she replied with a smile. "Also, I was next to Jeanette's phone when it went off, and saw the photo. You really love each other, don't you?"

I gave a gentle nod, feeling a bit relieved that this was in the open now. "The problem is, is that Jeanette and Eleanor think I am making a huge mistake. They think Alvin will just treat this whole thing like a game, and break my heart in the end. But I know he never would, he loves me too much. And it tears me a part that they don't support me, because I would support them if they got together with Simon and Theodore."

"Well, you sisters are entitled to their opinion, but what matters is what you think" she said with a soothing tone. "Do you really think he loves you with all his heart, and that he will treat this seriously?"

It took me only a second to come up with the answer. "Of course, I know deep down in my heart that he does, and always will." Miss Miller then gave me a huge smile as she stood up. "In that case, I wish lots of happiness."

"What do you think?" I said as I looked up at her, wanting to know if she really supported me, or if she was just being a supportive mother. She remained silent for a moment making my heart beat like crazy with fear, terrified what the answer may be. I just held my breath, bracing myself for the answer.

Then she finally looked back at me and smiled. "I think you two are perfect for each other. I could tell just by the photo that you really do love each other. And know this, any choice you make, I will always support you."

I felt a huge wave of relief was over me, as I could feel a small tear form in the corner of my eye. "Thank you Miss Miller" I said as I stood up and gave her a hug. I felt nothing at joy at that moment, knowing that at least my mother approved of the relationship. "Do you want to talk about your relationship?" she asked as she pulled away enough so she could look me in the eye.

I felt so relieved, right then knowing, I could talk to somebody about my relationship that supported me. "Sure" I said as I sat back down, a wide smile spreading across my face as I did.

She then grabbed a chair, and sat down in front me, wide smile on her face as well. "What do you want to tell me first?" she said as she gently patted my knee.

I didn't know where to begin, I wanted to tell her how happy I am with him, how I enjoy every minute with him, and how much I really love him. "Everything" I said with glee. "I never felt this way about anybody before. I feel like he is a part of me, a part that I have been searching for my whole life. I love every little thing about him. It is hard to believe a while ago, I thought he was just an annoying jerk" I said with a small giggle.

"Love often evolves from the craziest relationships" she replied. "Sometimes it is the minds way of getting us ready for what we really feel." She then fell silent as I saw her reach into her apron and pull out a small tissue. "My little girl is growing up" she said as she wiped a tear away.

I could feel small tears starting to form in my eyes as I continued to stare at Miss Miller. "You know" she said giving a small sniff, "It seems just like yesterday you girls were playing in the sprinklers, thinking boys were gross, and playing with dolls. Now you are young women, falling in love with boys, and starting your lives. Where has the time gone?"

I could feel a hot stream of tears flowing down my cheeks as I leaned forward and pulled Miss Miller into a hug. "We will always be your girls" I said as I sniffed into her shirt. "And we will always love you, and be thankful for the lives you gave to us."

Miss Miller said nothing as we continued holding each other tightly, and finally, after a few minutes, we pulled away. "I am very proud of you Brittany. I know you and Alvin are meant for each other, I can feel it."

Before I could say anything, we heard the creaks and groans from the stairs as Jeanette and Eleanor made their way down stairs. As soon as they entered the kitchen, I could feel the air become thick with tension. "Good morning" Jeanette said, sounding cheerful. "Good morning you two" Miss Miller said as she stood back up. "Breakfast will be ready in a moment."

I immediately took my seat, avoiding eye contact with my sisters. They took their places at the table, but remained silent. I could feel their eyes staring at me, sending a shiver down my spine. "Brittany, look" Eleanor mumbled, "we just-" I held my hand up, I didn't want to hear their excuses. As far as I was concerned, they made their point, and I didn't want to hear anymore. "Any plans today girls?" Miss Miller asked as she worked on our breakfast.

Jeanette and Eleanor said nothing, adding to the tension. And I knew why, because we planned to hang out with the boys again today. And after what I told my sisters about how Simon and Theodore felt, I knew it would be very awkward. "We are going to be with the boys today" Jeanette said, her voice filled with anxiety for obvious reasons.

Miss Miller then came up with our plates, with a big smile on her face. Either she was pretending not to notice, or she couldn't tell what was going on. "Well I hope you have fun."


	11. Chapter 11 Odd Behavior

**Chapter 11 Odd Behavior**

**Alvin's POV**

"Have a fun day you guys" Dave said as he stood at the front door, watching me and my brothers getting into the van. "And Alvin, please, don't do anything stupid, be smart." "Smart is my middle name" I reply as I climb into the driver's seat.

I could hear both Theodore and Simon give a small groan of annoyance after I had said that. As soon as they had their seat belts on, I stuck the keys in the ignition, and turned the vehicle on.

The motor gently hummed as I put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway, and then drove down the street, heading for the girls house.

My heart pounded with excitement to see Brittany again, but a part of me was tired of hiding our relationship. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, hug her, and be with her without the fear of being caught.

But I respected her choice, it was her secret as well, and I wasn't going to force her to do something she wasn't ready for.

"So what are we going to do today?" Simon asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know" I said giving a small shrug. "We will see what the girls want to do when we arrive."

As soon as I said that, we pulled up to their house. I quickly put the car in park, and shut off the engine, as we all look toward the front door, waiting for them to walk out and join us. But where they would come out as soon as we pulled up, seemed to be taking a while.

"Do you think they forgot?" Theodore asked from the back seat.

"I doubt it" said Simon, as we kept our eye's lock on the house. "Maybe they are just running a bit behind."

Several minutes past, and still, there was nothing, i was starting to get a little worried. They should have been out ages ago. "I am going to see what is going on" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt. "Just give them a moment Alvin" Simon said as he grabbed my arm. "Not everyone can be ready as quickly as you."

I glared at Simon, I could understand his point, but it was never like the girls to be tardy. Before I could reply to what he said, I looked past his head and could see the front door opening, with the girls slowly walking out.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Brittany. Her bright auburn hair shimmered, her blue eyes sparkled in the light, and her skin seemed to glow under the sun. She was beautiful, perfect, flawless was the better word I was looking for.

We kept our eyes on them as they slowly approached the van, which I immediately thought was weird. They would normally be almost running at us with excitement, but here, it was just a slow walk.

The girls then reached the van, opened the doors, and climbed in, with Brittany taking the seat directly behind me. "You guys were a little slower then usual" Simon said as he turned around to face the back, "Is everything okay?" I looked in the review mirror, and could see Jeanette and Eleanor's eyes looking out the window, avoiding eye contact with my brothers. "We're fine" Jeanette replied softly, almost to the point where we could barely hear it. "We just had a bit of a rough sleep last night."

"Do you guys still want to go out?" Theodore asked, "because we can hang out next week."

"No, it is fine" Eleanor said, as the two of them continued staring out the window.

Now I admit, I am not the best at reading body and facial language, but it almost seemed as if they were nervous to near my brothers. I could see their faces were slightly red, and they had small beads of sweat forming on their heads. "Is there any place you want to go?" I asked as I twisted myself around, looking at everyone in the van, with my eyes briefly resting on Brittany.

"It doesn't matter" Brittany replied, giving me a small smile, making my cheeks burn. "Wherever you boys want to go, that is fine with us." I look back at my brothers, as they returned a confused shrug. "Well, there is a Fair down near the beach, we can go to that" I said, trying to fill the awkward silence that was filling the van. "That sounds nice" Jeanette whispered.

After another tense moment, I finally turned around and started the van.

I think the ride there was one of the most tense ones we have ever been through with the girls. No one said a word, I swear, I could hear the blood flowing through my veins. What the hell was going on. The girls seemed fine yesterday, and Brittany seemed more then happy last night.

Something was up, what changed that caused this odd behaviour. It must have been big if it caused such a change in them.

I felt a wave of relief as we pulled up to the fair parking lot a half hour later, with the rides and attractions shining in the sun. I quickly pulled into an empty spot, then climbed out of the van. Well, jumped out was a better term for it. Everyone else wasn't slow at getting out as well, I think they were just as desperate to get out.

I bend and twist as I stretch my body, with the occasional crack in the bones. "I'll go and grab the tickets" I said, keeping my smile on my face, trying to act like nothing was going on. Everyone just gave the silent nod as I turn around and head for the ticket booth.

The booth was just on the outside of the fair grounds across the parking lot, well out of the view of my brothers and the girls. My mind kept thinking what was going on, what has changed that is causing this big awkward feeling between us all.

"Can I join you Alvin?" a sweet soft voice said next to me. I look to my right, and see Brittany standing next to me, wide smile on her face, her hair gently flowing in the breeze.

I quickly wrap my arm around her, and pull her in close, kissing the top of her head. "Only if you can answer my question" I reply. "What exactly is going in with your sisters?" I could see her smile dim a little, but it was still strong and bright as she took my hand. "Is it that noticeable?" she asked.

"No" I said sarcastically with a smile. "Normally we all go hours without saying a word to each other." "No need to be smart" she giggled as she moved her face closer to mine, our noses gently nuzzling together.

I give her a quick peck on the lips, then lean away so she could completely see my face. "But seriously, what is going on?" She gave a small sigh as she looked down at her feet. "They know" she said quietly.

I gave her an odd look, not knowing what she was talking about. "They know a lot Brittany. You are going to have to be more specific." She then looked back up at me, her face looking serious. "They know we are together, they know about us."

What she just told me hit me like being in hot, humid weather, then walking into an air-conditioned building, but I also felt a bit of relief, knowing that me and Brittany didn't have to hide it anymore. "And that is why they are acting strange, because they know how we feel about each other."

Brittany then shot me a nervous smile, giving me the gut feeling I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear. "Not quite. I might have accidentally have told them about how your brothers feel about them as well."

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets as they bulged open and my jaw drop. "You told them" I said, my voice in disbelief. "Sorry" she said, trying to sound sweet and innocent.

I was about to open my mouth, when I held myself back. I knew it wasn't Brittany's fault for telling them, and I didn't tell her not to tell them. Besides, it was more my fault that couldn't keep Simon's secret. It was my stupidity.

"Well, uh" I said as I scratched the back of my head, "That explains a lot." "You aren't mad at me" Brittany replied, her face filling with joy. "I could never be mad at you" I said as I pulled her close, pushing the bangs away from her eyes, pulling the long strands behind her ears.

Our heads then began to move closer, as our lips came closer and closer to touching. They were only a few millimetres apart, it almost felt like tiny sparks were jumping back and fourth from them, making my heart race, and my body tremble with excitement.

"NEXT" a voice screamed out, making the both of us jump. I look away from Brittany, and could see we were the next one at the booth, as the teller stared at us, waiting for the money.

I quickly pull out some change, and push it under the small opening in the glass. "Six tickets please."

She quickly pulled a small wheel full of them, then ripped off the amount I asked for. "Enjoy the Fair, sir. NEXT." I quickly pull away, not wanting to hear her scream again. Every time I heard it, it reminded me of how you are sound asleep, and you suddenly hear a loud noise that make you almost jump out of your bed.

"Boy, quite the set of lungs in her" I said as me and Brittany went back to the van. "So what are we going to do about our siblings?" Brittany asked me as we moved across the parking lot.

I immediately stop in my tracks, knowing that we couldn't have a fun day if there was all this tension. "Well, we can do what we did at the mall last week. We just go separate ways, and hope something happens between them."

"But they have obviously have had feelings for each other for quite sometime" Brittany said. "What make you think anything will happen?" as she looked at me intently. "Let's not forget" I replied. "Jeanette and Eleanor didn't know my brothers had feelings for them. With them now knowing, they might try and confess their feelings. And soon, they might have the same thing we have."

A smile formed across Brittany's face as she took my hand. "It might actually work, great idea Alvin." I smile back as I almost take a heroic pose. "I know. The smart and handsome Alvin does it again."

"Smart, HA!" she saaid as she started walking back towards the van.

"Hey" I said as I quickly run to catch up. "That wasn't exactly very nice" I say as I walk along side her.

"I said ha to smart" she said giving me a grin. "I didn't say ha to handsome. If you were smart, you would have caught that."

"I am smart" I fire Back. "See I'll spell it. S-M-A-T, I mean S-M-A-R-T." Brittany lets out a soft giggle as she reaches out and grabs my hand. "You are such a goof, you know that." "And proud of it" I reply.

**Not a whole lot of romance, but don't worry, there will be a lot more in the chapters to come, but I won't go into details ;) . And to give you the idea of how long this story may be, my guess is off the top of my head is that I am only 1/8th of the way through it. Until next time.**

**P: Some of you have sent me Pm asking what happened to Tyler, so I will just give a quick detail. He suffers from a condition where he gets severe headaches and head pains. When that happens, his vision becomes blurred, he has trouble speaking, and his hands shake, and the pain he expirences is so bad, that he basically holds his head and groans in agony. He has not suffered from a episode since he was in grade 8, and he is hoping not to ever get it again. **


	12. Chapter 12 Fair Love

**Chapter 12 Fair Love**

**Alright, first I will say sorry if this chapter seems a little crappy. I haven't been feeling well the last few days, so my mind wasn't completely with me when I started writing the chapter. I tried my best to fix it, but the beginning just doesn't feel right. **

**So I made up for it by adding a little something special part way through the chapter ) Hope you will enjoy at least that part.**

**Brittany's POV**

As we neared the van, I grabbed Alvin's hand and held it tight. We decided that it was time for his brother to know what was going on between us. The only thing was my sisters. I made it very clear to them this morning before we left that I didn't want them voicing their disapproval.

I didn't want Alvin to know how they felt. I was afraid it might hurt his friendship with them. I didn't want anything to change between them, but I knew my sisters would make that impossible.

I admit though, there was a bit of excitement in the sneaking around, but it was starting to get tiresome. I wanted to be in Alvin's powerful embrace, in his arms, without thinking we would soon be caught.

"Are you ready to tell you brothers?" I said as I turned my head to look at him. "I am sure" he replied softly as he squeezed my hand back.

I could already tell he was getting nervous, his hand was sweating like crazy, and I thought I could feel a little trembling.

I gently rubbed my thumb over the top of his hand, trying to help sooth his nerves. As we approached the van, we could see our siblings turning to look at us. The reaction from my sisters is what I expected, they just stood still, their faces looking hard like stone. But Simon and Theodore, I could see them exchange odd glances, wondering why we were holding hands.

I could feel his hand starting to tremble, as we closed the last few metres them. "Uh, Alvin" Theodore said timidly, "why are you and Brittany holding hands?". Alvin remained silent for a moment, looking like he was struggling to get the words out. "Because" he said, taking a deep breath as he did. "It okay, tell them Alvin" I said, wrapping my arm around his. "Because, because Brittany and I love each other."

"So you finally told her" Simon said, a wide grin spreading across his face. My head jerks to look right at him, not expecting that answer. "He told you" I said in shock, thinking Alvin had told no one about his feelings. "Well, it is not so much as he told me, then mutter in his sleep as I was walking by."

Everyone was then silent, not knowing what to say next. It was tense and awkward.

I knew Alvin didn't really want to say anymore, he just wanted to get it out into the open, and now he had done it. "Well" he said quietly "here are your tickets" as he reached into his pockets, handing two to Theodore and Simon. "We will just go our separate ways, and meet back here in a few hours." Simon and Theodore looked down at the tickets in their hands, then stepped over my sisters.

I could see both of them turning bright red as they did. They obviously were nervous around the boys, knowing how they felt. "Shall we go in?" Simon said with a smile. Jeanette looked like she was in a daze, almost looking scared and nervous. She didn't say anything for several seconds, making Simon wave his hands infront of her face. "Jeanette, are you all right?"Simon asked.

She finally shook her head, and a small smile formed in the corner of her mouth. "Yeah" she said quietly, grabbing Simon's hand. I almost laughed when I saw Simon's face turn bright red like a tomato as she did. "Lets go" she finished. The two then walked away, heading for the gate, with Jeanette wrapping her arm around Simon's.

And before me and Alvin knew it, Eleanor and Theodore were walking by as well, hand in hand, entering the fair.

Me and Alvin just stood there motionless for several moments. Both of us thought that my sisters wouldn't go with Simon and Theodore so quickly. I slowly turn to Alvin, as his eyes remained locked on the gate, watching our siblings enter.

"That was a bit quick" he said as his gaze slowly turned to mine. "Well, what did you expect would happen?" I replied as I took his hand, leading him to the gate. "That they would immediately start making out right there." "No, I just thought they would be a little uneasy. But seemed like they are getting really comfortable with each other, and I mean really comfortable."

"They have their own way to do things" I replied as we got into line. Alvin then reached into his pocket, pulling out our tickets, and handing them to the gate guard as we walked in.

We could see our siblings further a head, with Jeanette and Simon going one way, and Theodore and Eleanor going the other. "Do you want to follow and see what happens?" Alvin asked as he turned to me.

I shook my head, despite the fact that I would love to see my sisters possibly confess their feelings to the boys they loved, I knew they deserved their privacy. "Let's just leave them alone for a while, and see what happens when we leave tonight" I replied as I smile at Alvin.

That whole day, me and Alvin went on all the rides and attractions. We watched the occasional freak show like some sword swallowers and the people how hammer nails into their noses. I almost threw up from that, where as usual, Alvin would just laugh at my weak stomach.

He and I just ate a simple food stand. Just quick simple meals so that we could continue enjoying the attractions and have fun together. As the day turned to night, me and him were at the one last attraction we still haven't done yet. One of those little prize booths where you throw a ball at a stack of bottles.

The attendant handed Alvin the ball, and stepped away as Alvin took aim at the bottles, and threw hard and fast. The pile almost exploded as the ball collided into them, sending them all over the hut.

I watched as Alvin pointed into the far corner, as the attendant reached up, and pulled down a small pink bear with a white heart in the middle. As soon as he had it in his hands, he held it up toward me, a wide smile on is face. "Here, a little pink sweet looking bear for my sweet heart."

I could feel my cheeks blush as I grabbed the bear, and held it close. "Thanks Alvin" I said as I quickly pecked him on the cheeks. Just as he did, I felt a shiver run through my body as the temperature began to drop. Alvin must have noticed, because he quickly wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me close to him.

The heat from his body was strong and comforting, as I found myself pulling myself closer to him. Alvin then began to guide me to the edge of the dock the fair was on, straight to a stairway the lead down to the beach. "Where are we going?" I asked as I continued holding him close. "I thought we could just sit on the beach for a while and look at the stars" he replied as we made our way down the steps.

I immediately felt another cool breeze hit me as we left the shelter of the fair grounds and onto the cold beach. "But it is too cold Alvin, I am freezing right now as it is." I was freezing. I felt like an icicle. I was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts in temperatures that were probably only 59 or lower.

But my mind soon had something else on its mind other than the cold. The beach was peaceful with the music of the fair above us, the waves gently crashing to shore, and a full moon rising above us, illuminating the whole beach. "If you want to go, we'll go" Alvin said, turning around to head back.

But I quickly pulled back on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "No that's okay. It is kinda romantic here." It really was, there was something about the beach at night that was calming and relaxing.

He turned and looked straight into my eyes, his gently sparkling in the moon light.

We remained locked in our stare for almost a whole minute. He finally took one step toward me, as his right hand gently caress my neck, his face moving toward mine. I immediately felt my heart begin to race as that familiar sensation travelled through my body once again.

As our lips met, I felt that small jolt go through me, causing me to moan in pleasure. I felt my legs go weak as I quickly wrapped my arms around Alvin's body to hold me up. Alvin then lowered himself to his knees, and then leaned forward, making me lay on my back in the sand.

My whole body was burning up, I had completely forgot about the cold. Alvin laid over top of me, both of us still deep in our kiss. I suddenly felt his tongue gently tease my lips, then slowly move into my mouth. A huge jolt of pleasure then hit me as I felt his tongue touch mine. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

This was completely new for me. Alvin never went this far when we kissed. The feeling and taste were indescribable. It was like every sensation in my mouth was causing the rest of my body's senses to go crazy. But the more I was feeling, the more I found myself wanting more. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, as his gently pressed against mine.

Every feeling in my body was going like crazy. I felt Alvin's hands move down to my sides, just above my waist, and felt his hands gently work their way under my shirt. I felt goose bumps cover my body from his touch, but his warm hands just sent another new set of feelings going through me.

His hands worked their way back up my sides, just barely touching my skin. As they moved up my sides, they pulled my shirt up with them. My heart was beating louder then a drum. Was this really happening? Was this actually happening between me and Alvin? J

ust when it would seem that he would pull off my shirt, his hands hit my bra strap and stopped. And after a moment, they then worked their way up and down my sides. I move my hands up to his sides, and move my hands into his shirt in return.

I could feel the muscles in his stomach, and they were tense. I could tell he must have been nervous for what he just did.

Then to my surprise, Alvin pulled away, looking down at me, his breathing heavy. Even in the moon light, I could see his face was bright red. "Brittany, I uh." I looked up at him, my breathing heavy as well.

"I'm sorry" he said, sounding regretful. I quickly sit up, pulling my shirt back down. "Sorry for what?" I said as I gently caress his face. "I didn't mean to, uh, you know" he said, pointing to my shirt.

It was obvious that he was feeling uncomfortable about what just happened. I was little to, but what happened felt right. I felt a deep urge within me, wanting Alvin more and more. "Don't be" I replied as I sat up on my knees. "I never felt anything like that before. It was incredible."

His face then took a bit of a surprised look, which quickly turned to a wide grin that made me blush. "To be honest" he said, taking my hand. "I thought it was incredible as well." He then slowly rose to his feet, pulling me up with him. His fore head then gently rested against mine, our noses gently touching each other. "I just don't want to take advantage of you. I think we should wait until the time is right."

I felt a small bit of disappointment, my whole body wanted him badly, but my mind was agreeing with Alvin. We should wait until the time felt right. "Let's head back to the van" he said as he quickly pecked me on the lips. "And hopefully we will find out how our siblings are doing."

I had completely forgotten about them. My mind had completely zoned out everything other then me and Alvin.

We quickly walk back up the stairs, both of us wondering about if our sibling did confess their feeling for each other. After weaving through the whole fair, we went through the gates, heading for the van.

We figured that we would wait inside for them to come back, and maybe see a sign about what happened.

Just as the van came into view, Alvin suddenly stopped in his tracks, almost making me walk straight into him. I look past him, right at the van, and felt a wave of joy go through me. Standing next to the vehicle, I could see Simon and Jeanette. Both in each others arms, their faces locked together. Simon was almost going all out as well. With his arms wrapped around her back, he leaned forward, his arms the only thing keeping Jeanette from falling to the ground.

I quickly scan the parking lot, trying to see if I could spot Theodore and Eleanor, but had no luck. Alvin then taps me on the arm, and then points straight at the van. I struggle to look through the glass, and felt my heart leap when I could see two dark figures on the other side, slowly moving together, become one large figure.

Me and Alvin remained where we were for several minutes, not wanting to disturb the magic that was happening. He then put his arm around my shoulder, as the two of us lean our heads together.

Although I was mostly happy for my sisters, a part of me wondered how they would take my relationship with Alvin now that they were in a relationship.

**Again, sorry. I am still a little spaced out right now, so until I feel better, the updates might be slower, but I will try my best. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 What They Think

**Chapter 13 What They Think**

**Brittany's POV**

Me and Alvin quietly moved over to the van, just as Simon and Jeanette pulled a part. She had her hand on her chest, breathing like crazy, either from the excitement, or Simon almost smothering her. It didn't really matter to me. We watched as Jeanette gently put her hand on Simon's face, and gave a small sweet smile. "I-I love you to Simon" she said, still sounding a little nervous.

As soon as she said that, she pulled Simon into a hug, the two of them locked together for several moments, unaware we were only standing a few metres away. We could hear gentle mumbles coming from the other side of the van. Most likely from Theodore and Eleanor telling each other how they felt.

Jeanette's head was resting on Simon's shoulder, her eyes closed, looking like she was enjoying his embrace, with a small smile forming on her mouth.

After a moment, her eyes fluttered opened, and caught sight of us standing near by. She seemed frozen for a moment, like she was embarrassed that we saw her and Simon. She then gave Simon a small tap on the shoulder, making him pull away and look at Jeanette confused. Once he caught sight of where her eyes were watching, he slowly turned, and quickly caught sight of us.

His face turned red, with a little hint of annoyance in it from our presence. Alvin's eyes were locked with Simon's, and mine were locked with Jeanette's. The silence was uncomfortable to say the least. I didn't know what to say. Do I leap for joy and congratulate my sister? Do we pretend we saw nothing and turn away? It was one of those situations where you try to think of something to say or do, but your mind just kept drawing blanks.

"How much did you see?" Simon finally said, breaking the tension. "We saw nothing" Alvin replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "Nothing but you and Jeanette sharing a tender moment." I roll my eyes at Alvin's response. Way to go spoiling the moment Alvin, I said to myself.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about" I replied as I took Alvin's hand, trying to ease the tension. "Me and Alvin are fine doing it as well." So to hopefully ease their embarrassment, I quickly turn to Alvin, and pull him into a deep passionate kiss.

I could briefly see his eyes widen in surprise, not prepared for the sudden kiss. But after a few seconds, I could feel him relax as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him.

But I was feeling something different from the kiss. It still had that level of pleasure and excitement it always had, but the same urge I was having for Alvin down on the beach was returning. I wanted him, badly. My whole body ached for him.

But I ignored it as best as I could as we quickly pull away, turning back to our siblings who just stood there completely shocked by what we just did, their jaws wide open. "See" I said with a smile, "we aren't embarrassed by it."

Simon and Jeanette remained silent for a moment. It was probably an image they weren't used to seeing. Our whole lives, Alvin and I seemed like we were always about ready to kill each other, and now, we are in love each other. It was probably something that was going to take time for everyone to get used to.

Theodore and Eleanor then came walking around the van almost skipping, holding each others hand with huge wide smiles on their faces. As soon as they saw the four of us, they stopped in their tracks.

"Uh hey guys" Theodore said, "me and Eleanor have some great news. We just said "I love you" to each other." "We already know" Alvin said as he gave his brother a caring smile. "Me and Brittany saw everything." Theodore and Eleanor blushed as they slowly looked at each other with a small smile.

The silence once again filled the air, only this time, it didn't seem as awkward. It was still obvious that we had trouble trying to think of what to say to each other, we never been through anything like this before. The boys were going from friends to boyfriends. Everything was changing so much. We were graduating from school, starting new lives, and in a relationship with the boys who were our best friends.

Alvin then gave a yawn as he stretched his arms, trying to fill the silence. "Well, I think it is time to call it a night" he said, "I think we all have been enough excitement tonight." I could see everyone's faces turn deep red at what Alvin said.

No one said a word, they just silently moved to the van and open the doors. But to my surprise, nobody was sitting where they normally would. Eleanor was sitting next to Theodore in the rear seat, and Simon sat with Jeanette in middle. That left me sitting in the front, next to Alvin.

I climb into the passenger seat as he climbs in the driver's seat, quickly starting the van and heading for home.

I quickly pull down the sun visor to check myself in the mirror, making sure it wasn't obvious I had been rolling around in the sand. The back of my hair was the only sign of what happened, with little clumps of sand stuck in the strands.

I quickly pulled the clumps away and gave one more check, to make sure my hair was perfect. Once I was satisfied, I slowly pushed the visor back up, and caught a glimpse of my sisters. They were holding the boys close, with their head resting on their shoulders their eyes closed and relaxed smiles on their faces, while the boys had their arms wrapped around them, pulling them in tight.

I knew exactly what my sisters were feeling. That sense of calm, comfort and peace when you are close to the ones you love. It was like wrapping yourself in your warm comfy bed during a cold winter.

Alvin's hand then extends toward mine, his palm open toward me. I then took his hand, and held it tight. As soon as I touched him, the feeling returned again, it was actually getting quite annoying.

I couldn't even enjoy holding his hand without getting feeling like I wanted to throw him to the ground, and continue what we were doing at the beach. My whole body was burning like a furnace, as sweat dripped down my head.

My heart was going a mile a minute, making my breathing become quick and shallow. I tried my best to hide it, by taking deep calming breaths. They helped a little.

Soon, the van pulled up in front of our house, the outside light burning bright, lighting up the whole path to the house. "Jeanette, we're here" Simon whispered. I slowly look back, and could see Jeanette slowly open her eyes, looking like she was coming out of a deep sleep.

I glance further back, and could see Theodore, gently rocking Eleanor, making her eyes flutter open. "Where are we?" Eleanor yawned as she pulled herself off of Theodore. "You home" he replied as he helped her out of the van.

I climb out, and could see Simon doing the same helping Jeanette out.

Once my sisters were out, the boys took them toward the front door, and took both of their hands, smiling back at them as they struggled to fully awaken. Me and Alvin were leaning against the van, both of us with huge smiles on our faces as we watch everything unfold.

We were too far to hear anything, but we could see them talking to each other. Then the boys pulled my sisters in close, and gave them a huge and long kiss, and I mean long.

I turn of Alvin and give a small giggle as I open my mouth. "You brothers are almost as wild as you." "What do you expect?" he said as he turns toward me, his hand reaching around to the back of my neck, his fingers gently tracing up and down. "We're men. We all are wild. We are like animals." "Well duh!" I tease as I move closer to him. "I am with one right now."

Alvin and I then pull into another deep kiss, his tongue once again rolling around in my mouth, making my eyes roll back. "Get a room you two." We quickly pull away and saw Simon and Theodore walking up to the van, wide smiles on their faces.

"I could say the same for you" Alvin said as he glared at his brothers. He then turned back to me, giving me a smile. "I'll see you later Brittany. Have a good sleep." He then moved his mouth next to my ear, and gently whispered. "Love you." "Love you too," I said as he pulled away.

I watched as he walked around the van, and climbed back into the driver's seat. The vehicle then quickly pulled away, heading back to Dave's house.

I gently touch my lips. They still felt tingly from Alvin's kiss. I turn to the front door, and could see my sisters still standing there, both looking like they were in a trance. I walk up the small path and give my sisters a smile as I open the front door. "What a night, uh guys." "Yeah" Jeanette said, sounding like she still didn't understand what happened. "I am happy for you two" I said as I pulled off my shoes. "I hope you will be very happy with each other."

I wasn't lying, I was happy for them, that they were finally with the boys they love. But deep down, a part of me wants to go against them, for what they said about me making a mistake with Alvin. Deep down, I wanted them to feel what they made me feel, how mad they made me. But I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to spoil it for them. "I hope so too" Eleanor replied as we entered the kitchen to grab a quick drink.

Something in my head then clicked. I wanted to know how they felt about my relationship now that they were in one. "You two. I want you to think about this, about how you might feel if I told you two you were making a mistake." I turn to my sisters, and could see they had completely froze, obviously feeling a little uneasy, I was as well. "What you two said really hurt me, so I want you to think about how you might feel, if I did the same. We always had each others backs. Why can't we still?"

Both my sisters remained silent. I could tell I struck a nerve. And they were probably feeling a little guilty. "We can understand how you feel Britt" Jeanette whispered, "I think we would be really mad as well, but we stand behind what we said. We think it is a bad idea that you and Alvin are together."

I could feel the anger starting to rise within me again at what Jeanette said, but I decided to hear her out.

"Simon and Theodore have shown more maturity tonight than Alvin did his whole life. He is one of those people who will just get what he wants from you, then leave you in the dumps."

I felt like I was going to explode, my hands were shaking, and my face was feeling red hot.

"You have no right to make these assumptions" I hiss at them. "Because you know what, things almost got really wild tonight between us. I was going to let him continue, but he stopped, because he didn't want to take advantage of me. And you know what, I think I wanted it more than Alvin."

My sister's heads instantly shot up.

Crap, what did I just say, this isn't going to help anything. Their eyes were staring at me like interrogation lights, I felt like I was going to confess everything. Before I could say a word, I ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my room, quickly locking it behind me.

"What am I going to do now?" I whispered to myself as I collapse onto my bed.


	14. Chapter 14 Prom Night

**Chapter 14 Prom Night**

**Brittany's POV**

I stood in front of the full length mirror in my room, inspecting how I looked. I had bought a beautiful pink dress for the prom. It wasn't one of those kinds where the bottom stretched out like an umbrella, it just hung gently around my legs, just past my knee caps.

It was completely strapless, with a black border at the bottom of the skirt, and one a long the top of the dress.

I smile, happy with how the dress looks as I look back to my face, admiring my long auburn hair, that was hanging just past my shoulders. The ends were filled with curls, which gradually disappeared as it reached my head. My cheeks were a nice rosy pink, my eyes lashed were full and black, and my lips had a light pink lip stick on them.

But I have to admit, no matter how beautiful I looked in a dress, it just didn't feel like me, that why I had a bag with a change of clothes sitting on my bed for when the dance was done, that way, I could get out of it as soon as possible.

But there was also another reason behind it. The whole week, my mind kept repeating what happened with me and Alvin at the fair last week.

These urges kept hitting me every time I thought of it, or if I even when thought of him. I had been giving it a lot of thought, and I decided tonight would be the night. I felt that I was ready, and Alvin, well, he's a guy, we all know what they think, and I was sure I was ready.

Thinking about this really helped taking my mind off of me and my sisters. They haven't really spoken to me the whole week. They avoided talking to me, and avoided looking at me, and every time when they would catch sight of me, they would look at me like they didn't even know me. Like I was a stranger that didn't belong in the house.

Miss Miller didn't seem to be acting any stranger though, and that was a relief, knowing that my sisters didn't tell her. If they ever did, I think I would die. It was painful not having them supporting me like they always did, but I knew I had to choose, my sisters or Alvin.

Despite the fact how much I loved them, I had to choose Alvin. My sisters were family, but Alvin was so much more to me. He was my friend, he was part of my family, and he was my love. He was a part of me, and alway will be, and tonight, we show to each other our love in a way we never have done before.

My heart was racing just from the thought. I had everything planned. I told Miss Miller that after the dance, I was going to spend the night at some friend's house, and come home the next morning. I had already a place in mind, and already made the phone call. I wanted it to be a surprise for Alvin, and special.

I wanted our relationship to go to the next level, and I was sure about what I was doing. There was no doubt in my mind, no second thoughts, I was sure and ready for this. There was no other person in this world I would rather do it with, Alvin was the one.

Just as I am doing last touches to my face, a horn honks out on the street. I quickly move over to the window, and could see the chipmunks van on the street, with Simon, Theodore, and Alvin stepping out. Each of them were wearing black suits, with the cummerbund and ties that matched their signature colours.

I was glad that Simon and Theodore asked Jeanette and Eleanor to the prom. This meant it would be their first official date, it would probably break the ice for them, making them more comfortable with each other.

I look back at Alvin and could feel my heart flutter at the sight of him. He never wore anything formal like this before. He looked extremely cute. His brown hair was combed back, giving him a sweet handsome look that was new for him.

"Girls, the boys are here" Miss Miller yelled from downstairs.

I was already grabbing my clothes, dashing out my bedroom door and running down the stairs. Before I even made it halfway, a bright flash filled my eyes, causing me to become momentarily blind. I instantly stop in my tracks, waiting for my vision to return. As it did, I could see Miss Miller coming into view, holding a camera in her hands, and a bright smile on her face. "You look beautiful Brittany" she said as she snapped another photo.

I quickly shield my eyes, keeping me from being blinded again. I slowly walk down the stairs, getting ready incase Miss Miller took another photo. "Come on Brittany" Miss Miller said, holding the camera back up. "Just give me a smile." I roll my eyes, grab my hands, giving a small smile as another bright flash filled my eyes. "That was perfect" she said as she lowered the camera.

The door bell then rang, making my whole body freeze up. Miss Miller walked over to the door, and quickly pulled it open, revealing the boys standing on the other side, all of them smiling nervously with their hands tucked into their pockets. "Now don't you boys look handsome" she said as she moved away from the door, allowing the boys to enter as she snapped several more photos, almost blinding them.

Alvin slowly moved over to me, taking his time as his vision slowly returned. He then smiled at me as he gently reached his left hand out, gently caressing my head, just below the jaw bone. "You look incredibly beautiful Brittany" he said, his mouth moving just next to my ear, "Not that you never are."

I could feel my face burn up from his comment. I just felt incredibly giddy. "Thanks" I reply, a giggle escaping my mouth, "You're really cute to."

Alvin gently leans forward, his lips briefly meeting mine as he pecked me on the lips. Even though it was for a second, I still felt that familiar jolt, and that urge hit me like a cold wall. I just wanted him like crazy.

I look past Alvin, and could see Simon and Theodore turning bright red as everyone's eyes turned to the stairs. I look up and could see Jeanette and Eleanor walking down the stairs.

Jeanette was wearing a purple dress that had purple sparkles on the front of the torso, with an open back and the skirt travelling all the way down to her feet. Her dark brown hair was in a pony tail, and the rest was curled and had highlights running through it.

Eleanor was wearing a dress that went from a light lime green at her feet to a dark green at the top, and her blond hair was covered with yellow highlights.

Miss Miller was already taking photos as they reached the bottom, with Simon and Theodore moving over to them, taking their hands.

"You look incredible Jeanette" Simon said, kissing her cheek. I could see Jeanette turning bright red, with a shy smile forming on her face. "Thanks Si" she said in her quiet shy tone.

I look toward Theodore and Eleanor, and could see Theodore whispering in Eleanor's ears, quickly followed by her giggling. "Thanks, you to Theo" she said, quickly kissing him on the lips.

"All right" Miss Miller yelled out, "everyone get together for a group photo."

Alvin instantly moves to my side, his arm resting on my shoulders, as Simon stood next to him, with Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor taking the spot down the line. It was a bit of a relief for me, with Alvin and Simon between me and my sisters, it made me more relaxed.

If either one of them was standing next to me, I think I would just shake like crazy.

One last flashed filled our eye, as we could hear Miss Miller speak out. "Perfect" she said. Alvin then took my hand, as he escorted me out the door. "Your chariot awaits" he said as we walked toward the van.

I instantly took the front seat, while my sisters and the boys took the one's in the back. Miss Miller stood at the front door the whole time. And just as we were pulling away, I could see her wipe a small tear away. I knew she was happy for us, but I also knew she was sad to see that her little girls were growing up. But like I told her a few weeks ago, we will always be her daughters, and nothing will change that.

The whole ride, everyone just spoke with their own date. I could occasionally see my sisters briefly stare at Alvin and me through the mirrors. The expressions on their faces said everything. They clearly were angry, they were angry that me and Alvin were together, and they were angry that me and Alvin almost took it another step further.

But I didn't care anymore, it was my life to make, they had no right telling me what to do.

We pulled into the school parking lot. The whole place was alive with students walking in with their dates. I stepped out of the van, and could already hear the music echoing out. I stood there, knowing this would be the last big event I would be attending at this school other than the graduation ceremony.

I thought back to all the memories I had through school, some good, some bad, and a lot of them were with Alvin. Gosh, some of the stupidest thing he would do in school, almost getting me in he was always my friend, and now my boyfriend. It was amazing how you view the world when you are younger, and then look back several years later and realize dumb you were.

Alvin then came up behind me, and hooked his arm around mine, taking me out of my thoughts. "You ready?" he asked, smiling at me. I smiled back, and rested my head on his shoulder. "More then anything" I reply.

We both began to walk into the school, the volume of the music getting louder and louder the closer we got to the auditorium.

Me and Alvin stepped in, and immediately saw students close together, some holding each other in a slow dance, while others were just standing around, talking to their dates and friends. Huge clusters of balloons and streamers filled the gym, with spot lights flashing and moving about.

The gym then took a quiet tone as the music playing reached its end. There was a momentary silence, as everyone prepared for the next song.

Suddenly loud techno music filled the speakers, as every student in the gym cheered and began to dance around, jumping up and down, some actually doing break dance moves. I instantly recognized the song. It was called "I Like It" by some sort of Spanish singer. Not one of my favourites, but still had a nice beat to dance to.

I immediately turn to Alvin, and grab his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. I start dancing just a metre in front of him, as he preformed some dance moves I never knew he could do.

I was completely amazed, but also laughing as I watched him do splits, the moon walk, and little moves where he took one step, and it almost looked like he was sliding across the floor.

And when the rap parts came, he actually was up on his toes, his feet moving whichever way, almost giving the appearance that he was hovering. As soon as the song was done, he let out a breath of exhaustion, as he took in several deep breaths.

"I didn't know you were so talented on your feet" I giggle as we walk over to a table with drinks sitting on it. "I am more talented then what you give me credit for" he panted, taking a huge gulp of water. "And I might just show more. The night is still young."

I felt my whole body burn, knowing that the night was still young, and that it was only just beginning.

**Imortant: Please Read**

**I thought I should end it there. Not sure how I will do the next chapter, so I will leave that up to you. You all know what is probably going to happen next, but how far it goes will be up to you.**

**Please tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter. Do it through PM's, not reviews, I would like to keep it a mystery until I post the chapter. By all means still review though.**

**I want everyone to enjoy with this story, so please tell me. The more of you who do, the more I can put behind the chapter, and creat something everyone, or a majority can enjoy. Until time :) **


	15. Chapter 15 Perfect Night

**Alright, everything is redone from when they enter the hotel room.**

**Chapter 15 Perfect Night**

**Brittany's POV**

The night wore on at the prom. Me and Alvin continued dancing together the whole night. There were slow dances, and quick ones. It was the slow ones I enjoyed the most, because Alvin held me close to him. So close, I could feel his heart gently beating in his chest, the warmth of his body, and the gentle breaths coming out of his nose as he breathed.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute. The longer the night wore on, the sooner he and I would enjoy a very special time together. "So what are you doing after the dance Alvin?" I asked as I rested my head on his shoulder, holding him close to me as we swayed gently back and forth to the music, the gentle rocking almost making me fall asleep.

"I don't know" he replied gently. "Dave is coming to pick up Simon and Theodore since they don't want to be here too late. He will probably take your sisters as well. I guess once we are done here, I might just go home."

I slowly raise my head off of his body, and look into his soft eyes, giving a small smile. "I need a ride tonight if that is okay."

He gave a gentle chuckle as he pulled my hair away from my eyes. "No problem. Where is it you need to go?" "I'm just spending a night with a friend" I replied, laughing in my mind at my little pun. Alvin just gave a small shrug. His smile still bright on his face. "All right, just let me know when you are ready, and we'll leave."

I briefly look down at my watch, and saw it was ten thirty. I wanted to wait until I knew both my sisters, and Alvin's brothers had left. That way, nobody would assume anything if they saw me and Alvin leave together.

"What time is Dave suppose to arrive?" I ask, trying not to sound obvious I was up to something. Alvin gave another shrug, looking down at his watch. "I'm not sure. I imagine Simon would want to be out of here by no later than twenty to ten. He is suppose to text me when he leaves anyway."

I gave a quick sigh. Now that I knew when to expect everyone to leave, I could now plan everything out.

I then lower my head back down to Alvin shoulder, as the two of us continue the gentle rocks as the two of us danced. In a way, I wanted the dance to end, but I also never wanted it to stop. I was really enjoying my time with Alvin, the two of us just holding each other. It was peaceful and relaxing.

Suddenly, a small whirring noise pulled me back, as Alvin reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell. He quickly studied the screen, then put it back in his pocket. "They are leaving now" he replied.

I could feel my heart jump, with both anticipation and anxiety. I knew I was ready, but still. Once I cross the bridge, there was no going back. I was about to give something that I would never be able to give again. Deep down, I knew that Alvin was the one, and I knew he was the only one I wanted to be with.

"Maybe we should leave now Alvin. It's getting late" I said, giving a small yawn. Alvin remained silent for a moment, then gave an understanding nod. "All right, if that is what you want. Lets head for the van."

"Just wait in the hall Alvin" I reply, "I have to take care of a few things." He gave a simple nod as he turns and walks out the door, as I watch him walk all the way out.

As soon as he did, I quickly walk out the other end, weaving through the halls to my locker. I quickly fiddle the combo in and pull it off, opening the door and reaching in. Earlier in the night, I had placed my clothing inside for when it was time to leave.

I grab the bag, and run back to the change room. I quickly made sure the whole inside was empty, then quickly slipped out of my dress, and put on my clothes. I stuff the dress back into the bag, then looked at myself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect.

After making sure everything was good, I walk out and down the halls, towards the front doors, where Alvin would be waiting.

Every second that was going by, my heart was only pounding faster and harder by the minute. It was almost starting to feel like a dream. I was shaking, sweating, and hyperventilating.

I took deep breaths through my nose, trying to calm myself just as Alvin came into view. He was leaning against the hall, hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor. My foot steps echoed all over the place, grabbing his attention.

As his eyes caught sight of me, I could see him jolt his head with surprise, not expecting me to be in normal clothes. I just smiled back as I came up next to him, and grabbed his arm. "You ready?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready. How come you took your dress off?" he said as we walked out the front doors. "I don't want to be stuck in it all night. I am more comfortable in these." "Point taken" he said as we approached the van.

He then reached forward, opening the passengers' door for me, holding it open, allowing me to get in. He then shut the door and quickly moved around to the other side, and got in. "So where are you going?" he asked as put the keys in the ignition.

I almost couldn't reply, my heart felt like it was going to burst. It looked like it was really going to happen, me and Alvin, would be taking the next step. I looked at him, and could see him giving me an odd look, obviously wondering why it was taking so long for me to reply.

"Just go for the road" I said timidly, "I'll tell you which way to go from there."

He remained still for a moment, eyeing me like he knew something was up. But he eventually looked away, then pulled the van out of the school parking lot.

The ride there, I was placing my hands in my legs to keep them from shaking, digging myself into the chair to keep my whole body still. I'd be telling Alvin every so often to go left, right, or whichever way.

It was at least a fifteen minute drive, but it felt like hours. I then saw the sign I was looking for, and instantly told Alvin to pull off the road, into a small parking lot of a small, but beautiful motel.

Alvin turned off the van, then leaned forward to read the motel sign. "Sleep In Motel. Why did you want to come here?" he asked, still looking up at the sign.

I extend my shaking left hand, and gently grab his, as his gauze slowly turned from the sign to me. "Because I wanted tonight to be special" I replied, giving him a sweet smile.

His eyes bulged out, instantly knowing what I was up to. "Wait, we're here because you want to h-h-a-ave, uh." I just giggled at how nervous Alvin seemed, it was really cute.

"We're here because I think we should have sex" I said. "It is not that hard to say." I could see Alvin was turning bright red, I could already feel his skin starting to burn as sweat began to form on his head. "I thought we were going to wait until we were both ready" he said quietly.

"Well, I am ready" said, gently caressing his face, "I am more than ready, aren't you?"

Alvin said nothing for a moment, it was obvious he was deep in thought. "I don't know Brittany. A part of me wants nothing more, then to do it with the girl I love. But another part tells me not to take advantage of you, and to honour and respect you."

I felt so touched at what Alvin was saying, it just proved that what my sisters were saying was wrong. It also meant that Alvin deeply loved me, and would never do anything to hurt me. "You won't be taking advantage of me Alvin. I never felt more sure about anything. I know you will always honour and respect me, no matter what."

His gauze then turned down to his hands, as he began to fiddle with his fingers. "You're sure this is what you want?" he whispered. "I am sure Alvin. Because to be honest, I want you badly" I said as I whispered into his ear, trying to sound seductive, hoping that this will help him choose.

His gauze then slowly turned to mine, his face was still bright red, but a small smile began to form across his face. "All right" he said, his fore head moving forward to rest against mine as we took each others hands.

We remained like that for several moments, before I finally pulled away. "I'll get the keys to the room" I said as I opened the passengers' door. "Just wait by the stairs, and I'll be there in a moment."

He gave a gentle nod as got out, and slowly walked over to the stairs that lead to the second story, while I went for the office.

I walk in, and saw a teller sitting at the desk. A lady that looked like she was around Miss Miller's age. As she heard me come in, she looked up at me and smiled. "Why hello dear, what can I help you with."

I took a nervous gulp as I returned the smile. "My name is Brittany Miller. I phoned earlier for a reservation." She then looked down at a large book she had sitting in front of her, then pointed to one small slot. "Ah yes, Miss Miller. One room until morning."

She then reached under the cabinet, and pulled out a small key. "You room is ready, please enjoy your night." "Thanks" I reply as I grab the keys, and quickly walk back out. I look down at the number on the key, and saw the room number 050.

I walk back towards the stairs, and could see Alvin still standing there, a bright smile spreading across his face as I walked up.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "I'm ready" I reply, as we slowly walk up the stairs. It took a moment, but we found our room. It was on the far end, luckily surrounded by empty rooms. I stick the key into the knob, and slowly push the door open, revealing a room with a large white bed, a bathroom on the far end, and two lights sitting on the night stands.

I slowly walk in, with Alvin slowly following behind, closing the door as he did. "Cute room" he said as his gauze looked all over the place. I slowly turn back to look at him, as I felt a dirty smile spread across my face. "And a very cute guy standing in it" I said as I slowly walk over to him.

"Uh listen Brittany" he said, sounding extremely nervous. "I don't know what exactly we should be doing. We never did this before." I grab his hands, and lead him over to the bed, both of us sitting on the side. "Just do what feels natural" I said. "The same way it was at the fair. Because tonight, I am yours."

Alvin said or did nothing for a moment, then looked into my eyes. He then slowly leaned forward, his lips meeting mine as his hands once again caressed my face, then slowly move down my neck and then my sides.

My body and heart were screaming. This was really going to happen, it was happening, with him, the boy I loved with all my heart. The boy that only a month ago, was only my best friend. Alvin's hands then worked their way back into my shirt, slowly pulling it up as his hands travelled back up my sides, only this time, when he reached my bra strap, he kept going.

He briefly pulled away, as he pulled my shirt off, revealing my pink bra underneath. He then began to kiss me again, as his tongue began to roll around in my mouth, causing me to give quick moans of pleasure as we both collapse onto the bed.

I then felt a small tug on my pants as I felt him undo the button and zipper, and slowly pull them down to my feet. I quickly jerk my feet, throwing my pants off.

Alvin's hands then began to move all around my whole body, sending shivers of pleasure up my spine. His fingers gently tickled my sides, and moved across my stomach around my belly button, going up toward and through my cleavage.

My skin was burning, as well as the rest of my body. I reach for Alvin's shirt, and undo the buttons, pulling his shirt off, revealing his well-toned stomach and chest.

I then moved down to his pants, and undid the button and zipper, quickly pulling it off, revealing his boxers underneath.

I was barely able to keep my breath from all the excitement. We never have revealed this much of ourselves to each other. But I knew it was only the beginning. "Take me Alvin" I said through our kissing.

Alvin then moved away from my lips, and began to kiss the side of my neck. I just looked up at the ceiling, as I felt my chest heave up and down from the heavy breathing. His kissing then moved from the neck, onto my shoulder blade, then to the other side.

I could already feel my hair become heavy with sweat. "Mmm, Alvin" I mutter, feeling like I was lost in my own world. The feelings were incredible, every area where the skin of his body touched mine, sent a jolt of ecstasy through me, and with the two of us only in our underwear, it was quite often.

His right hand then moved behind back, as I felt him undo my bra, while I felt the other move down to my panties. I knew what was coming next, and I was ready. His hands worked their way inside as I could feel the fabric stretch as I felt his fingers suddenly enter me. Quick short gaps escaped my mouth, as the strange alien sensations take hold. His hands the pulled out, then gripped around the waist of my panties, slowly pulling it down my legs.

I then felt my bra go lose, as Alvin gently slid it off my body. My heart was beating faster then it ever had in my life. I was now completely naked, my whole body showing to Alvin.

He quickly pulled away, as his eyes quickly scanned my body. I could still see he was nervous about what we were doing, but I could see in his eyes, he wanted me just as badly as I did.

"Your beautiful Britt" he said, as his whole body pressed against mine. I smile back, as my arms wrap around the back of his neck, as I pull myself up close to his face. "Thank you Alvin" I said, as we pulled into another kiss.

Alvin's hands then began to trace every area of my body, like he was searching for what caused me to respond the most. And he quickly found the spot, along the edge of my breasts and rib cage. His index finger gently traced the spot, causing me to giggle, and give the occasional moan.

He seemed to know just when to stop and keep going, teasing me again again, makking me go nuts. But I was ready for more.

I reach down to his waist and slip my hands inside his boxers, causing him to give a quick gasp. I then slowly pulled off his boxers, until they were resting at his feet. His waist then slowly moved over mine, and suddenly felt something completely different from what I was feeling a few seconds ago.

At first, there was a bit of pain, but that quickly disappeared, replace by whole new waves of pleasure that dwarfed everything else. Every time his waist went up and down, the pleasure would hit me like a ton of bricks.

My mouth was wide open, but all that was coming out were tiny little squeals. "Mmm, Brittany" Alvin muttered, as he continued to kiss my neck "Oh Alvin" I reply, barely able to keep my mind together.

My gosh, it all felt so good, I never knew it would feel like that. Everything in my body was now screaming. I could feel the pleasure building deep within me every time Alvin thrusts his hips. Based on what I remembered from the sex ed classes in school, I knew what it meant. But nothing happened immediately, me and Alvin were in that position for what seemed like hours.

But the longer we did it, more deeper connection I felt with him. It felt like we were joined, that we would be together forever.

Suddenly a loud scream escapes my mouth at the same time Alvin did as well. Every muscle in my body was twitching like crazy, as I felt what was almost like a rush travel through me.

My breathing was heavy, as my gaze slowly turns to Alvin, as he looked back at me.

His face was red, and was panting like a dog. "That-was-amazing Alvin" I said, as he lays down on his side, right next to me. "It was" he said, as his nose nuzzles against mine. "You were incredible Brittany." "So were you" I said.

Alvin then pulled me in close, as we gently embraced each other. I could suddenly feel my eyes grow heavy, as I saw his eyes slowly begin to close.

** Not as long as most of probably wanted, but hey, it's my fist time doing something like this. Hoped you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16 Early Morning

**Chapter 16 Early Morning**

**Brittany's POV**

I could feel a warm sensation travelling through my whole body, like I was next to something warm. My eyes slowly open, and I could see I was laying right next to Alvin, both of us under the covers, no clothes, with my head resting on my shoulder.

His skin was warm and comforting, as I found myself pulling myself even closer to savour the heat. Last night was one of the most incredible nights of my life. I never thought I would feel anything as wonderful as that. I never felt closer to Alvin then I did last night, and today. It just felt so right, and so good.

I just laid next to Alvin, the position we were in feeling very comfortable and relaxing.

I felt my eyes slowly starting to become heavy, as I felt myself slowly going back to sleep. I suddenly felt movement as I felt something warm and strong wrap around me. I force my eyes to open, and find Alvin's arm wrapped around me, pulling me close.

I looked toward his face, and see his eyes half open, looking down at me as a sweet smile forms across his face. "Good morning" he said, as he leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. "Good morning my love" I said, as my left hand gently traces his chest. "Last night Alvin, was incredible. I don't think I ever felt as close to you as I do right now."

He smiled back at me, making my cheeks blush. "I never felt as close to you either Britt." His eyes then locked on me for several seconds, before he finally said anything. "You're just so beautiful. I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you in my life."

I could my whole body starting to heat up from his words. I slowly sit up, our faces only inches a part as I looked deeply into his eyes. "And I am the luckiest girl in the world" I said, slowly inching closer and closer to his mouth.

My lips then meet his, only this time, I force my tongue into his mouth. He leans back down on the bed, as I continue to roll my tongue in his mouth. I could feel his beginning to wrestle with mine, shooting waves of ecstasy through me. His strong arms wrapped around my back, pulling me closer and closer, adding to the sensations.

Despite how much I wanted to keep going, I knew that I had to stop sometime. I slowly pull away, already missing the sensation. I look down at Alvin, the two of us smiling as our gaze remained locked together. "I am going to go and get ready for today" I said, pushing the cover off, and pushing myself off his body.

Just as I stood up, Alvin spoke up. "Apparently, our little fun last night did wonders to you." I turn back, and give him an odd look. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't know" Alvin replied as he sat up, "there is just something about you. You seem to have this weird glow. I can't describe it."

I quickly turn, and enter the bathroom, looking into the mirror, and what I saw was different from the reflection I saw yesterday. All then skin on my body had turned perfectly smooth, and had a small bit of a weird colour change, making it look like I had been sitting in the sun for a moment. I looked at my head, and could see my auburn hair was very shinny looking, it was full of gloss. I was completely amazed, my body never looked like this before. I didn't know what it meant.

I walk out of the washroom, still studying the changes, as Alvin just laid in bed on his side, looking at me.

"Are you okay Brittany" Alvin said, with a hint of worry in his voice. "Yeah" I reply, as I look back at him and smile. "I guess this is what sex does to the body" I said, as I sit down the bed, right in front of him.

Alvin's hands move up to my body, just barely touch my skin, and already I was feeling shivers of pleasure go through me. His hands then gently trace my body, making my head roll back. "No kidding" he said as he studied my reaction.

I lower my head, my breathing becoming shallow and quick. "I think we should get going Alvin" I pant, as I look back at him.

He gave a small nod as he sat up, and grabbed his clothing next to the bed, quickly putting it on as I remained sitting on the bed, his touch still echoing through my body. Before I knew it, Alvin was standing in front of me, in his dress pants and shirt, looking at me like I was losing my mind. "Are you okay Britt?" he said, as he kneeled down in front of me. "I am fine" I reply, as I bend down to grab my clothes. "I think this is something I am going to have to get used to."

I quickly put on my clothes, as Alvin stood by the door, waiting until I was ready. As soon as I was finished, I turn to Alvin, walk up to him, and wrap my arms around him, pulling him close for another kiss.

As I pulled away, I looked into his eyes and caress his face. "Thank you for everything Alvin. I know that I put you in a very difficult position last night." He just smiled back, as he rested his forehead against mine. "It was a hard choice, but in the long run, it was worth it. I am glad we did it."

We then pulled away, as Alvin opened the door, revealing the sun rising over the city.

The air was cool with the small mist of dew still hanging in the air. Alvin moves toward the stairs with me following close behind. He went for the van, while I went for the office to return the key.

As I walked in, I saw the same lady from last night still sitting in her chair, this time reading a small book. Her head then looked up at me, and a smile spreading across her face as I walked up to the front desk. "I hope you enjoyed your night" she said as she reached out to grab the key.

I nodded as I returned a nervous smile. "Yeah, I really enjoyed it. Thank you."

She then put the key under her desk, and looked back to me, her smile still bright. "Young love can be a wonderful thing. Don't let anyone stand in your way for what feels right."

I could feel my face go flush. How did she know I was here with Alvin. "How do you know?" I asked, looking at her in bewilderment. "You're young, and with the boy arriving with you in the same vehicle. I may be old fashioned, but I know what it meant. Cherish your relationship. It is one of the greatest experiences in life."

I was feeling a little embarrassed, but I put a smile on my face. "Uh, thanks" I said as I turned around to walk out. As I did, I could see Alvin sitting in the van, on his cell, looking a little nervous.

I open the door, and immediately knew what was going on. "I'm sorry Dave, I tried to call, but I couldn't get through." He was silent for a moment, then continued. "I don't know why I couldn't get through. I couldn't get a dial tone. Okay, we will talk about it when I get home."

Alvin then put his phone away, and turned to me, his face looking a little nervous. "Still worth it" he said as he started the engine, quickly pulling out of the parking lot. "What happened?" I asked, realizing that it was a stupid question.

"I didn't phone Dave last night. I simply told him some friends asked me to come to their house, but I couldn't get a hold of him to let him know." "How naughty of you" I tease, trying to help ease his nerves. "That's easy for you to be so relaxed" he chuckled, "you had a story set. I barely had time to do anything." "Well, next time, I will be sure to let you know a head of time. What do you think Dave will do?"

"The same thing he does all the time. Hear him talk for a few minutes, yell my name a few times, then just shake his head and let me off with a warning." "Well, at least it will be a warning" I said, "especially when we are so close to finishing school."

Alvin gave a simple nod, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove me back to my house.

As we neared our street, Alvin pulled to the side of the road, and stopped the car. "I know it not the gentleman way to park way up the street" Alvin said as he turned to me, his cute devilish smile spreading across his face, "but if your family sees me dropping you off early in the morning, well, I don't want to think about it."

I laughed, but could understand his point, especially after what was going on with my sisters. They would probably freak. "It is all right Alvin. I think I can let it slide. But just this once" I said giving him a wink. I then pulled in close, quickly pecking him on the cheeks. "But thank you, for everything" I said as I pulled him into a hug. I could feel him squeeze back, the two of us locked together for a moment before we pulled a part. "See you later Brittany. Love you." "Love you to Alvin" I said as I opened the passengers' door.

I then slam it behind me, as I turn to look back at Alvin. He gave me one last smile before starting the van, and pulling back onto the street back to his house.

I start walking back to my house, setting up the answers for the questions I might be asked as soon as I walked through the door. I walk up the stone path, then slowly open the door, hoping not to attract attention, but as soon as the door opened part way, a loud creak echoed out from the door hinge.

"Brittany, is that you" Miss Miller's voice echoed out.

I give a small grunt of defeat as I walk in, and take off my shoes. "Yeah it's me" I reply, my heart starting to be faster and faster, knowing that I was about to lie to my whole family.

Miss Miller emerged from the kitchen door, a wide smile on her face. "How was your night sweety?" she said, wiping her hands in her apron. "It was fun" I said, standing back on my feet, doing my best to look calm. "I am glad you had fun" she said, slowly turning back for the kitchen.

But as she turned halfway, she stopped and looked back at me, her eyes studying me closely. "Britt, are you using a new shampoo and skin cream?"

I felt my heart turn to stone, realizing it was more noticeable then I thought. I was prepared for any answer, but not that." "Uh, I had to use my friends' shower last night. I accidentally spilled some stuff on me, so I went to clean up. She has this type of body wash and shampoo that is suppose to be fast acting, making skin and hair look nicer."

Miss Miller's smile remained on her face, telling me that she bought it. "All right, why don't you go up stairs and get new clothes on." I gave a silent nod, and walk up stairs. As I reach the hallway, I could see Jeanette and Eleanor sitting in their rooms, with Jeanette on her cell. By the sounds of it, it seemed she was talking to Simon. And Eleanor laying in her bed, reading a magazine with earphones in her ears.

I quickly walk into my room, and shut the door, head over to the computer desk, sitting down in the chair. "Time to find out what this skin stuff means" I said, as the screen came to life.


	17. Chapter 17 The Big Test

**Chapter 17 A Big Test.**

**Brittany's POV**

I sat in front of my computer, scrolling through several pages about what sex does to the body, but everything that kept coming up was mostly about what it does inside the body, not the outside. I was getting very annoyed, the internet was a place where you were suppose to be able to find answers to anything, so how come I couldn't find the one that I was looking for.

I closed one search page, then opened the other, hoping that this would hold the answers, and every time, I would just get the same information I already knew. I felt like I was sitting through biology again with the charts and displays.

A lot of it was information about certain parts, their function and all that crap that I wasn't very interested in right now. I wanted to know what the answer was, because if Miss Miller saw it, my sisters would defiantly notice it, and who know what would happen.

Every time a page would come up, my heart would stop beating, hoping this would finally be it, only to be disappointed again and again.

Then I finally found what I was looking for, a page that described perfectly the changes my skin and hair went through. I slowly read through the article, as it described how certain chemicals in the body are released and cause the changes, mostly to the skin and hair after sex. The whole thing mirrored everything going on with me. I could feel a little wave of relief go through me, knowing that I had solved it.

I sit back in my chair, and pull my bangs away from my eyes. My thoughts then turned to Alvin, a smile spreading across my face as I thought back to last night. I could only feel my love grow for him the more I thought of him, and knowing how much he loves me. He was a fantastic lover, but then he was my one and only lover.

My mind was also feeling fresh and clear, as if all my problems were now gone.

I lean forward to turn off the screen, when I see something more to the article. I slowly rest my hand back on the mouse, and slowly scroll down, feeling my face turn white, as I read what was on the article.

On it, it also explained this is what also happens to women when they are pregnant. My whole body turned to ice, as my eyes remained glued on the words.

I couldn't be pregnant, I just wouldn't accept it, it was impossible. But then, I always hear about those girls who think it would never happen to them, and then they do end up pregnant. But I also knew that there was still the whole chemical thing going on, it was fifty/fifty.

But it all still lingered in the back of my mind, was I really pregnant? Or was it the other reason? I knew from sex ed that the symptoms of being pregnant would appear for several days. I didn't want to sit around, waiting for that possible sign, I would be a nervous wreck, even more then before me and Alvin confessed our feelings.

"Girls, lunch" Miss Miller yelled from down stairs. I could hear my sisters walk out of their rooms, and down the stairs.

I just sat there for a moment, trying to think of what I should do. I defiantly didn't want to wait for the answer to arrive, there was only one thing I could do, buy a pregnancy test. I quickly get up, and open my bed room door, heading downstairs for the kitchen.

As I walk in, I could see my sisters just staring at their meals, not making any attempt to look at me. I just take my usual seat, and sit down, looking down at the plate of food in front of me.

"Aren't we being the quiet ones today" Miss Miller said as she sat down, starting to dig into her plate of food. None of us said anything, creating an awkward silence as we each quietly chewed our food. It was so quiet, that every bit sounded like giant metal mashers.

"I am not going to get into whatever little tiff you three are having" Miss Miller continued. "But you three will only be here another few months. Don't spend them being mad at each other."

Again, we said nothing, it was quiet enough, I thought I could hear the blood flowing through my veins, really quickly.

I tried eating my food as fast as I could, not wanting to spend to long sitting at that table. We didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the meal. As soon as my plate was clean, I stood up, and placed it on the kitchen counter.

My heart was going like crazy, as I took a deep breath, and turned to Miss Miller. "If it is okay with you Miss Miller, I have to go out for a few minutes." She turned around in her seat, giving me a sympathetic look. She was probably thinking I was just really nervous being around my sisters. "Of course. It is fine by me."

I then walk out of the kitchen, grabbing my purse and putting on my shoes, and darting out the door.

I could feel myself relax as soon as I was out the door, but only a little as the real reason came back to my head. I start walking up the street, heading to the pharmacy that was a few blocks away.

Every step I took, I could feel my knees becoming weaker and weaker, as sweat began to drip down my face. It felt like hours before I finally reached the store.

I walk in, and slowly start browsing around, trying to calm myself down, and to locate the tests. I didn't want to ask for help finding them, it would kill me. I was probably going to be judged just grabbing the tests.

After a few minutes of wondering around, I finally found them, a whole section full of them. Don't ask me what they were all for, I didn't care, I just wanted something simple and straight forward to tell me if I was pregnant or not. I just grabbed the first thing I found, and went up to the counter.

As I placed the test on the counter, the teller quickly scanned it, briefly giving me a look like she was saying, "Oh no, not another." But I paid no attention as I gave her the cash need, and quickly walked back out, hiding the test in my purse.

I just looked down at the ground the whole walk back, my thoughts whirling around what I should do if the result was positive. Should I tell Alvin, or should I keep it quiet.

I was so lost in my thought, I suddenly felt a huge jolt that spun me around, as I heard an angry voice yell out. "HEY, WATCH IT BITCH." I quickly turn to the source, about ready to yell back, when my face turned white at the face looking back at me.

There in front of me stood Dixon. A boy from school that everybody feared, and hated. He had a reputation of liking to pick fights with his gang, and was well known by the police, he even did time for robbery.

He stared back at me, his brown eyes glowing with evil and his face crinkled up into a sneer, that was occasionally blocked by his long blond hair blowing across his face. He looked like he was laughing on the inside, expecting me to say something, but from what I heard in school, the best way to avoid anything with him was to do nothing.

I just stare back, my face blank, but my heart screaming with fear, as I waited for his next move. After a moment, he shook his head and continued on "Later sweet cheeks" he said as he walked away. I remained still, watching him until he was out of sight, making sure this wasn't any of his tricks.

Once I was sure he was gone, I continued heading back home, this time with a little speed in my steps, looking over my shoulder every so often, just to be sure.

I quickly dart into my door, and let out a loud sigh of relief, that as always, caught the ear of Miss Miller. "Are you okay Brittany?" she asked as she emerged from the living room, a look of concern spreading across her face. "Yeah" I reply, my hands gently shaking as I walk into the living room, seeing Jeanette and Eleanor sitting on the couch. I sat down on the arm chair, and look back to Miss Miller. "I just had a run in with Dixon."

Immediately, Miss Miller's, including my sisters faces lit up with shock. "With that nasty boy" Miss Miller said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "I think hell boy is a better term for him" Jeanette said.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he Brittany?" Miss Miller asked, he voice still sounding really nervous. I just shook my head. "No, he did nothing. I gave him no reason. He just continued on." "Good. I wonder what goes on in the head of the vile boy."

I just sat there completely silent, my mind suddenly going back to what I was doing earlier. "I am just going to go up stairs and do some school work" I said, standing up. Miss Miller gave a nod as my sisters turned back to the tv.

As I reach the stairs, I bend down to grab my purse, and quickly head up stairs, and into the bathroom, locking it behind me. I yank the test out, and began reading the instruction, all the while, my heart was pounding in my ears.

I read them over and over again, to be sure I wouldn't goof anything up that might affect the result. I followed every step on the box, and then let the test sit for a few minutes. My head was feeling dizzy, as the seconds slowly turned into minutes. It was agonizing, knowing that the couse of my life you be decided by a simple piece of plastic, and in only a few minutes.

I glance one last time at my watch, and then slowly sit up, and hold the test in front of my face, reading the result. At that moment, I didn't know what I was feeling. I felt like an empty shell, there was no emotion, no reaction. I just grab the test, put it into its box, and bury it deep into the trash in the bathroom, being sure no one would see it.

* * *

><p>Later that day Miss Miller went out shopping, while I sat in my room, thinking about the result, and Alvin. I didn't know how to look at this, it was all new to me. Was this a blessing, or a mistake?<p>

Suddenly, my bed room door creaks open, as I quickly see Jeanette and Eleanor walking in. "Don't you ever knock?" I growled as I stared at them. They just looked at me, their faces completely white.

It didn't take long before I found out why, as I felt my heart suddenly drop as Jeanette held the pregnancy test up in her hands.

**Uh oh, what is going to happen, and what is the result. **

**I am not sure how long I should keep hiding the result, so I'll let you decide, do you want to know that result in the next chapter, or keep it a mystery for a while longer. This time, you can tell me in reviews. I await your answers :)**


	18. Chapter 18 The Ultimatum

**Chapter 18 The Ultimatum**

**Brittany's POV**

I just stare back at my sisters. I wasn't moving, wasn't speaking, not anything but breathing. My heart was beating hard against my rib cage, as my whole body locked up, like I had turned into a statue. I felt like stone, cold, hard, and frozen.

My sisters just stare back at me, their faces looking blank, making it hard to try and figure out what was going through their mind. Were they mad? Were they shocked? I had no idea, they just looked at me like they were interrogation officers, showing no emotion or facial expression, it added to the fear I was already feeling.

My eyes remained locked on the test that Jeanette held in her hands, and only one question came to my mind at that moment. "H-how did you find it?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. My sisters said nothing, they looked like they were statues, their faces looking hard and cold.

"We had to take the trash out" Jeanette said, her mouth the only part of her body moving. "We saw it sitting on the bottom through the clear plastic." I cursed under my breath. Why didn't I just hide it in my room until I could get rid of it completely.

"Please tell us this is something else" Eleanor said, looking at me with disbelief. "Please tell us you didn't sleep with Alvin. Please tell us that this test is something else."

I said nothing. I just stared down at my bedroom floor, avoiding eye contact, digging me fingers into my leg. "You did sleep with him, didn't you" Jeanette said, her voice taking a slightly angry tone, as the tw of them just continued staring at me.

Again, I said nothing, I thought if I kept my mouth shut, I could avoid making things worse then they already were, and keep my sisters calm and rational.

"How could you do something so stupid Britt?" Eleanor exclaimed. I immediately look back up to my sisters, feeling the anger once again rise in my stomach, sending a rush of heat through my veins. "It wasn't stupid" I replied, trying my best to stay calm. "I am glad I did it, because I never felt closer to Alvin. We shared something special, and I never been happier. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now."

"No" Jeanette said, throwing the test to the floor, "What's lucky is that this test came up negative. Your damn luck it did. It still doesn't change the damn fact though that you slept with Alvin." Jeanette then ran her hands over her hair, shaking her head in disbelief. "I mean, out of all the stupid decisions you made in your life, this takes the cake Britt."

"STUPID DECISIONS!" I scream back, as I jump to my feet, taking a threatening step towards my sisters. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME. I ALWAYS SHOWED MY SUPPORT FOR YOU WHEN I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE MAKING STUPID DECISIONS. WHO WAS THERE WHEN YOU TWO NEEDED SOMEONE THE MOST, ME. I ALWAYS HAD YOUR BACKS, NO MATTER HOW STUPID THINGS GOT"

My sisters said nothing, they just stared back at me, their faces starting to turn red with anger as I continued. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS WASN'T A STUPID DECISION, IT WAS THE BEST ONE I MADE MY WHOLE LIFE. I AM HAPPY I DID IT, AND I WOULDN'T TRADE IT FOR ANYTHING."

My sisters remained silent, but both slowly crossed their arms, I could see their breathing starting to become deeper.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down as I continued. "Now, I could have told you two that you were making a mistake getting together with Simon and Theodore, but no, I didn't. Because I was happy for you, because you two found someone you love. I found someone I love, and you two can't even say you're happy for me. Instead, you tell me to break up with him, saying he is nothing but self centred, advantage taking, and inconsiderate, when all he has shown me is his love for me, his consideration, and selfless attitude."

"Selfless" Eleanor said as she rolled her eyes. "He took away your virginity. If he was selfless, he wouldn't have done that." "He almost didn't want to go through with it" I fired back, "he said he wanted to honour and respect me. So I basically had to beg for him to do it. I don't think that describes a selfish person. It describes a thoughtful caring person."

"No" Jeanette said, her eyes glaring at me with anger and rage, "it describes a person who will do or say anything just have sex with a girl." I could feel a new wave of anger, as my hands began to shake with anger. Despite telling them how Alvin reacted, they still wouldn't accept that he was a loving person.

"Don't ever f**king say that about Alvin. He is not some sort of pervert. He is a great and caring person that for some reason, you can't seem to see."

"What we see" Eleanor said, taking a step towards me, "is you throwing your whole life away, and will only end up with a broken heart, and wind up living on the street. That is why you need to end it now, before it goes to far."

"I will never break up with Alvin. I love him too much, and he does as well." I reply, giving my sisters a cold look, "any problem I face will be my problem, and my problem only. You two need to get a life, and worry about yourselves."

My sisters remained silent for a moment, the two of them briefly looked at each other, then back at me. "Is that how you feel?" Jeanette asked, looking at me sternly.

I just give her a nod, not taking my eyes off the two of them. "Then I am sorry for this" she replied, giving a small sigh. "Break up with Alvin now, or we will tell Dave and Miss Miller about what happened."

My whole body instantly burned with rage. They just couldn't seem to get the point through their heads. "Never" I hiss, shaking my head.

Jeanette then bent down, picking up the pregnancy test. I suddenly felt a cold rush go through me, realizing what she was doing. "You will" Jeanette said as she straightened out, "or we will show this test to them, and we will see what they say about the relationship then."

I look back at my sisters, then anger once going through me was now replaced by horror and fear. "That's blackmail" I said, completely mortified.

"You'll thank us in the long-run Brittany" Eleanor replied, as the two remained where they were standing. "This has got to be one of the dumbest things I've seen" I said, my jaw completely open, and my eyes wide open, "your going to cause me heart break, to avoid heart break."

"If it means helping you in the long run, then yes" Jeanette answered, holding the test tight in her hands.

I said nothing for the longest time. I was horrified that my sisters would go this far, just because they thought I was making a mistake. I was almost starting to regret my decision last night with Alvin. If we hadn't had sex, I wouldn't have bought the pregnancy test, and then get caught by my sisters. If Miss Miller ever found out about it, no doubt she would be angry, and Dave. Alvin probably wouldn't survive long once he found out.

I didn't know what to do, should I stay with Alvin, and risk it, or lose him, but protect everything else? The questions swirled around in my head, as my sisters continued to glare at me waiting for the answer.

I didn't want to lose him, but if we stayed together, then we might not be able to get close to each other ever again. Dave and Miss Miller would be keeping tight grips on us. Dave might even go as far as to send Alvin somewhere far, out of my reach.

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes, as the lump started to form in my throat. My heart suddenly became heavy, as I realized what I had to do. As much as I didn't want to, I knew it had to be done, not just to protect me, but to protect Alvin as well.

I look back up at my sisters, the hot tears starting to run down my face, as I slowly opened my mouth to give them the answer they wanted to hear. "Fine, you win. I will end it." It then felt like my heart was shattering into millions of pieces, as it felt like my body was completely shutting down.

My sisters remained silent, as I broke down into tears, and collapsed onto my bed. Wailing into my pillow, as it quickly became wet with tears. "We're sorry Brittany" Eleanor said quietly, "but this will help out in the long run."

I suddenly lift my head off my pillow, grabbing it and throwing it at my sisters, making them both jump. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM" I scream, my whole face wet, my eyes becoming red and puffy. The two of them said nothing, they just quickly turned out of my room, and shut the door behind them.

I grabbed the small pink bear Alvin won at the fair, and held it close as I curled up into a small ball on my bed. I couldn't believe this was happening, it felt like a bad dream. I was hoping that at any moment, I would wake up, and find myself in the hotel room, in Alvin's arms. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, this was real, all of it was real. My relationship with Alvin was done, because my sisters have to resort to the dirtiest of tricks.

"Why?" I whimpered, as I let the tears continue to run down my face. I couldn't imagine not being with Alvin, it seemed like a impossibility, but now I had no choice. Then my mind turned to Alvin, and how he would take it.

I wasn't going tell him what my sisters were doing, there was nothing he would be able to do anyway. I then thought how he would react, after we just had sex, and I suddenly dump him for no reason. He would be mad, hurt, probably feeling betrayed, but the most important thing was at least he would be spared any embarrassment, and the angony of being seperated from me.

"I am so sorry Alvin" I weep as I close my eyes, trying to keep myself together. The longer time went on, the more I felt like a complete wreck. I was crying so hard, that each breath in was a loud gasp. I look back at my door, feeling a anger slowly starting to rise again. "I will remember this you two" I curse.

I never thought I would ever say this, but I hated my sisters, almost now with a passion. I didn't know how I was going to do it, or when, but I was going to make them feel just a bad I was feeling right now. I promised myself I would, one day, make them suffer the way I am.


	19. Chapter 19 Date Night

**Chapter 19 Date Night**

**Alvin's POV**

I step out of the shower, and move over to the mirror on the other side of the bathroom. I briefly look at my reflection, seeing the tangled web of brown hair on the top of my head. I reach for the comb sitting on the counter, and begin pulling all the hair back.

The comb occasionally caught a few tangles, but I ignored it as I stroke the comb through my hair a few times until it looked neat and tidy. I give one inspection of my hair, then look down at my face, seeing the small stubs of hair starting to sprout from my face. It was annoying, you'd shave one day, then the next, it looked like you never did shave at all.

But I did the same routine I had done for the last few years. I reach down into the drawers, and grab the shaving cream, spreading it on my face until it looked like I had a white creamy beard. I then grab my raiser, and begin to run it down my face, starting at my side burns and working my way to the fron of my face. After each stroke, I quickly rinsed the raiser in the sink, and repeated the process again and again until my face was clear of both hair and cream.

I run my hands over my face, checking to be sure I didn't miss any spots. All I felt was smooth, and hair free skin. I then grab a small bottle of cologne that was in the drawer, and quickly pour some of its contents onto my hands, then spread it across my face. There was a quick burning sensation that quickly disappeared, as the scent of the cologne filled my nose.

It was one of Brittany's favourite scents, brut classic.

I then grab my shirt sitting on the counter, and throw it on, quickly followed by my jeans. I give myself one last glance, then grab the wet towel, and head into my room, throwing the wet towel into a hamper.

I sit down at my computer desk, and look towards my clock. It was only seven thirty. I wasn't supposed to pick Brittany up for another half hour.

We made plans a few days ago to go for a walk in the park tonight, and watch the sunset. I was wondering if we would really watch the sun set, or if we'd again barely be able to keep our hands off each other.

The night before was the night we shared something intimate, and special. A few months ago, I never would have thought that Brittany would be my first time. When we did do it, my love for her only deepened. Everything about her drove me crazy, her long bright auburn hair, her soft and smooth skin, her sweet voice, her cute face, and her soft blue eyes.

Despite how much we got under each other's skin when we were younger, I knew that was all in the past. I mean, yeah sure, we would tease each other once and a while, but it was all out of love now, not annoyance. I just chuckle lightly to myself, as all of this went through my mind.

"Never a good idea to be chuckling to yourself. People will think you are crazy."

I turn to the door, and see Simon and Theodore standing there, with wide grins on their faces. "You already think I am crazy, so what's the difference" I reply, as I lean back in my chair.

"Good point" Simon said as he and Theodore steeped into my room, taking a seat on my bed.

"So how have things been going?" I asked. Simon and Theodore give me an odd look, not quite sure what I was asking about. "What do you mean?" Theodore asked. I then lean forward, resting my elbows onto my legs. "Well, we have all been so occupied with the girls, we haven't really had time to talk to each other lately."

My brothers both look at each other. It was true. We haven't talked to each other the way we used to. That's the one thing that a relationship does to a family, it is harder to find time to talk to each other. "How is everything going with Jeanette and Eleanor?" I asked, giving them a smile as I did.

I could see their faces turn red, as small smiles crept up their faces. "Really good" Simon said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Really" I reply, "you are in a relationship with a girl you love like crazy, and all you can say is 'really good."

"Fine" Simon said as he rolled his eyes. "It is fantastic, wonderful, amazing, incredible." "That the answer I wanted to hear" I chuckled as I again lean back in my chair. "With all joking aside" Simon said, his voice taking a sterner tone, "I actually feel like I found another part of me." "Me as well" Theodore added, "Every time when I see Eleanor smile, my whole world lights up."

I give my brothers a caring smile, as I looked at the picture of Brittany I had sitting on my desk, the one that was taken before we entered highschool, with my arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"It is the exact same way I feel towards Brittany. She is the first thing on my mind when I wake up, and the last thing when I go to sleep." I then turn back to my brothers, see them looking at me intently. "Alvin Seville really does have a soft side" Simon said, softly chuckling. "Yes, yes" I said, getting a little annoyed by this. "Hell froze over, can we move on."

I then gave made a deep sigh as I continued. "Brittany is the most important thing in the world to me. I would do anything for her, even lay down my own life. It shows you just how much I love her." "I feel the same way towards Jeanette" Simon said, stroking his chin. "I would probably walk off a bridge, just for her."

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they" Theodore said, looking at the two of us. There was silence for a moment among the three of us. Theodore was right. Things were going to be different. The girls, who were once our friends, were now our girl friends, and maybe one day, something else.

"Yeah" I said, looking down on the floor, "things are going to be different, but different for all the right reasons."

There was silence again, but warm smiles spread across our faces, as our thoughts drifted towards the girls. "Are you going on another date with Brittany?" Simon finally said, ending the silence.

I gave another nod, as I looked back at the clock. "Yeah, we're going for a walk in the park, then watching the sunset. I should probably get going" as I stood up. Simon and Theodore quickly follow, as we walk out of my room, heading for the stairs. As I reach the bottom, and head for the door, Simon grabs my arm, turning me around.

He looked right into my eyes, giving me a slight chill. "Just remember Alvin, we now need to put the girls' feelings above our own. Don't do anything she isn't willing to do." My mind immediately turned back to the night before, thinking about how I did just that. I didn't do anything, until I was certain she was sure she wanted to have sex with me. "Don't worry Si. I am. Trust me."

I then walk out the door, heading to the van, and climbed into the driver's seat. I stick the keys into the ignition, and pull out the driveway, heading for Brittany's house, gently humming to myself as I drove.

Within a minute, I pulled up to her house, and sat back in my chair, turning to the door, waiting for it to open. I continue humming, as the minutes tick by, waiting for Brittany to walk out. It was almost like the night we went to the fair. She was taking longer then usual to walk out the door.

Just when I was about to step out, and walk to the door, it opened, revealing Brittany as she walked out. I smile as I watch her walking towards the van. But immediately, I see something different. She didn't have that spring in her step, or that bright warm smile.

She opened the door and climbed in, avoiding my eyes. "Hey Brittany" I said, as I move closer to kiss her. But before I could even come close, she held up her hand, stopping my advance. "Hey" she said, her voice barely above a mumble.

I give her an odd look, as she kept her gaze straight ahead. I give a shrug as I put the van in gear, and drive towards the park, thinking she'll come around when we get to our destination. The whole ride there though, she hardly said a word to me. The only time she would say something was when I tried to fill the silence, with one of my stupid jokes, or just everyday things. And every time, she would reply by saying "I'm not interested" or "just be quiet."

This was very unusual for Brittany to be acting like this, even before we became a couple. It was starting to make me worry. But I just put on my best smile as we near the park.

As we pulled in, the sun was already starting to turn to its orange glow, as it went lower and lower in the sky. I walk around to help her out, but she already had jumped out, looking at the setting sun.

I stand right beside her, but just as I was about to hook my arm around hers, she quickly pulled it away, and slowly started to walk. I just stare at her in shock.

How come was she giving me the cold shoulder? Was it something I did, or do? I quickly jog to catch up to her, as she walked down the long path that stretched through the park. "Brittany, hold up. Is there something wrong?" "No" she replied hoarsely as she continued looking straight ahead.

"There is something wrong Britt. I can tell, I may not be the best card reader, but I can tell when something is bothering you. Please tell me. I can help." Brittany said nothing. She just continued walking, not bothering to turn her head to look at me.

I just stare at her face, trying to tell what may be going on. It was tearing me apart, knowing that something was wrong, and Brittany wouldn't tell me anything. It made me feel useless.

Just then, I could see a small tear run down her cheek, as her face remained the same tone it was since I saw her exit the house. I had enough. I quickly run ahead, and stand in her path, forcing her to look at me. "What's wrong Brittany? Did I do something? Did I hurt you in someway? Please tell me so that I can help you feel better. I hate seeing you like this."

She just looked back at me, her face remaining hard and cold. Suddenly, she opened her mouth, and the next words she said, suddenly made my heart stop, my stomach twist into a thousand knots, and my blood turn ice cold, as he words echoed though my head.

"It's over Alvin."


	20. Chapter 20 Heartbreak

**Chapter 20 Heartbreak**

**Brittany's POV**

I was frozen, almost unable to believe the words just came out of my mouth. My eyes remained locked on Alvin, as he looked back at me. His face had turned ghost white, with his jaw dropping slightly. He looked like he was getting hit in the stomach, but I knew the pain I was causing him was more then that.

The air turned dead silent, no sound travelling through the air, adding to the tension that was already starting to form. It felt like we were standing there for hours, neither of us was saying, or doing anything. My heart was pounding like crazy, while at the same time, feeling like it was being torn in two. I could feel tears starting to form in my eye, but I held them back. I didn't want to cry, not now.

"What?" Alvin finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were wide open with shock and horror, and his breathing was so slow, it didn't seem like he was breathing at all. I tried to look away from him, tried to take my eyes off him but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. It was impossible.

I tried to open my mouth, but it felt like the inside of it was filled with glue, it just wouldn't budge. "What do you mean it's over?" he said, taking a step closer to me. I was silent, my heart just would let me say the words, but my mind was telling me to say it, for both our sakes. I took a deep breath, and give it everything I had to get the words out. "It's over between us Alvin."

As soon as those words came out, it felt like my heart was submerged in acid, and my mouth was ablaze with fire. I stare at Alvin, and could see his face becoming hard and cold. "It is over between us" he said very slowly, each word echoing out, digging into my ear like an ice pick.

I remained completely still, not saying a word or moving a muscle, trying my best to hold back the pain. "Why?" he said, his voice taking a flat tone. Again, I said nothing, I just continue staring at him, as he stared back at me. "Why Brittany?" he said again, his voice starting to drip with anger. "Why is it over? Why are you ending this? Why?" I could feel myself becoming very small under Alvin's gaze, as he waited for the answer.

When I didn't give the answer, I could see his face starting to turn red. "Why are you ending this when we shared intimate and wonderful times with each other? I thought we had something special."

I couldn't let him think that we didn't. I could let him think that we did not share something important with each other. "We do Alvin" I reply, my voice starting to shake. "If we have something special, then why are you ending it. You wouldn't end it if we didn't" he said, the anger strong in his voice.

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him what my sisters were doing. I just couldn't. In my mind, if I told him, then he might turn to his brothers, and then they turn to my sisters. Despite how much I wanted them to pay for what they have done to me, I couldn't go that far. I didn't want to stoup to their level.

I could feel the tears starting to rise, as I struggled to get words out my mouth. "I can't tell you why Alvin" I said, my voice starting to crack, "all I can tell you is that it is over between us. We're done."

"I think I deserve an answer" he replied, his voice sounding like it was on the verge of exploding. I wouldn't blame him if he did, I was breaking his heart, and I wouldn't tell him why or for what reason. "Please Alvin, it is hard enough already. Don't make it any harder."

"HARDER" he yelled, "I AM, OR APPARENTLY NOW, YOUR EX BOYFRIEND. WE SHARED A MAGICAL NIGHT TOGETHER. WE LOVE EACH OTHER, I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF YOU. I DESERVE A GOD DAMN ANSWER."

Again, I was silent. I just look down at my feet, as the tears starting to run down my face, soft whimpers escaping my lips.

I could hear Alvin give a frustrated sigh, sounding like he was already regretting raising his voice. "Brittany, I love you with all my heart. I would do anything for you. If I did something wrong, please tell me so I can fix it, and get this mess all sorted out. I don't want to lose you. Please, just tell me, please."

The tears were starting to drip off my face and land on the ground. It was tearing me apart, knowing how much pain I was causing Alvin. He deserved to know, and I didn't want to leave him, I loved him too much. I look back up at him, about to open my mouth to tell him, but all that came out were two very small words.

"I'm sorry."

More hot tears run down my face, as I close my eyes to try and stop the crying, but the pain was just too much. The small whimpers that were escaping my mouth now turned loud and strong, as I dig my hands into my eyes, as the tears kept coming out. I don't know how long I was standing there, seconds, minutes, maybe hours.

But as I pull my hands away, through the tears, I could still see Alvin standing there, only this time, he had tears running down his face, as his face remained expressionless. He then slowly turned, and walked over to a nearby tree, resting his left hand on the trunk as he hunched over.

He just stared down at the ground, his right hand shaking into a fist. "Please forgive me Alvin" I said through my whimpers. As soon as I said that, Alvin's right fist swung around, striking a nearby tree branch that was two inches thick, severing it from the tree. I watch as I see Alvin clutch his hand, with blood dribbling over his fingers as he held it tight.

He showed no reaction to the pain though. I knew that the pain I caused him, was more painful then the pain he was feeling in his hand. "It is hard to forgive you, when you can't even give me the answer I am looking for."

My stomach was feeling like it was twisting around and around, as I look down at my feet. "I am going to ask one last time. Why Brittany? Please tell me, why?" It was on the edge of my tongue. I wanted to say it, to tell him. My heart and soul were telling me to, but my mind kept over shadowing it all.

Just then, Alvin walks right up to me, and gently touches the bottom of my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I could see a whirlwind of sorrow, pain and anger running through them. At that point, I felt like not only my heart, but everything inside my body tear in two, causing more tears run down my face.

While he kept his eyes locked on mine, I could feel him grab my hand, then stick some sort of paper in them. I briefly take my gaze off him to see what he placed in my hands, and could see money gently resting in my palm.

"Your cab ride home" he said coldly as he walked past me. "If you aren't going to bother giving me the answer I deserve, then I am done."

I slowly turn to see him walking down the path to his van, still clutching his hand tightly as he as the distance between me and him grew. He didn't bother turning his head to look at me, or anything. He just kept walking, leaving me standing there, by myself, with nothing but the tears running down my face.

"I'm so sorry Alvin" I whimper to myself. "I love you."

I slowly make my way over to a tree, and sit down, resting my back against the trunk. As soon as I did, I completely broke down. I dug my face into my legs, as I hugged myself, trying desperately to get the pain to stop. But the more I tried, the more it intensified.

What have I done? What did I do? The only boy I ever loved, now hates me, because I couldn't give him the answer he did deserve. I wanted to run after him, to tell him this was all a huge mistake, and that I didn't want it to end. But what was the point now. Even if I was willing to stand up against my sisters, he would never be willing to listen to me. He was probably feeling more pain then I was right now.

I was hating myself, I was hating my sisters, I was hating everything. I take my face out of my legs, and could see the sun had set quite a while ago, with the shadows of night filling the park. The only light was from the nearby street lights, and the glow from the city.

Soft whimpers continued to escape my mouth. My whole body ached with heartbreak that I found myself clutching my chest, trying too null the pain, but it did very little.

Suddenly, a bright light filled my eyes, causing me to extend my hands to block it. "Is everything all right Miss.?" Through the light, I could see somebody approaching me, a bright flashlight in their hand, wearing some sort of hat, and a belt with several items clipped on it. It was all had to make out with the light shining in my face.

"Can you turn the light off please" I said, my voice still sounding weak. The light then flickered off, and in front of me, I could see a cop standing in front of me. He looked like he was in his thirties, with a look of both concern and caution on his face. I said nothing, afraid that I might say something that could cause me trouble.

The officer stepped closer, I could see his hand resting just above what looked like his taser. It was understandable, since he didn't know if I was dangerous or not.

"I am fine" I reply, looking down at the ground. "Do you mind standing up madam?" he said as he stepped back.

I gave a soft groan. Great, one of the worst nights of my life, and I was under interrogation from a cop. "You haven't been drinking or consumed any illegal substances?" he said. I could see him looking closely at my eyes, obviously noticing how read and puffy they looked.

I shake my head, as I wipe away the tears that continued to seep out my eyes. "Is it all right if I do some tests to confirm this?" he said as he placed his flashlight into a holder on his belt. "I not under any influence" I reply, hoping not to have to go through them.

"It is a precaution miss. If you have nothing to hide, then you will be fine." I give another moan as he starts giving me instructions. Walk in a straight line, follow bright light in my eyes, and recite the alphabet.

Once I was done, the officer gave a satisfied nod. "All right, your cleared" the officer said as he took out a small note pad. "I apologize for what I had to make you do miss. But a woman crying by herself in a public park isn't exactly a normal occurrence. Is it all right if I get your name down for my incident report?"

"Brittany Miller" I said, staring back at him. He gave a nod as he wrote my name down, then placed his note pad back into his pocket. "I'm Constable Tyler Pauwel. Do you need a ride home?" I look down at the money I held in my hand, then shoved it into my pocket. "Yeah, I do. Thank you."

He gave me a gentle smile as he turned, and pointed to his cruiser just down the path.

He climbs into the driver seat, while I take the passenger's seat. I never had been in a cruiser before. The inside was filled with high tech computers and switches, and the centre, I could see several loaded weapons. Shot guns, rifles, you name it.

I give him my address before he could even ask, as he quickly types it down in his computer. The ride was silent. I didn't say a word, making it a little awkward.

"If you don't mind me asking miss. What happened to you tonight?" he said, breaking the silence. I thought for a moment. Should I really tell a stranger what was happening. He seemed like a nice guy, but would he really be interested in hearing my problems.

But then again, I had no one to turn to. I couldn't talk to Miss Miller, because she would then find out about me and Alvin. There was no one who could listen to me.

I gave a deep sigh, then told him everything that happened. When I first fell in love with Alvin, to when he found me on the ground crying. I just finished my story when he pulled up in front of my house, and turned his cruiser off.

"You have quite the story" he said, leaning back into his seat. "Did you want to end it?" he asked, turning his head to look at me. I immediately shook my head. "Then don't. Your family has to realize you're an adult. You can make your own decisions without them telling you what to do. When I chose to become a cop, my family wouldn't allow it. They said I would be making the worest mistake of my life. But I knew I was old enough to make my own choices, and here I am. You have to do that as well, it may be painful at first, but in the long run, it will be worth it."

"He'll never take me back" I said, looking down at my lap. "Give it time" he replied. "If you two still deeply love each other, then you will get back together. Just give it time." I was silent for a moment, then turned to give the officer a small smile. "Thank you sir" I said as I opened the door.

Just as I was about to step out, I stop and look back at him. "What about your family? Did they really disown you?" He remained silent for a moment, then gave a small nod. "They did. I didn't speak to them for almost a year. We're now talking again, but everything is still really strained."

I then step out of the cruiser, and give him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. Have a good night, and thanks for listening." "Good night Miss Miller" he said, as he turned his cruiser back on. As I shut the door, the cruiser pulls away, leaving me standing in front of my house.

**Sorry, could resist using that name, and his story. Tyler's life kinda fit with what was going on.**


	21. Chapter 21 Living Life Without Him

**Chapter 21 Living Life Without Him**

**Brittany's POV**

It had been only two weeks since I ended it with Alvin, two weeks since we last spoke to each other. Every time when he saw me in the halls at school, he would turn the other way, trying to avoid me. And in biology, he would sit on the far side of the room, his gaze never looking my way. And every time when it was time to walk home, he would remain behind at school.

Simon and Theodore would tell us that he had some extra work to do, and had to stay behind. From the way they acted, it seemed like they didn't know what happened between me and him. Either that, or they were just really good at acting.

But I knew the reason why he was avoiding me. I hurt him in more ways than I did in our whole lives. I knew he still loved me, and I still loved him more than anything in the world. Every day that passed, I only found myself missing him more and more, and the pain only getting stronger.

I missed the feeling of his strong arms holding me close to him, holding me tight. I missed the feeling of his warm skin, his bright smile, his stupid jokes, his soft gentle eyes, the warmth of his body, his lips pressed against mine, and his sweet and loving nature, just to name a few.

My relationship with my sisters was no better. They tried talking to me like none of this ever happened, but I kept giving them the cold shoulder. It made dinners and meals very awkward. Miss Miller would try to get the three of us to talk to each other again, but I refused to say a word. Miss Miller would sometimes talk to me alone, and ask me what's going on. But all I would say is it is complicated.

I knew she wasn't happy with how my relationship was turning with my sisters, but she knew she had no control. All she could do was just sit back, and hope for the best, which I knew worried her greatly.

It was now the beginning of June. The air was becoming warmer, and the days were getting longer. I was trying to continue my life as the best I could. But my mind kept revolving around Alvin, as well as those words the cop had told me that night. "_Your family has to realize you're an adult. You can make your own decisions without them telling you what to do. If you two still deeply love each other, then you will get back together. Just give it time." _

Those words ringed in my head constantly. It was the only comforting thing I had that gave me hope that me and Alvin would get back together. It's what gave me strength to get through the days, and try and prepare for the end of school. But there were times, when I was laying on my bed, studying, I would feel the tears come up. I was thinking back to when we were both in my room, studying together, with Alvin mostly studying me.

I did my best to keep my crying quiet, so that no one would hear. Sometimes having to bury my face into my pillow to muffle the sounds. But like I said, school was almost done. I had to get ready for what I was going to do afterwards. In the previous months, I had made tapes and recordings of me acting or singing.

They were nothing fancy, but I hoped it would be enough for somebody to recognize my talent, and give me a job. It would be great if I could get it before I left for college, then the money I made could go to that. I made several copies, sending them out to studio's and entertainment business's, hoping that I would get in.

I tried to think positively, thinking one of these places would call soon, and ask me to come in. But a whole week past, and still I heard nothing. It was a little unsettling.

On the second week of June. I walk back home after another day. Another day without Alvin, another day without knowing when I would get the call I have been waiting for, for days. I walk into the house, and give a soft groan as I slowly pull my back pack off my shoulders, and let it fall to the floor with a thud, releasing the weight off my shoulders.

"Brittany, I have some news" Miss Miller said walking in, with a bright smile of excitement on her face. I look up at her, and wait for her to reveal what it was, expecting it would be nothing really special. "You got a piece of mail today from a studio" she said, holding out her hand with the envelop held tightly in my fingers.

I could feel a surge of excitement go through me, as I reach out and grab the envelop, and look down at the printing. Across the front was the name "Carlton Records." It kinda confused me a bit, because I didn't recall sending anything to a studio under that name. But then again, I sent so many video's and CD's of myself, I couldn't remember all the names.

My hands slowly started to tremble, as I turn the envelop over, and slowly start to tear it open. My heart was going a mile a minute, as I pull the letter out, and began to open up the folded piece of paper, and begin to read out loud what it said.

"Dear Brittany Miller. Carlton Records would like to give you the opportunity to preform in one of our studio's to test your singing talent. We have heard many good things, and would like to see if you have what it takes to sing at our studio. You will sit in a recording studio, as we test your vocal talents by asking you to sing a few songs we are currently developing. Your audition will be Saturday, June eleventh at one P.M. The address is on the enclosed piece of paper attached to the letter."

I studied the letter again and again, almost unable to believe this was true. "Congratulations Brittany" Miss Miller squeal as she pulled me into a hug. "I am so happy and proud of you."

I was speechless, unable to find the words I wanted to say. "I-I-can't believe it" I said, my eyes remaining fixed on the letter. I could suddenly feel a rush of energy go through me, as I looked up at Miss Miller, and smiled. "I am actually going to sing" I said, jumping up and down with joy, almost screaming.

"Calm down Brittany" Miss Miller laughed, as she placed her hands on my shoulders to stop my jumping. "Just remember that this is only an audition. It doesn't mean you will be going to the record charts anytime soon." "I know" I reply, looking back down at the letter with a smile. "I am going to go up to my room to practice."

Before Miss Miller could reply, I turned and ran up the stairs faster then I ever did. But as I reach my room, I realize how bitter sweet this was. Because right now, I would have told Alvin, and he would be congratulating me, holding me close to him, giving me a congratulatory kiss. I missed him like mad. I just wanted so badly to be in his arms again, to hear his voice gently whispering in my ear, as the warmth of his breath gently tickles my ear.

I just gave a sad sigh as I walked up the stairs and entered my room.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday, I was sitting in a small lounge, surrounded by several people who were humming or clearing their voices. Obviously all of them were trying out for some sort of singing gig. I just sat quietly in my chair.<p>

On the outside, I seemed calm, but the inside, I was scared beyond belief. My heart was pounding. My whole body felt like jelly, and my hands were digging into my knees. I was nervous, and scared. Anyone who says they aren't would be either a liar, or crazy.

I just wanted so badly for Alvin to be here with me right now. By now, he would probably be pulling me close to him. His hands would either be stroking my head or back, calming me down as he's telling me I will do great.

But because of what my sisters did, I had to face this alone, without him. I could feel a small spark of anger emerge through the fear, but it did little to calm my nerves. I wondered, was it worth holding such a grudge against my sisters anymore. Despite how much they hurt me, they were still my sisters. Now matter how much I wanted to hurt them, a little voice deep down was telling me not to go through with it.

It was one voice fighting another, the part of me that wanted them to pay, and the part of me that wanted to be with them. And the voice that was telling me to hurt them, only grew louder each time I thought of Alvin and the night I told him it was over.

"Miss Miller." I look up, and could see a young lady standing a few metres from me, a clip board in her hand, and a small little head set resting on her ear. It felt like my heart slammed to a stop, knowing that this was it, this might be the beginning or the end.

I quietly stand up, as the lady walks with me down a long hall, almost to the back of the building, then opens the door on the end. I walk in as she remained outside, and found myself in a recording studio, with a man in his forties, with a bald head, sitting at the controls, looking at all the dials and knobs.

To the left was a door the lead into a room with a single stool in the centre, with a podium, and microphone. As I look around the studio, the man stands up, and walks towards me, with a kind smile on his face. "Ah, Miss Miller. I'm Charles Wilson. It is nice to meet you" he said as he extended his hand towards mine.

I shake it back, doing my best to stay calm. "Are you nervous?" he asked as he turned back around to sit in his seat. "A little" I replied, my voice sounding small. "It is to be expected" he said as he looked over at a computer monitor.

He studied the screen for several seconds, as I just stood there, waiting for what was about to happen next. He then pulled away from the computer, pulling out a folder, and handed it to me. "This is the song we want you to preform. It isn't complete, so just try and go with it."

I open the folder, and study the musical notes and the lines I was suppose to sing. It was odd though, the parts that seemed incomplete, were only with the lines. The whole song seemed complete with the musical notes all all the way to the end. But it just seemed like there was supposed to be another person singing with me, but their words weren't added into the song.

I move into the recording studio, and sit down on the stool, resting the song on the podium, and placing the earphones on my ears. "All-right Miss Miller" Charles said as he stood over his control panel, his mouth close to the microphone. "Follow the notes, and come in where the lines are. Take your time, and give it your best."

I reply by giving a simple nod, as I hear music fill my headphones. It started off with an electric guitar playing slow and quiet, then gradually grew louder before it finally ended, then followed by then gentle beat of the drums, with the guitar playing a few notes every few beats.

It was a long wait before my part. Almost a whole minute. It was then my time to finally shine as I began to read the lines, my voice matching perfectly with the volume, tempo and tone of the song. It was difficult singing though, I had no idea what the song was about, it was like watching snippets from a movie, then asked to tell what the movie was about. But I urged on, giving it my voices' best effort for this song. I don't remember what the lines were, but they had a lot of emotion behind them, that is one thing I remember.

I must have sung the song ten times before Charles finally ended it. "All-right Miss Miller. That will do." I pull off my earphones, my ears burning as the cool air touched them. I slide off the stool, and walk into the studio, where Charles sat in his chair, giving me a huge smile. "You were wonderful Miss Miller" he said as he leaned forward to shake my hand on more time.

"Thank you" I said, my voice a little raspy from all the singing as I shook his hand back. "How long before I hear anything?" "Well" he said as he looked back at his computer screen. "It will take at least a month and a half to get it setup. When it is ready, we will send you a copy, and let you know what our answer is."

I could feel a surge of joy go through me, the first I felt in almost three weeks. "Thank you" I said, a bright smile spreading across my face. "My pleasure, have a good day Miss Miller."

I then turn and walk out the studio, closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath, and let it all out, feeling very proud of myself for what I accomplished.

Just as I was about to leave, I could hear Charles on the other end of the door, sounding like he was talking to someone on the phone. "Yes, I have the recordings. Do you really think this will work?"

But I think nothing of it, as I walk down the hall way, and out the building.


	22. Chapter 22 Trying to Mend

**Wow, over 100 reveiws, I never thought I would get so many. Every review I get is a new record. I am hoping that this story will take me past 300 with luck. Please keep those reviews coming. Thank you everyone so much. =)**

**Chapter 22 Trying to Mend**

**Brittany's POV**

School was finally done. All my exams, tests, everything, done. I passed with flying colours, surprising considering what I have been through this whole month. The only good thing was the studio audition, that was it, the rest of it had been hell.

The whole month, I had tried to talk to Alvin, trying to speak to him to tell him I was sorry, but he was like Houdini.

Every time when I'd see him turn a corner at school, I'd follow, but he was gone. I would try and go to his house after school, but every time I did, Dave, or his brothers would tell me he was out. They were confused about it as I was, because, even if Alvin was staying out late, he would at least tell his family where he was going. But he told them nothing. He would just leave not saying a word about where he was going, making them worry.

My heart would just sink more and more, as each day passed without hearing his voice, his sweet face, or just him in general.

I wanted so badly to be close to him again.

The cop said that we would be back together soon if we really loved each other, but it has been over a month, and nothing. He didn't try and call, email, anything to try and talk to me. I couldn't say I was any better, I never tried either.

Going over a month without seeing him made me wonder how he was doing. Was he crying almost every night like I was? Was he missing me as much as I was missing him? I realized that these were stupid questions I was asking myself. He loved me, of course he would be.

And all of this, because Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't keep their minds off of my relationship. They should have been worrying about theirs instead of mine and Alvin's. But I had enough with it all. Their manipulation, their control over my life, everything.

I had finally made the decision of what i was going to do. I was going to be with him, no matter what happened. If my sisters were going to tell everyone that me and Alvin have had sex, then let them. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to be with Alvin. I needed him, and I knew he needed me.

I wasn't about to let my sisters tell me how to do things, how to run my life, and choose the boys I wanted to be with. Alvin was the only biy for me, always was, and always will. But I couldn't help but wonder, would he still be willing to speak to me after what I put him through.

His last words to me were "I'm done."

Did that mean he was done with me altogether, or done trying to ask me why I was ending it? But it was impossible to know because I could never find him. I felt like I was looking for him in crowded gym full of people, all wearing the same clothes. Every time when I'd think I'd see him, it was just a false alarm.

The last time I ever saw Alvin, was at the biology exam. He was at one corner of the room, and I was at the other. He almost seemed to race through his exam, then quickly handed it to the teacher, and walked out of the room. I was just finishing as well, and quickly followed him out.

But like I said, he was like Houdini, he just disappeared.

That was the last time I saw him, a week and a half ago. We were now into the second week of July.

How long was I suppose to go without having Alvin with me, at my side, holding me close.

One night, I laid in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, holding the pink bear tightly in my arms. My mind drifting with these thoughts that had been plaguing for weeks. My mind was thinking so much about Alvin that just looking at the ceiling, I thought I could see his face looking back at me, that cute devilish smile spreading far and wide. I close my eyes, making a small tear form out the corner of my eye, and run down the side of my face.

I raise my hand, and slowly wipe away the tear, trying my best not to cry again like I did every day and night that passed by. I didn't want to cry anymore. I just wanted Alvin with me, to comfort me, to support me, to tell me that he loves me like he always did.

A gentle tap then came from my door, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look towards my door, and could see my sisters slowly walk in. I could feel the anger and hate once again as I leaned my head back, looking back up at the ceiling.

"What do you two want?" I snarl, not making any effort to look at them. I already knew what they wanted. I haven't spoken to them since that night me and Alvin broke up. I knew it was tearing them apart, but knowing that only made me smile. But I held the smile back, not wanting them to know I was enjoying what I was making them feel.

My sisters remained quiet, saying nothing for almost a minute before Eleanor finally spoke. "Brittany, it has been over a month. Please just talk to us."

"Talk to you, ha" I said, my voice dripping with anger. "Britt" Jeanette said, her voice heavy with sorrow. "You have to understand, we were only doing what we felt was right to protect you. We just wanted to keep you from getting your heart broken."

I instantly sat up, my facing burning bright red, as my hands tugged on my sheets, as my breathing became deep and heavy.

"And what have I been experiencing this past month. Do you think that all of this was because I was mad at you? Do you think that I was crying my eyes out every night, because I was betrayed by the most cruelest sisters to ever walk this earth. No. I was crying because of him. I broke his heart, while at the same time, I broke mine. So good job you two. Good job at trying to protect me from heart break."

I could see small tears emerge through their eyes, but I didn't care if my words hurt them, it was making me feel better.

"Like we said Brittany" Jeanette said, her voice sounding a little uneasy. "We know Alvin enough that . . . "

"You didn't know him" I snap back. "Despite all the years you have known him, you never will know him the way I know him. Is he immature? Yes, at times. But he knows when enough is enough. But that was one of the things I loved about him. His stupid little jokes would only brighten my day. And he'd made me feel special, like I was the most important thing in the world. It was like nothing else mattered to him, but me."

I could feel the tears starting to rise, as I struggled to hold myself together. "And now, because you two couldn't worry about your own relationships, you ruined mine." "Please Brittany" Eleanor whispered, tears starting to run down her face.

But I wasn't going to let them get a single word in, it was my turn to make them feel awful.

"Do you have any idea what kind of pain you two have caused me? Every day, I feel a horrible burning pain in my chest, my stomach feels like it is twisted, and my face feels like it had been drenched in water for hours. All because of you, the sisters I thought I could trust, the ones that I thought would always be there to support me."

I stared at them for the longest time, as they looked back at me, tears running down their faces.

"Imagine how heart broken you would be, if I found a secret about you two, and used it to end your relationship with Simon and Theodore. Imagine the horrible pain, the anguish, and the feeling like you can't turn to your sister anymore. But now, as far as I am concerned, I have no sisters. The ones I knew growing up are now dead, replaced by selfish, stubborn bitches."

That word finally did it. My sisters look down at the floor, tears erupting from their eyes. But no matter how much I knew I hurt them, I still wanted to hurt them more, because what they were feeling was nothing compared to what I went through.

But I had enough, I didn't want to be anywhere near them. I walk past them, immediately walking out my room and quickly down the stairs. I quickly throw on my shoes, and walk out the door. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I needed to clear my head.

It felt good for what I just put my sisters through, but deep down, I was also feeling a little rotten. I was still their sister, and a sister shouldn't say those words. I was just so mad, I was just speaking from my head, and not my heart.

As I walked, I wished I could find out where Alvin was, so I could tell him how sorry I was, and have him back in life. But that was impossible when he was nowhere to be found, and no one knew where he was half the time.

A few tears ran down my face, that I quickly wiped away. I stared down at the ground the whole time, not bothering to raise my head to try and find out where I was.

After what seemed like hours, I raised my head and could see the sky was slowly turning a bright orange, as the sun fell lower and lower. I glance in every direction, trying to find out where I was.

Just up a head, I could see the park where me and Alvin last spoke to each other. My feet where starting to ache and burn from the walk, making every step burn and my feet throb like crazy.

I walk past the small arbor that stood at the enterance, and slowly walk down the foot path.

The whole place quiet and peaceful. The bird chirped up in the trees, and all the little critters ran around on the ground. Up ahead, I could see a little pond, with a bench resting in front of it. It was the perfect place to sit down and rest.

My feet burned after each step, as I made the last metres to the bench and sat down.

The sun now disappeared behind the trees, covering me in their shadows. It was eerily similar to the night I called it off with Alvin.

My whole mind then began to replay the whole evening again in my head. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and let them fall down my face.

Looking back, I realized just how stupid I was to end something that was so wonderful, so magical, just because I was blackmailed. If only Alvin was right here. I would tell him how much I loved him, how I never want to let him go, and how foolish I was.

"Brittany."

I felt my whole body freezed. The voice was so familiar and soothing, but also so strange. Was I really hearing it, or was it just my mind aching to hear it again.

I slowly turn, my heart beating like crazy, as the view of a person came into my view, obscured by the tears forming in my eyes. I blink, releasing the tears, as the figured turned into Alvin. His hands in his pockets, his eyes still showing the same pain and anguish I saw when I last looked into them.

"Can I join you?" he said, his face looking a little nervous.

I didn't know what to say, my mouth was stiff, unable to get the words I wanted to say out.

**One thing I forget to say to is Fanfic sent me a email saying my Private Messages might not be working properly. So the first three reviewers, I will just send a quick and simple message, and just tell me if you recieved it or not. Thank you for your help. **

**Again, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23 Foregiveness

**Chapter 23 Forgiveness**

**Brittany's POV**

I just sat there, my eyes fixed on Alvin, while his eyes remained fixed on me, staring at me with soft but tired eyes. I felt like I was glued to the bench, every muscle in my body struggled to move, but nothing would happen. Alvin remained where he was standing for a minute, waiting for me to reply, but I couldn't find the strength to say the words I wanted to say.

My whole body wanted to jump up, run over to him, hung him like he was a life preserver, kiss him for hours, and never let him go, ever again.

"Can I join you Brittany?" he asked again, taking a step closer.

I just remain silent. His voice filling my ears, and mind. I almost forgot what it sounded like. I just remain staring at him like he was a stranger, and in a way he was. We hadn't talked in over a month. It was like seeing each other for the first time in years.

I summoned every bit of strength I had within me, and manage to only whisper one word.

"Yeah."

Alvin then slowly made his way over to the bench, our eyes never leaving each others gaze. He then sat down, and gently clasped his hands together, looking down at the ground. I studied his hands closely, and could still see a scar from when he punched the tree branch. A white patch of skin the ran from his pinky finger, all the way down to his wrist.

My eyes then travel up his arm, slowly coming to a stop on his face as he continued looking down at the ground. "How have you been?" he said, his voice sounding low and quiet. I immediately wanted to tell him how painful the month had been without him. I wanted to tell him how much I missed, how much I loved him, and how sorry I was for what I did to him.

"Fine" I reply weakly. His head then raised up a little, and slowly turn to look at me. I could see a very small smile form out of the corner of his mouth, making me blush. Seeing his face again made me realize that not only did I miss him, but I was also in horrible agony as well without him.

"I'm glade to hear that" he said, as he leaned back on the bench, putting his hands in his pockets.

He was then silent, not saying a word, his eyes just staring out at the pond that laid in front of us. His face was starting to turn bright red, and his breathing was becoming deeper. I quickly studied his face, thinking he was getting mad, but what I saw completely shocked me.

He seemed scared, terrified would probably be the better word. A word I never thought would go in the same sentence with Alvin. His right hand then went up to his head, and he ran his fingers through his hair. "For what it's worth Brittany. I just want you to know I am so sorry" he said softly, his eyes turning back to mine.

What was he sorry for? I was the one who ended it. Did he think this was somehow his fault? Did he think that I left him, because he did something wrong, when we were happy together?

"I will provide if it will help you."

I looked at him completely shocked, wondering why he was saying this. "What are you talking about Alvin?" I said, my heart beat going faster and faster. "Your pregnancy, I will provide for you and the child."

My eyes bulge wide open. Did he think I was pregnant? Did Jeanette and Eleanor tell him as a way to keep him away from me? "My p-p-p-pregnancy?" I said, the words barely able to escape my lips.

He then looked straight into my eyes, like he was peering into my soul. "Yeah. That must be the reason why you left me. Because I got you pregnant. I can think of no other reason why you left me, so that is the only reason I can think of why ended it."

I could feel a wave of guilt wash over me. Because I hadn't told him, he was probably scared out of his mind for over a month, thinking I was having his child. But I wasn't going to let him think that, not anymore. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know everything.

"I'm not pregnant Alvin. I promise you."

His face then took on a mix of expressions. I could see a little relief, but most of it was confusion mixed with pain. "Then why end it Britt? Why end it all after the wonderful times we had together? I love you with every fibre of my being and soul, and I thought you loved me. I thought that we would always be together, and nothing would stand in our way. So why Brittany?"

I could feel the tears starting to rise, my guilt only growing stronger after what he told me. It hurt me to know that Alvin loved me, only to have me rip out his heart for no reason. Well, now he was going to get the answer that he deserved to know since the beginning.

"Because of my sisters" I said, placing my right hand over my eyes to hide the tears, not that it mattered since soft whimpers were escaping lips.

"Your sisters?" Alvin replied, his voice sounding more confused then ever. "What? Were they jealous because you started dating first?"

"No" I cried, my whimpers so strong, they were now loud gasps of air. "They didn't approve of you. They said I'd be making the worst mistake of my life if I choose you."

Alvin said nothing to what I just said. I open my finger a little, and could see his gaze slowly turning towards the ground, with a look of shock and hurt on his face.

"When did this all start?" he asked, his as his finger gently traced the scar on his hand. "The date we had before the fair at the restaurant. A friend of Jeanette's caught us kissing, and sent her a photo. When I got home that night, they told me I had to dump you, saying I will know only heart break with you. They thought you immature, selfish, and inconsiderate."

Alvin said nothing for several moments. It was obvious he was having trouble trying to take this all in. "I can understand their point" Alvin finally said, his voice barely a whispered, "I was immature, selfish and inconsiderate . . . when I was younger. But I matured, I am not that guy anymore."

"I tried telling them that, but they wouldn't listen, they told me to leave you. But I wasn't going to let them tell me who I should and shouldn't love."

"You finally gave in though, didn't you" Alvin said, his voice filling with sorrow.

"No" I replied, my whole face wet with tears, as I struggled to hold myself together to tell Alvin. "The night after we had sex, when I got home, I tried to determine what was going on with my body. One article said it was a sign of pregnancy. So I bought a test, and it came up negative. But my sisters found it, and threatened that if I didn't end it with you, they would tell everyone that you and I slept together."

Alvin's head gently nodded back and forth, letting out a long sigh. It was starting to make sense to him, everything. Why I left him for no good reason. He looked like a weight was lifted off his chest.

"How come you didn't tell me in the first place? I would have been there for you, to support you"

"I didn't want to ruin the friendship you had with my sisters. But when they used the pregnancy test to force me to break up with you. I felt like there was nothing we could do. I was scared of what might happen to you once everyone found out. I was afraid I would lose you forever."

Alvin then turned to me, then extended his hand, and gently grabbed mine. I could feel a shudder of pleasure go through me, as I felt the warm skin of his hand on mine.

I look down at our joined hands, and gently squeeze it as I look back to Alvin. "I would have been willing to face anything, just for you Brittany. I wouldn't let anything stand between you and me. I will always be with you, no matter what."

"I know Alvin" I said, letting go of his hand, resting my elbows on my knees, and digging my face into my hands. "I am truly sorry, with all my heart that I hurt you. It was so stupid of me to let my sisters manipulate me like that. I never wanted any of this to happen."

I could then feel Alvin move closer to me, then felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him. I missed this so much, his arms wrapping around me felt like a shield, making me feel like I was safe and protected with him.

I then completely broke down, crying right into his shoulder. His hand gently rubbed my back, sending a warm soothing feeling through me that felt like I had felt it in years. I could feel all the pain and sorrow I was feeling starting to melt away.

"It's okay Brittany" he softly whispered into my ear, "I forgive you."

"You shouldn't" I cried. "I hurt you. I made you think I didn't love you. You thought I was pregnant, just because I didn't tell you why."

"It doesn't matter" he said, as he pulled away, his finger coming to rest under my chin, raising my head to look at him. I could see a small group of tears forming in his eyes, as he looked at me with caring and loving smile.

"What matters is right now. Do you still want to be with me?"

I nod as I wipe away the remaining tears from my eyes. "Yeah, I want to be with you, and never let you go ever again."

The smile on Alvin's face grew wider, as he began to lean closer towards me. My instincts then kicked in, as I found myself slowly leaning towards Alvin, my eyes starting to close, as our lips came closer and closer with each passing second. It almost felt like there was an invisible force, pulling me and Alvin closer together like magnets. That sudden rush of electricity ran through me once again, as his lips met mine. I instantly threw my arms around him, holding him tighter then I ever had before, as I felt his hands gently trace my sides, coming to rest at my hips. Our tongues were going like crazy in each others mouth, almost like we were trying to make up for lost time.

I know it may sound stupid, but the whole time we were kissing, I was also crying. Not because I was upset, but because I was so happy and relieved to have the boy I loved back in my life, back in my arms, and back in my heart.

I then pulled away, laughing and crying at the same time, still having my arms wrapped around him, not wanting to ever let him go again. I smile back at Alvin as a idea runs through my mind.

"Let's go away for a few days" I said, giving him a sweet smile.

He looked at me with shock, a little surprised by the sudden suggestion.

"Go away?" he replied.

I then caress his face, as I gently nodded. "Yeah, just you and me for a few days. It is not like we have to worry about school. We are adults, free to do whatever we want." He raised his eye brows, as he slowly began to stroke his chin. "_PLEASE_ Alvin" I said, trying to give him a puppy look. He looked back at me and then sighed. The tears that still stained my face probably were what help with convincing him.

"All right" he said, his famed devilish smile spreading across his face. "Let's go away for a while. Just me and you. No brothers or bossy sisters, just us, doing what we want. And doing _it _when we want. After all, you know you can't resist this fine body."

I laughed for the first time in over a month from his stupid little joke, feeling like all my problems were now gone. It was now time for me and him to make up for a month of lost time together.


	24. Chapter 24 Perfect Moments

**Chapter 24 Perfect Moments.**

**Brittany's POV**

My eyes struggled to remain open, as an array of lights whizzed by my sights, creating rays that seemed mixed and blurred together. I was sitting in the passenger's seat of the van, laying slightly on my side, as Alvin's hand gently played with the back of my head, his fingers gently fiddling through my hair, relaxing me as he drove down the city streets.

I was exhausted, and I knew he was to. After all the emotions we've been through today, we were completely drained, emotionally and physically, but I was happy, for the first time in over a month.

We were back together, that was all I wanted for the last few weeks, since I saw him walk away from me, thinking he hated me for not giving any reason why.

That cop was right, if we really did love each other, we would get back together, and find a way to make it work.

I was determined to not let my sisters choose what I felt was right. Being with Alvin felt right. Actually, it felt more than right, it felt like destiny. I felt like there was a deep connection I had with Alvin, like we were two sides of the same coin, one could not exist without the other. That is the best way to put it. I don't know the words to describe how it feels, but it makes me feel happy, alive, and complete.

The blur of the street lights going past sent me into a relaxing trance, making my eye lids become heavier and heavier as each second passed.

I slowly turn over to face Alvin, the sudden loss of the hypnotizing light pulling me slightly out of my trance. Alvin pulled his hand away briefly, allowing me to turn over as I stare at him through tired eyes.

I could see his eyes briefly look at me then turn to the road as through the dime light, I could see a smile creep across his face.

"Are you tired Britt?" he said, giving a soft chuckle. "What was your first clue?" I said sarcastically, my voice sounding quiet and weak, my body barely having the energy to say those words.

"I don't know" he said, pretending to act stupid. "I'm guessing it was your eyes half closed, that was probably my first clue right there."

Only a very light giggle escapes my mouth, my body unable to find the strength needed to laugh or give a reply to comment on his 'sharp' observing skills.

Though my half-closed eyes, I could see Alvin glancing left and right, as I felt the speed of the van gently drop. "Let's see if we can find a hotel" he said softly, trying not to be so loud that he might startle me.

"I hope you don't have your mind in the gutter Alvin. I'm much too tired."

He then reaches out, his hand coming to rest on my neck as his thumb stroked my cheek. I tilted my head towards his hand, as I slowly put my right hand over of his, savouring the feeling. "Don't worry Britt. I'll be a gentleman."

"For a change" I teased, no longer able to find the strength to laugh anymore. Alvin said nothing to my reply, his head just kept glancing left and right. He must have been looking left and right several minutes, only shaking his head after each glance.

"Damn" he growled, as he pulled over to the side of the road.

After the car was parked, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up a little to keep myself from drifting off. His fingers gently tapped on the screen, as I could see him scrolling through a map of the area. "Every hotel I passed said 'No Vacancy' on their sign. I'm trying to see if there are any hotels available near here."

After a few more moments, he gave an annoyed growl as he put his cell phone back into his pockets.

He then began to stroke his chin, looking like he was trying to come up with a plan. His head then turned to the back seat, as a satisfied smile began to form. "I think I solved the problem" he said as he turned the van back on.

I quickly sit up, as I could feel myself become more awake with the sudden change in position.

"And what are you planning?" I asked, pulling my hair out of my eyes.

"You'll find out" he said, giving me a small wink.

I don't know how long we were driving for, a few minutes, maybe an hour. I had lost all track of time. But one thing I noticed was that the urban city area was becoming more and more rural the further on we drove, groups of houses slowly turning into farms.

Finally, after Alvin took several turns left and right, he pulled the car into a small wooden area, and stretched out in front of us, was the entire city. The mixture of different lights creating a beautiful and gentle glow inside the van.

Before I could even ask Alvin, he stepped out of the van, and opened the sliding doors at the back. He quickly pulled a latch on the centre seat, making the back rest drop, making it flat and even with the rear seat. He then did the same with that seat as well, soon creating a nice simple bed we could sleep on. He then opened the trunk, as I could see him grab several blankets and sheets that Dave had him store in the back incase of an emergency.

I slowly climb out of my seat, my body still feeling a little weak as Alvin spread the sheets over the seats, then placed the blankets over top. Then to my surprise, he pulled out two pillows as well as he placed them side by side.

"And I though Dave was crazy for having me carry all this stuff around" Alvin laughed as he finished up.

He then climbed in, closing the door behind him, as I crawl into the back. "Your bed awaits you princess" he said as he took my hand, helping me into the back. "It is no palace, but it will do."

I look back at Alvin, and rest my forehead against his. "As long as it is with you, it is perfect" I said, feeling the emotions once again starting to rise. I then pull away, and work my way under the covers, as Alvin quickly follows.

His face then buries into the nape of my neck, as I felt his warm breath snake around my throat. His arms then began to coil around my body, pulling me closer to his. I let out a soft relaxing sigh, as I turn around, and look back at him with a wide smile on my face. And for the first time in ages, I saw the Alvin I knew, staring back at me. No more pain or anguish filled his eyes, instead, it was love, compassion, relief and happiness staring back at me.

I coil my arms around him, as the warmth of his body became stronger and stronger.

I still felt horribly guilty for what I did to him, even though he forgave me. I nuzzle my nose close to his, as his hand gently rested on my side. I was completely fixed on his eyes. They seemed so gentle and calming.

"I know I said this before Alvin, but I am so sorry for what I did to you" I gently whispered, not wanted to ruin the mood in the van. "I mean, if I wasn't s. . . . "

"It's okay Britt" he smiled back, his hand moving up to my face, holding it softly like it was a delicate flower. "You don't have to apologize. Your sisters forced you. I know if you could have, you would have done things differently. I am just glade I am with you again. The girl I love, and will do anything for, even if it means walking on a cliff."

I could feel the tears rise up, as a small gentle stream fell down my face, spilling onto the my pillow. "Just promise me you will never leave me again" he said softly, his eyes taking a serious tone.

I could feel a knot form in my stomach, as I smiled back through the tears. "I promise, if you promise you will never leave me." The smile on his face grew as his lips moved closer to mine.

"I promise, that no matter what, I will never leave you. Through better or worse, whether it is controlling sisters, I will always be with you, there for you, to comfort and hold you when you need it most."

Just as he finished saying that, his lips once again touched mine, as I felt his hands once again trace my body. I knew what was coming, but this time, I didn't feel as nervous. This time, it felt so natural.

Alvin also seemed to be more relaxed this time. His lips pulled away from me, as they slowly start moving down my cheek, and down to my neck. I was in heaven once again. Every kiss he did sent tiny waves of pleasure through me.

By now, I had completely forgotten how tired I was, as I felt that deep urge return. The one of me wanting Alvin's body more and more, building up within me like a small fire turning into an inferno. I breathing then became quick and shallow, as Alvin's lips moved from my neck down to my shoulder.

The fire within me only grew stronger and stronger, until I found myself suddenly rolling on top of Alvin, my legs on either side of his waist, as I sit up. I look down at him, giving him a playful smile, as I grab my ponytail, and pull the elastic away, letting my hair fall past my shoulders.

He looked up at me with a confused expression, as I slowly pull off my top, revealing my bra underneath.

"This is a change for you" he said, sitting up on his elbows. "I never saw this side of you." "This is the side that didn't have you for over a month" I said, placing my hands on his chest, pushing him back down. I then lean back in, my lips moving close to his ear. "A month without you is murder. I want you badly, Alvin Seville." I then move to the front of his face, and began to kiss him on the lips, my tongue rolling around in his mouth, as I felt his trying to fight back.

As did this, I reached down, and unbuckled my shorts, slowly pulling them down my legs, as I felt Alvin's hands move down to his shorts, undoing his pants as well. His hands then moved up to my shoulders, then slowly began to slowly trace their way down my body. I could feel his fingers gently grasp the waistband of my panties, and the slowly begin to pull them off.

And well, I think you know the rest.

**Sorry to end it there LOL. Don't worry, I still have quiet a ways to go with this story, it is no where near done ;) I promise you, it will start getting emotional after two chapters or so. **

**PS. OMG, the new chipwrecked trailer was awesome, can't wait till it come out. I am counting the days. :)**


	25. Chapter 25 Get It Done

**Chapter 25 Get It Done**

**Brittany's POV**

The gentle sounds of birds chirping filled my ears, as my eyes slowly began to open to a gentle orange glow that filled the van. I look up through the sun roof that was right above me, seeing a mix of blue sky, with big fluffy clouds that were covered in the soft orange glow of the rising sun.

I could feel the hair on the back of my head gently sway in calming patterns, as Alvin laid behind me, still in a deep sleep, as each breath teased my hair. His left arm was draped over my side, with his hand resting just below my chin.

The inside of the van was a little chilly, but with the blankets I had over top, and Alvin's warm body pressed against mine, I was very warm and comfortable. I slowly wrap my left arm around Alvin's, and hold it tight like it was the teddy bear he won me.

I could feel myself slowly entering back into my slumber, as I felt a wave of calm and peace wash over me. It was just so comfy laying here with Alvin. If it were possible, I would never want this moment to end with us laying together. Just the two us, the way it was meant to be, the way it was always meant to be.

Just as I was about to drift off, a little jingle filled my ears, pulling me back out. I give a soft groan of annoyance, as I look to the driver's seat, and could see my cell phone that was sitting in the back pocket was going off. I groan as I slowly reached forward, trying my best not to disturb Alvin, and pulled it out. I study the screen, and could see Jeanette's name clear as a bell spelt across the front.

I just roll my eyes as I place the phone just in front of me, ignoring it as I tried to go back to sleep.

I was in no mood to talk to them. Not after the perfect night I had with Alvin, and not during this perfect moment. I wasn't going to let them ruin anything anymore. After a few more seconds, the screen went blank, as I shut my eyes, and try to fall back to sleep. But, just like last time, just as I was about to drift back off, a bell ringed from my cell.

I was already starting to feel the irritation starting to build, as I look back at my phone to see I received a text, with Jeanette's name right on the bottom. Gosh, they were like a telemarketer, they didn't know when to leave you alone, and they always bother you at the most inconvenient times.

I didn't want to even read what they had to say. I didn't want to bother. But if they were going to keep pestering me like this, I might as well get it over with. I open my messages, and read Jeanette's little message that just made me roll my eyes and scoffed.

"_Brittany, please call us. We are sorry for what we did. We just want to talk to you. Miss Miller is worried sick since you did not come back home. Please Brittany, just talk to us." _

I could feel a little regret form in my heart, knowing I was hurting Miss Miller. I didn't want her worry about me, but I was going to talk to my sisters, at least not now. It was time for them to know they can't control anything anymore. I place my fingers on the key pad, and start typing a reply.

_"In no way am I going to talk to you guys anytime soon. You can tell Miss Miller I am fine, and safe. Don't try and call or text. Because I won't bother even answering. You will hear from me when I am ready." _

After pressing the send button, I turn the phone off, so that there will be no more interruptions. I knew that they were worried. And I was glade, except for the fact that I was also hurting Miss Miller in the process. But I tried putting it all out of my mind, and concentrated and what was going on right now, in this van, with Alvin.

It didn't take long for me to become calm and relaxed again, as my eye lids began to grow heavy again, as I let the sounds of nature fill my mind.

I don't know if I was cursed not to be aloud to sleep, because just as I was, a shiver of pleasure went through me as I felt something soft and moist touch the nape of my neck. It then slowly moved from the nape, around the side of my neck, and to my shoulder, each touch making me give a soft sigh.

I slowly turn over, and quickly meet Alvin's gaze as he looks down at me with a wide smile. "Good morning" he said, quickly pecking me on the lips. I smile back, as I reach up, and wrap my arms around his neck. "You call that a good morning kiss" I said.

I then pull him back down, as I tenderly press my lips against his. My hands trace his whole body, feeling all his muscles bulge and relax, and his hands traced my body. I could feel my body temperature sky rocket, as I felt my cheeks starting to blush. We remained lock together for almost a minute, before finally pulling away as Alvin laid back down right beside me.

"Another perfect night" I said, turning on my side, looking back at him with a smile.

He just gave a soft chuckle, as he laid down on his back. "I guess we now know why they say 'when that van's a rockin, don't go a knockin'."

I lay down, resting my head on his chest, listening to the sounds of his breathing, and the gentle beats of his heart. "So what was all that with your phone?" he asked, as he continued looking up through the sky light.

"It was my sisters" I whispered, my fingers tracing his chest. "They are worried about me. They want to try and talk to me. But I am not going to let them ruin anything. Not again."

Alvin remained silent, his hand rubbing the small of my back. "Maybe we should consider going back just to set things straight" he said.

My head instantly shot off his body, as I look at him in disbelief, my jaw wide open. "You can't be serious Alvin. They almost ruined our relationship. They hurt me and you. And you want to go back and talk to them."

"They are still my friends, and they are your sisters. We should at least tell them that they can't dictate your decisions. We are going to have to deal with it sooner or later. We might as well get it done"

I immediately clamped my mouth shut, knowing that Alvin had a point. Gosh, I hated when he was right about something instead of me.

"And once we talk with them, then we can continue our little vacation together. Just you and me for several days, alone."

I fell silent, knowing he had a point. Once we get it all done, and off our shoulders, then we wouldn't have the thought of my sisters lingering constantly on our mind. We could then enjoy our time together, and catch up for the time we lost.

I give a soft sigh, as I let the words slowly roll out my mouth, each letter feeling like acid. "Fine, lets go back and talk to them. And then we continue our vacation."

Alvin then leaned in, gently kissing me on the top of my head. "It will be fine Brittany. I will be by your side the whole time. You don't have to face this alone any more."

I turn to look back at him, as I felt relief wash over my heart. If only I had him when I really needed him this month, it would have made things so much easier.

"Thanks Alvin."

He returned a smile, as he sat up, and reached for his clothes resting next to our makeshift bed, grabbing his jeans, boxers and shirt. I just laid there, watching as he changed into his clothes. His shirt hugging his upper body perfectly, showing every muscle that he had.

But just as he was about to put on his boxers and pants, instead of calmly pulling the covers off his body, he just yanked on them, throwing them right into my face, causing everything to turn black.

"ALVIN" I yell under the covers. My voice only a small muffle underneath them. I yank the covers off my head, immediately feeling the sparks of electricity zapping my scalp. I glare at him coldly, as he does his best not to laugh. "You must have been surprised if your hair is standing on end" he said, his voice on the verge of breaking.

I immediately sit up, and look into the review mirror, seeing several stands of hair pointing straight up, making me look wild and crazy. "Thank you for ruining my hair Alvin" I growl, as I run my hands over my head, trying to get the hair back down. "Is that your revenge?" I asked, trying to get the last few strands to stay down, only to have them prop back up.

He then turned back at me, a surprised look on his face, that quickly turned to a grin. "I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me Britt. But no, that wasn't my revenge." Just as he said that, he finished buckling the belt on his pants, and opened the side door, a cool breeze flowing into the van as he did, making me shiver.

I quickly reach over, grabbing my clothes, and quickly putting them on before I got any colder. I then open the side door, immediately met by the cool morning air, mixed with the warm sun that was rising higher and higher into the sky. I take in a deep breath, allowing the fresh air to fill my lungs, and the sounds of nature to fill my ears.

This place was absolutely peaceful. There were no sounds of traffic, or city noise. It was just peace. The sounds of cattle mooing in the distance, birds chirping, and the gentle breeze blowing through the trees.

A twig then snapped a few metres away, making me jump as I looked to the source. There, I could see Alvin walking out of the woods, pulling up the zipper of his fly as he approaches, making me roll my eyes. Men are such weird animals.

"When do you want to go?" he asked, putting his hand in his pocket, trying to shuffle out his keys. "We might as well go and get it done" I said, my voice giving a hint of nervousness, as my heart began to beat faster with fear.

Alvin seemed to notice how anxious I was, because he then walked right up to me, looking me right in the eye, giving me a reassuring grin as he pulled me into a tight hug. "It will be okay Britt. I will be by your side the whole time."

His tight embrace help sooth my nerves, as I hold him back. It was like the hug was the only thing that was keeping me from going into a full-blown panic attack, as I realized what might happen when we talk to Jeanette and Eleanor. They might right then and there, tell Miss Miller or Dave, and then me and Alvin would be dead.

"Well, well boys. Look what we have here. A couple of early morning love birds."

I then felt my whole body tense up, along with Alvin's. We knew that voice all too well. I slowly pull away, immediately greeted by that punk Dixon, with at least three other followers close behind him.

**Uh oh, what is going to happen. You will have to wait and find out. :)**

**And a lot of you are probably wondering what that thing with Tyler was. I am only going to tell you all, because it shows just what bullying does to a person. **

**The doctors could find any reason why his medical condition was acting up after so many years, so the sent him to a psychiatris. It turns out, he had memories that he had surpressed deep down since he was 12. **

**Everybody here knew that he thoughts of suicide when he was younger, but apparently, it went deeper then we realized. He came very close to ending his life. He actually had a knife blade to his throat, ready to end it all at one point. But that is not where it gets scary. **

**I won't use the exact words, but think about what happens to a person who is bullied by everyone, and feels they have no one to turn to. They become so desperate to end the pain, they think about destroying it at from it's source. **

**That is all I will say about that. He said the only thing that stopped him was in his words. "My high moral values between right and wrong."**

**Don't worry for him though, he is getting the help he needs. So if you know someone how is being bullied, don't just stand at the side. Support this person, and show them that you are there for them.**

**Until next time. **


	26. Chapter 26 Too Little, Too Late

**Chapter 26 Too Little, Too Late**

**Brittany's POV**

Me and Alvin remained absolutely frozen, our hands never separating as we stared back at Dixon and his gang. All of them were wearing heavy leather jackets, with their hands tucked inside. Dixon had a sly smile across his face, which chilled me to the soul.

It was the type of grin that you only see psychos' have. "Two little birds sitting in a tree" Dixon chanted, standing tall and firm. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Alvin asked, trying to remain calm and relaxed, even though I could feel his palms becoming hot and sweaty. Dixon suddenly broke out into an evil, soul piercing laugh as he turned back to his gang, gesturing towards Alvin. "Can you believe this guy, boys?" The three men standing behind him just snickered, as Dixon turned back to me and Alvin.

"You can tell us what two young people are doing this far from any human contact?"

What he just said brought everything down to reality. We were far from any human ears. If something were to happen, nobody would probably hear. I just held Alvin's hand tightly, praying that Dixon and his 'friends' would move on and leave us alone.

"We just had car trouble" Alvin replied, looking Dixon straight in the eye. "You don't happen to have a cell phone so we can call a tow truck."

I immediately knew what Alvin was doing. He was trying to pretend that Dixon and his group were just-passer by's, hoping that they would lose interest.

Dixon glanced towards the van, the evil smile only growing on his face as his looked back to us. "Based on the bed sheets I see piled inside, it looks like you really took advantage of the opportunity."

I felt my insides twist around, knowing that Dixon wasn't going to be leaving us alone anytime soon. "What a dog you are" he continued, "getting in on in a van. Man I wish I was you." His cold eyes then turned to me, giving me a wink that made my whole body cringe. "In fact, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

But before he could take one step, Alvin stepped between me and him, shielding me. "Listen. Buddy" Alvin replied, his hand slowly releasing mine. "If you want money, I will give you money. I'll give you whatever you want if you just leave us alone."

Dixon just let out another soul piercing laugh, as he looked back to his gang. "This guy has guts" he said as he turned back around. "I like you. You're willing to face any kind of music. Very brave, but stupid."

Dixon then raised his hand into the air, twirling it around as his men walked past him, heading straight toward us.

Alvin immediately pushed my back, making me fall to the ground, as he clutched his left fist, looking like he was about to swing it, when his right hand swung around, striking one of the men across the jaw. The man spun around several times, looking like he was in a daze.

But Alvin paid no attention, as he turned to the other two. One charged right at him, but Alvin quickly kneeled down, and held out his hands. Just as the man ran into him, Alvin lifted his hands over his head, throwing the man over top of him, making him land on his back with a thud.

Just as Alvin was getting back up to his feet, the third guy kicked him from behind, striking Alvin across the back of his head. His body momentary went limp, as he collapsed to the ground. The three men started crowding around Alvin, all of them looking visibly angery, as they all kicked Alvin in the side.

I couldn't let them hurt Alvin, no matter how scared I was or what they would do to me. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" I screamed, hoping they would lose their attention on him. They all looked up from Alvin, and right at me, making me turn white as they started marching towards me.

But before they took even two steps, they all suddenly tripped as I saw Alvin's legs quickly whip into the air, as he pushed himself off the ground.

The three men then push themselves back up, and turn straight to Alvin. They then charged at him, looking like a huge bull as the plowed into him. The force threw Alvin back, slamming him into the side of the van.

Pure fear ran through me as they held him against the van, and began punching him repeatedly. Just as I was about to charge at them to try and free Alvin, a cold dark voice spoke out. "Well, well. It is just you and me now."

I look and see Dixon slowly walking towards me, licking his lips as his eyes burned with lust and evil.

"Please leave me alone" I begged, tears of fear and panic starting to run down my face, as I tried backing away. But he only came closer and closer, the gap between us only growing smaller with each step he took. Suddenly, three loud snaps echoed through the air, as Dixon's gang suddenly screamed out in pain.

Dixon stopped in his tracks, turning around to find out what the noise was about, and was suddenly tackled to the ground. The tackle was so quick that he almost seemed to be in my sights one moment, then gone the next.

I look down to the ground, and could see Alvin and Dixon rolling on the ground together, each of them grunting as they fought to gain the upper hand. Suddenly Dixon was on top of Alvin, his hands wrapping around his neck, starting to squeeze as Alvin began to struggle for air. But Alvin lifted his head, then threw it back, the whole move causing him to roll backwards, throwing Dixon off him.

Alvin quickly got to his feet, coughing and wheezing as he struggled to catch his breath. I looked back to Dixon, and could see him reaching his right hand into his coat pocket, and pull out something that was very shiny. Before I could even warn Alvin, Dixon charged at him, slamming his right hand into Alvin's stomach.

Alvin let out a very low, almost inaudible grunt as his eyes widen in horror. Dixon then pulled his fist away, and slammed it into his stomach again and again.

It must have been at least seven hits before Dixon finally pulled away. And when he did, I screamed louder then I ever did in my whole life as my heart suddenly stopped beating, and my whole body turn cold.

Dixon's hand was covered in blood, along with the knife he still clutched tightly in his hand. I look back at Alvin, and could see him still standing, holding his stomach, his hands already drenched in blood. He turned to look back at me, looking like he was about to say something just as he collapsed onto his knees.

I was completely frozen, I couldn't scream, I couldn't blink, I couldn't move. I felt like I was in a dream, every second going by, I was begging that I would wake up, but nothing would happen. Alvin remained on his knees, clutching his stomach, his eyes staring at the ground as Dixon came up behind him, the blood-soaked knife still clutched tightly in his hand.

He then held the knife up to Alvin's throat, his evil gaze turning to mine as a cold hellish smile spread across his face. "Say goodbye" he hissed. Alvin's eyes slowly looked off the ground, turning to mine. Tears erupted from my eyes, as he gave me a sad mournful look, like he was saying goodbye to me for the last time as a small tear ran down his face.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON."

Dixon suddenly pulled back from the unexpected voice, but as he did, I immediately closed my eyes as he jerked the blade across Alvin's throat. I didn't dare look, all I could hear was a loud thud, followed by several distant thumps quickly running towards me.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM."

I tried to open my eyes, trying to see what was happening, but they would open, too afraid of what I might see when I opened them, seeing Alvin laying on the ground.

"F**K YOU" Dixon's voice yelled out.

I didn't know what was happening, who was here, saying these things Who was saving me.

"HANDS IN THE AIR MISS."

I almost went white. Were these voice speaking to me as well? In one hard push, I force my eyes to open, and I could see two men standing right in front of me, wearing heavy black suits and helmets, aiming huge rifles at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up at the two men with fear.

"WE SAID PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" one of the armed men yelled. Before I could even reply, I could feel two large hands grab my arms, twisting them backwards, forcing them behind my back, quickly followed by some sort of cold metal rings clamping my hands together.

Were these guys cops? If they were, why were they arresting me, what did I do.

"GET EMS HERE NOW."

I look down to where I last saw Alvin, and felt my heart drop into my feet, as I saw his still, lifeless body lying on the ground, with several men crowding around it, all of them holding wrappings and clothes, their hands already soaked in blood.

I looked down to the ground, and began to cry, my eyes shedding so many tears, that the area under my face looked like it was caught in a rain storm.

"Miss Miller?" I reconized that voice. I looked up, and suddenly felt a small bit of relief go through me as I see the cop that helped me so long ago, standing only a few metres away, wearing plain clothes, but with a bullet proof vest and the utility belt.

"You have to save him. Please, I need him" I whimpered, looking him straight in the eye. He slowly turns back, looking straight at Alvin, then turning to look at the armed men that stood on either side of me. "Un-cuff her boys."

I struggle to raise my head to look at one of the armed cops. But through the tears that filled my eyes, I could see him give Pauwel a confused look. "But Sir, she hasn't been ruled out yet."

Pauwel then took a stern step towards the officer, giving him a hard look. "I said un-cuff her, _Lieutenant,"_ his voice giving me the impression he was pulling some sort of rank thing. "Yes Sir" the officer replied.

I could then feel him grab my arms, immediately followed by the tension in my arms being released. I slowly push myself to my feet, as Pauwel walked towards me, a worried expression filling his face. "Are you alright Miss Miller?"

I said nothing, I felt like I was in a daze. I looked past Pauwel, and could see the whole area filled with cops that were heavily armed, with several vehicles filling the area. Just then, I saw an ambulance pull up, as the cops that surrounded Alvin's body placed him onto a wooden plank, and lifted him up.

He was covered in blood soaked clothes, his skin a pale white. That was all I was able to make out, as the cops carried him to the rear of the ambulance.

My feet instantly started running towards them, but I felt a hand grab me, pulling me back. "Miss Miller, please stay back."

I looked back, and could see Pauwel holding my arm tightly. I was struggling to free myself with all my might, but his body remained still, as if he were holding onto a tree. "I can't leave him. Please, just let me be with him" I cried, prying my fingers into his hands, trying to loosen his grip.

"He is in good hands now" he replied. But I didn't listen, I continued struggling until the ambulance pulled away, carrying the boy I loved away with it. At that point, Pauwel let go of my arm, almost making me fall to the ground.

I look back, and could see Pauwel turning to one of his officers. "Get that scumbag in front of me right now" he growled, pointing to one of the large trucks that had several cops standing around it.

**I know what you are probably thinking. This is kinda mirroring ILuvChipmunks story. This is all just coincidence. I had this part of the story planned since August. I would never take an idea from someone's story without asking them first.**

**And you will find out why I had this part of the story in mind in a few chapters. See you soon =)**


	27. Chapter 27 Agony

**Chapter 27 Agony**

**Brittany's POV**

I laid back on a tree trunk, hugging my legs, gently rocking back and forth, with a small blanket draped over my shoulders that an officer brought me. As if that was suppose to make me feel better after what I just saw.

I wanted so desperately to be with Alvin, to be by his side. I wanted to jump to my feet, and start running. But I had no idea where they took him, I had no idea if he was dead, alive, awake, or unconscious. All these questions buzzed through my head. Questions that I didn't know the answers for, but they did. The cops that saved my life, that right now, filled my gaze whatever direction I looked at.

But all of them were running-back and forth, taking pictures, some marching out into the forest, wearing armour and heavy weapons. They were all so busy, and none of them stopped to answer the one question that screaming in my body. Is Alvin all right?

I just got Alvin back. I got him back in my life, only to have him taken away again, but this time, for a different reason. Because of a monster, no wait, that is too good a word for him. Because of that demon, that devil.

A loud voice then filled my ears, the voice tainted with evil, anger, and hate, that made my heart cringe and my blood boil. I look up, and could see Dixon being dragged out of a heavy armoured truck by two large cops, fighting and cursing the whole way. Each cop then grabbed him by the shoulder, and began to push him to Pauwel, who stood a few metres away, his arms crossed, just slowly shaking his head.

The cops brought Dixon to only a few metres in front of Pauwel, and held him tight as Pauwel took a step closer. I wanted to jump up, and make Dixon pay, make him suffer, and beg for mercy, and scream in agony. But before I could do anything, Pauwel spoke up.

"Why does this feel like deja vu Dixon?" he said coldly, bending down slightly to look Dixon in the eye.

"You tell me asshole" Dixon sneered, his eyes filled with hate, staring back.

"Maybe because this feels like the day I put your father behind bars" Pauwel replied, stepping back.

"You know he was innocent Pauwel. You just arrested him because you were still sore at him."

I look at Pauwel, and see him slowly shaking his head, his face turning bright red. "I arrested your father, because he was a drunk, dirty scumbag. He preyed on innocent women, and tormented others. It had nothing to do with what he used to do to me as a child."

Dixon remained silent, just looking at Pauwel coldly, almost like he was an animal, getting ready to pounce for the kill.

"You on the other hand" Pauwel continued, "have some very serious charges against you right now that that make your fathers seem like just simple traffic ticket. One count of attempted murder, one possible murder, and attempted rape, just to name a few."

Dixon then spit in Pauwel's face, but he didn't flinch, he just pulled out a rag, and wiped it away. " Also adding assault on an officer to the list."

One attempted murder, and one possible murder. Who were they talking about? Was Alvin the possible murder, or the attempted murder? My heart began to race harder and faster, as I continued to watch the conversation unfold.

"Where is he Dixon?" Pauwel asked, again looking Dixon in the eye.

He was silent at first, then a small smile then formed on his face, as he slowly opened his mouth. "Head for the river, and go a mile down the stream. There you will find him, or most of him."

Pauwel immediately pulled away, grabbing a micro phone pinned to his vest. "He's at the river. All teams move in." He then turned back to Dixon, and gestured his head back to the truck. "Get this piece of garbage out of here."

The cops immediately pulled Dixon away, shoving him back to the truck like a rag doll.

I couldn't take it anymore. Every second I sat here, Alvin was somewhere else, possibly dying, and I wasn't there to be with him. I pushed myself to my feet, my legs feeling weak and numb, as I slowly walk over to Pauwel, taking a deep breath as I did.

"Constable."

His head then turned to look at, his face giving me the impression he was expecting me to say something, which I did not hesitate to do. "I have to be with him" I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"That boy was him, wasn't it? The one you told me about."

I give a small nod, the tears dripping off my checks and falling onto my shoes and the ground around them.

"I need to know if he is alright. I have to know. Please." I felt like I was screaming at the top of my lungs, but all that was coming out were sad whispers. "Is he alright?" I asked, hoping, praying that I would hear the answer I wanted to hear.

He was silent. It made my heart drop even more, as I clamp my eyes shut to hold back the tears. He suddenly grabbed my arm, and began pulling me. I open my eyes, and could see him through the tears, guiding me to a police cruiser.

"Sergeant, take over" he yelled out, opening the passenger door, helping me in.

He then quickly ran to the other side, and quickly climbed in. The cruiser immediately came to life, as he threw the car in gear, and pulled it out of the woods. I was completely shocked. Was he helping me? Was he taking me to Alvin?

He then reached into a pocket on his vest, and pulled out a cell phone, holding it towards me. "Make the call you need to make. And whoever you call, tell them you're at Alexmarine Hospital."

I was completely stunned. He was taking me to Alvin, he was helping me get to the boy I loved. He gave up everything he was doing to help me. I looked down at the phone, staring at the dials, wondering who I should call first. Who should I tell that Alvin was in a hospital?

Before I knew it, my fingers already started typing the numbers, and the familiar ring filled the speakers.

I waited. My heart was pounding, slamming into my chest. After about two ringers, a low deep voice filled my ears.

"Hello."

"Dave" I whispered. My throat starting to get choked up.

"Brittany, is that you?" he asked, his voice a mixture of confusion and joy.

"Alvin is in the hospital" I replied bluntly, my voice on the verge of breaking.

"Wait, what?" Dave asked, still sounding very confused.

"Alvin is in the hospital" I said again. I felt like my heart was being torn out saying that again. "He is hurt, badly. He's at Alexmarine Hospital."

"Wait, how is he hurt?" Dave replied, his voice filling with panic. I broke down, almost unable to say the next set of words.

"I can't tell you over the phone Dave. Just, please, go to the hospital." I could hear Dave on the other end, asking me what was going on, but I had no strength left. I just hung up, and began to hold myself tightly.

I thought about calling Miss Miller, but then, she is the last person, along with my sisters I wanted to see right now. I look at the cell for a moment, the set in in the glove compartment.

"Your father?" Pauwel asked.

"His father" I replied, my voice cracking. I couldn't say anything else, I felt like everything within me was being used to just keep me the way I was right now.

"He saved your life" Pauwel said, breaking the silence. "You are extremely lucky."

"If I was lucky, this wouldn't have happened" I reply coldly, leaning my head towards the window, looking out at the passing scenery.

"You don't understand" Pauwel continued. "Dixon and his boys had constructed as horror shack in the woods filled with several torture devises they were planing to use on people. If your friend didn't fight back, they probably would have taken you there, and eventually kill you."

I felt my whole body grow cold, as I slowly turn to look at Pauwel. "Was that what everyone was looking for?" I asked, thinking back to all the cops I saw entering the woods. Pauwel gave a slow grim nod. "There is one man out there right now that Dixon and his men took the night before. We are just hoping that we aren't too late."

I felt a chill go through my whole body, knowing what could have happened. "Your friend is a hero. If he didn't fight back, you probably would have been the next victims. He saved your life."

"At the possible cost of his own" I whimpered. "Don't dwell on what might be" he said calmly. "Just hope for the best."

I said nothing. My heart and soul were too heavy with grief to think of anything to say. I just slowly turn to look back out the window, soft whimpers escaping my mouth, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I close my eyes, my heart feeling like it was on fire. I thought the pain I was feeling when my sisters forced me to leave Alvin was bad enough, but this was nothing in comparison. It was agony. It was a hellish torture.

He was back in my arms again, we were back together, but he was taken from me. I was happy for the first time in over a month, and now, I felt dead.

The cruiser slowly came to a stop, as Pauwel turned off the cruiser.

"We're here" he said softly.

I slowly raise my head, seeing the hospital straight in front of me. Pauwel climbed out of his seat, and walked around to the other side, opening my door. My legs were like jell-O, knowing that somewhere inside was Alvin, dead, alive, I don't know.

I force myself out, my head starting to feel dizzy, as I struggle to keep my balance. Pauwel instantly reached out, grabbing my arm and shoulder, helping me to stay upright. Then, one step at a time, I walk towards the front doors, each step feeling like I was putting a lead weight on my foot.

The doors slide open, and my nose was instantly hit with the smell of sterile solutions.

Pauwel guided me to some chairs, and helps me down. As soon as I was sitting, he let go and walked over to some nurse's window.

I could hear only mumbled talking, like my mind was refusing to hear what was going on. It only killed me more. Pauwel then walked over towards me, my heart beating faster and faster until it was beating like a humming birds wings, as I waited to hear what he had to say.

"They didn't tell me anything" he said softly, like his tone was suppose to ease the answer. "If you are fine, then I must be going."

I didn't want to be alone, not now. I didn't want to be here by myself, if any bad news came about Alvin. "Please don't" I cried, "I don't want to be alone. Please, you're the only one here with me right now."

He was silent, looking like he was pondering over what was more important, staying with me, or returning to his post.

"Alright, if that is what you want" he said several seconds, sitting down beside me.

He was silent the whole time, looking like he didn't know what else to say to me. I wasn't really concerned about that. It made me feel a little stronger, knowing that at least someone was here with me, incase.

I waited and waited, not knowing what was going on, or how long it was going to be before I heard anything.

Just then, the hospital doors slid open, as I could see Dave run in. But as he did, I froze, as I saw the people that were the lasted ones I wanted to see follow behind. Simon, Theodore, and Miss Miller and my sisters.


	28. Chapter 28 Revenge is Bitter, Not Sweet

**Chapter 28 Revenge is Bitter, Not Sweet.**

**Brittany's POV**

My hand immediately reached over, grabbing Pauwel's arm, squeezing it as I saw everyone enter the hospital. Pauwel shifts in his seat, looking back at me from the sudden touch. He stares at me for a moment, then follows my sights to where everyone else.

"His family?" he asked, looking back at me.

"And mine" I whispered, my voice filled with fear.

What was I going to say to them? How was I going to tell them everything that happened? Even just thinking about what happened in the last few hours made me shutter and break down.

I could see everyone glancing around the hospital like mad, looking for either me, or a nurse. Within two seconds, everyone's eyes found me, making my whole body tense up, my muscles become rock hard, and blood going from boiling to freezing cold. They all immediately went running towards me, their faces filled with fear, obviously scared for Alvin.

I closed my eyes, and lowered my head, hoping that it would make everything easier. But the pain in my chest only increased, as I heard Dave speak out. "Brittany, how is Alvin?"

I bit my lip, unable to find the words to tell him, because I didn't have the words to tell him. "I don't know" I said, my breathing becoming unsteady. "They didn't tell me anything."

There was nothing but silence. I was unable to find the strength to raise my head, and look them all in the eye.

"What happened Brittany?" Miss Miller said, her voice trying to remain calm and rational.

I couldn't say it. I couldn't say what I saw. It would be like reliving it all over again. Seeing Alvin suddenly getting stabbed, all the blood, the look in his eyes as he looked back at me, like he was saying goodbye.

The seconds passed by, soon turning into a whole minute of nothing but silence.

"Brittany, what happened?" Dave asked, his voice filled with fear and anger, not knowing what was going on with his son.

"Take it easy on her" Pauwel said, standing up out of his chair. "She has been through quite a traumatic experience." "And who are you?" Dave asked, sounding a little annoyed. "I am Constable Pauwel" he said, shaking Dave's hand. "I was one of the first at the scene. I saw what happened. That is why I am asking that you take it easy on her. She just saw someone she loves get seriously hurt."

"Love?" Dave replied.

I slowly raise my head, seeing him looking down at me with shock. "Alvin never told you?" I whispered, tears starting to soak my face. Dave just slowly shook his head, remaining quiet as he looked down to the floor. "He did, but I thought he was joking. I thought it was just one of his stupid jokes again"

Silence once again filled the room. I shifted in my seat, taking a deep breath as I tried to calm my nerves.

"How long have you two been together? He never really told me" Dave asked, his voice small and quiet. "Since May" I replied.

"But they broke up in at the end of May" Jeanette added.

I could once again feel the cold blood in my body starting to boil. Knowing very well that we didn't break up, we were forced apart.

"But he and I got back together last night" I said, making sure that my sisters heard what I said. I could see their heads instantly shoot up, looking at me with open jaws. "You broke two broke up" Simon exclaimed, his eyes bulging wide.

It seemed like what I thought was right. Alvin didn't tell anyone about what happened between us. He kept it quiet, like he does everything else. I then felt that everyone should know about me and Alvin. It was time everyone knew exactly what was going on between us.

"We didn't break up, we were forced apart" I said, all the sorrow that filled my body, now replaced by anger and rage.

"What do you mean forced apart?" Miss Miller asked, a confused look covering her face. "Jeanette and Eleanor" I hissed, looking right at my sisters, seeing their faces turn bright red. "They forced me to break up with Alvin. They forced me to end it with him, because they felt I was making a mistake."

All eyes turned to my sisters, everyone looking like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "You forced Brittany to break up with Alvin" Theodore said, looking right at Eleanor.

"You don't understand" said Jeanette, almost looking like she was about to panic. "She almost did make a mistake. One that would have ruined her life."

I had enough. I wasn't going to stay in the dark any longer. I wasn't going to let them use my secret anymore.

"Because I thought I was pregnant, doesn't mean you have the right to tell me how to live my life."

At that second, everyone in the room turned white, their eyes, then slowly their faces turning towards me. I wanted to curl into a little ball, and hide. But I stood tall, holding everything back, as I watched all their faces.

"Pregnant?" Dave mumbled, almost like he was trying to be sure he heard what everyone else heard.

"Yes, I had sex with Alvin the night of the prom, and the next morning, I thought I might be pregnant. But the test came up negative."

"You and Alvin" Simon gasped, everyone's jaw wide open.

"Yes, me and Alvin" I replied. "I felt that we shoud continue our replationship on a deeper level, so we stayed in a hotel room that night. Later on, Jeanette and Eleanor used the test to make me break up with Alvin."

All eyes then slowly turned back to my sisters, both of them bright red, panic hiding just below their skin.

Simon then walked up to Jeanette, looking into her eyes with shock and horror. "Jeanette, please tell me this isn't true" he said, his hand gently resting on her shoulders. "We were doing it to protect her" Jeanette cried, both her and Eleanor breaking down right there. "We thought that it was a huge mistake she was making. We were only trying to protect her. We only did it because we love her, and want the best for her."

"If I may intervene."

I look back, and could see that Pauwel had retreated into the far corner of the room, leaning against the wall, looking at Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Your sister is a grown woman. She is at that age where she can make choices herself. And if mistakes are made, then they will be her mistakes, not yours. Sometimes what seems like the biggest mistake, is often the most right."

"And how would you know?" Eleanor fired weakly, loud sobs escaping her mouth.

"Because I have been through the same thing, but for a different reason. My parents didn't believe I could become a cop. They ridiculed every choice, sabotaged every attempt I would make to becoming one. They said it would be the biggest mistake of my life if I went through with it. Then they dumped the ultimate choice on me. Either become a cop, or never see them again. But I chose what felt the most right, I continued on to become a cop. They didn't speak to me in over a year. Now, my relationship with them isn't the same, and it never will be."

"This is completely different" Jeanette sobbed.

"Is it?" Pauwel said. "You have two people, who love the other dearly. When that person goes and does something that the others don't approve of, they will go to great lengths to try and act in that person's best interest, even though they technically don't have a right."

Jeanette and Eleanor fell silent. The only sounds coming from them were their sobbing. There was nothing but silence between us all. I looked towards Dave and Miss Miller, ssing them looking down at the floor, looking like they were having a hard time with what they heard.

"Who did I fall in love with?" I look up, and could see Simon backing away from Jeanette very slowly, with Theodore taking his side. "This doesn't sound like the Eleanor I know" Theodore added, looking at my sisters, with horror and rage filling their faces.

My sisters' faces turned completely white, their jaws slightly dropping. "That's why Alvin seemed so distant this month" Simon said, "I sometimes heard him crying at night. It was because of you two, because of you" his voice starting to fill with anger.

"Simon" Jeanette whimpered, "we were just trying to protect our sister. I am sure you and Theodore would have done the same thing with Alvin."

Simon then held up his hand, cutting her off. "Just stop with the excuses. I don't know who you anymore. You aren't the girl I fell in love with."

"You aren't that sweet caring girl that I knew my whole life" Theodore added, shaking his head slowly.

"What are you saying?" Jeanette asked, her voice filled with panic and fear.

"I am saying that we are through" Simon said coldly. "I don't want to be in a relationship with someone I love, when they are completely somebody else that is willing to do something so cold and deceitful."

Both Jeanette completely froze, while Eleanor looked to Theodore, only to see him slowly shaking his head. Then without a word, Simon and Theodore walked out of the room, towards the exit door, leaving Jeanette and Eleanor standing where they were, completely still. Their faces a pale white, their eyes starting to turn red and puffy.

It was finally happening, they were feeling the exact same pain I had felt, but yet, I felt nothing. I didn't feel any joy, pleasure, nothing. Instead, I felt only guilt, pain, sorrow, and empathy for my sisters, because I know what they were feeling.

Everyone in the room remained still, an awkward silence filling the room as Jeanette and Eleanor moved over to the chairs and collapsed. They almost looked like they were comatose. No emotion showed in their eyes, their face's stiff and still.

I gave a silent sigh, and looked towards them, taking a deep breath, almost unable to believe what I was about to do. "Remember what I am about to do" I said, quickly running out of the waiting room, and out the exit doors.

I ran all the way to the side walk, looking frantically for Simon and Theodore, and quickly spotted them just down the street. I immediately started running, a new found strength within me pushing me towards them. "Simon, Theodore, wait!" I yelled out, the gap between us quickly closing.

They stopped in their tracks, looking back towards me, their faces filled with pain and anguish. After a few seconds, I was in front of them, my breathing heavy, and my legs feeling weaker then ever before.

"You can't leave them" I panted, quickly pulling out all the strands of hair out of my face. "You love them, and they love you with every bit of their soul."

"But those weren't the girls we fell in love with" Simon stated. "The Jeanette I know would never do something like that."

"I know you are mad at them. I am to for what they did. But trust me, you don't want to live through the pain, knowing you lost the most important thing that ever existed to you. Every day, you feel like you made the biggest mistake in the world, and it tears your heart out. Every night, you can't help but think of them, then you feel the lump in your throat, and you can't help but cry. And you cry all the time. The simplest of things like a sight or smell that reminds you of them, makes you break down every time."

Simon and Theodore remained silent, both of them looking down at the ground, hands tucked in their pockets. I felt like I was reliving the past month again, of not having Alvin with me. My bottom lip started to quiver, and the tears started to build up again.

"Trust me, don't end it because of one stupid decision. I regretted every day, of actually letting them force me to break up with Alvin. It makes it hard in the long run, because you just sometimes wish they are there with you, in your arms, giving you the support you need. Just give them another chance. Don't let the best thing that ever happened to you, slip away."

There was then, nothing but silence between us. I waited for them to say, or do something. Simon raised his head, looking Theodore in the eye, then slowly looked into mine. "Lets go back inside" he said quietly. I gave a simple nod. Not knowing if he was going back just because of Alvin, or if they were actually going back for my sisters.

They quickly walked past me, as I followed behind. Everything on the inside of my body felt like it was twisting and contorting. The doors slide open, as we walked back inside, seeing everyone sitting down in the chairs, with Jeanette and Eleanor looking down at the floor, crying.

The whole room went still, as Simon and Theodore walked in, and then moved across the room, and kneeled down in front of my sisters. Slowly, they raised their heads, as I see them lock eyes with the boys they loved.

Nothing happened for at least a minute. There was no sound, no movement. Then Simon and Theodore pulled Jeanette and Eleanor onto a hug, the two of them unleashing a mountain of tears and sobs, as they hugged the boys back.

Tears once again fell down my face, as my thoughts turned to Alvin. Is he okay? Or is he dead? My heart pounded and skin went clammy, just thinking of it.

"Dave."

All head in the room instantly shot towards the door, as we saw Dr. Williams standing there. Alvin's doctor since he was a kid. "How is he Hank?" Dave asked, standing up out of his seat.

The doctor's eyes quickly scanned the room, looking at us all, before he looked back at Dave. The next words he said, made me freeze up in fear.

"We need to talk alone."


	29. Chapter 29 Grim Reality

**Chapter 29 Grim Reality**

**Brittany's POV**

Cold sweat covered my body. My heart was racing, my skin felt like it had turned to stone, and every muscle within me locked up. I couldn't move, couldn't blink, and I could barely breathe, as I stared at the doctor. His face showing no emotion, no reaction, making it very hard to tell how bad it was, scaring me even more.

"If you'll come with me Dave" he said, gesturing down the hall.

"Whatever you need to say, can be said in front of us" Simon spoke up, pulling away from Jeanette, his voice filled with eagerness, wanting to to how his brother was. Dr. Williams eyes remained fixed on Dave, avoiding eye contact with all of us, like he was hiding somehing, and looking at all of us would cause him to spill the beans.

"Please Dave" he whispered, sticking his hands into his hospital coat. Dave was still for a moment, then slowly stood up, walking towards the doctor. But before he exited the room, he looked back at all of us, his face a pale white, his hands shaking, and his breathing very heavy. "It'll be fine everyone" he mumbled, before turning and walking out. Everyone fell silent, small whimpers starting escape, echoing through the room, making it sound like heavy grunting.

I looked back at the door, and look back at everyone else, seeing their heads were down. I look back at Pawuel, and could see his back was turned, looking like he was sending messages on his phone. Most likely to his men in the forest. Nobody would probably notice me leave, so I quickly stood up and ran out.

I didn't want to be left in the dark about how bad Alvin was. I wanted the truth. As much as it scared me to know, I needed to find out. He risked his life to save mine. I needed to know how much of a risk he actually took for me. Was he alive, or was he dead? Will he live, or will he die? I heart ached, wanting to know the answers, while at the same time, screaming at me not to try and find out. Telling me to turn around, and go back.

I tried to keep my thought's positive, think he was alive, and that he was going to fully recover, and be with me once again. I forced my mind, not to think about the other scenario, where he would no longer be with me, no longer there for me. I couldn't stand the thought of him not being in my life, after a whole lifetime of him being in it. I needed him. I couldn't exist without him.

I could see Dave and Dr. Williams walking just down the hall, heading for an office. I kept my eyes on them the whole time, using the hospital stretchers and machines to hide myself as I followed. I could then see them enter the office, closing the wooden door behind them.

I didn't want to miss a single word. I ran for the door as fast as I could, while being careful that my footsteps weren't too loud that they could hear.

The door came closer and closer, as my heart began to twist with fear. I came to a stop just in front, and slowly pressed my ear against the hard wood, and listened closely. Sure enough, I could hear words on the other side, words that made my heart feel like it was imploding, my body freeze up, and tears well up in my eyes.

"How is he Hank?" Dave asked, his voice filled with fear and earnest.

There was silence for a moment, then Dr. Williams voice soon rang out. "He suffered more than seven stab wounds. It also looked like he had a slit throat, but closer looks showed it missed all major arteries. We repaired most of the damage, but . . . " his voice suddenly trailed off.

I held my breath, knowing that I was about to hear something that would most likely tear me apart.

"We fear that from the massive blood loss, not enough oxygen reached his brain."

"Which means?" Dave said, his voice starting to break, sounding very unsteady.

"There is a chance that Alvin may be brain dead."

Those words echoed through my body like they were metal balls, every impact feeling like it was shattering pieces of my body, until I was nothing more then a pile of dust.

"Br-Br-Brain dead" Dave stuttered, his voice sounding mortified.

"We have no way to tell. We have him hooked to life support right now. But that is why I wanted to talk to you alone. Because a choice will have to be made. It will not be a easy one Dave. We can either wait, and see if he will wake up on his own, which if he is brain dead, will be never. Or we can pull the plug, and if he isn't brain dead, then his heart will beat on it's own."

I almost collapsed to the floor. I was in such deep shock, that I wasn't shedding any tears. I grabbed both sides of the door frame, using them to keep me up right, as I struggled to listen to what was going on, on the other side of the door.

"Can't you do anything?" Dave said, the sounds of crying quickly followed.

"Despite all modern medical advances, the brain is still a mystery. All we can do for Alvin is make him comfortable, and pray he will be fine."

As soon as those words were said, my feet began pushing me away from the door. I looked at the door like it was some sort of monster. The walls around me seemed to be closing in, as I turned and ran.

The white halls of the hospital only becoming a blur, as I ran straight for the exit. I felt like I was running for my life. I ran with everything I had, and then some. My chest ached, my legs burned, and every breath felt like I was swallowing glass shards.

The exit was coming closer and closer, when I suddenly felt a large impact, causing me to lose my footing, and fall on the cold, smooth floor, sliding for several metres before coming to a rest.

"BRITTANY!" a voice yelled out.

I looked back, and could see my sisters running to my side, as Simon and Theodore went running for something else. I turn my head back a little more, and could see Pauwel pushing himself off the ground, giving a soft groan of pain as he did.

My sisters grabbed my hands, helping me back up. I could barely stand, my legs, everything felt so weak. My sisters held on tight, as they guided me over to a small bench, and sat me down. "Brittany, are you alright?" Miss Miller gasped, coming towards me with a terrified expression on her face.

"No" I whispered, no longer able to find the strength just to cry. "Alvin may not make it."

All eyes immediately turn on me, with Simon and Theodore almost looking like they were frozen in time, every exposed area of skin on their bodies turning a goulish white. "He may not make it?" Jeanette said, her voice barely above a whisper.

I give a sad nod, closing my eyes. "They said he might be brain dead. They only real way to know is either we wait for him to wake up, or we pull the plug." A loud sharp gasp then filled the air, as all eyes turned away from me, and looked down to the ground, jaws just loosely hanging open, tears of sorrow starting to fall.

I looked down at the floor, unable to conjure up the tears that wanted to spill out my eyes, and soak my face.

I then felt a large hand come to rest on my shoulder, gently squeezing it in comfort. I look up, and could see Pauwel standing in front of me, with a sympathetic look covering his face. "It will be fine Miss Miller, just hope for the best."

He then let go of my shoulder, and looked down at his watch. "I must get going now. They found the man, alive." He then looked back at me, and took a deep breath. "I will come visit you in a few days. I need to get a witness statement from you. It is also to allow some time for all of this to sink in."

He then turned for the exit, but one thing burned through my mind.

"What will happen to Dixon?" I spoke out, his name dripping out of my mouth with anger and pure hatred.

Pauwel stopped in his tracks, turning his head slightly, but not enough to see his face. "It depends. He already has a bunch of serious offences against him. It could be possible that he will face the death penalty. But that will depend on one thing. If whether or not, Mr. Seville lives."

My heart dropped to my feet, as I nervously swallowed. I could feel the colour drain from my face.

"Dixon did this" Miss Miller gasped, all of them looking at Pauwel, their eyes swelling with anger and pain.

Pauwel said nothing. He just stood there, his back to us.

"I am going to murder that f*cking bastard" Simon hissed, standing up, heading straight for Pauwel. "Where is he?" Pawuel turned around, looking Simon straight in the eye. "I understand your anger, but you must think first. If you even try killing Dixon, you will be no better than him."

"I don't care" Simon fired back, standing so close to Pauwel, they were almost nose to nose. "He possibly killed my brother. I want him to suffer."

All of us were silent, never seeing this side in Simon, we could all see the anger, pure rage and fire burning in his eyes, as he continued the staring match with Pauwel. "You must have faith in justice. Dixon will face trial, and will pay in due time."

"If Alvin dies, Dixon will die" Simon replied. Those words cutting through me like a sword, making me give a small grunt of pain. "But if Alvin lives, Dixon will only face a few years, and be back on the streets."

Simon was right, even if Alvin lived, Dixon would be back on the streets in a few years, terrorizing others.

"A little justice is better than no justice" Pauwel replied. "But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure Dixon will be spending the rest of his days in a dark grey room, with only one tiny window."

Pauwel then grabbed the brim of his hat, giving a farewell nod, as he turned and walked out of the hospital. Everyone remained where they were standing, the shock of everything happening seemed all so surreal.

It was like you were in a daze, you see and hear everything, but you felt numb inside. It was like your minds way of trying to soften everything that was going on, to try and make things easier. But nothing seemed easy, everything only seemed to be getting harder.

A gentle tapping sound filled my ears, as I slowly turn my head back, and see Dave walking towards us, wiping his eyes of tears, walking as if he had one to many drinks. Miss Miller immediately walked over to him, and as soon as he was close enough, pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Dave, I am so sorry" she said, pulling him close. I could hear Dave crying in agony, as he hugged her back. "Alvin might not make it" he cried, crying into her shoulder. "We know Dave, we know."

At that point, I no longer felt numb, everything started to come out, all the sorrow of what happened to Alvin, and what might happen. Tears ran down my face, as I suddenly ran for Dave and Miss Miller, and hugged them both for dear life, as they held me back. "I-am-so-sorry" I wailed, barely able to speak over my crying.

I then felt more arms wrap around me, as I slowly opened my eyes, and could see the boys, as well as my sisters, joining me in the hug, tears streaming down their faces as well. We held each other for several minutes, trying to comfort each other, but I knew the only thing that would give me comfort, would be Alvin holding me tight, comforting me when I needed him the most.

**I have had a few authors suggest to me that I should kill Alvin, to keep this story unique. I won't give anything away on what I am planning, but I want everyones take on this. **

**I set up a poll on my user, so you can vote for what outcome you would most like to see, or do it through private message.**

**Those of you how don't have user names, you can still vote. It will help me out a lot, I would really like to know. **

**Thanx. :)**


	30. Chapter 30 Last Act Of Love

**Chapter 30 Last Act of Love**

**Brittany's POV**

I sat, curled up in my bed, hugging the bear tight in my arms, digging my face into the head, letting the tears gently seep out of my eyes. My breathing was short and quick, almost sounding like short gasps of pain, because that's what it was. Pain. Nothing but horrible, stabbing, twisting, agonizing pain. I couldn't eat, I couldn't move, and I couldn't stop crying.

I felt like a huge piece of me was ripped apart from me. A piece that I couldn't live without. Alvin was that piece, he was apart of me, just as I was apart of him. He risked everything to save me, and now I was alive, and he might die. It didn't feel right, it didn't feel fair. He shouldn't be in the hospital, he should be with me right now, kissing me, telling me that he loves me, holding me close.

But I knew that it might never happen again, feeling his lips against mine, his hands trace my body, the warmth of his body, and his soft and gentle caring eyes, staring into mine like they were gold.

My whole room was dark, as dark grey clouds lined the sky, blocking the sun. It like the world was also reacting to what happened to Alvin.

The clouds were large, dark, menacing, and puffy. It was exactly how it described me. I felt nothing but anger and hate for the man who did this to Alvin.

I wanted nothing more, than to tie him up somewhere, and slowly make him suffer, by slowly cutting him up one piece at a time. Kinda like that scene from _Law-Abiding Citizen. _I know it sounds really creepy, but Gerald Butler's character had the right idea. Tie him up to a table, with a full length mirror, so he could watch. Make him feel as helpless as I did.

A gentle knock came from my door, pulling me out of my thoughts. I sit up, and wipe the tears away. "Yes" I reply, my voice barely above a mumble.

The door slowly opens, revealing Jeanette and Eleanor, both with tired faces, filled with concern. I no longer felt any anger towards them, because what they did was nothing compared to what was going on now.

"Brittany, it is almost eleven. Aren't you going to get up?" Jeanette asked, her voice quiet.

"Why bother" I huff back. "What's the point getting up, when you have nothing to get up for."

My sisters remained silent, both of them just standing next to each other, tears slowly forming in their eyes. "Brittany, what do you think Alvin would say if he were here right now?"

I looked down to the floor, closing my eyes, making another stream fall down my face.

"He'd probably say I need to stop worrying, and just keep living my life." Both my sisters then walked over to my bed, sitting down on either side of me, putting their arms around me. "You owe it to Alvin to try and continue on with your life" Eleanor said softly. "Don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

I gave a nod, looking down at the floor. They were right. Alvin gave everything for me, he didn't care about himself, he just protected me with every fibre of his being, until Dixon finally ended it all.

There was a long silence among the three of us, as both my sisters hugged me tightly, trying their best to comfort me. But nothing that they did seem to help, the only thing that I knew that would, would be Alvin, being here with me right now, telling me he is here for me.

"He said that he will always be there for me" I whimper, "he said he will always be with me."

Before my sisters could say anything, we heard a loud thump coming from outside. Jeanette immediately stood up, and walked towards my window, peering out. "There is a cop car sitting in front of the house" she said turning around.

I knew what it was, Pauwel, coming to get my witness statement. I could tell he was trying to give me as much time as possible to prepare for this. It has been a week since I last saw him at the hospital. Most cops I hear of, come to talk to a witness within two or three days.

Soon, I could hear the loud thump of the front door being knocked on. I listened for a moment, then heard that familiar squeak of the door opening, followed by muffled words, then Miss Miller yelling out.

"Brittany."

I looked at both of my sisters, feeling a large course of fear going through me, knowing that I would have to say everything that happened. It would be like reliving it all, I almost didn't know if I could.

I could feel Jeanette and Eleanor grabbing my hands, holding them tightly as they slowly stood up, helping me to my feet. "You can do it Brittany" Jeanette said, placing her hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip, taking a long, unsteady breath, as I force my feet to start moving.

It was like I was learning how to walk all over again. I slowly trudge out in the hall, and head down the stairs. My feet hit the floor like they were made of lead. As I near the bottom, I turn my head towards the living room, and could see Miss Miller sitting on the arm chair, and Pauwel sitting on the couch, holding a thick police clip board, quickly jotting down some words as he scanned through the pages.

As I neared the bottom, he looked up, and tried giving me a reassuring smile, as he stood up. "Hello Miss Miller" he said in a comforting tone.

I just returned a nervous nod, as I walked into the living room, sitting down on the other end of the couch. I could see him reaching into his pocket, pulling out some glasses, and quickly placed them on his face. Those glasses seemed to make him look a lot older then what he really was.

He then pulled out a small video recorder, and placed it on the table facing us, while grabbing his clipboard.

"Full name" he said, holding the pen to the paper. "Brittany Clarice Miller" I said, my heart starting to beat harder and faster.

"Date of Birth."

"December 16, 1993."

I could see him jotting down everything I said, and as soon as he was done, he turned back to me. "Alright, now I need you to tell me everything that happened, everything you saw. I understand it will be hard, so don't rush, and take as much time as you'd like to find the words."

I looked back at my family, sitting on the other end of the room, staring at me intently. I knew they wanted to know, because I hadn't breathed a word about how it happened.

"W-Where do you want me to start?" I asked, my voice and body already starting to shake.

"Right from when you woke up would be best" Pauwel replied. "It will help establish certain time lines that we have confirmed."

I took another deep breath, and let it out. My skin turned cold, and sweat began dripping off my head.

I took one last breath, then began telling everything that happened, from when I woke up, to Dixon's arrival, what he said, what he tried to do, and what he did. I was stammering the whole time, at times taking a five minute pause, trying to get the words out. My fingers were digging into my legs, as I did my best to hold back the pain as I described everything.

Describing how Alvin got stabbed was the hardest part of it all. As I said it, it all replayed in my head, seeing the knife, the blood, and the look in his eyes, as he looked back at me.

As soon as I was finished, I collapsed onto the couch, emotionally drained. I look back at my family, and could see them wiping tears from their eyes.

I looked back at Pauwel, and could see him quickly scribbling in a few words, then held the clipboard and a pen towards me. I slowly reached out, grabbing it in my hands. As soon as Pauwel let go, the whole board almost fell out of my hands. It was made of a cold hard metal. The whole thing was probably two inches thick, and was filled with papers.

"Sign here and here" Pauwel said, pointing to two areas on the paper. I immediately jot my name down, as Pauwel grabbed the board, pulling it away like it was just a tiny piece of paper. One of the advantages to being a cop I guess, is that you are in good shape.

"What will happen now?" Miss Miller asked from the other side of the room. I watched as Pauwel scanned over the paper work, then look up. He was silent for a moment, making me shift in my seat as I waited for him to reply.

"Brittany's testimony will be used in court, _if_ she feels she can't speak in front of a court."

"_C-Court" _I stutter.

Pauwel looked back at me, then pointed to the camera. "That is why I brought that. If you feel you can't speak, then we will list you as 'unable to speak due to post traumatic stress' and we will use the video as testimony."

I sat there, thinking it over. Did I really want to sit in a court room, in front of a jury, lawyers, and a judge, telling everything over again, with the man who was causing me so much pain, sitting only a few metres from me? I could barely handle saying everything too just my family and Pauwel. How could I do it in a room filled with strange people? And the lawyers, a lot of them always ask the same questions differently, trying to throw you off.

I slowly looked back at Pauwel, seeing him scanning his papers, then looked up at Miss Miller. "If it is all right with you, I need to stay for a bit, to make sure I have the needed signatures."

Miss Miller gave a small nod, as she stood up and grabbed the tv remote. "Please make yourself comfortable" she said, as she turned on the tv.

Miss Miller and my sisters all looked towards the tv trying to preoccupy themselves to take their minds off of what they heard, as I just sat curled up in a ball on the other side of the couch.

"The Dixon's are always a pain in the ass for me" Pauwel grumbled softly, almost like he was cursing.

"You know them?" I asked, remembering to what I heard Pauwel and Dixon saying to each other.

Pauwel gave a small nod, his eyes staying locked on his papers.

"I knew his father. He and I were in the same grade. The one word that describes him is a psychopath. When I was in grade six, I was doing some school work, he was walking by me, then out of the blue, stabbed me in the arm with a pencil. One time, when we were in highschool, he actually brought a knife to school. Everyone who saw it, were scared to tell the teacher, because we thought he would cut us."

He then paused for a moment, stroking his chin.

"He soon grew up into a life of crime. I was the one who made the arrest that put him away for good. He robbed a bank with a gun, then took a young woman hostage. After several hours of trying to get him to give up, he dropped his guard, and I moved in, and pulled the young lady from his arms, but he pulled off a shot, hitting me in my side."

I could then see his hand then move over to his shoulder, looking like he was holding it tightly. "The bullet ruptured one of my arteries. I almost bled to death in three minutes."

He then looked back me, giving me a supportive look. "Just keep hoping for the best. Don't think about what you dread, just think positively."

I looked down to the floor. As much as I tried to think positive, my mind just kept drifting over to what might be.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door, making everyone's head jerk towards the door. Jeanette stood up, slowly making her way to the front, as I concentrated, waiting to see who it was.

"Simon, Theodore, what are you doing here?"

I looked up, to see Simon and Theodore walk into the living room, looking at me dry eyes.

"We came to see Brittany" Simon replied.

I felt my whole clench, hoping they weren't here bringing bad news. I looked up at Simon, and as if he knew what I was about to say, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a CD, holding it towards me.

"We found this in Alvin's room. We think it has something to do with why he always went out without telling us."

I stood up, my whole body shaking, as I took the CD, seeing my name written clear across the front.

"What's on here?" I asked, my heart beating faster and faster. "I don't know" replied Simon, "we thought you should see it first."

I then suddenly found myself moving over to the DVD player, opening the tray, and placing the CD inside. The image was a quick blue, then turned to white. It must have been a blank CD.

Then suddenly, Alvin walked into the picture, a big but sad smile spread across his face. I felt my whole body shiver. It was like he was looking into my eyes again.

"Brittany. I don't know what I did to hurt you, which made you want to leave me. But I don't want to give up on you. I love you too much. If I knew the reason why, I could let it go. But whatever I did, I hope this can redeem me."

My whole body was shaking like I was suffering a seizure, as the image suddenly changed to Alvin in a recording studio, holding a guitar in his hands, as he looked back at the other players. He then held his hand up, holding up three fingers, counting down to one.

And as soon as he was done, the drummer began beating on a cow bell, as Alvin quickly joined in. After a few beats, the drums began to play, as Alvin stood up in front of the recording mic., and suddenly began to sing.

Well here you come again and you're lookin' so fine  
>You don't notice me but it's alright<br>I'm just a guy who wishes that I could be your man someday  
>Yeah a picture paints a thousand words it's true<br>But it's still not enough for how I feel about you  
>I wanna put you in a melody, I gotta set you to a groove<p>

I wanna put you in my car and drive  
>And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out<br>I'm in love with this girl  
>Yeah if I could press play, rewind a couple million times<br>Imagine for a moment that you're all mine  
>Every night I'd drive you home<br>If I could put you in a  
>Let me put you in a song<br>Let me put you in a song  
>Oh a pretty little song about you baby<p>

I wanna put you in my car and drive  
>And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out<br>I love this girl oh  
>If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be<br>Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me  
>You'd be right where you belong<br>I wanna put you in a song, oh oh oh  
>Well I'd sing about your smile and your pretty blue eyes<br>The way your hair shimmers in the sunlight  
>It'd be so easy I'd just write it from my heart<br>'Cause I gotta tell the world what you mean to me  
>Wrap you up in a melody so you'll be<br>Stuck in my head all day  
>'Cause you're already there anyway, yes you are<p>

I wanna put you in my car and drive  
>And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out<br>I'm in love with this girl  
>Yeah if I could press play, rewind a couple million times<br>Imagine for a moment that you're all mine  
>Every night I'd drive you home<br>If I could put you in a  
>Let me put you in a song<br>Let me put you in a song  
>Oh a pretty little song about you baby<p>

I wanna put you in my car and drive  
>And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out<br>I love this girl  
>If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be<br>Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me  
>You'd be right where you belong<br>I wanna put you in a song  
>And if I get it right everybody'd be singing along yeah<br>And when they see you on the street they'll say  
>Hey ain't you the girl in that song<p>

I wanna put you in my car and drive  
>And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out<br>I'm in love with this girl  
>Yeah if I could press play, rewind a couple million times<br>Imagine for a moment that you're all mine  
>Every night I'd drive you home<br>If I could put you in a  
>Let me put you in a song<br>Let me put you in a song  
>Oh a pretty little song about you baby.<p>

My whole body was cold, as hot tears stream down my face. He was singing for me, in a hope to get me back. I couldn't believe it. But that wasn't the end of it, as the next song began. It was almost a calming and relaxing tone, as he began to sing again.

She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
>A holey pair of jeans<br>She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
>She looks great in anything<br>She's I want a piece of chocolate  
>Take me to a movie<br>She's I can't find a thing to wear  
>Now and then she's moody<p>

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
>With her auburn hair a-blowing<br>She's a soft place to land  
>And a good feeling knowing<br>She's a warm conversation  
>That I wouldn't miss for nothing<br>She's a fighter when she's mad  
>And she's a lover when she's loving<br>And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
>'Cause she's everything to me<p>

She's a Saturday out on the town  
>And a church girl on Sunday<br>She's a cross around her neck  
>And a cuss word 'cause its Monday<br>She's a bubble bath and candles  
>Baby come and kiss me<br>She's a one glass of wine  
>And she's feeling kinda tipsy<p>

She's the giver I wish I could be  
>And the stealer of the covers<br>She's a picture in my wallet  
>and my unborn children's mother<br>She's the hand that I'm holding  
>When I'm on my knees and praying<br>She's the answer to my prayer  
>And she's the song that I'm playing<p>

And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
>'Cause she's everything to me<p>

She's the voice I love to hear  
>Someday when I'm ninety<br>She's that wooden rocking chair  
>I want rocking right beside me<br>Everyday that passes  
>I only love her more<br>Yeah, she's the one  
>That I'd lay down my own life for<p>

And she's everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>She's everything to me  
>Yeah she's everything to me<p>

Everything I ever wanted  
>And everything I need<br>She's everything to me

I was falling onto the couch, unable to hold myself back anymore. I felt like hands were reaching into me, and ripping me apart like paper. Suddenly one turn filled my ears. It sounded so familiar. I heard it somewhere before, but where? It stared off as a lone guitar playing gently, then growing stronger, until Alvin began to sing again.

_[Alvin]_  
>We didn't care if people stared<br>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
>Somebody'd tell us to get a room<br>It's hard to believe that was me and you  
>Now we keep saying that we're OK<br>But I don't want to settle for good not great  
>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again<p>

_[Alvin]_

Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck

I then felt my whole face go flush, as I suddenly heard my voice cut in. This was the song I sang at the recording studio. It was the same song and recording they used on me to test my talents.

_[Me]_

Remind me, remind me

_[Alvin]_

So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough

_[Me]_

Remind me, remind me

_[Me]_  
>Remember the airport dropping me off<br>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop

_[Alvin]_

I felt bad cause you missed your flight

_[Me and Alvin]_

But that meant we had one more night

_[Me]_  
>Do you remember how it used to be<br>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep

_[Alvin]_

Remind me, baby, remind me

_[Me]_  
>Oh, so on fire so in love<br>That look in your eyes that I miss so much

_[Alvin]_

Remind me, baby, remind me

_[Alvin]_

I wanna feel that way

_[Me]_

Yeah, I wanna hold you close

_[Alvin and Me]_  
>Oh, if you still love me<br>Don't just assume I know

Just then, Alvin began to do a solo, that went on as I continued singing in the background.

_[Me]_

Baby, remind me, remind me

_[ME]_

Do you remember the way it felt?

_[Alvin]_

You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves

_[Me]_ Remind me

_[Alvin]_

Yeah, remind me

_[Me]_

All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me, oh, baby, remind me

_[Alvin]_  
>Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt<br>All those mornings I was late for work  
>Remind me<p>

_[Alvin and Me]_

Oh, baby, remind me

_[Me]_

Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me

_[Alvin]_

Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt

_[Me]_

Oh, yeah, remind me

_[Alvin]_

Baby, remind me

I struggled to continue watching. My sisters were already hugging me, along with Miss Miller and the boys, all of them helping to keep my head up to look at the screen. I felt like I was being stabbed with a red hot knife, that just kept hitting my heart again and again.

The screen then returned to the white back drop, with Alvin standing there, a wide loving smile across his face.

"Brittany. Just to show how much I love you, I sent that last song into every major records studio I know of. I hope this shows you, just how much I want to make this work."

The screen then went black, as I completely collapsed onto the floor, tears running out of my eyes like rivers. This was what he was up to. He now officially did everything for me, and now he was in a hospital bed, dying. This was truly, his final act of love.

**The songs I chose were Keith Urban 'put you in a song. And Brad Paisley 'She's Everything and Remind Me."**

**A lot of you also replied to my question and poll last time on how I should take the story. One group will be disapointed though, so I want you all to know, I took your views and requests to heart, and gave it all a long thought. **

**I just hope you all will continue enjoying the story. I will keep the poll up for a while though, just so all of you can have a chance.**


	31. Chapter 31 Blinding Rage

**Chapter 31 Blinding Rage**

**Brittany's POV**

It was now mid July, and Alvin had been in the hospital for almost three weeks. Every day, I hoped, and feared that the phone would ring at any moment. I kept my cell phone with me at all times, incase Dave or Simon and Theodore tried to get a hold of me, to tell me Alvin was awake, and talking, making his usual stupid jokes.

But my phone was silent, it never rang, it was dead.

Dead, it was a word that seemed to be filling my head more and more every day. Brain dead, he might be dead, he is already dead.

They were words that never left my mind, it always tearing into my mind, and my heart. It took all my strength every day just to keep myself together.

I tried continuing my life, I tried to keep going like nothing happened, but that was impossible. Holding everything back all the time, like I said, took away all my strength. As soon as my head hit the pillow at night, I would fall asleep. I had no time to cry, or shed a single tear. And the next morning, I would wake up, and continue it all again.

I tried several times, to see if I could visit Alvin, but every time, they wouldn't let me. When I would ask why, they would simply reply 'that we are only allowing family. No exceptions'. I almost wanted to scream at them.

How could they keep me from the boy I loved? I knew he was in there somewhere, crying out to me, needing my voice to find his way back out.

But I knew it was no use. I could yell, I could scream, but it wouldn't do any good. But, there was one time, leaving the hospital, that made me pass the point of anger, past the point of hate, that made me want to face my fear.

Facing the man, who did all this to me.

As I exited the hospital, I walked out onto the side walk, looking back at the hospital, like I did every time I left, knowing that somewhere in that large building, was Alvin, laying down in a white bed, with tubes down his throat, and wires connected to his body. The image of what he might look like sent shivers down my spine.

I stared at the hospital for the longest time, as if I was waiting to see Alvin in one of the windows, looking down at me.

I gave one sad sigh, then turned to walk down the side walk. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt an urge to look out towards the parking lot. Normally, I wouldn't even bother. It was just a lot filled with cars.

But as I looked out, I could see a familiar figure leaning against one of the vehicles. I stop in my tracks, my eyes focussing on the figure. It was difficult to make out through the sun shinning in my eyes. I raise my hand, as the figure quickly clears up, revealing Dave.

He was leaning against his car, hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. I wanted to keep walking, to keep going and pretend I didn't see him, but something was telling me to go over to him.

And before I knew it, I was already walking towards him, my mind in a battle with my feet, trying to force me away, but my feet were winning.

I stopped a few metres from him. He didn't even seem to notice me, his eyes seemed hazy, empty, blank, as he looked down to the ground.

"Dave."

He slowly raised his head, looking at me, then back to the ground. His face still blank, showing no emotion.

"Hey Brittany" he said softly. The tone of his voice was telling something was going on, something bad.

Against every fibre of my being, I opened my mouth. "Is something wrong?" my breathing becoming heavy with fear. He was silent, showing no reaction to what I said. I didn't even know if he heard me.

"Why did it happen to us?" he mumbled, closing his eyes. "You hear about this kind of thing happening to others, but you never really think it will happen to you." He then looked back up at me, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I thought the choices and sacrifices I made for my boys were hard. But this is beyond all of that."

My hands were starting to shake. There was some sort of dark tone in his voice, telling me that something bad was going to happen.

"What are you talking about Dave?" I said, my voice filled with fear.

"I made a choice I never thought I would have to do in my whole life. I am supposed to protect Alvin from pain and suffering, and right now, he is suffering. I have to let him go."

I felt my heart shatter, and my whole stomach churn. I placed my hand over my mouth, just to keep everything down.

"Dave, you aren't. You can't" I replied, my voice filled with desperation.

"It's what's right Brittany" he said, pushing himself off his car, starting to walk towards the hospital.

I immediately ran after him, putting myself in his path. "You have to give it time Dave. Alvin might wake up."

He looked at me through cold eyes, making me feel like I was shrivelling up. "If Alvin is brain dead, then he is dead. I don't want to be waiting around, wondering if it is true. I want to get it done and over with. I want to know if he is gone, or if he is still with us. It is what's best for him."

I could feel the tears rising in my eyes, as I continued my pleas. "Dave please. I know you are mad. I am to. But, please, don't end it just yet, I can't live without him." I then lowered me head, as the tears fell off my face, and onto the ground.

Dave took a step closer, as he gave a sad sigh. "When I learned that you and Alvin had sex together. All I could think of was the pain you must have been going through. I didn't care about what you did, and I still don't. You and Alvin made a choice, a choice you thought was the best for both of you. I now must make a choice that will be best for him. You two shared something special together, which binds you together. But we can't let Alvin stay in this state forever. We have to let him go at some point or another."

My eyes remained locked on the ground. I couldn't look up, I couldn't do anything.

Dave then came right up beside me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry Brittany. But I am asking the hospital to take him off in two days. I'm sorry."

I fell onto my knees, crying as I heard Dave's foots steps grow more and more distant. It was over, in two days, I will know if Alvin will live, or die. I was screaming in agony, clutching my chest as I continued to cry.

Suddenly, I felt a fire starting to build in my stomach, that quickly spread through my entire body, replacing sorrow and pain, with anger, and raw rage. I stood up onto my feet, my hands shaking as they formed into a fist. There was one thing going through my mind, sticking out like white against black.

Dixon.

He caused this. He did this. He took Alvin away from me. It was time I faced him, it was time I make him feel the same pain I was. I pulled out my cell phone, and quickly looked at a map of the whole area, until I spotted what I was looking for. The one thing that could lead me to Dixon.

I immediately began to walk, my feet clomping onto the ground like a horse. Quickly, my walking turned to jogging, and my jogging turned to running. I didn't feel any burning in my legs, no gasps for air. Raw energy was flowing through me, giving me all the strength I needed. I must have been running for more than ten minutes.

My eyes darted back and forth, glancing at each side of the street, until I finally found the building I was looking for. I stopped right in front of it, looking up at the large words _Police _spelled across the front.

I quickly stormed up the steps, and through the doors. Ahead of me, I could see rows of desks, filled with people working and darting back and forth. To my left, and right, I could see cops standing, talking to each other, laughing and making jokes.

In front of me, was a single desk, with a young woman in a uniform, glancing through her computer. I immediately stepped up to the desk, catching her attention. She smiled at me at first, but that quickly disappeared when she saw my face.

"Is there anything I can do for you Miss?" she said in a cautious tone.

"Does Pauwel work here?" I replied coldly, the raw rage still pumping strongly through my body.

"May I ask why you are looking for him?" she asked.

"I need to talk to him."

Her eyes darted all over my body, looking like she was trying to tell exactly what I was doing and thinking.

"Wait one moment" she said, getting up from her chair.

I watched her closely, as she followed the wall into the huge open area with desks, and stopped at one office that was along the wall. She stopped right at the door, as I could see her mouth move, her gaze briefly turning to me.

She was probably saying there is some sort of crazy lady here. I knew that's what I must have looked like, but I didn't care.

The officer then stepped back, as I could see Pauwel step out of his office, wearing a simple blue shirt and tie. I could see him look toward me, then back at the officer, looking like he was assuring her everything was fine.

He then began to make his way towards me. My heart was thumping, and my blood was boiling, as he closed the last few metres between us, and stopped. "Hello Miss Miller. What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk to Dixon" I reply, the name spilling out of my mouth like acid.

I could see him pull back in a bit of surprise with my sudden tone, as he stared at me like he did when we first met, when he found me on the ground crying.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, because you seem a bit-" but before he could finish his sentence, I charged at him, grabbing him by the front of his uniform. He was like a tower over me, if he wasn't so tall, I'd probably be lifting him off his feet. His face was filled with shock and surprise at my sudden move.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND."

I looked back, and could see all the cops that were standing around me, were now facing me, every one of them holding a tazer, with the laser aiming right at me.

"As you all were" Pauwel suddenly spoke up. All the cops remained where they were, still aiming their weapons at me, looking at me like I was a no good punk. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME" Pauwel yelled out. "BACK TO YOUR POSTS NOW. THAT IS AN ORDER."

All the cops slowly lowered their tazers, and very slowly, returned to what they were doing. I looked back up at Pauwel, looking down at me with stern eyes, as his hands grabbed my wrist. I then felt him squeeze on one spot, as felt my grip went weak, as he pulled my hands away.

"Alright, I take it something is going on, because you just committed an offence, in a building filled with cops."

It suddenly hit me with what I did, as I looked down at my feet, feeling a massive wave of guilt wash over me. "I, I'm sorry" I reply, my voice full of regret.

"You're just lucky that I am a forgiving person, and that I know about what is going on in your family" he replied coldly. His tone then went soft, as he took a step closer to me.

"What happened?"

Tears ran down my face. I felt like I was at rock bottom. I felt so low and pathetic. "They will be taking Alvin off life support in two days."

"I am sorry to hear that."

I looked back up at him, looking at him through the tears building up in my eyes. "Please, I want to face the man who did all this."

Pauwel was silent, looking down to his left, looking like he was thinking if he should take me to him or not. He was probably worried about what I may do when I was finally in front of him. He then looked back up at me, and slowly opened his mouth, the words flowing out of his mouth like molasses.

"No."

**Uh oh, what will happen. You'll find out in about two days, maybe less with luck. **

**And thanks to one authors PM, I now have a plan. But I won't tell you all yet. Not until the time is right, because it might give it all away. In the mean time, keep enjoying this story. **


	32. Chapter 32 As A Friend

**Chapter 32 As A Friend**

**Brittany's POV**

I sat was frozen, as I stared back at Pauwel, my body starting to burn with rage. This guy helped me with everything he could, and now he was denying me the right to see Alvin's attacker face to face.

I was mad. No, more then mad, I was down right pissed off. I deserved the right to see Alvin's attacker, I deserved the right to see him face to face, just as much as I deserved to see Alvin in the hospital. I wasn't going to let anything be denied to me again. I want to see Dixon, and that' what was going to happen, whether Pauwel agreed to, or not.

"And why can't I see him?" I hiss, my face burning, my whole body trembling.

Pauwel's face remained calm, as he slowly crossed his arms. "Are you even listening to yourself right now?" he replied. "You are visibly and clearly upset. I don't think seeing Dixon is in your best interests right now."

"You damn right I am upset" I fired back, taking a threatening step towards him, my fists tightly clenched. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see all the cops looking back at me, all of them looking like they were getting ready to strike.

Pauwel raised his hands slightly, looking at all of them, then back to me.

"Lets talk in my office" he said, turning around, following the wall. I followed close behind him, almost right against him.

After a moment, we entered his office, as I quickly darted in, and he closed the door behind me. The office was simple. A desk, two chairs, one on each side, a computer, with pictures of himself along the wall, and file cabinets sitting next to a single window.

"Please sit down" Pauwel said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down, my heart still pumping with rage, my fingers digging into my legs, as he walked around his desk, and sat down. He gave along sigh, not saying anything for the longest time, like he was waiting for me to say something. But when he knew i wasn't going to say a thing, he opened his mouth.

"Now as I was saying. Seeing Dixon right now, I don't think is in your best interest."

"I'll worry about my best interests, you worry about yours" I fire back. There was so much anger and rage building within me, that I don't think I was even blinking.

"I know they are your own interests" Pauwel replied. "But when it comes to a convict in a prison, and a case that I am involved in, I have to take your best interests into account."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Unbelievable" I huffed in disbelief, "after everything you did to help me, all of the consideration you've shown me, you aren't going to bother helping me anymore."

"It is my job to help you Miss Miller" he replied, leaning back in his chair, his arms sitting on the rests.

"Then why aren't you helping me" I replied. "If you were in my shoes, feeling the pain I am right now, I am sure you would help me in an instant."

Pauwel just slowly shook his head, looking me straight in the eyes. "And if you were in my shoes, you'd understand I have a duty and responsibility to force. I cannot allow any personal feelings influence my choices and decisions. I made that mistake to many times in my life, and I am not going to do that again."

"Please" I begged. "All I am asking for is just a few minutes. Just a few minutes. I am asking you as a friend, please."

"And what are you going to accomplish in those few minutes?" Pauwel replied. "What were you going to do, that would help this whole situation? Because nothing you do, will help take away any pain. It will not bring Alvin back."

"I know it won't" I replied, looking down. Despite how much joy it brought me thinking about how I could make Dixon suffer, I knew it would be like the same story, when my sisters were finally suffering. I would feel nothing.

I look back at Pauwel, tears starting to run down my face, as I tired one last time to change his mind. "I just want to see him behind bars. I just want to know that he will never be a free man again. I just need to see it with my own eyes."

Pauwel was silent, just gently rocking back and forth in his chair. I held my breath, fearing the next words he would say were 'No'. I clenched every muscle in my body, as I heard him take a deep breath.

"Do you promise you won't do anything extreme?" he said, his voice low, like he was already regretting what he was going.

I give a nod, holding back the remaining tears, fearing that if I did anything, it would blow everything.

Pauwel then leaned forward, picking up the phone that sat on his desk, as he gestured me out. "Wait by my door. I will make the arrangements."

I stood up, and walked towards the door, grabbing the handle. As I opened the door, I looked back at Pauwel, and gave him a thankful expression. "Thank you."

He just gave a nod, as he turned to his computer screen, suddenly saying his name and rank. I closed the door behind me, and leaned against the wall, giving an exhausted sigh, as I ran my hands through my hair. My heart was beating with both fear and anticipation. I was going to see him for the first time since that day, and I was going to leave that building, with the satisfaction, knowing he will never be getting out again.

I stood there for almost five minutes, waiting for Pauwel to come out. The blood in my body only growing hotter as each second passed.

I then heard the click of the door, as Pauwel stepped out, wearing normal clothes, and a open cap on his head. I pulled back, a bit surprised by his sudden change of clothes. "Precautions" he replied, locking his office door, noticing my reaction. "It is not a good idea walking into a prison wearing a uniform."

I then began to follow him down a hallway, leading to a garage that was filled with both cruisers and normal vehicles. He pulled out his keys, and held up a remote, immediately followed by the lights of a nearby truck to flash.

He went for the driver's door, as I quickly ran around to the passengers side. The truck was tall. I almost had to jump to climb in.

I put on my seat belt, as he started the engine, and began to pull out of the garage. After a few moments of weaving around corners, the street came into view, as we pulled out, and began to travel down the road.

Pauwel was silent for the whole drive. He didn't say a word. I knew I was putting him in an awkward position. I knew that he was having seconds thoughts, but this was something I needed to do, this was something that had to be done.

Pauwel soon entered an area of the city I wasn't familiar with. If I had to walk home, I would have no idea which way to go. The area was full of just simple housing, that was quickly becoming less and less clustered, until it was all farm land.

Pauwel then turned down one long empty road, and up ahead, I could see a large complex, filled with fencing and towers.

Suddenly, he pulled to the side of the road, as he parked the truck, and turned to look at me, his eyes filled with a dead serious tone that I have never seen before in my whole life. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? It is not too late."

"I am sure" I replied, my voice sounding so confident and sure. But deep down, I was shaking, struggling to keep myself together. "Before we enter, I have to give you a few warnings."

His gaze then returned to the prison, as he continued to speak. "Don't make eye contact with any of the inmates. Ignore all comments or suggestions they might say, and don't ever go near the cells."

I gave a nod, already starting to feel a little fear building up.

He then continued down the road, following it to the main gate, where a guard held up his hands, gesturing us to stop. As Pauwel slowed, he pulled out his wallet, opening it up, revealing his badge inside to the guard.

Without saying a word, the guard gestured for us to continue. We pulled up to an empty spot next to the prison, as I quickly unclipped my seat belt and jumped out. I could see Pauwel already walking over to a large steel door, as I quickly ran after him.

The door quickly opened, as a man wearing a suit came out. He seemed to be in his fifties, with wrinkles starting to form on his face, and his hair a mix of grey and black. "Constable" he said, as he and Pauwel shook hands. "Bit of an odd request from you, asking us to take a prisoner out of his cell for a quick talk."

Pauwel then turned back to me, staring at me only briefly, before turning back to the man. "A bit unusual, I agree. But she wants to talk to him Paul."

The man looked towards me, then back at Pauwel, giving a nod of understanding. "We have the room set up. I give you my word as a warden, that this will be off the records" he replied, gesturing towards the door.

Pauwel then signalled for me to follow close behind him, as we walked inside.

As soon as I entered, I was hit by the stench of sweat, body odours, and what could only be described as rot. The whole place was silent, our foot steps echoing through the halls. Up ahead, I could see the whole hallway open up, into a large bright area.

It didn't take me long to find out what it was.

The area was lined with cells, and as soon as I and Pauwel started walking past them, yelling began to fill the whole cell block, as the prisoners began to stand at their doors, most of them beckoning at me to come closer, some of them even yelling at Pauwel. But I kept my eyes looking straight ahead, not wanting to see what kinds of perverts were in there.

It took only a few moments to walk down to the end of the cell block, but it seemed to be the longest few moments of my life. The yelling still continued, as we entered a long dark hallway, that seemed to go deeper into the prison.

The warden then stopped in front of one door, and opened it up. I was shaking, I was sweating, and I was breathing heavy. Both Pauwel and the warden stood by the door, allowing me to enter. I peered in, and could see a simple table in the centre, with two chairs, and a single lamp hanging over top, but no Dixon.

"We are grabbing him right now" the warden replied. "It will be a few minutes." I gave a simple nod, as I stepped into the room, and looked back. "I will be fine in here. Thank you."

Both the warden and Pauwel nodded, as they closed the door behind me. The room was dark, cold, and dismal. The only thing that stood out was the mirror that was built into the wall. Most likely those kinds where the people on the other side could see in.

I sat down, hugging my hands close to my body, trying to control their shaking. I felt like I was waiting for my pregnancy test result all over again. I felt sick, scared, and extremely nervous. I sat as straight as I could, trying not to appear scared.

Every muscle within me locked up, as the door on the other side clicked, and slowly opened. My eyes remained lock on the door, as it opened wider and wider, revealing a prison guard standing there.

He then reaches to his left, grabbing something that made rattled. Dixon then was pulled into view, wearing a orange suit, and cuffs that were chained to his feet.

He was then shoved forward, as the guard quickly closed the door behind him. Dixon looked back at the door, then turned back to me.

As soon as he saw me, a large smile crept across his slimy evil face, as his eyes burned with evil.

"Well hello sweet cheeks."


	33. Chapter 33 Face To Face

**Chapter 33 Face to Face**

**Brittany's POV**

Millions of emotions ran through me, as I stared at Dixon. Hate, anger, fear, pain, and ones I don't even think they have a name for. I wanted to jump over that table, and just beat him to a bloody pulp. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to feel pain. I wanted to hear him plea for his life, as I took away the last ounce of life he had left within him. But I knew if I did, I would be no better than him.

I was better than him, and the fact that I was still sitting in my chair proved it. My heart and soul were telling me to take my shot at him, nut my mind was telling me to stay put. I stared up at him, as ee stared back at me, his blond hair combed back, his eyes burned with evil, as he gave off a sinister smile.

It shows just how demented he was.

He knew very well what he did to Alvin. And he seemed proud of it. I could see no remorse or regret in his eyes, just pure, untainted evil.

"I was wondering when I would see you again" he sneered, as he moved over to the open chair, the chains shackled to him rattling as he moved.

As soon as he sat down, he looked back at me, his gaze turning even colder. "How's your lover?" he said, chuckling towards the end.

I could feel myself become sick. My stomach twisted, and my body grew red hot, as my finger nails slowly scratched along the surface of the table, slowly peeling the surface. He gave a deep cold, sinister chuckle, as he watched my reaction.

"You're a sick bastard" I said in a deadly whisper.

"That's not nice, calling someone that. Weren't you taught manners?"

My nails were now digging into the soft wood of the table, creating small nicks.

My whole mind was going over what I could do to him with the table, the chairs, and even the chains that bind him. I decided to hit him where I knew it might hurt, something I knew he had a nerve to.

"It must hurt, knowing that your father is rotting in jail, just like you are."

The cold smile then disappeared from his face, as his face began to grow red.

"But then, he was a no-good punk ass like yourself. Now spending his nights with a man named Chainsaw Willy right behind him."

"Shut up bitch" he replied, his face wrinkled up into a deadly sneer. "What the cop told you was nothing but lies. He never did rob that bank and hold that woman hostage, he was completely innocent."

"Did I say anything about a bank or woman?" I replied, trying to see if I could catch him off guard. Dixon fell silent, looking at me like he was visualizing what he could do to me. "Do you already have a girl friend in here?" I continued, knowing I was hitting a nerve.

Dixon's eyes then moved away from me, looking at the mirror at the side of the room. A smile then crept across his face again, as he turned his body towards it, leaning forward. "Very clever Tyler, having her come in. What? Were you hoping you'd get to see me suffer."

"Pauwel has nothing to do with this" I growl, lowering my head aggressively. "I am here, because I wanted to see you in here myself, and know you really do fear your coming days in here. You helped me to see that you really do, and that you will be suffering for what you did to the man I loved."

Dixon then looked back at me, his cold smile still planted on his face sick twisted face. "How I am suffering now is probably nothing compared to what your friend is going through" he said with a dark tone.

I felt my whole body freeze up, but did my best to hide my reaction.

"Did you see how I cut him?" he said, sounding like he was in deep pleasure. "I tell ya. I almost gutted him like a fish. The blood, the look of terror in his eyes."

I felt all the colour drain from my face, as I felt my stomach churn again. Dixon was more than just some punk. He was demented, a psycho, sick and twisted. How was this guy able to walk the streets for so long?

Dixon rolled his head back, closing his eyes, as he gave a liberating sigh. "What I did to him gave me strength. It gave me power. I felt like a god. Knowing that right there, I had the power to take some persons life away."

My mouth went completely dry, I couldn't say anything, and my body felt so weak, that I couldn't get out of my chair. He then lowered his head, looking back at me with empty eyes. "I was so close to having my way with you. So I guess I am just going to have to settle for the fact, that I gutted your friend. I tell you. He didn't put up much of a fight either."

My whole body began to shake with rage once again, as my upper lip began to twitch. I couldn't let him walk out of here, feeling satisfied for what he did. I couldn't let him walk out of here... at all.

"Aww, is the little girly going to cry?" he teased, a loud deep laughter rising from his throat.

I suddenly jumped out of my seat, grabbing my chair and propping it against the one door. I then charged at Dixon, seeing the surprised look on his face as I grab him by the neck, and shoving him off his seat, as I grabbed the other chair, and propped it against the last door.

I turned back to Dixon, and could see him struggling to get back up with the chains. I immediately aimed my foot straight for his face, hitting him dead centre, casing him to jump up, whacking his head with a sickening thud.

I watched in pleasure, as he rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling in a daze, blood running out of his nose.

I stood right over top of him, looking down at him. "WHO'S NOT PUTTING UP MUCH OF A FIGHT NOW?" I screamed, kicking him in his side. Dixon rolled over, trying to crawl away like the bug that he was. I held myself back for a moment, enjoying the sight, before I came at him again.

He was just getting up to his feet, but I pushed him forward, causing his head to knock against the cement wall. I could hear him groaning in pain, as he crawled on all fours, trying to get away from me. I then came up to his side, grabbing the chain that linked the cuffs on his hands and feet together, and pulled back hard.

It was like watching a cow tip over.

Still holding onto the chain, I dragged Dixon over to the centre of the room, and quickly turned around, wrapping the chain around his neck.

I could hear him struggling for air, his feet jerking about rapidly, his hands unable to pull mine away because of the cuffs. I pulled back on the chain as hard as I could, tears running down my face as I did, pulling and jerking, making sure he was suffering.

I could see his face turning red, then almost turning a dark purple, like a bruise.

Just a little more, a few more seconds, and he will be gone. One less piece of scum on this planet, one less person to cause someone harm and heartache.

I then heard a loud crash behind me, quickly followed by two large arms wrapping around me, pulling me away, releasing my grasp on the chain.

Dixon collapsed onto the floor, coughing and wheezing, as two guards rushed to his side, checking him over. I struggled against the arms that were holding me, wanting so desperately to finish him off.

"Brittany, stop this now."

I turned myself around in the arms that held me, seeing Pauwel looking down at me. His face a mixture of anger and sympathy.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAID?" I screamed, beating his chest, trying to get him to let me go. "I CAN'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS."

Pauwel then released me, looking me straight in the eye. "Look at Dixon right now, what does the image remind you of" he said sternly, pointing past me.

I quickly turned around, and could feel my heart drop, and my heart twist around a thousand times in my body.

Dixon was lying on his back, his face covered with blood, with a huge gash on his head, with blood pools on the floor around him, as the guards worked to stop the bleeding. Dixon's eyes were darting around the ceiling, looking like he had no idea what was going on.

It reminded me of what I saw after Alvin was stabbed. All the blood, the terror in his eyes, and the people working to save him.

"You almost did the exact same thing Dixon did" he said, coming up behind me. "Trying to take away a life with no regrets or emotion what so ever."

I just stared, as I watch them pull Dixon to his feet, and slowly pull him out of room, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

What was I turning into? What was I becoming? I almost took a life. I was so close to ending his, and all I could think about, was the joy and satisfaction from doing it, knowing I would get revenge for what happened to Alvin.

I looked back at Pauwel, looking at him with disbelief and horror. I then felt my legs go weak, as I collapsed forward, onto his chest. I could see his eye bulge with surprise, as I burst into tears, crying into his shirt.

His hands then began to gently pat my back, his whole body tense. It must have been extremely awkward for him, having me crying on him like this.

"What's happening to me Tyler?" I cried, calling him by his given name for the first time ever.

"Be strong Brittany. Be strong" he said quietly.

I continued crying. I was now well past rock bottom. My love for Alvin was so strong, that knowing that there is a chance he might die, was tearing me apart, making me become something I wasn't.

I never did anything this violent in my past, something this horrible, and it was all because Alvin was in a hospital bed, dying, maybe already dead, because he loved me and tried to protect me.

"I just love him so much" I wailed. "I can't lose him."

Pauwel said nothing, he just continued comforting me, as my tears stained his shirt. He then pulled me away, looking me right in the eye.

At least I knew I had one friend that wasn't family that would help me all through this. If it weren't for him, I don't know what I'd do.

"Come on Brittany, let get you home."


	34. Chapter 34 Today Is The Day

**Chapter 34 Today. Is. The. Day**

**Brittany's POV**

I was in nothing but a black abyes. Everywhere where I looked, I saw nothing but black. The walls were black, the ceiling was black, the floor, even though my feet didn't feel any hard surface.

Where was I?

Was I placed into some sort of dark room for what I did to Dixon? Was my heart aching so much, that I was slipping into some sort of madness? Or, was I some how dead? Wherever I was, I didn't want to stay much longer, it was creepy, cold, and disorienting. I began to move, in any direction, hoping to find my way out, some way to escape this hell.

I walked and I walked, but I felt like I wasn't moving, like I was moving in a treadmill. My walking soon turned to running, hoping I would spot some sort of reality any second. I ran and I ran, until my lungs and legs burned and ached.

I hunched forward, taking several deep breaths. Where the hell was I? I twist my head left and right, trying to find something, anything. And sure enough, I did. Standing far off in the distance, was a figure.

I squint my eyes, trying to see if I could make out whatever or whoever it was. But it was too far away. It had to be at least a block away in distance.

Whatever it was, it was my only chance to find out what was going on. I start moving towards it, the distance getting smaller and smaller as each second ticked by. As I got closer, more features began to emerge. I could see it was a person, a young man. He was wearing blue jeans, and a red leather jacket, and thick brown hair.

His back was turned to me, but I immediately knew who it was. I could feel a surge of joy go through me, as I ran the final few metres, ignoring the pain in my legs.

"ALVIN!" I screamed, tears running down my face, opening my arms, getting ready to hug him.

He slowly began to turn towards me, and as he did, I stopped in my tracks. It wasn't his appearance that frightened me, he seemed completely normal.

It was his eyes.

They looked so dull, empty, lifeless. They no longer carried that spark of life they always did.

"Alvin" I said again, taking a cautious step towards him. A very small smile then formed on his face, but it was hardly anything.

"Is that really you?" I asked. My whole body starting to shake with fear with what was going on.

He stepped closer towards me, grabbing my hands, holding them tight. They didn't feel warm. They felt cold, ice cold, _dead _cold.

"Just let me go Britt" he said, looking at me with his empty eyes.

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in horror.

"You have to let me go. You need to let me go" he said, his cold hands caressing my face. I felt all the colour in my body disappear, as I began shaking my head. "No, no. Don't say anything like that Alvin" I cried, my hands clasping onto his.

Suddenly, he seemed to be moving away from me, even though no muscle on his body was moving.

I tried to hold onto him. I didn't want to let him go. Despite how cold his hands were, I missed his touch, and didn't want him to let me go. But there was nothing I could do. Alvin's hands pulled away from my face, as he began to grow more and more distant.

I ran after him, hoping I could catch him, but he only seemed to move away faster. My legs just about gave out, making me collapse onto my knees. I looked up, tears pouring out of my face, as I held my hand out. "ALVIN, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" I cried, as he began to grow smaller and smaller.

I could then hear his voice speak out, sounding like it was right next to my ear, gently whispering.

"Goodbye Brittany. Remember that I will always be with you. I love you, so much."

"PLEASE ALVIN" I screamed out.

I suddenly heard loud screaming. Blood curdling, ear piercing screaming.

All of the darkness then disappeared, and I found myself in a sitting position, in my bed, my mouth wide open, quickly realizing that I was the one screaming.

My door shot open, as Miss Miller and my sisters ran in, their faces covered with fear.

"Brittany, what is it?" Miss Miller said, moving over to my bed.

My breathing was heavy, fresh tears' cover my face, as I tried to make sense of what just happened. It was a dream. That's all it was, was a dream. But it felt so real, the touch, the feelings. Did it mean anything though? I slowly look towards my clock, seeing the date spelled out clearly across the front.

Today was the day. The day they were pulling Alvin off life support, the day I would know if he would live, or die.

I took a long deep breath, trying to collect myself before I said anything to Miss Miller or my sisters. Did the dream mean something? Was it just my mind reacting, because it knew today was the day, or was it something more?

I hoped and prayed, that it was just my mind running wild. I hope that I was just letting my worst fears get a hold of me.

"It . . . It was just a bad dream" I replied quietly, looking down at my bed sheets.

"It had to be more than that Brittany" Miss Miller said, grabbing my hand. "You've never screamed when you had a bad dream."

I bit my lip, closing my eyes. I didn't want to tell them the dream. It was disturbing enough, I didn't want to go through it again. "I don't want to talk about it" I said, my voice only a light mumble.

My hands were shaking, and I could feel my sheets were wet with sweat. Miss Miller and my sisters remained where they were for several long, nerve-racking moments, before my Miss Miller finally sighed, and pat my hand. "Alright Brittany, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

I gave them a thankful nod, as Miss Miller sat up, and walked out of my room with my sisters following close behind. I laid back down, looking up at the ceiling.

That was the most disturbing, and scariest dream I had in my whole life. And that including the dream I had with me and Alvin before I realized my feelings for him. "Please, please" I whispered, my eyes remaining lock on the ceiling. "Please, don't leave me Alvin. Don't let this be your way for getting back at me for putting the make-up on your face."

I thought back to that day. It felt like it was years ago, even though it was only two months ago. When I thought about it, a lot happened in these two months that changed my life for the better, then for the worst.

Alvin and I get together, my sisters trying to break us up, having sex together, almost getting pregnant, my sisters using it to make me break up with him, us then getting back together, then Dixon's heartless act. All of it, within a span of sixty days.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form again.

I pulled the covers off my body, and sat on the edge of my bed. I just sat there for a moment, feeling like I was comatose. It felt like my mind was blank, and that I was staring out of my eyes from within the deep corners of my brain. Everything seemed far and distant.

I pushed myself off my bed, and stood up, pulling my pajamas off, and grabbing a fresh pair of clothes from my drawers.

I felt like my whole body was on an autopilot, and I was just watching everything. I moved over to my mirror, seeing a tired, pale face staring back at me. I almost didn't know it was at me at first. I was so used to seeing a girl, who had rosy cheeks, bright blue eyes, and nice healthy skin. But now, I looked like a zombie.

Everything about me was life less, and in the eyes, I could see only pain and anger, and hate. I was so close to ending Dixon's life. But I knew it wouldn't give me any closure. If Pauwel hadn't stopped me, I would have become a killer. I would have taken away a life.

And he stopped me.

Stopped me from ruining my life, taking a dark path that I knew there was no return from.

That day when he brought me home, I thought he was going to yell at me, because I promised him I wouldn't do anything extreme, and I broke it. But instead, he said nothing, he showed no sign of anger, or disappointment, but showed more sympathy and consideration instead.

The only words he said to me were 'Goodnight Brittany' as he dropped me off.

I just shake my head at my appearance, knowing there was no point trying to do anything to try and improve my looks.

I stand up, and slowly trudge out of my room, walking down the stairs, and then towards the kitchen. I could see Miss Miller and my sisters already eating breakfast. I sat down and hugged my stomach, already starting to feel ill, knowing that today, Alvin may live, or die.

I looked towards Miss Miller, and could see her about to open her mouth, to ask me if I wanted anything, but I just raised my hand, and shook my head. She returned an understanding nod, as she turned back to her meal.

The kitchen was quiet, not one of us saying a word, because we all had one thing on our mind. We were all scared, hoping with every fibre within us, that everything will be okay. That Alvin will wake up, and start making his jokes again.

Suddenly, a loud ring echoed through my head, as the phone began to ring. It was so loud, it felt like it was ringing right next to my ear.

Miss Miller quickly stood up, walking over and grabbing the receiver.

"Hello" she said, her voice sounding very uneasy.

My heart then leaped, as she spoke again.

"Dave. Is he . . . ?"

She then fell silent again, looking back at me. "Alright, we'll be there soon." She slowly put the phone back onto the holder, turning to all of us. "Girls, we're going to the hospital."

My heart was racing, feeling like it would stop beating any second. What was happening? Did they already do it? Did they already pull the plug? I was starting to hyperventilate, as I looked up at Miss Miller, fear pumping through my body like it was now my blood.

"What is going on?" I asked, my body starting to tremble.

Miss Miller looked to me, taking a deep breath. "I don't know. Dave just wanted us to come to the hospital."

I immediately stood up, and ran for the front door, quickly throwing on my shoes, and running out to the car, followed by my family a few moments later.

I hugged myself tightly, as everyone climbed in, and Miss Miller started driving to the hospital.

I felt like I was going to throw up at any moment. I closed my eyes, repeating the words in my head again and again that Alvin's fine.

The drive felt like an eternity.

But as we finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, I jumped out while the car was still moving, and ran for the door with all my life. The doors barely had time to open as I barge in, and instantly saw Simon and Theodore standing near a nurses station, their back turned to me.

I immediately ran towards them, my loud foot steps grabbing their attention.

As they turned, I suddenly collapsed, when I could see tears covering their faces. I hit the ground hard, but felt no pain, as I looked up, hoping the tears they were shedding were tears of joy.

But I could see no joy in their eyes, only pain. Simon kneeled down in front of me, grabbing my hand, and looked down. The next word he said, making me shatter into a million pieces

"I'm sorry Brittany."


	35. Chapter 35 Ending the Pain

**Chapter 35 Ending The Pain**

**Brittany's POV**

My whole body gently trembled, and soon turned into violent shaking. I looked like I was suffering from a seizure. I stared down at the floor, shaking my head, saying the same words again and again.

"No, no, no. I can't be. It can't be true."

Simon and Theodore kneeled down beside me, both of them hugging me, as they breathed in slivers. Soon, the tears starting running down my face. Just small trickles at first, then turning into a water fall, as my whimpering soon became wails of agony.

"IT'S NOT TRUE" I screamed, hunching forward, burying my face into my legs, wailing louder then I ever have in my whole life.

"I'm sorry Brittany" Simon said, his voice cracking.

"IT'S NOT TRUE" I scream again, not wanting to believe it. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't. He always said he would be there for me, and now he wasn't. He was gone, for good.

Everything in my body felt like it was on fire. I felt like a red-hot piece of metal was being jabbed into my heart, while sitting in a pit of fire. It was excruciating, agonizing, horrible pain. Nothing could ever describe what I was feeling. It was worse then losing a family member. I don't know how much clearer I could make it. I never felt this before.

I continued wailing in agony, my hands clutching my heart. I briefly stopped for a moment to catch my breath, and could hear a horrified voice right behind me.

"Please no."

I look back through my tears, and could see Miss Miller standing there, her face white, her mouth open, shaking her head, with my sisters right next to her. Their lips trembling, their eyes turning red and puffy.

"Simon" Miss Miller said, slowly moving towards us. "Please tell us he's not . . . " she then stopped, unable to get the words out of her mouth. I could see tears forming in Simon's eyes as he looked down. The tears dripping off his face, and onto his glasses.

"He is" he replied, immediately breaking down after he said that. Miss Miller remained still for a moment, looking like they were having just as much trouble accepting it as I was. They then ran towards us, the tears starting to run down their faces, as they kneeled down, and pulled us all into a group hug.

My sisters were crying, Miss Miller was crying, Simon and Theodore were crying, and I was wailing. My screams were overshadowing everyone else.

After everything me and him have been through. The love we felt for one another, the fun we had with each other, it was now never going to happen again. I was never going to feel his arms around me, protecting me. Never have his lips pressed against mine. Never have his soft eye look into mine. Never see his cute smile again. And most important, never hear him say 'I love you' to me ever again. Never again.

He. Was. Gone.

My body ached and burned. My heart and soul telling me not to believe it, and my mind telling me to accept the truth. Every time I blinked, I could see him. Looking at me, smiling at me. It was ripping me apart.

Heavy foot steps echoed into my ears, as I force my head up, and could see Dave walking towards us. His normally neat hair was a frizzled mess, his eye's red and wet, and walking like he was just getting off an amusement ride.

Miss Miller pulled away from all of us, and moved towards Dave, holding her arms open as she neared him. "Oh Dave. I am so sorry" she cried, as Dave collapsed into his arms. He was almost crying as loud as I was. He held Miss Miller tightly, as I could hear his muffled voice speak out.

"He gone. My son is gone."

His voice was filled with anger, as he continued crying into Miss Miller's shoulder. "I am a lousy father. I am suppose to protect my boys from harm. And I failed."

"You didn't fail Dave" Miss Miller whispered back. "You are a great father. You should be proud of the life you and Alvin had together."

"I was always yelling at him" Dave cried back. "I hardly ever told him how proud I was of him. I hardly ever told him how much I loved him."

"I am sure he knew" Miss Miller replied, patting the back of Dave's head. "You raised him into a fine young man. None of this is your fault."

Dave said nothing, he just continued crying. We all continued crying.

Dave and Miss Miller moved over to us, and joined us as we all hugged each other in comfort. We hugged each other for several minutes, the hospital staff walking by us, paying no attention, as we all balled our eyes out.

We were all so busy trying to comfort each other, that we didn't notice Alvin's doctor walk up to us.

"Dave."

We all pulled away, looking up at the doctor as he looked back at us, with a very mournful face. "If you'd like, you can see Alvin one last time, before we move him to the morgue."

Dave looked back at all of us, his face red, his eyes looking like they were nothing but tears. He then looked back at the doctor, giving a slow nod.

"I will give you all a few minutes, so you can say your final goodbyes." He then turned, walking down the hall, slowly running his hands through his hair.

"Come everyone" Dave said, standing up very slowly, like he was an elderly man. "Lets go see Alvin."

Everyone starting moving down the hall, but my feet remained where they were. Did I really want to see Alvin? Saying goodbye to him wouldn't give me closure. He wouldn't be hearing my goodbyes anyway. He was gone, and nothing was going to change that.

Everyone then stopped a few metres away, noticing I wasn't following. "Britt, aren't you coming?" Miss Miller asked, her face getting stained with tears.

I remained motionless for several moments. Slowly, I raised my head, and looked at them all, slowly shaking my head. "No."

Everyone was silent, their faces still painted with the same look of pain that was on them a few seconds ago.

"I just can't" I said, looking down at the floor.

"Britt" Jeanette said, taking a step towards me. "This may be the last time we ever see him again. It may be our only chance."

A steady beat of tears dripped off my face, landing on the floor. My heart already ached enough, knowing he was gone. I couldn't bare to see him actually gone. Seeing his body, lying there, knowing those eyes will never open again. Never to look into mine again.

"I can't" I whimpered.

Nothing was said for several moments, until Miss Miller finally spoke. "Alright Brittany, if that is what you want."

Everyone then moved away, continuing down the hall, leaving me standing there, by myself, with nothing but my thoughts. I didn't move, and I didn't blink.

I then turned for the door, and suddenly began to run. I ran out the doors, and out onto the street. I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, or where I was going to end up. I just had to get away. Away from the hospital, away from everyone. It was like I was trying to run away from the pain. But no matter how hard I ran, the pain still followed, digging into my body, and into my heart.

I wasn't even looking at what direction I was heading. My eyes where to wet with tears to even bother. My lungs started to burn, my legs ached, but I just kept running until I couldn't anymore. I finally stopped, taking a huge gasp of air like I had been underwater until the last minute.

I took several deep breaths, hunching forward, looking down at the ground. I slowly raise my head to get my bearing, and could see water over to my right. I look to my left, and could see water. I look all around, and could see I was on the crest of a tall bridge.

I move over to the edge, and could see I was several hundred feet up, with the waves crashing down below.

"I can't live without you Alvin" I cry, lowering my head.

Soon, I found my one foot climbing over the railing, and as soon as it was on something solid, I pulled my other foot over. I pressed my back against the railing, looking down as I gripped it tightly.

I couldn't live without him, but I needed to be with him. This was the only way I could be with him, to see him again. I took several deep breaths, counting in my head, readying myself.

"On the counter of three" I whisper to myself. "One. Two. Thr . . . "

"Don't do it Brittany!"

I stopped myself, opening eyes and looking back, seeing Pauwel standing several metres away, with another officer standing next to him. Both of them looking extremely nervous, knowing I could jump at any second.

"Think about what you are doing first. Is this really the right choice?" he said, slowly stepping towards me.

I knew what he was doing. I saw to many shows on tv. He was trying to distract me by talking to me, while he would keep moving towards me, within grabbing distance.

"Stop where you are Tyler" I fire, glaring at him coldly. "Take one more step, and I will go over."

He immediately stopped, his face looking very tense and nervous. "Are you so sure you want to do this?" he said calmly, taking a step back.

"I can't live without him. I can't bare to be without him. This pain is just too much." Tears poured off my face, falling down to the water below.

"But think about the pain you will be causing everyone who loves you. Is it really worth it?"

I looked back at him, giving a small nod. "If I can be with him again, and end this pain, then yes. Yes it is worth it. I can't live with this pain, it is too much, I can't live with it for the rest of my life. I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand more then you realize" Pauwel relied, staying where he was. "I once almost committed suicide."

I eyes bulge open, almost unable to believe what I heard.

"I came close, very close. I had so many problems when I was in the eighth grade, that I wanted to end it all. So one day, I was home alone, I was up in my room, with a utility knife in my hand. I then held the blade against my throat, so tight, that it was already starting to cut the flesh, and got ready to pull the blade across my neck. But I couldn't, because I had such high moral values between right and wrong, that I couldn't do it. I knew that I would also be causing more pain to others, then what I was already feeling. So, I saw the pain, as an obstacle to overcome, rather then avoid."

I was quiet, as Pauwel took a step closer. "I am not going to lie Brittany. I still feel the pain every now and then. It is something that will never leave me. It will always be apart of me. But I learned to live with it, you can to. You just have to give it time."

I looked Pauwel straight in the eye, the tears continuing to fall, as my body began to shake. "I don't think I ever can" I whimper. "This pain isn't going to get better, I know it will only get worse. I can't handle it as it is right now."

"You will" Pauwel replied, getting closer. "Do it for your family, do it for Alvin. You still have so much to live for. Don't end it now."

I looked down at the water, then back up at Pauwel, taking a deep breath. "I am sorry. But I can't."

I then loosened my grip on the railing, as I closed my eyes, taking what I knew was my final breath ever.

"BRITTANY, NO!." Pauwel's voice suddenly became very distant, as I felt the air rushing around me, that tingling sensation strong in my stomach.

The noise was loud, as the air rushed past my ears, then suddenly went quiet, and black.

**Important for all readers.**

**That is the ending for everyone who wanted to see Alvin die. I know it seems rushed, but that's because it wasn't part of my original idea. So I couldn't really plan it out in time.**

**For those of you who wanted this ending, I recommend you stop right here, because I want to get the other ending I planned out of my head, otherwise it will just keep rattling around up there until I get it out, plus, I want to reach three hundred reviews. I'd like to thank PinkStar264 for giving me this idea in the first place. **

**Ps. What you heard Pauwel say about his attempted suicide, is exactly how the real Tyler told us. Minus the other thing about what else he almost did. **

**Later :)**


	36. Chapter 36 Last Chance

**Sorry for the long update. Just some stuff were going on. Now we are back to the story line I had planned since the beginning. Just to keep confusion down, I incorporated it into the first ending so that is isn't jumping around.**

**Chapter 36 Last Chance**

**Brittany's POV**

My eyes suddenly jump open, my heart pounding a mile a minute, as I stare up at my bed room ceiling. One moment, I was falling off a bridge, the next, I am in my bed. I was breathing like I just ran a marathon.

My face felt crusty, and dirty, like when you cry, but don't wipe the tears away and they dry.

Was it all a dream? Alvin's death, my suicide, all a dream? Did it really happen? Then I realized, the date. What was the date? I turn my head towards the clock on my bedside table, and felt a small wave of relief go through me when I saw it was Friday. Yesterday, was the day Pauwel took me to the prison to see Dixon, where I almost killed him.

I look back up at the ceiling, my breathing heavy, and my heart still pumping strongly in my chest.

It was all a dream then. The dream I had with Alvin, the ride to the hospital, hearing that he was gone, everyone going to see him, me running to a bridge, Pauwel trying to talk me down, letting go of the railing, just a dream.

I could feel a mixture of joy and fear go through me.

I was happy because I knew Alvin was still technically alive, but knowing that tomorrow, was the day they were going to pull the plug. My dream showed me one thing though, that I won't be able, won't be going to see Alvin, if he died.

If I wanted to see him, I was going to see him while he was still alive, his skin still warm, and hopefully, with him somewhere in there, able to hear my words. I was going to say good bye to him, while he was still on this earth.

I double check the time on my clock, seeing it was only seven.

My mind was racing too much, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep at all. I pull the covers off of my body, slowly marching over to my dresser, and grabbing a fresh pair of clothes. I walk over to my door, gently turning the knob, and slowly push my door open.

I could see both my sisters, and Miss Miller's room's still closed, as I sneak down the hallway, and into the washroom.

The door closes behind me with a small click, as I drop my clothes to the floor, and move over to the tub, turning the hot water all the way on until the handle couldn't turn anymore. As the water warmed, I pull of my pajamas, and step inside, feeling the warm water work up to my toes, as I pull the curtain back, and turn on the shower.

I stand motionless for a moment. The water cascading against my body, the warm beads of water relaxing all the tense muscles in my body. I gently roll my head, the muscles in my neck starting to loosen. I was only in the shower for a moment, and already I was starting to feel fresher.

Ever since Alvin was taken to the hospital, I hadn't been too concerned about my hygiene. But after cleaning myself up, the soap and water carrying away all the crud and dirt, I stepped out of the shower, feeling like a new woman.

It was like not only the soap and water took away a layer of dirt and crud, but it also took away all of my negative emotions, mostly towards Dixon. Make no mistake, I still hate him with a passion, but the thoughts of killing him were now gone. They were nowhere in my mind, which helped me to relax.

I quickly put on my clothes, and head back to my room, and head for the mirror that sat on top of the small desk. I sit, looking at the face that stared back. It looked somewhat tired and pale, but it now seemed a little more energetic.

I reach for my comb, brushing my hair until it was nice and straight, then grabbed the curling iron, adding a few curls to my hair.

Now I had to concentrate on my face. I grab every make-up product I owned, and laid them out in front of me, quickly using each one to brighten it up, until there was a nice healthy glow. My cheeks were nicely blushed, my lips sparkled with pink lipstick with glitter, and my eye lashes were thick and full.

The woman that was staring back at me was one I had not seen in over a month. For too long, I have seen a woman that seemed depressed, angry, and pitiful. But now, I was looking back at the old me.

I look back at my clock, and could see it was still only eight. Nobody would be getting up for a while.

I sat there for a few moments, trying to decide on what I should do. Should I just go to the hospital, and see Alvin, or should I just stay home.

So many times I had gone to see him, only to be denied, why would I think today would be any different? But then, if I didn't at least try, then I might never be able to live with myself, knowing I didn't at least try and say goodbye to him.

What the heck.

I should at least try, and hopefully I will finally be able to see him.

I stand up and out of my chair, walking out into the hall, and quietly down the stairs. I slip my shoes on, grabbing my purse, then walked out the door.

The air was warm with a gentle breeze blowing through it. Everything was quiet. People were most likely still in bed, sleeping, or just getting up.

I walk along the long roads, with only the occasional car driving past. The hospital was at least an hour walk from my house. And I have to admit. Walking along the streets, by myself, was a little frightening. I felt like someone, somewhere would come out and grab me. And with Alvin not here with me, it scared me.

Finally, the hospital came into view. The white structure standing out against the blue sky.

I stop in my tracks, taking a long, deep shaky breath. I could feel tears staring to rise up, but I shut my eyes, forcing them back.

I start walking for the doors, my heart beating faster and faster with every step. As I walk through the giant front doors. I could see the nurses station straight ahead, with one nurse working away, like it was every time I walk in.

I walk up to the desk, my hands slightly shaking as I bit my lip. After a quick moment, the nurse looked up from her work, smiling at me as she placed her hands on her desk. "Is there anything I could do for you?" she said, looking up at me.

"I am here to see Alvin Seville" I reply, my voice teetering on the edge of stuttering.

She then turned to her computer, as I could see her eyes scanning through the screen. "You said 'Seville', correct?"

I nod, knowing what was coming next. It happened so many times that I was able to count it down.

1, 2, 3.

"I am sorry miss, but we are only allowing immediate family to visit."

I give a sigh of frustration, rolling my eyes. "Listen, that is the man I love. And they are taking him off life support tomorrow. I just want my chance to see him one last time, incase anything should happen."

"I am sorry. But I am afraid I cannot allow you to visit him" the nurse replied sternly.

I could feel the anger starting to rise up, but before I could open my mouth, I could see something appear just to my right.

"It's okay. She is with me."

I look to my right, and could see an arm holding a badge. I quickly turn on my feet, and could see Pauwel standing just behind me, showing his badge to the nurse. "I am here to get an update status on the patient's condition."

The nurse stared at Pauwel, then looked to me. "Room 44, wing B, ICU."

Pauwel placed his badge in his pocket, then gestured for me to follow him as he began to walk down the hallway as I quickly follow behind. I was shocked that he still wanted to help me, even after what happened yesterday.

"How come you are helping me Tyler? I though you were mad for what I did to Dixon. I thought you would never help me again."

He then stopped in his tracks, turning around and looking straight at me, with a stern face. "I will be truthful Brittany. I wasn't happy. I was disappointed. You promised me you wouldn't do anything extreme. I almost put my job on the line to help you. If the warden wasn't a good friend, the incident would have been reported, and I would be canned."

I look down, feeling tremendous guilt and regret go through me. He help me, and all I did was betray his trust.

"But" Pauwel continue. "I know what it is like, feeling so much pain, that you want to kill it right at its source."

I look up at him, giving him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

Pauwel then turned around, continuing to walk down the hall. "Let's just leave it at that" he said as he walked off.

I remained still for a moment, then quicky ran to catch up, soon walking right beside him. "For what it is worth Tyler. I just want you to know how sorry I am for breaking my promise."

He was silent for a moment, his heavy police shoes thumping against the floor with every step he took. "We all break promises at one point or another in our lives" he replied. "I am not holding anything against you. You were mad, upset, people do stupid things when that happens, I have seen that many times."

I still felt really guilty, despite how Pauwel was looking the other way. I made a promise to him, and I broke it.

Pauwel said nothing for the rest the walk down the hall, as I followed close behind. After about five minutes of walking around corners, Pauwel came to a stop. I come to stop right next to him, and could see a door straight ahead, with the number 44 on the front.

I could feel all the blood rush away from my face, as a cold chill crept up my spine. I remained completely still, just staring at the door like there was a monster on the other side.

"Do you want me to go in first?" Pauwel asked, taking a step forward, looking back at me. I shake my head nervously, taking a deep breath, then walked towards the door. Pauwel followed close behind me, as I extend my shaking hand towards the knob, and began to twist it.

The door opened with a loud creak, as I immediately heard the sound of a heart monitor beeping, and the sound of a respirator going off. As the door opened more and more, I found myself shutting my eyes, as I take the final steps in.

I was afraid of what I was going to see, because I knew what I was going to see. I could feel Pauwel walk past me, moving out to the middle of the room. I take one deep breath, and open my eyes, feeling the tears instantly pour out at the sight I was seeing. Alvin laid there, eyes closed, with tubes running down his nose and throat, and wires connected to his body. Almost every spot on his arms were covered with tubes that lead to small bags fill with some sort of medicine.

I wipe the tears from my face, and move over to a chair next to the side of the bed, as Pauwel leaned against the end.

"Do you want to be alone?" he said, looking right at me.

I shook my head again. As I sit down, looking right at Alvin, grabbing his hand, holding it tightly. This was the first time in over a month that I touched him. It was still warm to the touch, but somehow, felt so... lifeless.

I dig my face into the mattress, letting my tears soak the sheets, as I tried to speak to Alvin.

"I don't know if you can hear me" I whimper, squeezing his hand tightly. "I just want you to know, that I love you, and don't want to lose you. If you are in there somewhere, please come back to me. I need you."

My crying was starting to intensify, as I struggled to continue speaking. "I don't know if I can live without you. I just need you to be with me. Remember when we were younger, people would say we are like the two faces of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. And I know I cannot exist without you. I just wanted to let you know, before you are gone for good."

I then let everything loose, letting the tears stain the sheets, as I dug my mouth into the mattress, and began wailing in agony.

"Brittany" Pauwel spoke up.

I was barely able to hear him through my screaming. I hold myself back for a moment, then look back at Pauwel, seeing his eyes bulging, as he gestured towards Alvin.

I slowly look back, and almost leap with fear, when I see two bright eyes wide open right in front of me, looking up at the ceiling, looking like they were scared and confused.


	37. Chapter 37 With Me Again

**Chapter 37 With Me Again**

**Brittany's POV**

"Alvin" I exclaim in disbelief, as I stare into his eyes that I have not seen in over a month. His eye remained fixed on the ceiling, filled with fear and confusion. The heart monitor began to beep like crazy as his arms shot up from his sides, reaching for the tube that was in his mouth that ran down his throat.

"GRAB HIS ARMS BRITTANY" Pauwel suddenly yelled out, running to the other side of the bed.

I didn't move. I was in too much shock, seeing Alvin was actually alive. I almost couldn't believe it was happening. For so long, it seemed like Alvin was actually going to die, never to wake up again. And now he was awake, moving, alive, right in front of me.

When Pauwel saw I wasn't reaching for his arms, he reached out, grabbing them and forcing them to Alvin's sides as I could see Alvin struggling to free himself.

I suddenly pulled myself back to earth, turning to Pauwel with horror erupting from my voice, thinking he was going to hurt him. "He didn't do anything Tyler, don't hurt him" I pleaded, reaching across, trying to pull hiss hands off Alvin.

But his hands remained tightly wrapped around Alvin's arms, not allowing him to move. Pauwel just stared at Alvin, looking like he didn't hear me at all. "Mr. Seville, please try not to move. It is very important you don't pull anything out."

But Alvin still continued to struggle, trying to free himself like he was fighting for his life.

Pauwel then looked to me, giving me a serious expression. "Brittany, you need to hold his arms down until I can get hospital staff in here. If he tries pulling something out or off, he could suffer some sort of trauma."

My heart suddenly twisted with fear, realizing why he was holding Alvin down, as I suddenly found myself reaching across, grabbing Alvin's arms, holding them down. Pauwel then turned and ran out of the room. Alvin still struggled, like his life depended on it, like he didn't know I was here with him, holding him down.

His eyes still remained fixed on the ceiling, like he was scared to look at anything else.

"Alvin, please stop. I am here, with you." Alvin still struggled, jerking his arms about, trying to get me to let go, and he was starting to win, I just wasn't strong enough. I climb right onto the bed, pinning his arms under my legs, as move my mouth close to his ear.

"It is alright Alvin. I am right here" I whisper calmly, barely able to contain my excitement, joy, and fear. "There is nothing to be scared of. You are safe. You're with me."

I could feel Alvin starting to relax, his arms no long trying to fight their way free. I pull away from his ear, and could see him looking into my eyes, as I stared into his.

I almost started balling right there.

I hadn't seen his dreamy eyes in weeks. It was like looking into his eyes was assuring me everything was going to be fine, that everything was going to be alright. I could hear the heart monitor starting to slow down, quickly returning to a normal pace.

He was looking into my eyes, like he couldn't believe I was right here, with him. I wanted to show him that was here with him. I wanted to just kiss him, feeling his lips and tongue again on mine, but the large tube in his mouth was preventing that.

I wanted to just pull it out, but I remembered what Pauwel warned, I didn't want to cause Alvin any harm. His hands then slipped out, as I felt them gently trace my legs, working up the side of my body, until he was holding my face. His hands were so warm and soft, as his thumbs gently traced my cheeks.

"I missed you" I whispered, tears running down my face, reaching his hands.

He just continued looking into my eyes, his eyes starting to tear up as well.

"Please get off him miss."

I look back to see a team of nurses and doctors walking in, with Pauwel following close behind. I quickly jump off the bed, moving out of the way, already missing being so close to Alvin, as the doctors and nurses surrounded him.

Pauwel then came up next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder, as I began to shed more tears of joy.

"See" he said. "Hope for the best, and the best will happen."

I slowly turn back, looking up at Pauwel with a huge smile of gratitude forming on my face. "Thank you" I said, wiping some of the tears away. "Thank you being there for me, all of your advice, and helping me out. Even when I wasn't the most pleasant."

He gave a small nod, returning a smile.

I look back, and could see them pulling machines away from Alvin, covered with wires and tubing. I was already starting to feel like my old self again. I was ecstatic, over joyed, knowing that he was fine. He wasn't brain dead. He was still alive. He wasn't going to leave me, and I wasn't going to leave him, never again. We were going to be together, no matter what happened. He was never going to leave me, or his family, again.

That is when I realized, nobody else knew yet. They were all at home right now, their hearts aching thinking Alvin was still laying comatose, possibly dead. I quickly reach into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone, getting ready to dial when Pauwel spoke up. "The hospital is already phoning his family, and I asked them to call your house as well, they should know by now."

I immediately put my phone away, placing it back into my pocket. As I looked back up, I could see Alvin's doctor pulling away from the crowd, moving straight towards me, with a bright smile on his face.

"He's out of the woods" he said, walking right up to me.

More tears ran down my face, as I looked to see the staff pulling away from Alvin, as he laid there, his body free of most of the wires and tubes. "Can I talk to him?" I asked, looking towards Dr. Williams.

He gave a nod, briefly looking back at Alvin. "Just take it easy. His body needs to recover from the shock of being taken off life support."

As all the staff began to exit the room, Pauwel came right up next to me, bending down slightly to whisper. "I'll leave you two alone" he said. He then followed all of the staff out the door, closing it behind him as he did.

I then turn to Alvin, seeing he was staring right at me, his body completely disconnected from the machines, the tubes removed from his nose and mouth, as he looked at me with a wide smile.

"Miss me" he chuckled, his voice sounding very scratchy and dry.

I immediately ran at him, jumping right up onto the bed, and onto him, hearing him grunt in surprise. I pulled his face close to mine, and began to kiss him like crazy all over his face. I then felt hiss hands grab my shoulders, and push me back.

As I looked down, I could see that his whole face was covered with pink patches from my lip stick. "I take that as a yes" he said, smiling up at me.

"That is an understatement" I said, my sight turning blurry with the collection of tears. "I thought I lost you" as I pulled him into a hug, the warmth of his body spreading to mine. I could feel his strong arms snake around me, pulling me closer. And for the second time, the familiar feeling of comfort and protection come over me, as he held me close.

"I know. It is alright Britt. I am fine now." I dig my face into his neck, crying as I held on tight to him, never wanting to let him go. His hands gently stroked my back. "The last thing I remember, was Dixon holding the knife to my throat. I thought for sure he was going to kill me, then you. What happened?"

With my face still buried into his neck, small whimpers escaping my lips as I replied. "The cops arrived. He almost cut your throat, if it wasn't for them, you would be probably dead." I continued crying into his neck, as I could hear him starting to gently sing to comfort me.

"_You are everything I ever wanted. You're everything to me. I talk about you I go on and on and on." _

I suddenly remembered the DVD he made for me. As I felt my heart melt into a puddle of love and gratitude.

I quickly pull my face out of his neck, and press my lips against his. As I parted my lips, I could feel Alvin's tongue snake it's way into my mouth, as I did the same. The familiar waves of pleasure ran through me, as his tongued played with mine, then gently teasing my lips.

Moans escaped between each breath I took. His hands traced my whole body, sending shivers through me, like his hands were sending small jolts of electricity into my body. I then pulled my lips away, looking down at him, giving him the largest smile I have ever gave in my whole life.

"What was that for?" Alvin asked, looking at me with a surprised expression.

"I saw the video you made Alvin" I replied, small bits of joyful laughter occasionally coming out. "I loved every bit of it."

His face was filled with shock, like he forgot about the whole thing as he lowered his head, looking like he was somewhere else. "I was planning to give it to you, hoping that it would help win you back. But when I saw you in the park that night, I thought I should at least try to get you back, and I did. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with it afterwards." He then looked back to me. "Did you get any calls yet?"

I froze. He actually did send it in. I thought that maybe he didn't have a chance to yet. "You actually sent it in?" I replied.

He gave a nod, his hands coming to rest back on my face. "I did. I sent it into all the major record companies I know. I take it you didn't receive any calls yet."

I shook my head, looking away from his eyes.

"It will take time" Alvin replied, moving my face to look back to him.

" I know. Great things don't happen over night" I added.

He then gave me a dirty look, a smile spreading across his cute face. "Well, except for one thing."

"Get your mind out of the gutter" I said, giving him a playful slap, to happy to think about how perverted his mind is.

"My mind has been in the gutter since the day I was born" he said proudly, softly chuckling at the end.

I then nuzzled my nose against his, our heads resting against each other, looking deep into his eyes. "Just don't leave me again" I whispered, my hand reaching out, grasping his tightly. I felt him squeeze, as he tears began to form in his eyes. "As long as you never leave me. I love you Brittany." "I love you too," I whispered, closing my eyes, savouring the moment.

It was one of those moments where the world seemed to stop. I heard nothing, saw nothing and felt nothing, other than Alvin close to me, holding me, embracing me.

But then, as always, when you are in those perfect moments, something pulled me back, as a gentle tap echoed from the door. My eyes open, remaining locked on Alvin's for a moment, before I turn to look back at the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opens, as Pauwel walked in, looking at both me and Alvin. "I hate to ruin anything that might be going on" he replied, stepping in. "But I thought I should talk to you both, before your family gets here."

**Some of you might think we are nearing the end. WRONG :) I still have a few ideas for this story, and I intend to get them out. So anyways, everyone please review, I at least want to try and reach 300 before I end the story. **

**There is even anonymous reviews, so those of you who don't have a user, or don't want to reveal you user name can review. Thanx again. :)**

**Also just saw new Chipwrecked trailer on the CMA's. It is not much, but hey, who cares. Check out on youtube.**


	38. Chapter 38 It Gets Better

**Well, I am now a beta reader, so I can help people with their stories. A lot of you will have to be understanding though. Most of the time when I am on my computer, I am writing my story. So my help might take time.**

**Chapter 38 It Gets Better**

**Brittany's POV**

"Who is this guy Brittany?" Alvin asked, his head turning to look at me. I stared at Pauwel for a moment, then turned my gaze towards Alvin. "This is the man who saved your life" I replied, pushing myself off of Alvin. Pauwel then walked up, extending his hand towards Alvin's, as Alvin reached back, both of then grasping together as they shook.

"Constable Tyler Pauwel" he replied, giving Alvin a small nod.

As soon as their hands let go, Alvin pushed himself up, so he was sitting a little more straighter in the bed. I heard him give a soft moan of pain. Quickly, I ran to his side, trying to help him up. But Alvin gave me a glance like he was telling me he's fine, then looked back at Pauwel.

"I guess I should call you my hero then" he replied, giving him a large smile.

Pauwel slowly shook his head, as he crossed his arms. "I'm not a hero. I never will be, and I don't want to be."

I give Pauwel a shock expression. Most people I hear of who save a life, consider themselves heros. In my mind, and I know in Alvin's, and our family, he was at least, our hero.

"How can you say that your not a hero?" I replied in shock. "You help me and my family so much. You were there for us, going above and beyond to help us, and what's more important is you saved Alvin's life. You are a hero to us."

Pauwel slowly shook his head again, looking down at the floor. "I didn't become a cop to look for glory and worship. I became a cop, because I wanted to help others, to make a difference in people's lives. There are people out there who are true heros, but I am not one."

He then fell silent for a moment, then looked back to me and Alvin. "I needed to speak to you both before your family arrives." He then pulled the hat off, briefly scratching his head before placing it back on.

"Since your alive Mr. Seville, you will be expected to speak in front of a court, about what Dixon did to you. What he tried to do."

I could see Alvin's face flush, obviously feeling a little nervous about possibly speaking in front of a court.

"But" Pauwel continued, "since you were severely injured, I can list you as 'unable to speak due to recovery'. Because I know speaking about what happened to you would probably be something very hard for you to do. It was for Brittany when she told me. But if you choose not to speak, it can have a impact with the verdict. The choice is yours though. I don't want to put either of you in a postion your not comfortable with."

Alvin was silent for a moment, his head lowering down. I grab his hand, holding it tight, as he remained silent.

"Since Alvin lived, what will happen to Dixon now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"He is no longer facing any chance of the death penalty" Pauwel replied. "Now he will most likely get twenty-five to life."

"You can guarantee I won't have to speak?" Alvin said, raising his head. Pauwel nodded, a quiet tone filling the room. "I don't want to speak then. Even if he is locked up for even twenty-five years, as long as he doesn't come near Brittany, as long as she is safe, I don't care. Just do what you have to do. I don't want to see that SOB ever again."

Alvin then looked at me, a great deal of pain expressed across his face, making me tear up.

"I make the arrangements." Pauwel replied. "You have my word, that you won't have to speak." He turned for the door. But just as he reached for the knob, he froze.

"One more thing" he added, quickly turning back to me and Alvin.

"Stand firm you two. Don't let your family make your regret the things you did, that felt right for you. It is your life to run. Do what feels right. Live for the moment."

I immediately knew what he was talking about. He was there that day when I told everyone I had sex with Alvin. And I knew as well as him, that nobody cared at the time because Alvin possibly dying was more serious. But now that he was fine, it was something that was probably going to come up.

"We will" I replied, smile through tears at Pauwel. "Thank you Tyler, for everything."

He then gave a simple nod, touching the brim of his hat as he did. "Until next time we meet. Take care you two." He then turned for the door, walking out, leaving me and Alvin alone.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Alvin asked, shifting in his bed to look at me.

I felt my heart accelerate. I didn't want to tell Alvin that everyone knew, but it was going to come up sooner or later. So, as Alvin once disgustingly put it, it was time to pull the band-aid off quickly.

"Everyone knows we did it" I reply looking down.

"Oh" was all Alvin could say.

I jerk my head up, seeing Alvin's eye brows were raised, but not too much of a shocked expression.

"That is all you can say. 'Oh'" I fire back.

"I knew this day was going to come Brittany. And I am quite relieved that it is known. I don't think it is something we should hide any longer. Everyone needs to know how serious our relationship is, and just how much we committed to each other."

I fell silent. He was probably thinking the same thing I was. We could talk about it as long as we wanted, but it doesn't change the fact that everyone knew, so there was no point.

"So what is that cop's story in all this?" he asked, changing the subject.

I said nothing at first, thinking about how much Pauwel really helped me in this past month. "He is the reason you and I got back together" I reply, smiling as I held Alvin's cheek.

"Care to explain?" he said, pushing himself back down to a laying position. I took a deep breath, knowing it was going to be a long story, and with our families on the way, I probably didn't have long.

So as quickly as I could, I explained everything. From the night when were he found me crying on the ground, and the advice he gave me that helped me to choose to get back together with Alvin. I then went on to tell Alvin about what happened after he got stabbed, and how Pauwel was there for the family, offering us comfort, and helping me out with whatever I asked, even when it almost cost him his job.

Alvin nodded the whole time, not wanting to miss a word. As I finished up, he just sat there, a smile growing on his face.

"I owe him more then just my life. I owe him my eternal gratitude."

"We all do" I replied. "I still don't know why he doesn't see himself as a hero. I never saw anyone that went this much out of their way to help someone this much."

"I am sure he has his reason" Alvin replied.

He then stared straight into my eyes, squeezing my hand tighter then ever before. "I am just glade that you are safe, and that he kept you safe. I don't know what I'd do without you." "I don't know either" I replied, our faces moving close together.

His hand reached for the back of my neck, pulling me closer, but suddenly felt something else on my neck, slowly moving around, as Alvin quickly pulled away.

"What's that?" I asked, reaching back, trying to find the source.

Alvin leaned forward, looking like he was trying to help me. "I don't spy-der anything" he said slyly.

I gave him a confused glance. I think maybe all the blood loose did somehow affect his brain. Then my brain suddenly clicked in with his words.

Spy-der, _SPIDER. _

I scream as I jump out of my seat, brushing my whole body, trying to make sure that the scary little creature was no longer on me. Alvin burst into laughter, holding his sides, as tears ran down his face.

I immediately turn to him, my fist tightly clenched. "_ALVIN" _I hiss, taking a threatening step towards him.

"You wouldn't hurt a guy in a hospital bed" he said in between laughs, as I glared at him in anger. "I finally got you back" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"You little shit head" I growl, my face turning hot red. "Way to ruin a intimate moment."

"Come on, you missed it, didn't you, admit it" he said, giving me a sly smile.

I stopped myself as soon as he said that.

I did, I really did miss his stupid pranks, his laughter, the bright smile that covered his face. I missed it all. I don't know how I lived without it for so long.

"Shut up" I said, sitting back down on my chair, a smile growing on my face as I did. Silence fell between us. Our eyes were locked for the longest time, as if we both couldn't believe that we were really looking at each other.

Before both of us could say a word, the door suddenly swung, almost making a loud crash as it hit the wall. Our eyes, and head turn toward the end of the room, quickly seeing all of our family standing there. Their eyes were full of disbelief and tears, seeing Alvin lying on that bed, alive.

"Uh, hey everyone" Alvin replied nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

As soon as he said that, Dave, Simon, and Theodore ran towards him, Dave pulling him into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you son" Dave said, hugging Alvin tightly with his brothers. "I am fine Dave. I'm fine" Alvin replied softly.

I moved away from the bed, giving them space, as my sisters and Miss Miller came up behind me, pulling me into a hug as well.

"We are so sorry for what we did Brittany" Jeanette whispered, both her and Eleanor holding me so tight, I almost couldn't breathe. "It is clear now, that we were wrong" Eleanor added, her voice heavy with regret and guilt.

I didn't know what to say. For the first time, in a long time, I had my sisters back. The ones that I grew up with that were always there for me. I was so choked up, all I could say were three words, that came out in one breath.

"I forgive you."

My sisters hugged me even tighter. By now, I was turning purple from the lack of air.

Miss Miller then moved up behind me, quietly whispering into my ear, so that she wouldn't disturb anything. "I got a call this morning for you" she said.

A call? What kind of call? I wasn't expecting anything. As she whispered into my ear, my heart suddenly leapt out of my chest, as I suddenly let out a high pitch scream that made everyone in the whole room jump. My screaming made Dave, Simon and Theodore pull away from Alvin, as he stared at me like he thought something was wrong.

But it was far from wrong. It was wonderful, fantastic. As I stared back at Alvin, I melted.

I immediately ran right for him, almost jumping back onto the bed, and pulled him into the longest, deepest, most passionate kiss we ever shared. He seemed a bit shocked at first, but quickly gave in, as his hands supported the back of my head.

I don't know how long we were kissing. A minute, maybe two or three. But as I pulled away, everyone in the room was staring at us with open jaws. They must have thought something serious happened, only to see me leap onto Alvin and make out with him right there probably shocked a lot of them.

"Can I ask what that was for?" Alvin asked, looking like he was in a daze.

"I am going to be a singer" I squealed, pulling him into another kiss.


	39. Chapter 39 A Big Surprise

**Chapter 39 A Big Surprise.**

**Brittany's POV**

A week past since Alvin awoke. And in the week, I spent every waking moment I could with him. They were still keeping him in the hospital to be safe. I don't know why they did. He seemed perfectly fine. He was making his stupid jokes as usual, and his immaturity was still there. Why were they still keeping him in? He didn't need to be sitting in that bed anymore, he needed to be with me, back in the world, as the two of us got ready to start our lives.

I paid a visit to the record company that hired me to sing. They already gave me a huge amount of money and a contract, obviously, they thought I was good. They said I didn't have to start for a month, but they also asked me if Alvin would be willing to sing with me.

They said they could feel a lot of energy between us in our song that he sent in. They felt we would really be a hit sensation.

When I heard this, I was over joyed. I would love nothing more then to sing with Alvin by my side. I told him as soon as I found out. He was a bit shocked at first. He enjoyed singing to, but he never thought he would actually be singing professionally. He figured that he would just find an average job, and live an average life. And now, he had a chance to make it big. We both had the chance to make it big.

I think the one thing that really sold him on this, was that he'd get to be with me more. I burst with excitement, when he told me he will do it. But first, he had to get out of the hospital.

And now that was finally going to happen. They were finally letting him out. Me, my sisters, as well as Simon and Theodore were all in Alvin's hospital room. We brought him some clothes he could wear home. We made sure we brought him something nice, because right now, Dave and Miss Miller were back at home, setting up the party to welcome Alvin back.

We were grabbing some of the personal affects that were in the room that we brought from home to make the room a little more comfortable for him. Alvin reached into the bag of clothes, pulling out some jeans, and a red and a white striped shirt that had those two buttons right at the neck.

He stared at the clothes for a moment, his face taking a suspicious tone, as he looked back at all of us.

"Don't you guys think this shirt is a little nice for leaving a hospital?"

"Don't ask us" Jeanette replied, as everyone returned to their work, "Brittany was the one that grabbed the clothes."

He then turned to me, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. "So you are now deciding what I wear" he chuckled, placing the shirt on his lap.

"I need to make you presentable Alvin. People are going to wonder what a girl like her is doing with a messy boy like that."

I then moved over to the bed, our faces only inches apart. "Coming from the girl, who still likes to wear pink" he smiled back.

Our faces, and lips then began to move closer and closer, as Alvin began to shut his eyes. When they were fully closed, I grabbed the shirt, and shoved it into his face. "Just put it on" I tease, moving away, seeing Alvin's shocked expression.

He sighed, as his arms slowly reached back, undoing the stings that held his apron together, then slowly pulled it off, revealing his chest and stomach.

It was the first look I got to see just how bad it was. I could see one very narrow white slit of skin running up from his chest, down to his stomach, with several smaller ones covering his stomach.

He raised his arms, pulling his shirt on, leaving the two buttons on the top undone. He then pulled out the boxers and pants we brought him. He stared at the clothing for a moment, then turned to us.

"We'll give you privacy" Simon replied, grabbing Jeanette's hand.

But before anyone could start moving for the door, Alvin stopped us. "None of you have to leave. I was just trying to think of a way to put it on, which I did." Alvin then placed the clothes under the blankets, then propped himself on his back.

Everyone in the room turned around, and for some reason, so did I. I don't know why I did, I mean I slept with him, I saw it all. But I guess when you are still young, you still have the instinct telling you to give a person privacy. After a few seconds, we hear Alvin speak up again.

"Aren't I smart?"

We turned around, and could see him laying there with the blankets thrown to the side, fully dressed in his clothes.

"That is probably the only sign of intelligence I have ever seen you display" Simon snorted, as he rolled his eyes at Jeanette. Theodore and Eleanor just remained quiet, both of them too sweet to make any kind of insult.

Alvin slowly sat up, his movements similar to that of a ninety-year old, as he turned so that his legs were hanging off the side of the bed.

"I can tell it will take some time before I am moving like my old self again" he said, rolling his head side to side.

Seeing him like that filled me with pain. We both knew that this was something we could not just simply put behind us. It will haunt us for the rest of our lives. But he was all right, everything was all right now. That's all that mattered to me.

My eyes quickly scanned the room, making sure we weren't forgetting anything else. I then looked to the small bathroom at the end of the room, and could see Alvin's toothbrush sitting inside. I quickly moved inside, grabbing the toothbrush off of the holder, and reached into my pocket for a plastic bag to put it in. As I wrapped the toothbrush inside, I suddenly hear a loud rattle, followed by everyone saying Alvin's name with fear and concern.

My heart froze, as I quickly turn back out, and could see Alvin's left hand holding onto the bed frame, as his left knee resting on the ground, and his right foot still planted firmly as he lowered his head.

"You shouldn't over do it Alvin" Theodore said, as he moved to his brother side, trying to help him up. But Alvin remained where he was, not making any effort even try.

"Did you fall Alvin?" I ask, running up to him.

As soon as I was close enough, he grabbed my right hand with both of his. "I did" he said quietly. His head then raised as he looked into my eyes. "In love with you" he finished.

I felt my whole body freeze. He wasn't doing what I thought he was doing, was he?

"Brittany, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the whole room didn't move an inch. Their eyes were locked on me and Alvin, jaws hanging slightly open, as they watched what was happening unfold.

My heart was beating like crazy, my cheeks turned hot and red, and my breathing becoming very quickly. "A-A-A-A-Alvin" was all I was able to say.

His eyes remained locked on mine, looking like he was deep down, pleading I'd say yes. "Before you answer Brittany" he said, "I just want you to know that I know this is fast. But almost being killed, the words from Tyler, laying on this bed, has taught me that life is extremely fragile. And I want to make the most of it, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend it with. You are the only one for me Britt, and you always will be."

My whole body was beginning to tremble. I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I just didn't know what to say.

"Alvin, this isn't one of your jokes, is it?" Simon asked, filling the silence. Alvin then turned his head to his brother, glaring at him through serious eyes.

"Does it look like I am joking around?"

"But Alvin" Jeanette added. "We are all still so young. Are you really ready for marriage?"

"Ever since I first laid eyes on Brittany when we were young, I knew deep down, that I would be ready to do anything, just to be with her."

"Alvin" Theodore whispered, "I know you feel that since you almost died, that you-"

"You guys try and take a few stabs to the stomach, and then examine your lives. I guarantee that you two will be on you knees as well, proposing to Jeanette and Eleanor." Silence once again filled the room, Alvin stared at his brothers, as they stared back, as I remained still, the only thing moving was my trembling hands.

"It is not that we are against it" Jeanette said, "We are just thinking about what Dave and Miss Miller will say when they find out."

"It is our lives to run now. They can voice their opinion, but in the end, it is me and Brittany making the decision, not them."

His gaze then returned to mine. I don't know what expression was on my face. Everything was numb.

"Brittany, if you say no, then I will understand." I was silent for a moment, then a small word escaped my mouth It was so quiet, I don't even know what I said.

Alvin moved his head a little closer, trying to hear what I said. "W-What d-did y-you s-say?" he said, his voice very shaky.

This time, I heard the words that came out of my mouth.

"Yes."

Alvin's face lite up. Letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yes, I will Alvin" I said, my voice becoming almost a scream as I kneel down, and pull him into a hug. Alvin hugged me back, I could feel his whole body was trembling, and was extremely warm from being so nervous.

"You are really marrying him Britt?" Jeanette asked, as she and Eleanor continued to stare at us with wide eyes.

"Yes I am" I squeal, tears of joy running down my face, as I hugged him with all my life.

There was silence from our siblings for a moment, then quickly followed by my sisters starting to squeal with excitement as well.

I wasn't sure if they were really happy for me, or if they were just pretending to be supportive. But as soon as I pulled away from Alvin, my sisters pulled me into a hug, while I saw Simon and Theodore grab Alvin's hand, then pull him into one of those quick hugs you see all the time between men.

I was ecstatic. I was being my career as a singer, and soon become the wife of Alvin Seville. It almost seemed like a dream.

"Lets get home" I said. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

Everyone's faces kinda turned grim, because they were unsure what will happen. I was unsure to, but I just couldn't keep this to myself.

I grabbed Alvin's hand, pulling up off the floor, and draped his arm over my shoulder to help him walk. A lot of his weight was on me. I could tell he was weak from his ordeal. But I knew in no time, he will be back to his old self again.

After signing the papers, the hospital gave Alvin a cane to help him walk. Soon, we were out the doors, heading for the van that was parked across the street. Just as we neared the curb, the sound of distant sirens filled our ears.

We looked towards the source, expecting to see an ambulance, but instead, we saw almost a dozen cop cars scream past, driving faster then I even saw one go on a small public road. As the reached the next road, the immediately turned right, hardly slowing down. The sound of screeching tires soon over shadowed the sirens, but quickly disappeared, as they all continued down the road, the sirens quickly disappearing into the distance.

Something big was going on, but I figured I'd probably hear it from Pauwel the next time I see him.

"I think your friend has a busy day a head of himself" Alvin replied, as we crossed the street. "He always seems to be where the action is" I replied, as I open the door, and helped him in.

As we drove home, my heart began to beat with excitement, and a bit of fear.

As we pulled into the driveway, I hoped out, and helped Alvin out of the van. We slowly made our way to the door, and as soon as it was open, several voices yelled out.

"SURPRISE."

**By the way, somesome posted on youtube a survival guide with clips from the movie. I was laughing my head off the whole time. If you haven't seen it yet, i recommend you do, it is called Chipwrecked survival guide. **

**Keep the reviews coming, PLEASE. Later :)**


	40. Chapter 40 Surprise

**Chapter 40 Surprise. **

**Brittany's POV**

Alvin pulled back from the sudden screams, seeing everyone we knew in the house. Family, friends, almost everyone, even some of our teachers from school. Alvin slowly made the last few steps inside, as people began to clap for him. I could see a small set of tears form in his eyes, as he quickly wiped them away with his thumb.

I wrapped my arm around his, trying to hold back my own as the crowd of people began to swarm around us. Some of them reaching out, shaking Alvin's hand, while the rest pulled him into a hug.

I pulled away, giving Alvin a little room as person after person came up to him.

The last one who came up to Alvin, was Dave. Their eyes remained locked for a moment, then Dave pulled Alvin into a fatherly hug, tears running down his as he held his son. I could see tears running down Alvin's face as well, as the two hugged each other for several moments, bringing almost everyone in the room to tears.

Dave the pulled away, placing his hands on Alvin's shoulders, his face still wet, as he smiled at Alvin.

"I know I don't say this much Alvin. But I am very proud of you. I love you son."

Alvin was silent for a moment, his eyes red, as he let in a loud unsteady breath of air. "I love you to Dave" he said, pulling his father back into a huge.

I looked to my side, and could see Simon and Theodore wiping tears from their eyes, with Jeanette and Eleanor resting their heads on their shoulders, crying as well. There wasn't one person, in that whole room, who didn't have a tear in their eyes.

We were all thinking the exact same thing. That we almost lost Alvin. Despite how angry, or how annoyed he made other people, we all loved him.

Alvin the pulled away, his eye's red, as he looked out over the crowd that looked back at him. He took several deep breaths, trying to keep himself together, as he wiped the tears off of his face.

"Thank you for being here everyone" Alvin said, his voice very shaky. "I know I may have drove some of you crazy. Well, I guess I should change that to everyone."

All the guests let out a light chuckle, as Alvin continued.

"I am truly thankful that all of you are here for me, no matter what. I am glad, knowing that I will always have such great people in my lives. I also owe a lot of my thanks to the cop that saved my life, and protected Brittany. Where is he, so I can show him my thanks?"

The crowd fell silent, everyone's heads turning in every direction, trying to spot someone emerging from the group of people, but no one did.

"I couldn't get a hold of him" Dave replied, giving a confused shrug. "I tried several times today, but got no reply."

I felt a little disappointed when I heard that. Pauwel was the main reason why all of this was happening. I had hoped that he could at least be here. I then thought back to all the cop cars that went speeding by earlier. He was probably caught up with what was going on.

Alvin continued, not wanting the absence of one person to ruin anything. "This is a special day for me, not only because you are all here, but because of something that I asked Brittany awhile ago."

I suddenly felt my blood grow cold. Despite how happy I was, knowing that I was going to marry Alvin, a sudden wave of fear washed over me. I quickly reached out, grabbing his hand, pulling him to the kitchen.

"Continue on everyone" I yell out, still tugging on Alvin's arm. "I just need a word with him for a moment."

I pushed Alvin through the kitchen doors, where he immediately turned to face me. "I take it you didn't want me telling anyone" he said, leaning against the counter, using the cane to support himself.

I was silent for a moment. My heart was fluttering, and my skin felt cold.

"It is not that I don't want you telling everyone Alvin" I reply, leaning against the counter with him. "I am just scared about what might happen, when we do say it."

Alvin wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"They are going to find out Brittany, just like they found out we had sex. The sooner we get it all out, the sooner we will feel better."

I gently nodded. I knew he was right. Then I thought that it is our lives to run. If nobody approved, well tough luck. I wasn't going to let anyone else tell me what I should be doing, not anymore.

Alvin kissed the top of my head, then whispered into my ear. "We will face it together Brittany. I will be by your side, and you will be by mine. But if you don't want to say it now, then I will wait until you are ready."

Before I could say anything, the kitchen door pulled open slightly, as Miss Miller stuck her head in.

"Is everything okay you two?" she said looking right at us.

"Everything is fine" I reply, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. "We just had to talk to each other for a moment." She stared at us for a moment, her usual worried expression spreading across her face. It was like some sort of torture technique. When you look at it, you just want to spill your guts. But I bit down on my lip, keeping it all in.

"Well, don't take too long. You don't want Alvin to be missing his own party."

Her head then disappeared, leaving me and Alvin once again, alone. "All right, lets tell them" I said, my voice very low.

Alvin looked back at me, giving me a comforting smile. "We don't have to do it now if you are not comfortable. I can wait."

"I want them to know" I reply, looking back to him with a nervous smile. "I don't want to be keeping this in."

Alvin's eyes remained locked on mine for several moments, before he pushed himself off the counter, and turned to me, grabbing my hand. Cold sweat was starting to drip down my head, as I take his hand, leading me back out to the party.

Everyone was still standing around, either sitting on the couches talking, or just standing around.

Alvin squeezed my hand tightly, as he took a deep breath, and spoke out. "Everyone, me and Brittany have an announcement."

All eyes turned to me and Alvin. I felt myself shrink under their gaze. My skin grew hotter, and more cold sweat dripped off of me. I could hear my heart pounding like drums, and my stomach beginning to twist around.

"Earlier, I asked Brittany a question, and her answer was yes."

Everyone glanced at each other, obviously confused since Alvin did not say what the question was.

"And what I asked her, was, 'will you marry me?'"

Dead silence filled the room, everyone just stared at us the same way our siblings did, with open jaws, and wide eyes. Dave and Miss Miller were the most noticeable out of the whole crowd. They were a pale white. Dave was barely hanging onto a glass of wine he had in his hands, and Miss Miller's eyes were wider then I ever had seen them my whole life.

Suddenly, cheering and clapping filled the room, as everyone began to congratulating us. But Dave and Miss Miller remained still as statues.

It was then like a huge mob was forming up on us. People began to swarm not only Alvin, but me. Everyone was shaking our hands, hugging us, congratulating us, wishing us the best.

The rest of the party was a little awkward. Me and Alvin talked with almost everyone there. Most if the questions we were being asked were when the date was. We had no idea yet. Alvin just proposed to me, and everyone was assuming we already had a date. Yeah right.

But Dave and Miss Miller seemed somewhat dazed. It was like they weren't all there.

When it was time for everyone to start leaving, me and Alvin stood by the door, saying farewell to everyone.

As the last person walked out, and Alvin shut the door, and all too familiar tone of voice spoke out. "Alvin."

Alvin then looked to me, and whispered only loud enough so that I could hear.

"Here we go."

We both slowly turned, and could see Dave standing there, with his arms crossed, with Miss Miller standing just behind him. Her face looking very blank, making it hard to tell what she was thinking.

"I take it you heard the good news" Alvin joked, giving a nervous chuckle at the end.

"Tell me exactly what you were thinking, when you asked Brittany to marry you?" Dave said sternly, his face turning a little red.

"What I was thinking" Alvin said, taking a step towards Dave, "is that I want to spend my life, with a girl that I love with all my heart."

"You're a little bit young to be marrying someone, don't you think?" Dave huffed.

It was hard to believe that just awhile ago, these two were hugging each other, with tears running out their eyes.

"I may be young. But this is something that I think I am ready for."

Dave just shook his head. "This is a huge step for you Alvin. Having sex with Brittany is one thing, but marrying her is something completely different. I don't think you really thought this through."

"I gave it more thought then you realize" Alvin replied. "I almost died Dave. Sitting there, in that hospital bed made me realize that I shouldn't waste my life. I should do something that makes me happy. When that asshole was behind me, holding the knife to my throat. I thought I wasn't going to see Brittany, or any of you again. At that point, I was thinking of all the stuff I would never be able to do. But I got a second chance, and I am going to make the most of it."

I was stiff. It was like watching tv. You want to somehow intervene, but you can't. All you can do, is just watch everything unfold.

"This is happening, whether you approve it or not" Alvin continued. "It is our lives now, and me and Brittany will run it anyway we want."

For the first time, Miss Miller moved, coming up to Dave, and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"They are adults now Dave. We just have to accept the fact they are grown up now. They are no longer our little kids."

Dave just sighed, looking to me now, looking like he was accepting a truth he didn't want to acknowledge.

"Do you think this is the right move for you Brittany?"

I looked at Alvin, a small smile growing on my face. "I do" I reply, turning back to them.

There was silence for a moment, then Miss Miller cut in. "In that case, you have our blessings."

I felt a wave of relief wash over me, as I walked up to Miss Miller, and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you" I whisper in her ear. Miss Miller held me tight, as I could hear her sniff. "You will always be my little girl" she whispered back.

As I pulled away, Dave spoke up. "Any ideas on who you might invite to the wedding?"

I wasn't too sure yet. This was all happening so quickly, but I knew one person for sure. Pauwel. I definitely wanted him to attend the wedding. "Tyler for sure" I reply, looking back at Dave. "I think it will show him how thankful I am for his help."

"We should all thank him" Miss Miller replied. "How about in a few days, we pay him a visit at the station he works at, and tell him ourselves, giving him the invitaion."

To me, it sounded like a good idea. He would be able to see just how much we appreciated his help. Even if he didn't think of himself as a hero, he could at least know how much we owe him.

So two days later, that is exactly what we did. Me, my sisters, Alvin and his brothers, Dave and Miss Miller. We drove down to the station, quickly parking the van on the street, and entered the building.

But as we walked in, there was something very different about the place. The air seemed tense, with a depressed tone in it.

As I neared the service desk, I looked at all the cops that were standing around. The last time I was in, a lot of them were joking, and laughing. Now, they seemed distant. A lot of them looking down at sheets of paper work in their arms, not talking to anyone. Something very wrong was going on.

As I walked up to the desk, I could see someone different person sitting in the chair. I was relieved it wasn't the same cop that was there when I last was here, I was probably the lst person she wanted to see. As we walked up to the desk, the cop didn't bother looking up from her computer screen.

"Can I help you?" she said bluntly, sound like she was in no mood to talk to anyone. We all looked at each other awkwardly, as I turned back to the cop. "I am here to see Tyler Pauwel."

Her head instantly shot up from the screen, looking at like I was being extremely rude. "And why are you looking for him?" she said, her voice getting shaky.

"We just wanted to tell him thank you, and to give him an invitation."

She looked at all of us for a few moments, then stood up out of her chair.

"Hold on, let me get my superior." She then walked off, leaving us all standing there.

"Tyler must be higher up in the ranks then I thought" I said, looking back at my family.

I then turned back around, expecting to see Pauwel walking towards me, but instead, I saw a man in his late fifties walking towards me. A grey moustache covered his upper lip, his eyes looked sunken in, and his face seemed tired.

"Hello" he said quietly, taking the last few steps towards us. " I am Commissioner Johnston. I understand you were looking for Tyler. May I ask why?"

I gave the commissioner an odd look. Why was it so hard to get Pauwel up here? Last time it only took a few seconds.

"We just wanted tell him thank you, and to give him a wedding invitation."

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked.

I felt like I was in some sort of interrogation. What the heck was going on?

"About a week and a half ago. Why the hell are we being asked these question? Where is he? We just want to talk to him."

The commissioner then took a deep breath, and the next thing he said, I thought that I'd never hear.

"Tyler Pauwel, was killed in the line of duty."

**Yahoo, over two hundred reviews. Keep them coming :)**


	41. Chapter 41 Hero

**Chapter 41 Hero**

**Brittany's POV**

I stared at the commissioner for several moments. Did I hear that right? Pauwel was gone? No, that couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Pauwel couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. "You must be mistaken" I said looking at the commissioner with disbelief.

The commissioner just stared at me, like I was some sort dumb bimbo.

"I assure you ma'am. The whole thing was caught on video. It was Tyler, and he is gone."

"I don't believe you" I fire back. "I want to see proof."

My breathing was starting to become heavy, my blood was starting to boil, and my skin was turning bright red, as I stared coldly at the man.

"Ma'am, I just told you" the commissioner replied, trying to remain calm. "I saw the video, and I was there when they took his body away. Accept it."

Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I just shook my head, trying to deny it. "No, he isn't gone" I hiss.

Alvin then came up behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Brittany" he said, his voice filled with grief. "He has no reason to lie. Please don't..."

"HE ISN'T GONE" I scream, turning to Alvin, the tears starting to run down my face. The anger within me was starting to die away, and was now starting to get over shadowed by grief. My eyes remained locked on Alvin's, and suddenly, my knees went weak, as I collapsed into his arms, starting to wail.

Alvin held me tight, as my whole family came up to me, all of them placing a hand on me in comfort.

"It can't be" I whimpered. "I never even got a chance to thank him. Never got the chance to show him how thankful I was."

I then pull away from Alvin, turning to the commissioner, who had a small set of tears form in his eyes.

"I am sorry" I whisper, looking down at my feet.

The commissioner was quiet for a moment, then softly spoke out. "We all are a little angry about what happened. We lost a most trusted worker, and valued friend."

"Can I see it?" I ask, looking up at officer.

He gave me a confused look. "See what?"

"The video" I reply. "You said you got it on tape. I want to know what happened."

The commissioner's eyes widened, looking like he was not expecting what I just said. "I don't think it is a good idea. I saw the video, and I almost couldn't take watching it, and I have seen a lot of disturbing things in my time."

I just stared at the commissioner, my eyes soaked with tears, my face wet, and my bottom lip trembling. "Please, I need to see how, and why."

He looked at my whole family, and brushed his upper lip. "If all of you don't want to see it, you are welcome to wait in our lounge" he said as he pointed towards a door. I turned back to everyone else, seeing them all looking at each other, pondering if they should watch the video or not.

After a moment, nobody moved, I could see my sisters taking the hands of Simon and Theodore, and Dave and Miss Miller taking a step forward.

The commissioner briefly looked at all of us, then turned around.

"Follow me" he said.

We followed him down a long narrow hallway, lined with doors. He went for the very last one on the right, and stepped in, with all of us quickly following him in. Inside, it was filled with chairs like a movie theatre, with a computer and projector sitting in the middle.

"Our briefing room. Please take a seat" he said moving over to the projector.

We all took the seats near the front, as the projector came on, as we could see the commissioner connecting the computer to a user, and then selected a folder. The whole thing was blank, except for one file, the only name on it was a set of number.

"Before I begin, I will give you all one last chance to change your minds."

We all remained still. I was determined, as well as everyone else, to know how it all happened. Just like how everyone was wondering how Alvin was hurt.

"You will see the video is split into two halves" the commissioner said, when he realized none of us were going anywhere. "The right side of the screen, is from a camera in the cruiser belonging to a rookie Tyler was training. The left, is the camera from Tyler's cruiser. If you need me to stop, please say something."

As he selected the file, the whole room went dark, as an image came onto the screen in front of us. I held my breath, holding everything down, as everything came into view. On the right side of the screen, I could see a black car, with officer standing next to the driver door, and on the left, I could see Tyler, leaning against the cruiser that the first camera was in, watching the officer preforming the traffic stop. I could hear all the voices, every word with clarity, like I was right there.

In the top corner of the screen, I could see that date and time. This was all going on while we were getting ready to leave the hospital. That's what those cop cars were doing. Rushing, to whatever was happening.

"The reason why we stopped you sir, is because you were doing 60 in a 30 zone." I listened, and could hear the diver yelling back angrily, sounding really aggravated.

"Come on man, I was in a hurry. Just send me off with a warning."

"I am sorry sir, but you were diving extremely dangerously. I am going to have to give you a ticket. Now, please, can I see you licence."

"This is complete bullshit man" the driver growled.

I could see movement in the rear window of the car, when suddenly the rookie officer stepped back. "Step out of the car, both of you."

I looked to the left screen, and could see Pauwel getting off the cruiser placing his hand on his gun, getting ready for what may happen. The officers voice then became louder, as he began to pull his gun out.

"I SAID GET OUT OF THE CAR."

Suddenly a loud bang filled the speakers, as the officer suddenly fell back, hitting the ground, not moving a muscle as two men jumped out of the car, holding two huge guns in their arms. I looked to the left screen, and could see Pauwel running for the back of the first cruiser, his gun in his hand, as he kneeled down on one knee.

As soon as he did, the front of the first cruiser erupted into a hail storm of glass and metal, as loud quick pops began to echo out. On the first screen, I could see both men firing at the cruiser, their guns firing so quickly, that the flashes seemed like just one long one.

"I NEED BACK UP ON WELLINGTON" Pauwel yelled out over the gun fire. "SUSPECTS ARE ARMED WITH HEAVY AUTOMATICS. I HAVE A OFFICER DOWN."

He then leaned out the side of the cruiser, aiming his gun at his attackers, firing several shots before pulling himself back behind cover. His breathing was heavy over the mirophone, as bullets continued pounding the cruiser.

He then leaned back out the side, firing several more shots. As he pulled back behind again, I could see something small and black fall of his gun, where he quickly reached into a pocket, and pulled out another, putting it into the handle of the gun.

His breathing was starting to become more rapid, like when a person is bracing themselves for something. Suddenly he stood right up, running backwards towards his cruiser, firing his gun like a lunatic. Just then, something struck the ground near his foot, causing sparks.

The next thing I saw was Tyler falling to the ground, his hands quickly grasping his ankle, as he began to curse in pain. But while all of this was happening, one of the attackers ran around the cruiser, and was now in front of Tyler, his gun aimed right at him. If he fired, there was no chance he would miss.

Tyler locked eyes with the attacker, the two of them looking like they were in a staring competition. I closed my eyes, burying my face into Alvin's arm, fearing of what I would hear next. But instead, I heard Tyler calmly speak out. "You still have a choice, don't make thing worse then what they already are for you."

Silence once again filled the speaker. I was tense, waiting for something I knew would come at any moment. Several loud shots rang out, as my whole body cringed in pain. It happened, it really did happen. Tears began to work their way out, as I slowly pull my face out of Alvin's arm, and as I expected, I saw Tyler laying on the ground, his body limp, lifeless as the sound of a car speeding away filled my ears.

Suddenly, his body began to move. I could hear what sounded like gargled breathing, as he pushed himself off the ground, then onto his feet, where he stumbled towards the first cruiser. His right hand was resting on the cruiser, while his left was on his knee, as he bent forward.

I looked at the image closely, and could see what looked like several large stands of black yarn hanging off of him. He then put his left hand to his chest, where I quickly realized it was not yarn I was seeing, but blood, as his whole hand quickly became drenched.

His head then raised up, looking towards the young officer lying on the ground. I placed my hands over my face in shock, as I saw Tyler pushing himself off the cruiser, then hopped on one foot over towards the officer. As soon as he was close enough, he collapsed onto his knees, leaning over top of him. And in one quick motion, he pulled on the straps of his vest, letting it fall to the ground with a thud, as he pulled off his blood soaked shirt.

His whole back was drenched in blood, with several dark hole covering it. He then stuffed his shirt into the vest of the officer laying on the ground, making sure it was tightly packed in there. After a moment, he pushed himself back up, but he only managed to stager two steps before he collapsed.

I listened closely, hearing heavy breathing that was becoming deeper and longer, with a tone of fear and dread in it. Then he let out one long breath that gently faded after a few seconds, then everything was silent. There was no sound.

It was dead.

He was dead.

I stared at the screen for several moments, waiting for something to happen, and after a minute, I could see several cop cars in the distance rushing towards Tyler. That's when the video stopped, and the lights in the room turned back on.

The sounds of whimpering filled the room. I turned to Alvin, as he looked at me through a tear stained face. I then fell forward, crying into his chest, as he held me back, his hands gently rubbing my back in comfort.

"I didn't even get a chance to properly thank him" I cried, my voice muffled by Alvin's chest. "We all didn't Britt" Alvin whispered back.

"He's a hero."

I pull away from Alvin, and could see the commissioner at the front of the room, looking at all of us. "If he hadn't given his shirt to that officer, he would have bled to death before we even arrived."

"What exactly happened?" Miss Miller breathed, holding back her tears. I was a little confused as well, as I stared at the commissioner, wiping my nose and the tears.

"As the driver was getting his licence, the rookie saw a small bag. It all went south from there. Those guys were heavily armed to. Rifles with armour piercing bullets, they were looking for a fight. He never had a chance, even if he did make it to his cruiser for more ammo."

He then looked at me, staring at me like he was trying to figure out who I was.

"You're that girl he mentioned aren't you? You're Brittany Miller." I look down, nodding ever so slowly, trying to keep myself together.

"He told me about you. You were obviously a dear friend."

His hand then filled my view, with his fingers holding onto a small card. "Your welcome to attend the funeral if you choose." I slowly reach my hand out, taking the card out of his hand, where I could see the date, and the place. It was in one week

"I ask that all of you keep this to yourselves" the commissioner said. "Tyler was not a fan of public attention. It is just going to be a simple funeral. Just cops, family, and close friends, no media. It is what he would have wanted."

He then went for the exit, leaving us all sitting there, as we all softly cried, each of us in the arms of those we loved. But as he reached the door, he stopped in his tracks, looking back at us.

"He knew what he was getting into. He accepted the risks, long before he even became a cop. If he was here right now, I am sure he would be saying not to cry for him. He died doing what he loved."

He then walked out, leaving us inside.

"I can't believe he is gone" I whimpered, as Alvin held me tight in his strong arms. Then I heard Alvin softly speak up, his voice very shaky, sounding full of regret. "I never had a chance to thank him either. And I never will."

**If you guys want a funeral, I will do a funeral. It is up to you. Let me know.**


	42. Chapter 42 Final Words

**Chapter** **42 Final Words. **

**Brittany's POV**

I sat in a large open field, surrounded by tombstones. The sun was high above me, beating down, but a cool wind blew through the air, creating the weird mix of being hot and cold at the same time. I shivered, tucking my hands into my legs, trying to keep me warm. Alvin sat right next to me, his arm wrapping around me, pulling me close to help me warm up.

I took the moment to look at my surroundings. Cops were everywhere. I think it was the most I had ever seen cops in one spot. Every direction I looked, there had to be at least twenty cops. All of them were talking to each other, some wiping tears from their eyes.

I looked at the people that were sitting in the group of fold up chairs me and Alvin were in, seeing a several people. Most not in uniforms. I assumed they were friends or family, most of them with their heads lowered, looking at the ground.

I look straight ahead, at the large hole that was only a few metres away from me, and next to it, a podium, and a photo of Tyler. He looked several years younger, in a full suit uniform, looking at the camera with a wide smile on his face as if he could believe he was actually in uniform.

My whole family was with me. Everyone decided to come to show their respects. In a way, I think we all wanted to, because we knew it was the closest we could come to thanking Tyler.

I don't know how long we were sitting on those hard chairs. An hour, maybe two, but time seemed to just drag on. Just when it seemed like nothing would happen, several cops started to form two lines a few metres from the grave, creating a small ally.

My breathing quickened, and my heart began pounding in my chest. I knew what was coming. I looked further away, and could see a hearse driving towards us, with four motorcycle cops escorting it with their light flashing.

It was really happening, he really was gone.

As the hearse approached, the escorts moved away, as the hearse turned away, then began to back up towards the line of cops. The windows were tinted, I couldn't see inside, but I knew all to well, what I was going to see in a matter of seconds.

Six cops then moved to the rear of the hearse, opening it up. I had a full view. I could see the casket inside, with the flag covering it, with Pauwel's cop hat resting on the top. Slowly, the cops began to lift it out of the hearse, and placed the casket in their shoulders, slowly walking towards the grave.

Each cop in the two lines then raised their hands in salute, as the casket slowly moved in front of them. It was like a slow wave. I could see tears in almost everyone of their eyes, even in the ones carrying his coffin as they came closer and closer to the grave.

I bit my lip, holding the tears back, as Alvin held me tighter. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to miss anything. But not crying at a funeral was like asking ice cream not to melt in the sun.

The cops then neared the grave, slowly lowering the coffin onto the straps that covered the hole. As they let go, everyone one of them gave one last salute, before moving away, joining everyone else in the cluster of chairs.

Everything was quiet, only the occasional whimper echoing out.

The sound of someone clearing their throat filled our ears, as we all looked to the podium, seeing the commissioner standing there, his eyes red, and his upper lip twitching, as he tried to keep everything together.

"Thank you all for coming" he said.

He then looked to the coffin, staring at it for the longest time, before he said anything else.

"When Tyler first joined the force twelve years ago, I didn't see some sort of kid looking to make a good impression. What I saw, was a young man, who wanted to make a difference, who was willing to put all on the line, just to help others. He knew it was a dangerous job, he knew what might happen, and he accepted that."

He then paused, wiping a tear from his eye.

"He was a natural born leader. He knew what it took to get the job done, but would not give a order he'd not willing to do himself. And when times like that came, he was the one who did it. He wouldn't let anyone else step in harms way. He represtented what I don't think shows in too many people anymore. Caring, consideration, and respect to complete strangers."

Silence fell on the whole crowd, as the commissioner took his eyes off of the coffin, looking back at all of us, tears running down his face.

"About a year ago, Tyler gave me a letter, asking me to read it to everyone, in the event anything should happen to him."

I could then see him slowly unfolding a piece of paper in his hands, that had a slightly yellow tinge from age, as he cleared his throat again, and began to read.

_Incase the day comes, when I leave for duty, and do not return. My burial is of no importance. Make it as easy as possible for yourselves. I have no religion, I do not care for any service. But if all of you insist, I can stand the ceremony. Although there are times when it seems people do not appreciate the work we do, we do make a difference. And the many people we helped out through our career with agree to that. _

_I am truly honoured, to have served with all of you. You were great friends. We are just one large family, there for each other, to help each other in our time of need. And I know, that a lot of you will be there for each other,comforting each other, mourning my loss. _

_Do not cry for me, because my experience, and the life I shared I shared with all of you, was one of the best times of my life, and for that, I thank you. Depending on what the circumstances are around my death, do not call me a hero. It was a title that was never meant for me, and never will be. We all took this job, knowing what it entails. I don't want to be remembered as the hero. _

_Remember me for who I was. Your friend, your colleague, the person you all turned to, when you had trouble. Wherever I may be, know this. I will miss all of you, and will be watching over you. _

_Lights on, pedal to the medal. Tyler._

My bottom lip quivered, as I lowered my head, letting the tears fall, as well as everyone else there. There was so much sobbing, we almost didn't hear the commissioner continuing.

"It is not how you died Tyler that made you hero, it is how you lived."

The commissioner looked back at all of us. Looking like he was pondering something over.

"Some of you may wonder why he refused to ever be call a hero. He told me something one day. When he was younger, he had so many problems, mostly with bullying, he almost considered killing people, to end the pain. It was not something he was proud of. He once said to me 'A hero doesn't consider killing. A hero is someone who saves lives, not wanting to take them away.' That was a long time ago Tyler. You had changed. I only wish you could have realized that in time."

He then moved over to the casket, placing his hand on top.

"Rest in peace, my friend. Your work is all done here."

The commissioner then stood away, standing straight, doing a salute, were every cop there immediately did the same. On the far side of the coffin, three cops came marching up, holding rifles in their hands and then took aim.

Three shot rang out, making me and Alvin jump. Four cops then went to the four corners of the coffin, grabbing the flag, and started to fold it up.

As the shots continued on, each one rattling me to the bone, one of the officer took the flag, holding it gently in his two hands, as he walked over to a spot in the chairs a few metres from me and Alvin.

I tried to make out what was going on, but it was to hard through the tears building up in my eyes. I could see two figures, one of them sadly reaching out, taking the flag, and sit back down, as the gun fire stopped.

People then began to sit up out of their chairs, starting to spread about.

"Do you want to go over?" Alvin sadly whispered in my ear.

There was just one huge lump in my throat, I could say anything, other than nod. Me and Alvin got up out of our chairs, moving over to the casket, with Dave, Miss Miller, and our siblings following close behind.

As soon as we were close enough, me and Alvin kneeled down beside the coffin, placing our hands on top.

"I wish had the chance to thank you" whispered, fighting back the tears. "You did so much for me, and asked for nothing. You helped me and my family, in a time of need. Words will never show how thankful I am. Thank you."

I then hunched forward, crying into my hands. I could barely heard Alvin say his goodbye. I was crying so hard, I couldn't hear anything else. I could feel my family come up behind me, rubbing my back in comfort, as Alvin once again pulled me into his arms.

"Excuse me."

I pulled away from Alvin, and could see the commissioner standing over us, his eyes looking tired, red, puffy, and worn out.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I thought I should give you this."

He then reached into his uniform pocket, pulling out a white envelop. "It has your name on it" he said, as I slowly grabbed it from his hand. "Tyler wrote it two weeks ago, we found it in his office."

I stare at the envelop for several seconds, as the commissioner pulled away, rejoining the rest of the cops.

With trembling hands, I open it up, and see a hand written letter before me, the fresh smell of ink still present. I look away from the letter, my mind refusing to let me to read it. I hold the letter out to Alvin, as he gently takes from my hand, and begins to read it out loud.

_Brittany, this is a letter for both you and Alvin. I'll start off my saying, that if you are reading this, then I am gone. Right now, you are probably thinking, along with Alvin, that you didn't have a chance to properly thank me. Believe me when I say, that I know just how thankful you are. _

_I won't be stirring in my grave, because you didn't thank me. Sometimes the best thank you's, are the ones that you get, when you see everything is going right for a person. Seeing how happy you were, when you with Alvin again when he awoke, was thank you enough. _

_You were a great friend. I only hope that as I write this, I will be able to get to know you and Alvin better, and see you create your path to life. But if that shall not happen, know this. _

_I wish you two long and happy lives together. Don't let others choose your path. Lean from what I told you, about what I told you about my mistakes._

_And as my final words to you, I will say this. Remember me, remember me for who I was. _

_Your friend. _

_Tyler_

Tears ran down my face, as Alvin carefully folded the letter back up. I look up, placing my hands on the coffin. "I will remember you. Thank you."

I then push myself off the ground, as me and Alvin join with everyone else. Just as we reach our family, I heard small squeaking, and turn around in time, to see the coffin being lowered into the ground.

"Goodbye" I whisper, as I see it disappear into the ground.

**Sad chapter I know. I am guessing this story has only less then ten chapters left. **

**Also, OMG. Only one month until chipwrecked. But for me, it may be until it comes out on DVD. The only movie theater in our town is still closed because of the tornado. Dang. And the next closest one is almost a half hour away. I guess I will just have to wait and see what will happen. :(**


	43. Chapter 43 Big Day, Final Goodbye

**Chapter 43 Big Day, Final Goodbye**

**Brittany's POV**

I stood in a small tent, by myself, looking at my reflection in the mirror, wearing a long, beautiful white dress, with pink roses carefully tied into my hair, with my cheeks a nice rosey pink, as well as my lips. It was really happening, today was the day, the day I was going to marry Alvin.

It was now the end of September. Two months since the death of Tyler. After the ceremony, everyone gathered in a small building in the grave yard, where everyone talked about him. Telling funny stories, things they remembered the most about him. There was a lot of sad laughter.

One story that really made me laugh, was one story the commissioner told us. Apparently, as Tyler was starting off as a cop, he decided to play a cruel prank. He grabbed some pieces of toilet paper, smearing each one with melted chocolate, and placed it in everyone's desks, or wherever he knew they would look. Apparently, almost everyone there became very ill, thinking it was something else.

The only people who didn't say anything, was a couple in their fifties, with the wife holding the flag in her hands, the one that rested on his coffin.

I later learned they were his parents.

I found out when I was talking to a young man who was only a few years older then me, who turned out to be Tyler's younger brother, his only brother named Mark. He told me several stories about him, some good, some bad. It seemed Tyler was the same type of person, and brother Alvin was.

Annoying, but always there for them in the end.

Mark unfortunately, hadn't talked to Tyler in almost a year, so he was asking me how he was the last time I saw him. All I could say was that he was happy. He was happy with his job, and he was happy with his life.

Mark had his regrets, just like we all did. He told me he wished he could have spent a little more time his older brother, and how he will never get the chance. He then told me about a letter Tyler gave him as well. Apparently, according to Mark, Tyler was one who always liked being prepared, and had written several letters to people who were important to him.

Tyler said to Mark, he regretted not always being by his brother's side, sometimes when he needed it most. But that he was thankful, to have a brother like him and that he loves him.

After that day, I moved on in my life. Me and Alvin started to record songs together. Most of his strength returned to him after only a month. And the money we were making was incredible, so much, that I decided to hold off on going to college, and see how everything went.

Me and Alvin, were in the process of producing our first record. We were calling it "Hero." A dedication to Tyler, even though we weren't going to use his name. It was going to come out in a month, making me nervous, and excited.

I continue inspecting my image in the mirror, smoothing out the creases in my dress, as I give a small dreamy sigh. You dream about a day like this since you were a little girl, and when it happens, words can't describe it. And I never thought when I was a little girl, that boy would be Alvin. A boy who annoyed the hell out of me so many times, only to steal my heart.

I grab the bouquet resting next to me, and hold it in front of me in the usual manner. It was a mix of red, pink, and white flowers, it looked so pretty.

"Can we come in?" an excited voice squeaked behind me.

I turn around, and see my sisters standing with Simon and Theodore, and Miss Miller right behind them. Before I could even say a word, my sisters came running at me, screaming with glee, as they pulled me into a hug.

Simon and Theodore just walked up nonchalantly, as they gave me a large smile. Jeanette and Eleanor pulled away, looking me straight in the eye. "We are so sorry for everything Britt" Eleanor whispered, tears of joy and regret falling down her face. "Alvin is the perfect guy for you." "Were just sorry we couldn't see it" Jeanette replied.

I smile back at my sisters, pulling them into another hug. "All is forgiven" I said, lightly laughing.

As I pulled away from my sisters, Simon and Theodore came up, pulling me into a hug. "Alvin's your problem now" Simon teased, stepping away from me with a smile across his face. I glare at him, rolling my eyes with a smile. "Oh no, when I can't talk any sense into him, you'll be the first one I call."

"Well I'll be sure to keep my phone off then. Which will suck, because it will never be on again."

We both laugh, then hug each other again. "Congratulations Brittany" Simon said, his voice now sounding sincere. "Thanks Simon" I reply.

I then turn to Miss Miller, and see her dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "My little girl" she whispered, looking over me. "You look so grown up."

She immediately wrapped her arms around me, holding me so tight, I could hardly breathe. But I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I did my best not to show the life was being squeezed out of me, as I hugged her back. "I am so proud of you sweety" she said, loosening her grip, looking right at me.

"Thanks mom" I reply.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone walk in. I turn my head, and see Dave standing there, hands in his pockets, a smile forming across his face. "Hope I am not interrupting" he said, moving further into the tent.

"No" I reply, wiping a tear of joy off my face. "How's Alvin?"

He just gave a shrug, keeping his hands in his pockets. "Nervous. But he's never seemed happier." I look down at my shaking hands, clasping them together to keep them still. "Me as well" I whisper, looking up with a smile.

I turn, and look back at everyone else, giving them a warm loving smile. "I know I probably worried a lot of you in the past. I just want to thank you guys, for being there for me in the end. I love you all."

Everyone then gathered around me, pulling me into a hug. But after a few seconds, a gentle music began to play, making everyone pull away.

"It is almost time" Dave replied, peering out the tent. My sisters immediately run out of the tent, quickly followed by Simon and Theodore. Miss Miller gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then walked out to join everyone else.

I was still for a moment. This was really happening. I was about to tie the knot. In a matter of time, I was going to be Mrs. Seville, no longer Miss Miller.

Dave extends his arm, as I wrap mine around his, quickly throwing the veil over my face. The tone of the music changed, as my heart began to flutter, and sweat beading at the top of my head. I hold the bouquet close to my chest, as me and Dave make our way out the tent.

The light was momentary blinding, but as soon as my eyes adjusted, I choked as I held back the tears. Left and right, were swarms of people, standing and looking towards me. Friends, family, you name it. Some of them were taking pictures, and some were just smiling at me, quietly whispering words to the person standing right next to them. Me and Dave slowly walk down the aisle, taking one small step at a time.

My heart beat went faster and faster, as I raise my head, looking straight ahead. And that is when I saw him. Wearing a fancy, well-cleaned suit. His hair combed back, holding his hands to his front, with a look on his face like he was thinking he never seen something more beautiful.

My heart melted, he just looked so cute. Just like the night of the prom, and I knew that tonight, was going to be just like that night. As we near the front, Dave slowly lets go of my arm, and moves to the seats, while I take my place up at the front, in front of Alvin. I could see his eyes scanning my whole body, looking like he was having trouble trying to catch his breath. I was having trouble as well. He was just so cute, I couldn't seem to breathe properly.

The whole time me and Alvin were listening to the priest say the lines, I had this odd feeling, like there was someone watching me. I figured it was just my mind going crazy with excitement, because everyone in that whole crowd was staring at me. As soon as the priest said the final lines, Alvin pulled the veil off my face, and as soon as he did, I jumped into his arms, and planted my lips on his. His hands gently rested on my waist, as thunderous clapping echoed out. As after a moment, I pulled away, as me and Alvin ran down the aisle, heading straight for the reception tent.

I was giddy. I was ecstatic. I was now his wife. I was his, and he was mine. We would be together forever, just like how I dreamed since the day I fell in love with him. The reception was beautiful as well.

My sisters toast, they talked about the memories we all shared as we grew up. And how we were there for each other, and how we would always be there for each other. Simon and Theodore talked about how sorry they felt for me as an opening joke. Talking about how annoying Alvin was. But then went on to say how lucky they were to have Alvin as a brother, and me as their new sister. Miss Miller gave the speech every mother gave. Talking about how proud she is of me, and how happy she was for me, and Alvin, saying she is happy that I found someone I loved and wanted to share my life with.

But the most surprising was Dave's speech. He spoke about how shocked he was at the idea of us getting married. But eventually got used to the idea, and is now never been prouder of us. But the biggest shock was what he pulled out of his pockets. It was his gift to me and Alvin, an all paid trip to Hawaii that left tonight after the wedding. I screamed when I found out. I jumped out of the chair, hugging Dave, thanking him again and again.

Once that was all past, me and Alvin stood up, about to make our speech. We thanked everyone, holding up our wine glasses, toasting to everyone, and also a toast to Tyler. As the tinking of glasses filled the tent, I barely took a sip, before one thing caught my eye.

In the far corner, I could see someone standing, looking towards us, holding a wine glass to us. And there was one thing that I noticed that this person was wearing a cop's uniform suit. I didn't invite any cop. Tyler was the only one I planned to invite.

It couldn't be Tyler. He was now six feet underground, resting in peace. I figured it was just my imagination going again, until Alvin nudged my arm, his head nodding over to the same direction. "It couldn't be, could it?" he whispered.

The figure then lowered his wine glass, heading for the exit in the tent.

"Excuse us" I speak out, making sure everyone heard. "Me and my new husband need to step out for a moment. Please continue the festivities."

I then turn to Alvin, gesturing for the exit, which we quickly started making our way towards. We could still see the person, his face looking away from us, as he came closer and closer to the exit.

We were getting closer, in a few seconds, we were going to find out who this person was. He reached the door, quickly turning a corner, where we followed two seconds later. We came around the corner, and to our shock, there was no one there. It was a small park, there was no place this person could hide so quickly.

Alvin looked down at the ground, hoping to find tracks, but saw nothing. Everything looked untouched.

A gentle breeze flowed through the air. Goose bumps quickly covered my body, but not from the chill, it was what I heard in the breeze. I could tell Alvin was hearing the exact same thing, but his face went from its normal shade, to a pale white.

What I thought I heard, was a voice. His voice. It was quiet, almost muffled, but I definitely know what it said.

"Congratulations. Don't forget me."

I stood there motionless, my hand slowly extending to grab Alvin's. It couldn't be my imagination, because Alvin heard it to. It was real. Maybe it was his way, of saying goodbye. His way, of being here, to see our wedding, and know we were going down the right path.

**The chapter felt a little rushed, but was still nice. And unfortunately, there are only about three or four chapters left. Sorry for all of you who love it. Later :)**


	44. Chapter 44 Together

**Rating this chapter M, just in case. ;)**

**Chapter 44 Together**

**Brittany's POV**

I lay on the warm beach, on top of a nice pink towel, the sand forming perfectly under my body, in a light pink bikini. The heat of the sand worked its way into my back and legs, melting away all the stress and tension that had been building up for so long. The sun beat gently on my skin, it's heat radiating through me, like the feeling you get when you wrap yourself in a heating blanket.

Me and Alvin had only arrived a few hours ago, and I swear, I already had a tan going. My skin seemed a little more darker, but maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. When me and Alvin arrived, we thought we were going for a hotel. But when we arrived at the address Dave gave us, we were shocked, and thrilled to see it was a private cabin, over looking a crystal clear beach. I was ecstatic. This place was more then perfect, for me and Alvin to spend our honeymoon together. It was beautiful, peaceful, and romantic.

I turned to my side, looking towards my watch I set to my side, seeing that is was almost seven p.m..

I could already feel my eyes getting heavy. The heat was just making me feel so drowsy. It was a struggle to keep my eyes open.

I sit up, pulling myself out of my haze, and look to the water. I could then feel my cheeks burn, quickly followed by my whole body heating up as I saw Alvin walking out of the ocean, the water glistening off his skin, his well build body almost rippling each step he took.

He saw me staring at him, and gave me his cute little smile as he came walking up, grabbing a towel he had resting in a chair, drying his hair. As he pulled the towel away, his hair was a fine mess of tangled strands. But despite how messy it may have looked, he was still unbelievably handsome.

My eyes scanned his whole body, I must have looked like a silly love-struck girl right now. Which I was, but, that kind of thing is only for young teens. When Alvin saw where my eyes were glancing, he started to flex his muscles.

"Like what you see?" he said, continuing his little show. "Yeah, those two boys down there are cute" I tease, looking past him.

As soon as I said that, Alvin immediately stopped, looking back, thinking I was serious. I couldn't help but laugh. We were now married, but he still didn't seem to get it when I joked.

As soon as he saw no one, he turned back to me, giving me a sinister smile. "So that is how we are playing it" he sneered, getting on his hands and knees, his mouth only a few inches from my ear. "You can be a cruel person sometimes, you know that" he whispered.

I roll my eyes as I push him away. "Says the guy who stole a dissected heart, and used it to scare the hell out of all of us."

"I do that out of love" he said innocently.

"Ha" I laugh, standing up, quickly brushing off all stray grains of sand that stuck to my skin.

"Ha?" Alvin replied, getting to his feet. "We will see who has the last laugh."

He suddenly charges at me, and before I could react, he sweeps me off my feet, holding me in his strong arms. I wanted to fight back, but he hadn't held me like this in so long, I missed it.

He then starts moving over to the water, chuckling coldly to himself, thinking I didn't have any kind of advantage, but little did he know, I did. As soon as the water was almost waist deep, he tried dropping me, but I manage to grasp the waist band of his swim suit, pulling it down as I fell into the water.

As soon as I pull my face back above the water, I could see Alvin pulling his shorts back up to his waist, his face bright red.

"Are you crazy Britt?" he fired, trying to retie the knot in the string.

"It is our own private beach Alvin" I reply, lowering myself into the water. "There is no one around. We have this whole area to ourselves."

He looks at me for a moment, then a smile forms across the front of his face. He then lowered himself into the water, and began to slowly swim towards me. My heart began to flutter, and my breathing quickened, as I felt his hands brush my sides, slowly working around my waist.

He was almost in sitting position in the water, so I pushed myself up, resting in his legs, wrapping mine around his body, and my arms around his neck. Our noses brushed against each other. We could each feel the heat of each other's breath, making us only breath faster. I stared into his eyes, as he looked back at mine.

I then felt that all to familiar pull, as my lips made my way for his. My eyes slowly close, immediately followed by that wave of pleasure that ran through my body. As first it was just our lips lightly touching, but I soon pressed mine against his some more. His tongue worked its was into my mouth, as I sigh though my nose. My whole body felt like it had melted. I pressed my tongue into his mouth, the two wrapping around each other, sending shivers through me.

Alvin's hands worked their way into the back of my bikini. His hands grabbed the waist band, and slowly pulled them down, exposing my waist to the sea. But I was enjoying myself too much to even think of it. But since my legs were wrapped around him, he couldn't pull them away.

His hands came to rest on my waist, slowly working their way up my sides, coming to rest on my bikini top. His hands snaked their way to my back, grabbing the clasp of my bikini top. I could feel my top loosen, the shoulder straps sliding off my shoulders, as the whole top floated away.

I was now wearing nothing, in the ocean, with only me and Alvin together.

His lips slowly moved away from my mine, slowly working their way down to my neck. A sharp shiver of pleasure went through me, causing my eyes to roll forward, looking up into the sky, which was now starting to turn orange.

My breathing became very shallow, as everything on my body tensed up. We hadn't been this close since that night in the van. It seemed like an eternity ago, with everything that happened.

I held on tight to him, never wanting to let him go. Alvin's feet then lifted off the bottom, the two of us just floating on the surface of the water. We remained wrapped around each other for several moments our lips never leaving each others. After a few moments, I suddenly felt solid ground beneath us, with the cool water wrapping around us as each wave came up. I pull away, and realize he was on top of me, his breathing heavy, his eyes scanning my bare body.

"It felt like so long ago, the last time we were like this" he said, his hand resting against my face. I smile up at him, a small tear dripping out of the corner of my eye. But I didn't want this to stop, I wanted him, badly. I wanted him, I wanted his body, with an almost animal like urge.

I immediately pull him into another kiss, while my hands reached for his swimsuit. My hands tugged on the waist band, taking a few tugs to pull it free, before it started to slide down his legs.

"Don't you think we should go somewhere a little more private?" he whispered, his lips gently grazing mine. "You pulled my bikini off. Do you see me worrying?" I reply.

Alvin laid down on top of me. Every square inch of my skin felt so sensitive that I was letting sharp gasps of pleasure. Alvin then stood up, and before I could ask what he was doing, his hands dug into the sand underneath me, pulling off the ground, and back into his arms again.

This time there was no devilish smile, there was no evil look, he was giving me a warm, caring, loving smile, as he carried me towards the cabin, my arms wrapping around his neck.

He readjusted his arms, so he could hold me in his one, as he opened the door, and stepped inside, turning sideways so that I wouldn't hit my head. He walked through the small living room, moving around the furniture, heading straight for the bedroom.

My breathing quickened, my heart fluttered, and my cheeks warmed. He carried me into the bedroom, slowly moving over to the bed. I almost expected that being him, he would drop me onto the mattress, but instead, he softly placed me on the bed, like I was a fragile piece of glass.

Our eyes remained lock together for several moments. I was laying on my back, completely bare, as he looked down at me. It almost like he was holding himself back for a moment, like he didn't this moment to end.

Just then, he came right at me, jumping onto the bed, hovering over me as he quickly presses his lips against mine. I immediately returned the favour. As soon as I did, I felt a deep, dark urge rise within me, making me kiss him back more aggressively.

Our movements became quicker. His hands traced my whole body, as mine traced his. There was so much heat forming between us that it felt like a sauna. His lips pulled away, as he started to kiss my shoulders, slowly moving down to my chest, hint, hint.

I almost couldn't breathe. The pleasure I was feeling seemed to be sucking all the air out of me. My eyes fixed onto the ceiling, unable to look anywhere else, as the waves of ecstasy went through me.

A sharp gasp then escaped my mouth, as that familiar feeling began to build between my legs. Alvin rocked back and forth, his lips still around my chest, as sweat began to bead on my head.

A few months ago, I thought we would never be this close again, but here we were, married, starting our lives.

Both mine and Alvin's breathing became quicker, and shallower, as that familiar feeling began to build between us. And when it finally happened, Alvin pulled away, laying down in his side with his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him.

Our eyes just remained locked together for a moment, both of us breathing and sweating heavily. Alvin's finger traced my cheek, slowly working down my neck, and the down my body, causing me to lightly giggle.

"I love you Brittany" he whispered.

I smile back at him, pressing my nose against his. "I love you to."

**There, a little something for all of you who wanted one last little scene. I think the next chaper, I will make the last chapter apart of it. So the next one will be the last one. So because of this, it might be a few days late, maybe. **

**Until next time :)**


	45. Chapter 45 Dreams Come True

**Chapter 45 Dreams Come True.**

**Brittany's POV**

Our honeymoon was now reaching a week. We had it planned for almost two weeks. We wanted to be with each other as much as possible, to make up for all the lost time between each other. The day time, we would explore. Look at the sights, visit attractions, eat romantic meals together.

Alvin was more romantic then I ever gave him credit for. Seeing Alvin grow up, he seemed to never really have a soft side towards romance, but this past week showed me differently. Because when the days were done, and we'd go back to the cabin, we'd sit in front of a warm fire, in each others arms, and eventually retreat to the bedroom, where I will quote one of the lines from the disc Alvin made me. We'd turn out the lights, and we didn't just sleep.

I felt like a whole new person. It was like most of my life, I was just a small caterpillar, and now I was hatching into a butterfly. I felt fresh, I felt new, I felt vibrant. And it was showing. Like I noticed when me and Alvin first had sex. My skin was glowing, seemed smoother and softer, and my hair was more glossy.

I wasn't complaining though, I was enjoying the new look. Alvin was as well, because he could barely keep his hands off me most of the time. And each time, I would always give in. But there were times it was the other way around. I was the one who could barely keep my hands off him.

I opened my eyes, finding myself under some heavy blankets, with the dim morning light seeping in through the windows. I turn over to the centre of the bed, almost jumping when I saw Alvin with his back to me, still sound asleep.

This was something I was still going to have to get used to. Waking up every morning, seeing him in bed with me. I let out a small dreamy sigh, knowing that I will always be waking up, with him right there from now on.

I slowly inch towards him, slowly wrapping my arms around him. He was like another blanket, the heat from his body filling mine with warmth.

I twist my head, placing my ear on his back, listening to him breath, and his heart gently beat. I layed in that position for almost ten minutes, just listening. I never knew a person could feel this close to someone.

But when I was just getting comfortable, an odd feeling then started to form in my stomach. At first it was nothing. It was like how you wake up in the morning, and your stomach is a little uneasy because you haven't eaten for so long. I figured I was just hungry, as my mind drifts to what I should eat later.

But as soon as my mind turns to food, everything turns south. My stomach began to churn, as I began to feel queasy. I immediately knew what was coming. I throw the covers off my body, and dart for the bathroom.

I slam the door behind me, barely reaching the toilet in time before it all came up. It must have been something I ate. Both Alvin and I had the same meals last night, he probably not feeling like the world best right now like he usually does.

An eager knock comes from the door, as I hear Alvin speak on the other side. "Britt, are you alright?" I hunch over the toilet, feeling like if I stood up in anyway, I would vomit again.

"Do I sound alright?" I hiss.

"Do you want me to bring you any food to settle your stomach?" he asked.

My stomach churned again, as I once again let my guts spill out. As soon as I was done, I turn to the door, and yell out. "Dammit Alvin, don't mention food."

But as soon as I said that, I turned back to the toilet, as everything came out again. The door nob then clicked, as it slowly opened up, with Alvin slowly walking in. "A little privacy please" I groan, trying to keep everything down.

"Are you sick Brittany?" he said, kneeling down beside me, his hand rubbing my back. "Very observant" I sarcastically reply.

"Just trying to help Britt" he said soothingly. I sigh, knowing I was being a little hard. But I went from feeling like I was on top of the world, to rock bottom in only a minute. And it had to be on our honeymoon to. It was ruining everything.

"I'm sorry Alvin" I mumble, afraid that if I spoke to loudly, I might vomit again.

"Was it something you ate?" he asked, his arms wrapping around me. I briefly look at him, seeing that he seemed perfectly fine. "You're not sick, and we both ate the same thing last night."

Alvin fell silent, looking like he was pondering over what was ailing me. But I wasn't concerned about that, I was more concerned about trying to keep what's left of my meals in my stomach.

"Maybe we should visit the hospital" he said, helping me to my feet.

I just shook my head, seeing no real point in going. "It is probably just a bug Alvin. I am sure it is nothing."

Alvin held onto me tight, helping me out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom, setting me down on the bed. "It doesn't hurt to be safe Brittany. And besides, they might be able to give you something to help ease your nausea."

I sigh, placing my hands on my stomach, almost feeling it come up again, but managed to hold it down.

"Fine" I reply. I stand back on my feet, but sit back down as my head began to swim.

"Let me get my stuff on, then I will help you" Alvin said, already putting on a shirt and pants. He then moved over to the drawer containing my belongings, pulling out several articles of clothing. He held the clothing in his hands, moving back over to me, holding them out at me.

I grab the shirt, slowly pulling it over my head, my head starting to feel dizzy as I did. But I kept my balance, as I stood up to put on some underwear, and then the pants.

"Are you ready?" Alvin asked, taking my hand. "If it will shut you up, then yes" I fire bluntly. Alvin Stared at me, his face in shock from my sudden out burst.

I quietly sigh, as we walk out the door, heading for the rental car. I climb in, hugging myself, still feeling low, as Alvin climbed in, starting th car, and pulling out onto the road.

"Don't turn so hard" I groan, holding my stomach. Alvin said nothing, he just continued to stare at the road, his face filled with concern. I kept my head near the window the whole drive there, incase I needed to vomit again.

The whole time, I felt like the smallest thing would set me off, and there were times I came very close.

Alvin finally pulled into the hospital parking lot, his driving suggesting he was trying to do anything that would upset me. He quickly jumped out of his seat, running around the other side, helping me out.

And lets just say, I felt no better after that. We sat in the waiting room for almost an hour, with nurses and doctors running around us. I was starting to get a little irritated. This was supposed to be my honeymoon, and I was spending it in a hospital waiting room.

When a doctor finally came, he took us to a private room, where he started to do tests on me that made me feel like I was a lab rat. He poked, flashed lights in my eyes, and collected samples from me. And when he was finally done, he left us alone for a while, saying he had to look up some results.

I laid back in the hospital bed, holding my stomach that was slowly starting to ease. "Some honeymoon this is" I groan.

"It is just one day Britt" Alvin replied, holding onto my hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "And so far, it has been one of the best weeks of my life" he said, looking back at me, giving me a loving smile. I couldn't help but smile as well. Because he was right, we never felt more alive then we did now. Our love for each other only grew, and I knew it would only continue to grow.

Alvin the laid down on the bed, pulling me close, as I set my head down on his chest. But we only had a few minutes, before the doctor came back in, a smile across his face. "We have determined what is going on with you Mrs. Seville" the doctor replied, looking down at the clip board.

I knew it was nothing. If it was something serious, he wouldn't be smiling.

"Congratulations" the doctor said, extending his hand.

Both me and Alvin stared at the hand confused. "Congratulations for what?" Alvin replied slowly, sitting up off the bed. The doctor looked back down at his clipboard, studying what was written on there.

"Well, according to these results, your going to be a father Mr. Seville."

I froze, while Alvin's knees grew weak, almost falling onto his knees. "Sorry" Alvin panted, standing back up. "I blacked out there for a second. For a moment, I thought you said I was going to be a father."

"No joke Mr. Seville" the doctor replied happily. "Your wife is displaying all the symptoms, and these test say so."

Alvin turns to look back at me, his face white, his breathing shallow.

"Can we have a moment alone?" he said, looking back at the doctor. The doctor gave a nod, turning and walked out, leaving me and Alvin alone.

I was frozen. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I'm pregnant, for real this time. "This-is unexpected" Alvin said calmly, rubbing the back of his head.

"THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY?" I fire at the top of my lungs. "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THIS IS UNEXPECTED."

"What do you want me to say Brittany?" he replied, sitting back down next to me. "Neither of us was expecting this. I don't really know how I should be feeling right now. And you probably don't either."

I fell silent, looking down at my stomach, knowing there was a baby growing in there right now.

"Are we ready for this?" I whisper, looking back at him.

He turned his body to me, placing his soft hands on my face, his thumbs stroking my cheeks. "Nobody is really ready when these things happen. But it usually turns out for the good. Let's not forget, we have a singing career a head of us, so money is no obstacle. And didn't you ever want to have children."

"When I knew I was ready" I said. "But I don't know if I am ready to be a mom right now."

"And I don't know if I am ready to be a dad. But I'd rather not be ready, then not have a child at all."

There was silence between us for a moment, before Alvin opened his mouth. "What do you say Britt? Do you want to start a family?" I was silent, pondering over what was happening. Was I ready? Did I really want to be a mom? I look back at Alvin after a few moments, as a small smile creeps across my face.

"Alright, but remember, when I suffer, you suffer."

As soon as we arrived back from our honeymoon, we told everyone. Lets just say, they couldn't have been more shocked, if they were zap with electricity. But they quickly accepted it, and soon, it was all everyone was talking about.

Dave and Miss Miller realizing they were going to be grandparents, and our siblings realizing they were going to be Aunts and Uncles.

During the nine months, me and Alvin released our album. The sales were slow at first, but soon hit records in sales after a week. We were living the high life. Me and Alvin were reading books constantly on parents, making sure we were ready when the day came. We decided not to see what gender the baby was. We wanted to be surprised.

About seven months into my pregnancy, Mark Pauwel stopped by our new house we bought with the sales money, with a box in his arms. In them, were CD's, pictures, and videos. All of them with Tyler in them.

Mark told us he thought we should know exactly what kind of man he was before leaving the box with us.

We spent days, watching the videos, looking at the pictures. Seeing a young boy at first, who looked almost eighty pounds over weight, and grow up to a tall, fit, young man. We saw his photos of him in his school band, holding many different instruments in each one.

We saw photos' of him on a ten-speed bike, holding gold medals, and in one, holding the bike over his head in triumph. We saw photos' of him next to historical artifacts like historical aircraft, tanks, and in what looked like old battlefields.

It pained me to know I was never going to get to see him again, and get to know him better. But it was like he said in his letter. He asked that no one shed tears for him.

Then, near the end of June, I went into labour, on the exact day that Alvin awoke from his ordeal. The pain was something I could not put into words. The best way to put it is it felt like my lower body was being ripped apart.

Alvin rushed me to the hospital as fast as he could. He was shaking, badly when we arrived, and the doctors pulled me away to the delivery room, with Alvin holding me in his shaky hands the whole time.

And after a few hours of the pain, and a few minutes of pushing, I suddenly heard a sound the made me burst into tears with joy and happiness.

Crying, as the doctors held up my child in front of me, our child. Living piece of both of us.

It was a girl, a beautiful girl.

Tears ran down my face, as I held her in my arms, looking down at her. Alvin soon held her in his arms, small tears running down his face as he did.

It was right then and there we decided on a name. Something to show her how special she was.

Aubrey.

Aubrey Ann Seville. Our daughter.

As I held her, I thanked Tyler one more time, now knowing that not only did we owe him our lives, but we also owed him our daughters.

I was soon placed into a small room, while I continued to hold my baby.

Our family soon came in, and all of them looked at my daughter with tears soaked faces. Each one of them held her for a few moments, looking down at the newest addition to the family.

This was the life I dreamed of, the life me and Alvin dreamed of. And it was a life, which we weren't going to give up so easily. We were going to live for every moment, and never take it for granted.

**That is it for this story. The longest one I ever did. I am really happy how this one turned out. I am now going to be taking a break for about a week or two, because I have been writing non-stop since August. And whe I return, I shall relase the sequal to "Does He Love Me?"**

**If there is something you'd like to see in the next story, let me know, my ears are open. I welcome your ideas. **

**I'll see you guys around in reviews, and you can all still get a hold of me through PM's. **

**Until next time. Love you all :)**


End file.
